Essence of Blood
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: [COMPLETE] He had met girls throughout his life but never had he met a woman as unique as her. Not only did she defy him in an erratic way but her blood held an essence that differed from everyone else. Her blood was special... her blood made her, his. Note: This is NOT a vampire story.
1. Essence of Alcohol

**Essence of Blood**

_He had met girls throughout his life but never had he met a woman as unique as her. Not only did she defy him in an erratic way but her blood held an essence that differed from everyone else. Her blood was special... her blood made her, __**his**__._

**Chapter One  
Essence of Alcohol**

_.xx._

**-Tomoyo-**

So...

This is the story.

To be quite honest with you, it's kind of a dark story that weaved within the light. It's laced with sexual frustration that only pushed the two protagonists further off the edge. Actually, I would personally call them the _an_tagonists but hey, they're the main characters fighting for a cause...

Even if that cause was bad in the eyes of the general _human_ population. Well, it was only bad in the eyes of those who believed in God. Anybody who doesn't believe in God would probably think that our story is complete and utter bullshit.

My name is Daidouji Tomoyo. Once upon a time I was a regular woman working a part-time job for a prestigious fashion magazine firm in Japan as well as going to school, full-time, for fashion and design. Those days have long passed since my distant cousin, Sakura, pulled the _worst_ stunt (or best stunt... she _did_ save my life) in her existence. Her recklessness (even though I love her dearly) put us both in the worst situation ever possible, or best, depending on which point of view it's regarded from.

To be completely honest, I didn't mind being in that situation with _her_ mainly because it was _her_. Our families thought that we were dead and we had never seen them afterwards. They had a "funeral" for us; my mother was devestated and Sakura's father was equally worse off.

So what happened?

Sakura fell in love with a gangster.

Not just a gangster—_the_ gangster; the biggest name in the black market, the underworld society and in the gang business.

Who turned out not to even be a _real_ human being. He was a _divine_.

I don't know the story in full, so I'll just give you my version. It started _years_ back, when Sakura had gotten a part time job as a barmaid when she just turned twenty years old. Her brother's boyfriend, Yukito, owned the place and had given Sakura the job when Touya, Sakura's older brother, had persisted that his younger sister needed some independence. Yukito had given Sakura a crash course in mixing drinks and maybe flair bar tending, just in case, he said.

A good month or two after Sakura had started officially _bar tending_ at the **Dark Night**, the lounge slash bar/club place that Yukito owned, the place had a serious jam. There were security cars, big bouncers (at _least_ five of them, from what I remember), a DJ and, literally, _lookouts_ that stood on the roof with rifle things. Sakura and the only other bartender, Michelle, were on duty while the number of waitresses and waiters were doubled as well as the entertainment.

I had joined as family since I had nothing to do that night...

And that was the worst (or best?) mistake I could've ever made...

_.xx._

_**July 13th, 2001- 6:45pm**_

"Move!" Sakura shoved Michelle with a large casket _thing_. Michelle waved out of the way as she watched Sakura drop the large container and began fishing through it. Raising an eyebrow, Michelle looked at me sitting at the bar stool before looking back at my cousin, with obvious disdain.

"What's wrong, Sakura?"

"Yukito said there's this _jam_ thing going on tonight, which is why both of us are here. We need to prepare enough glasses for a minimum of two hundred guests."

Michelle's eyes blanched. "Say _what_? The floor is only big enough for a hundred and twenty something guests!"

"Tell that to Yuki." Sakura rolled her eyes as she threw a rag at me. "At least make yourself useful."

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed a cup and began wiping it down. Sakura was half a year older than me. She had turned 20 while it was still merely a few months till my 20th birthday. In all honesty, I loved Sakura as I would a sister. We were always together with our three friends, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko. We all shopped together, chilled, schooled—you name it, we did it...

Well, anything that is considered straight and non-lesbian-ish.

"When are the gates opening?" Michelle asked, bringing me out of my spaced-out-glass-wiping.

"Nine pm," Sakura answered as she brought out a jar of olives. I raised both eyes, highly amused at the display of _olives._

"We have olives _why_?"

"Martini garnishing," Michelle replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I twitched; I wish I could throw something at her air-blown head.

Stuck up twit.

I guess Sakura sensed my displeasure because she shooed Michelle to the back area to check if the beer lines were running. I snickered under my breath as Sakura returned to unpack some of their finer martini and cocktail glasses. In silence we both continued cleaning and fixing, even though I wasn't getting paid for this.

Sigh. Oh how I love my family.

"**SAKURAAAA! MICHELLEEEE! TANYAAAA! TAKESHI!"**

Yukito's blaring voice shot through the bar as Sakura shot up straight, Michelle ran out of the back area, the head waitress Tanya dropped her washcloth and Takeshi, the usual club DJ, dropped his CD's. Meekly stepping out from behind the counter, I watching Sakura approach her brother's boyfriend.

"What's up Yuki?"

The 34-year old was standing rather dashingly in the middle of the barroom. He was adorned in a silk-white suit thing that looked rather spectacular I must say. Not something I would _create_ really, but it was definitely something I could work off of...

Like make Sakura a really sexy, white, silk lingerie set...

Oh, that gave me ideas. I wish that girl had an active sex-life... so much more fun with lingerie creation. Oh well, you can't always get what you want in life right?

"The guests just called, they're gonna be here in less than an _hour_." Yukito looked as if he was hyperventilating. Sakura muttered something about Touya being able to calm him down and I nudged her. Glancing over at me subtly I mouthed _sexy-sexy-time _to her.

It was obvious it was taking Sakura all of her willpower to not crack up laughing.

"And what do you want us to do about that, Tsukishiro?" Tanya raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. Sighing, Yukito fumbled with his bow-tie.

"Hurry up?"

"Way to state the obvious Yuki," Michelle snorted. "Now go back to paper-working and let us slave-workers slave away."

Takeshi snorted. "Shut up Shelly."

"Do not fucking call me Shelly."

"Aw shut up the both of you! Get to fucking work!" Tanya roared as Sakura snickered. Laughing, I turned back to the counter and resumed wiping some martini glasses for my cousin-dearest.

"What're you wearing for the jam?" I inquired as Sakura glanced at me.

"My uniform?"

That... was breaking one of _my_ ten commandments. Sakura couldn't just wear _nothing_ to a **jam**. The girl had the body of a model mannequin—it would be an eternal _**sin**_ if she wore a disgusting apron. She needed to flaunt her body.

"Funny, right?" I rolled my eyes. "Thank goodness you have me Sakura."

She visibly paled. "What do you have in mind?"

I smirked. I love myself. "You'll see..."

"Should I be scared?"

"More or less."

"...Shit."

That made me laugh even harder.

_.xx._

_**July 13th, 2001- 7:39pm**_

There would never have been a grander entrance. The doors just _flew_ open, like in the movies where the door opens and this Godly light enters in before the image of the guest? Yeah, it was one of those moments. Smoke screens went up and a breeze of air blasted through the bar. This guy planned this out _big-freakin'-time_.

Sakura had her arms crossed behind the counter. I was still sitting at the bar stool, chewing on a straw, watching the scene unfold; I had gotten Sakura changed into a nice dress that I had created a year back. It was a mid-knee length black skin-tight dress. It hugged her like a second skin that her bra wasn't even required. It was large-necked and off the shoulder/sleeveless. Diamonds studded the collar and there were cuts in the dress exposing the most general of her skin.

To top it off I made her wear 7-inch stilettos. She was in pain.

But she looked sexy so it cancelled each other out. (Not that she would agree with me...)

I wore a denim mid thigh-length skirt and a black skin tight full-sleeved shirt. My hair was up in a ponytail and I had knee-length leather boots to top it off. Not as fancy as Sakura but she was the bartender and I was not.

She was _privileged_.

Or unfortunate, according to her.

"What's with the dramatic entrance?" Sakura nudged me. "It isn't as if God is entering the damn place."

I giggled, "Maybe this guy thinks he is God with all the money he's burning on this jam."

"What's the occasion anyways?"

I shrugged. "Beats me. Maybe he finally got laid?" I laughed at the look she shot me.

"A man that looks like him probably has _no_ problem getting laid." I nodded at Sakura's comment.

Takeshi had the DJ turntable ready for the guest's personal DJ. No outsiders were allowed in except the workers of the bar. I had somehow managed to stay in but then again, they probably thought I was the third bartender. The smoke finally left and there were three guys walking through the door.

_.xx._

Okay, let's pause. This story is about my cousin, Sakura, and the deadliest of the deadly gangster alive. The beginning was general; general to the point where whatever I said wouldn't really influence the take on the story. However, after this moment where the _antagonist_ (or protagonist, depending on which view you took) enters the scene, any simple word can influence your take on the story.

This story is laced with three love stories... the story of my cousin Sakura and the gang leader. This is the story I am telling right now. It has its downs... and very few ups. It's a love triangle to be honest and there's a lot of blood and tears. His and Sakura's story isn't a very happy story but it does end satisfactorily.

There story is the primary one.

Then there's Eriol. He's the best friend to Sakura's gangster boyfriend. He has his own love story too. It isn't as complicated as Sakura's but it is out there... Thing is, he's a married man but he does not want his wife. So he chooses to go out and fall in love...

With **me**.

And lastly there's the story of Takashi and Chiharu. Their story is simple, sweet and fairy-tale like. They loved each other once, left, was broken hearted, met again, fell back in love once more, and get married.

Happy?

No.

Somebody dies.

Throughout this story I will be telling you all of their stories but under the base of Sakura's story and Syaoran Li. It was because of their forbidden love that the three of these stories played out...

And it was because of them why everything in Japan is the way it is right now.

Some can say it's good... some say it's bad.

I honestly cannot say anything because I left my family for this... for Sakura, and I can't say I don't regret it.

Because sometimes I do.

But everything happened for a reason and who's to say that maybe that night Sakura wouldn't have been the specific barmaid working?

What if Sakura never got hired?

Then this would've never happened...

Right?

_.xx._

_**July 13th, 2001 - 8:06pm**_

A cool breeze past me and I glanced over to find one of the three guys sitting down beside me. He was cute—okay cut my tongue off, he was sexy. The man had the body that a man should have. It was like... Sakura's variation of a woman's body. It was perfect to the point where anything I made would look so amazing on him...

Damn.

I glanced over at Sakura and saw that she was entranced. Poor girl kept on sneaking glances at him.

I wanted to laugh.

"How ya' doing, babe?"

His voice was... different.

If it was Sakura commenting on his voice, she would've said something like _luscious._ I still don't understand how a man can have a luscious tone of voice...

Sakura's eyes widened before she lowered them again, "Fine..." she mumbled out.

How cute.

"How good are you with the drinks?"

"Um... pretty decent..."

"Yeah?"

Sakura nodded.

"Then mix me up a vodka and coke."

Such a soft drink. Wow.

Sakura immediately got to work and in a matter of seconds she had his drink ready. Smirking, he took a sip...

"Beautiful." He stood up. "Just like its maker."

That made Sakura blush. Wow.

Extending his hand, he made the motion that he wanted to shake Sakura's hand...

"Li," he introduced himself. "Li Syaoran."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Kin—kin... Kinomoto Sa—Sakura..."

I didn't know why Sakura was stuttering but I realized after about a few seconds when I saw a tattoo poke out from under Li's sleeve...

Li Syaoran... I stared with wide eyes...

The leader of the **Bloodhounds** was flirting with my cousin...

And that was when the story truly began.

_.xx._

_Special thanks to my beta-editor, **Sakura-chan Master of the Clow  
**Edited/Updated: August 16, 2011  
_

_Re-edited: November 03, 2012  
_


	2. Essence of Attack

**Essence of Blood**

_He had met girls throughout his life but never had he met a woman as unique as her. Not only did she defy him in an erratic way but her blood held an essence that differed from everyone else. Her blood was special... her blood made her, __**his**__._

**Chapter Two  
Essence of Attack**

_.xx._

**-Sakura-**

_**July 13th, 2001- 8:11pm**_

"How ya doing, babe?"

"Fine..."

"How good are you with the drinks?"

"Um... pretty decent..."

"Yeah?"

I nodded.

"Then mix me up a vodka and coke."

I prepared his drink with ease—as vodka and coke was a regular drink ordered here. I passed his glass to him and he took a sinfully slow sip.

"Beautiful." He stood up. "Just like its maker."

I blushed. Ew...

Extending his hand, he made the motion that he wanted to shake mine.

"Li," he introduced himself, "Li Syaoran."

Oh. My. God. "Kin—kin... Kinomoto Sa—Sakura..."

This was _the_ **Li Syaoran** of the Bloodhounds...

His erotic brown eyes stared me down, unknown thoughts probably passing through his twisted mind. The Li Syaoran of the Bloodhounds was having a jam at my brother-in-law's joint. This was not considered normal. Yet here I was preparing a vodka and coke for him.

_.xx._

The events of this story happened a good seven years ago, yet it still replays in my head as if it were only yesterday. I can still smell the essence of _sweat_, see the glare of the lights, and hear the music the DJ was playing... everything was fresh yet forgotten. New yet old, here but **there**.

So I pen these words sitting beside my soul sister, Tomoyo, reliving our life in two different backgrounds. It is the same story yet it is the telling between Tomoyo and I. While she concentrates on the gist of the stories, telling what happened between Syaoran and I, Eriol and her as well as Takashi and Chiharu, I tell the tales of the deeper meanings; the hidden feelings.

I can't, most certainly, delve into Takashi and Chiharu's emotions but their story is enough to explain what emotions were running through them.

The events of this history spans out throughout six long years, recently just ending and wrapping up. So far everybody is living happily—well as _happily_ as they possibly could with all the devilish bullshit we had to go through.

Six years...

Six long years to go through. Yet, it all happened in a snap.

And it all started because I prepared a vodka and coke for Li Syaoran.

_.xx._

_**July 13th, 2001- 11:47pm**_

It was close enough to midnight and the jam was supposed to wrap up sometime past 4 am. I had learned that the occasion was for Li Syaoran's 26th birthday. Michelle and I had served more drinks that very night than we had done during our entire career working at the bar. Yukito was beaming with happiness and Touya had kept on calling either my cell phone, Tomoyo's or Yukito's to constantly check up on the three of us.

It was sweet to see how much my brother loves his husband (growing up, I would've _never_ guess Touya and Yukito were involved in a homosexual relationship, they were two of the most dude-_liest_ men I have ever seen...)

Everybody in the club had managed to squeeze onto our impeccably small dance floor and began to bust their own moves. Tomoyo had managed to dance with a few of the cuter boys, _lucky skank_. We both knew that they were gang members of the **Bloodhounds** yet she let go and had fun—she was still 19 and entitled to her own little moments here and there. Michelle had spotted a blondie amongst the crowd of men and deserted me for a good hour and a half to get to know him better.

She came back with a dark hickey on the base of her neck.

Kinky.

I hadn't seen Li Syaoran for the majority of the night. He had somehow disappeared and I had a feeling he was probably with one of the many women that had attended the party. Takeshi had helped the Bloodhound DJ with the deejaying for the night and I had to admit, the playlist was golden.

Michelle had finished wiping down the last of the dirty martini glasses as I poured a mug of beer for an already drunk girl. She was going to have trouble going home tonight but that was not my issue. My orders were not to deny any guests their drinks, even if they seemed incapable of downing it.

On a regular night, I was obligated to deny drinks to those I observed too drunk to take another one.

Sighing, I lost sight of Tomoyo. She was a big girl, she could take care of herself...

But I still worried, being the older cousin and what not.

My cell phone rang and I glanced at the number. I saw that it was my long term boyfriend, Yue Tsuki. Yue and Yukito were distant cousins yet Yue resembled Yukito in a creepy way. They were like 'twins' in a non biological form.

"Hey babe," Yue greeted, his voice blasting me away. I bit my lower lip frowning slightly, it was kind of surprising that Yue would bother calling me up at midnight. He normally wouldn't do sweet things like this.

"Hi," I said back, "what're you doing?"

"Thinking of you."

Cheesy.

And he probably had an ulterior motive.

I snorted as I pushed the phone between my ear and my shoulder. I was filling up my olives while Michelle took over preparing drinks for a while. The rush at the bar died down to one or two guests and we were okay with that. It gave Michelle time to go to blondie without worrying of me being overwhelmed with drink orders.

"How cute." I murmured softly. "No seriously, what are you doing up at midnight?"

"I couldn't sleep..." Yue admitted, "I need you here."

I wasn't surprised; it was one of his horny moments. This man was so addicted to sex it amazed me. I'm not gonna lie, I did sleep with him. But he wasn't the one to take my virginity. Back when I was 18 years old I had lost my virginity to my prom-date who had been a long term boyfriend. Unfortunately though, we broke up 4 months after that and a good year later, I had hooked up with Yue.

We've been steady for a year and three months.

"Use your hand." I scoffed and he chuckled.

"Why when you're so much—_more_."

"Get your head out of the gutter. If you want so much sex go hired somebody off of the streets and _stop asking me_!" That was my anger kicking in. Whenever he called, it was either one of two things...

Sex.

Or sex.

I was with him because I _loved_ him. I think. Not sure though seeing as I just entered prime-life adulthood, this entire Yue thing started getting so _old_ for me. I think I was getting tired of him. **Sigh**.

Yue chuckled and my heart jumped a little bit. So, the man had a nice laugh, what of it? "Why? You're all I want and more."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm glad. Anyways I'm kinda busy—let me call you when I'm out?"

"I'll be waiting."

I wanted to laugh in his face; his acting was pathetic. "Good."

"Love you, babe."

"Me too, Yue." And I hung up. That felt so fake it disgusted me. I loved him yet I didn't. I want him but I don't.

This is so complicated. I want to leave him but I _can't_.

Sometimes I wish I'd catch him cheating on me or something so that I'd have a better excuse to leave then just '_Oh Yue, I'm getting tired of this whole thing and I don't want it anymore. I think we should break up_.'

Made me sound whore-ish. Slightly.

"What're you thinking of?"

A sinfully sexy voice broke me out of my train of thoughts and I saw that it was Li Syaoran, sitting at a bar stool, watching me think about my predicament with Yue. His hair was askew, meaning he was dancing and the shirt he was wearing earlier was long lost—leaving him in a white tank top, exposing all of his beautiful muscles and physique.

I'm sorry to say, but he was damned Godly. Wow.

"Life," I replied dully. I shouldn't be checking him out. I'm with Yue.

Why did that sound like I was stuck with him? Maybe because I was? I don't know... I just didn't feel the connection with Yue anymore. It wasn't my fault though he had just changed one day and craved more and more sex and that wasn't something I was in the relationship for. I was in it because I wanted him—not just sex. If I honestly wanted sex, I would've gotten it.

Li smirked. "Life?"

I nodded, curling my toes. Damn heels hurt. "Yeah, life."

"Care to explain?"

What did he have to gain by listening to my life story? Nothing. But I was afraid if I didn't say something or told him off, my head would be blasted off. He was being nice because I was the barmaid at his birthday jam. Outside the doors of the Dark Night he could very well shoot me and leave me crumpled, alone.

In a dark corner.

Left to _die_!

"It's a long story." I tried to stall him out of it, "And boring. Do you honestly want to sit and listen to the tragedy of a bartender's life when you could be living it up?"

He chuckled. "Sarcastic humor. Very lovely."

I wanted to twitch. How was that lovely?

"But I would love it more if the bartender told me of her life's tale."

"It's boring."

"I doubt so."

I wanted to chuck something at him. Seriously. "Are you sure, Li-san?"

He rolled his eyes, "Positive." And he seemed to get comfortable on his stool. I sighed in defeat as I mixed him up a vodka and coke again. He smirked before taking a sip of the free drink. I secretly slid off of my heels and relaxed my toes—they hurt like a mad-ass bitch. Ugh. I also felt like I _grew_ six inches shorter and I'm pretty sure Li-san also realized that I somehow became shorter.

"Well," I began, "I have this boyfriend...who I don't want anymore."

His eyebrows shot up. "You call that **boring**? I gossip about stuff like that with my sisters _all the damn time_!"

I snorted. "Oh really now?"

He laughed. "No, just wanted to make you feel better."

I wanted to laugh. That was a sweet yet pathetic attempt to make me feel better, I had to admit. "Thanks. Yue just seems to be more and more into, um, other stuff that does not really require _me_ me, but **me.** Get me?"

Li nodded. "He's suddenly into sex, right?"

My mouth dropped open and he chuckled. "I am a man, I know these things. Continue."

I, stupidly, nodded. "So he's suddenly into sex and every time he calls me he either wants sex or sex. And it's not something I constantly want, ya' know? I mean I'm dating him because I want to be with him—sit down and talk about things, discuss life, _everything_ else other than sex. Sex is good, sure, but not _always_."

He nodded and didn't say anything. I took the cue that I should continue speaking.

"So recently I've been feeling distant. What I felt for him in the beginning just isn't there anymore. I don't, in all honesty, want to continue dealing with this but I just can't leave."

He smirked. "Typical predicament. Angel, you aren't his wife, just his girlfriend. It's easy to say, _I can't do_ _this _and leave versus to divorce him, understand?"

"We aren't marri—"

"I know," he stopped me, "but assume you were. Divorce is more complicated than a break-up. If you feel nothing, what's the point of continuing? There isn't any. You're only hurting yourself."

I was stupefied. "That—was good advice."

"I know." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes. Creepy son of a bi—

"**ATTAAACKKK!"**

I gasped as glass shattered around me. People began scattering and I started hearing gunshots. Michelle ducked underneath the counter as many of the guests pulled out guns. Li was rigid, sitting on the bar stool. Why wasn't he moving?

Why wasn't he reacting?

Why—

I felt the air being whipped out of me as he lunged over the counter and pulled me to the ground with him. His body pinned mine against the floor and I couldn't breathe. But I realized why he did that—there were three bullets being shot in our direction. He was quick.

_Too_ quick.

"You alright?" He whispered. I gulped and nodded.

Getting up off of me, he pulled out two guns.

"_WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"_ he roared.

Obviously, nobody answered and I wondered why he even thought of yelling that?

Quite stupid, actually.

Guns were going off and people kept on running around like headless chicken. My heels flew away to somewhere. Tomoyo was going to kill me for losing her heels— wait!

Oh my god, Tomoyo!

I stood up quickly and scanned the area for my little cousin. I couldn't see her...

I couldn't see her...

I couldn't—

"**TOMOYO**!" Bingo. Spotted her. She was in the middle of the craziness, a look of fear in her eyes. Hitching the dress up slightly, I hurdled over the counter.

"KINOMOTO!"

Li roared my name but I ignored him. I ran through the battlefield to get to my cousin. I had to get her to safety if it was, honestly, the last thing I did. From what I could see, Tomoyo was in tears and that made my adrenalin surge even faster. I pushed past a man with two guns and weaved through the crowded mesh of people

Tomoyo...

_Tomoyo_!

"TOMOYO!"

I lunged at her and, thank God I did.

Because as soon as my body covered hers, two bullets were pounded into my back.

And I blacked out.

_.xx._

___Special thanks to my beta-editor, **Sakura-chan Master of the Clow  
**Edited/Updated: September 09, 2011_

___Re-edited: November 15, 2012  
_


	3. Essence of Hospitality

**Essence of Blood**

_He had met girls throughout his life but never had he met a woman as unique as her. Not only did she defy him in an erratic way but her blood held an essence that differed from everyone else. Her blood was special... her blood made her, __**his**__._

**Chapter Three  
Essence of Hospitality**

_.xx._

**-Tomoyo-**

_**July 13th, 2001- 12:24am**_

Everything was fun. I was dancing with some really cute boys and every now and then I would glance over at what Sakura was doing. She was seemingly enjoying herself but I could tell she was in serious, _serious_ pain—

My heels were doing their trick. Hehe.

The beat pumped through my veins as I danced between two very delicious looking men. Letting go of myself, I allowed some man's hands to grip my waist and I instantly ground up against him. Normally I don't act or dance like how I was but everybody is entitled to their fun every now and then so I should not and refuse to be penalized for dancing with a _sexy_ stranger.

But everything had turned upside down as I began hearing gunshots about the bar. Immediately, my dance partner pulled out a pistol and my eyes widened in fear. This was definitely not part of the plan for the night—well I would _hope_ it wasn't.

My eyes scanned the area for Sakura. My body froze and I couldn't even find half the sense to move out of the way of fighting men. Gulping, I heard somebody shriek my name. As I—in complete slow-motion now that I think of it—turned to look at who called me I felt myself being knocked backwards and then two gunshots went off. My head hit the ground and I blacked out...

_.xx._

_**July 14th, 2001- 4:45pm**_

"Fuck this shit—I told you to dump them!"

"Couldn't."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because they were both out cold! I couldn't fucking leave them to _die,_ Ryu!"

"You _both_ need to _die_ somewhere."

I blinked a few times as I heard endless shouting and chatter from outside of my room. Okay, not _my_ room but the room I was currently in. My surroundings were rather dull; the walls were some concrete grey color and the curtains a disgusting shade of _paste_. My head pounding and I saw that I was out of my partying outfit and quaintly wearing white cotton pants and an overly baggy white t-shirt. I began to wonder where I was and whose clothes I was wearing.

Pushing myself up off the bed I strode towards the door before slowly creaking it open. I could just imagine how I looked—messy, stinky and disgusting. But frankly, I didn't care—I wanted to know where I was. Immediately, as the door fully opened, I saw a crowed of at least seven men and three women sitting in an enclosed living area… I immediately recognized my dance partner and Li Syaoran.

Realization dawned to me.

I was where the Bloodhounds lived.

Crap.

"How you feeling?" One of the girls spoke, standing up and walking towards me. Frowning, I nodded meekly before responding, shakily might I add, with a soft, 'I'm fine.'

"That's good." She nodded. "You aren't as serious are your friend—but then again she had two bullets to her back. You merely had a minor concussion."

I did not even listen to her after the bullets thing. My eyes widened. "She got shot?" I felt the world underneath me evaporate and the need to sit. Apparently the women before me realized I needed to sit before _I_ did because she led me to an empty chair and sat me down, smoothing out my hair.

"Is she your friend?"

I shook my head. "My cousin…"

Everybody stared at me and I felt like I was an experiment being observed. In less than two hours I had been knocked out, my cousin had been shot at, both transported to a Bloodhound base and now, in the mildest definition possible, being interrogated.

I must've, in all honesty, done something to annoy God at some point in my current or past life.

The woman nodded at me, "Your cousin is fine. We got the bullets out before the injury worsened. She's resting now—would you like something to eat?"

I shook my head. "Can I see her?"

The woman cocked her head to the side before glancing over to one of the guys behind her. Perhaps a silent conversation was shared because she turned back to me and replied, "Yes you can. But I'd suggest not now. She's sleeping rather deeply and we don't want to disturb her. You know, slow down the healing process in any way shape or form."

My mouth hung in a perfect _O_ as I watched the girl stand up, "So let's get something to eat. I'm Li Fuutie by the way."

I nodded. "Daidouji Tomoyo."

"Great! Now, Daidouji-san, would you prefer pasta or pizza?"

_.xx._

I have to be frank. My life was beyond obscure right now. I had work that next day which, supposedly, I would not be able to attend. My cousin was in a half-coma state and the Bloodhounds were treating me with extreme hospitality—offering me pasta or pizza to sooth my ravaging stomach. Li Fuutie, whom I had eventually learned was one of the four sisters to the gang leader himself, Li Syaoran, was the first one that had spoken to me. Later, I was introduced to Li Sheifa and Li Feimei.

I had learned from the loop that Li Fanran, the eldest sister, was shunned out of the Bloodhound community because she was having an affair with the leader of their opposing gang.

Sitting in the room itself, as I was later introduced, was Li Syaoran, Hiiragizawa Eriol, Ling Ryu (who had been my dance partner) Yamazaki Takashi, Reed Clow, Reed Ceroberus, and Reed Spinal . I had found out, from Sheifa, that Ryu was arguing with Syaoran and Eriol about bringing Sakura and I back to "home base."

Even to this day, almost seven years after the incident had taken place, do I not understand _fully_ why I was so openly introduced to the Bloodhounds. I was expecting a shooting, or even a lock-up-in-a-dungeon scene but I was served pizza and coca cola and dined with some of the most notorious men even in today's society…

Some mysteries are never fully solved, I guess…

_.xx._

_**July 16th, 2001- 2:19am**_

It was early, _early_ morning and I couldn't, for the life of me, fall asleep. Sakura had been unconscious for three days now and I was beginning to get worried. Sheifa told me that she was okay, her wounds were closing and her breathing had become regular again but I wouldn't be at a peace of mind until I saw Sakura myself.

Growling slightly, I got up out of bed and tied my hair back into a low ponytail. Fuutie offered me her pajamas for a few days so I wasn't wearing the same thing night after night. Wearing pink shorts and an overly big white t-shirt, I managed to sneak down the stairs and into the kitchen, a place where I had become strangely familiar with. I had been told by the Li sisters that anytime I wanted, I could explore the house, so long as I stayed off the fourth floor and the left most wings of the third floor…

I was warned that if I did venture towards there, there were _invisible_ guards posted around the _mansion_ and they would not hesitate to shoot my head off.

The fear of my life alone kept me in line.

I trudged into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I spotted a half empty carton of milk and decided to have a midnight lactose intake before going back to bed. Fishing through the cupboards for a tall glass, I failed to realize shuffling behind me. Turning around, I screamed seeing an unknown figure standing before me—gun pointed at my head.

"_Jesus!_" he breathed, "I thought you were a fucking thief."

I raised my eyebrow at him, it was Eriol.

"Thanks," I mumbled stupidly, not knowing what else to say.

"What're you doing up so late?" he inquired as he locked his gun and pushed it back into its holster.

"Can't sleep. I keep thinking of Sakura."

Eriol stared at me before nodding, "We think she should be up tomorrow, latest. You can be the first one to see her."

That cracked a smile on my face. "Yeah?"

Eriol nodded. "Yeah."

Silence.

We both stood uncomfortably in the kitchen before he turned around, mumbling something about going back to bed. Instantly, I took a step forward. "Hiiragizawa-san!"

He turned around and looked at me. "Yes?"

I gulped. What the hell came over me that I had to call him back? Oh well, now that I have his attention…

"Why are you being so hospitable towards Sakura and I?"

Eriol smirked. "Honestly?"

I nodded.

"You wouldn't believe me."

I frowned. "What does that mean?"

"Sometimes, the truth isn't meant to be spoken."

I stared at him before shaking my head. "Then lie to me."

Eriol chuckled as he turned around and began walking off. A few steps off, he stopped and turned around, looking me dead in the eyes.

"Because of the essence of her blood…"

_.xx._

_**July 16th, 2001- 2:58am**_

_Essence of her blood?_ What the hell was that supposed to mean? I lay on my bed, entering the dawn hours, thinking of what Eriol had told me in the kitchen merely an hour ago. Was he lying or telling the truth…?

I had asked him to lie to me…

But then he also said the truth wasn't meant to be spoken.

My heart raced in fear. I wanted to leave…I wanted to go back home, joke around with Yukito and Touya, go shopping with Sakura, sit and gossip about the stupid things Yue did with Sakura. I wanted to be normal again…

But somehow, something within me said that that was far impossible now. I was wrapped up in a world where danger was the norm…And where blood had an essence…

_.xx._

_______Special thanks to my beta-editor, **Sakura-chan Master of the Clow  
**Edited/Updated: September 18, 2011_

_______Re-edited: November 29, 2012  
_


	4. Essence of Confusion

**Essence of Blood**

_He had met girls throughout his life but never had he met a woman as unique as her. Not only did she defy him in an erratic way but her blood held an essence that differed from everyone else. Her blood was special... her blood made her, __**his**__._

**Chapter Four**

**Essence of Confusion**

_.xx._

**-Sakura-**

_**July 17th, 2001- 12:01am**_

I lay in the bed, staring at the tough texture of the ceiling. I regained consciousness the prior day and Fuutie had been the one to check up on my wounds. Apparently they had been healing at a perfect rate and, before I even knew it, I'd be running up and down the stairs again. All I could do was nod before laying back down, resting my head and body.

After I had regained consciousness, Fuutie had been the only one that saw me. The others, from what Fuutie told me, were restricted to seeing me until Tomoyo had.

So my _baby_ cousin was here to and alive and well.

That's good.

I took two bullets for her.

I want her to be happy and _alive_.

It was late and the only think I could think of was my weird craving for milk. I wanted milk—I _loved_ milk. Guess it was a childhood thing. My mother used to be the master of altering milk—she made milk pudding, milk cookies, milk cheese… milk _anything_.

My mother died though, just a few years ago. It wasn't anything _extremely_ tragic—okay yeah it was tragic but nothing like getting shot twice. My mother had breast cancer and, well the rest is rather obvious.

I randomly traced patterns with my eyes, seeing sheep, barrels, some demon eyes staring back down at me through the creases in the ceiling. I wanted to sleep—but not sleep, I wanted to walk but sit down…

I wanted to get out of the damn bedroom and smell fresh air, that's what I wanted.

A knock on my door broke me out of my disgruntled thoughts. Faintly bringing my eyes over to the door, I saw that it creaked open revealing Fuutie and—by _God_, Tomoyo. My heart was racing seeing that my little cousin was healthy and fully mobile (despite my rather immobile state and unhealthy situation, but that was rather beside the point).

"Sakura!" Tomoyo cried as she ran towards me, immediately embracing me tightly. I gasped in pain, the burning sensation of the bullet wounds coursing through me like venom. I attempted to push Tomoyo off of me but she merely hugged me tighter, causing me to cry.

Like I was on fire, Tomoyo released me and took a step back, "Is she okay?" The question was directed to Fuutie. The woman nodded, stepping forward with a glass of water. Tears were stinging my eyes as Fuutie helped me up.

I swallowed the water slowly as Fuutie held me up. I felt so—_dependent_. I hated it. Absolutely hated it. I had no idea where I was, who I was with (except Tomoyo), when I was going to be okay, shit _if_ I was going to be okay. I just wanted to go home, play some Nintendo with my brother and his husband, go shopping with Tomoyo and the other girls and return to my nightly duties at the Dark Night with Yukito constantly hovering over me like an over-protective-brother-in-law.

Something told me that I was not returning to that life…

"I'll leave you two alone. Call me if anything," Fuutie instructed as she laid me back down before quietly exiting the room. Tomoyo was silent for a while and I decided to break it with a:

"You okay?"

Her eyes were brimming with tears. "Forget **me**, are you okay?"

"Evidently I'm alive." I cringed. "And in severe pain."

Tomoyo sniffed, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

She was silent. "For… almost getting shot?"

I rolled my eyes. "Stupid. It could've been anyone. It just happen to be you."

"And you just happen to get in my way, right?"

"It was a sisterly-act. Don't think much of it."

Tomoyo's eyes were blazing with fire as my words left my mouth, "Don't _think_ much of it? Sakura you could've died—you could be **dead** right now and you want me to forget it like—like…"

"Like it's nothing?" I completed her incomplete thought, "Yes I do."

She was silent, not knowing what to say. What was I supposed to say? Tomoyo you're forever in my debt so be my personal slave for the rest of eternity because I saved your life? Err, no. She's family and I would always, unconditionally, risk my life to safe those that I love. Be it Touya, my parents, Yukito (as my brother-in-law) or Tomoyo. They were my family.

If it was Yukito that was in harm's way I would've done the same thing. It was just the matter of my loyalties. Family above all.

That's it.

"So, did you learn anything about these guys?" I asked, in an attempt to break the awkward silence. Tomoyo seemed grateful for my try.

"Yeah I did."

"Alright, lay some gossip on me!"

She rolled her eyes. "We already know they're Bloodhounds."

I nodded. "That was already a given the night of the incident." Fatigue was slowly staring to consume me but I didn't want to let Tomoyo know. She was already beating herself up for me getting shot; I didn't want her knowing I was still _weak_. She perceived me to be healthy and if that perception kept her sane for some time, then who was I to take it away from her?

"I learned a few things actually. That girl, Fuutie—she's the leader's sister," Tomoyo told me, and I nodded. Seemed interesting.

"There's like, four sisters but one of them is cold-shouldered 'cause she's having some next sex affair with the opposing gang's leader."

I whistled low. "Twisted shit. What else?"

"They have _hot_ members—oh mama." Tomoyo winked at me and I grinned.

"Is that so? Eye candy galore," I winked at Tomoyo and she laughed. "What else have you learned?"

Tomoyo thought for a moment before snapping her fingers. "Well I was talking to Hiiragizawa-sa—"

"Who?" She spoke like I knew these people.

"A member of the gang—duh." She rolled her eyes. I snorted but nodded my head to get her to continue. "So Hiiragizawa saw me in the kitchen last night and we had a seriously weird conversation."

"About?"

"Stop the interruptions and I'll tell you," she shot and I glared at her. If I could cross my arms without pain and stick my tongue out like a 5-year-old, I totally would have. But the immobility of my situation constrained me.

Slightly.

Okay, a lot.

Tomoyo seemed content with me shutting up and continued, "I asked Hiiragizawa why they were being so nice to you and me—like who we are to them or whatever."

I raised an eyebrow. The best piece of gossip Tomoyo had to tell me yet. "And…?" I ushered her to continue. Tomoyo seemed lost.

"Tomoyo!"

She gulped. "He said it had something to do with…the essence of our blood."

I paused to drink in what she said, "The _essence_ of our **blood**?"

_.xx._

_**July 18th, 2001- 4:52pm**_

Tomoyo and I discussed a lot of things the previous night. Many theories were thrown into our conversation. First, could the Bloodhounds be… **vampires**? The essence of blood thing gave me that initial perception. Tomoyo laughed at me.

"_Vampires are bullshit."_ She laughed in my face. "_We aren't living in Dracula times._"

What a way to kill my spirit-bubble. Other theories included half-man half-dog (hence the name Bloodhounds) but we quickly eliminated that theory claiming that the only way they could pull that off is if one of their ancestors had sexual intercourse with a dog.

And even if they did, I doubt that all descendants would look more human. I was hoping for a tail, or ears… or a long waggy tongue if anything.

Tomoyo left dead in the night (or early in the morning?) to go to sleep and I was consumed by my irrelevant thoughts once more. I had been in bed awake the entire night and most of the day, my only companion was Fuutie for routine check-ups and Tomoyo for two hours before Fuutie shooed her out, saying I required my rest.

I was contemplating between getting up and jumping out the window to my tragic death or getting up and walking out the door to find a bathroom to relieve my bladder. The latter seemed more common-sense driven yet the former had a sense of excitement to it.

My deliberation was interrupted with a quaint knock on my door.

"Come in." I called. My energy was returning rapidly and I was glad. I hated being an injured bed-potato, or whatever I was scientifically termed.

I had expected Fuutie or Tomoyo to walk in but to my shock (and eye-candy pleasure) Li Syaoran had entered; the man that flirted with me the night of my accident (and who had jumped over the counter to save me. This calls for a classic pre-teen Tomoyo _kawaii_ moment had we not be corrupted adults that worked in bars and ground against random strangers).

"Afternoon," he greeted as he entered, kicking the door quietly shut behind him.

"After—noon?" My word was broken into syllables and sounded like a question. I hate doing that.

"How's your injury?"

I watched him pull a chair up beside the bed and sit down. I cleared my throat.

"Healing steadily—from what I've been told."

He nodded. "That's good."

And then there was silence. I looked away from him, highly frightened of his capability but I wanted to stare. Ugh, he looked too good for his own sake. But he was the leader of the Bloodhounds.

I need to be shot.

In the head.

And die.

"Fuutie tells me that you should be up and walking by tomorrow if you're lucky. Came to congratulate our lucky survivor."

I rolled my eyes. "Getting shot twice in an attempt to save your cousin isn't lucky. It's bold."

He chuckled (a rather sensuous chuckle might I add). "Nobody told you to jump to your death."

"Nobody told me to let her get shot either." I played fire with fire. What's the worst he can do to me? _Shoot_ me? Like that isn't something new in my life…

That was sarcasm, by the way.

Li's eyes merely flashed with amusement as he shifted in his chair and crossed his leg over his knee. "I'm here to discuss some things with you, so let's cut to the chase."

I nodded.

"After you heal up, we're letting you and your cousin go your own way."

I blinked. "Just like that?"

He nodded.

"No catch?"

He shook his head.

"We're _free_ to go by the _Bloodhounds_ with **no**_** catch**_." I watched him. "There _has_ to be a catch."

He chuckled again. "Not a catch—more of a _condition_."

I rolled my eyes and snorted. "That's a catch."

"Condition sounds more professional."

"Sir, I'm a barmaid. Not a CEO. I do catches, not conditions…"

He smirked, "They all require the same amount of knowledge."

"…How to mix a martini?"

I could tell I was amusing him beyond reason. "Mixing a martini requires skill—you need to know the correct components of the drink to be able to mix it to perfection. Take you and the other barmaid at the Dark Night. I had drinks made from both of you, yet yours held a taste of… _completion_. As in you knew what you were doing, you confidently made it and it tasted as if it were of that calibre."

I watched him and he continued.

"CEO's do the same thing. They're promoted to chief executive officers because of the fact that they can _mix the martini_, in other words they can run their business exceptional to those of their fellow co-workers." He seemed smug. I raised an eyebrow.

"And how does this explain the difference between a catch and a condition?"

"It doesn't."

"Then?"

"I wanted to prove you wrong."

"…Thanks." I wanted to kick him for his stupidity. Didn't he _just_ celebrate his 26th birthday a few days ago? Then why was he here interacting with me like we're fresh out of high-school.

He chuckled again before he continued. "So yes, we're releasing you with conditions."

"And what may those be?"

"Every other day, one of our members will check up on the both of you. It won't be dramatic or extravagant. A phone-call, a passing in a park… whatever floats their boat." He informed me.

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"But why?"

Li had a dark look cross his eyes as he stood up. "Because…"

I gulped. For some reason, I wasn't expecting a helpful answer.

"Your blood has the essence of the _Gods_."

I point-blanked as I stared at his retreating figure…

"Wait… **WHAT**?"

But he already left.

First Hiiragizawa tells Tomoyo they're being nice to us because our blood has this defined essence. And now Li tells me that our blood as the essence of the _Gods_?

Tell me I'm living a dream…

No _way_ can my blood smell like "_the Gods._"

I think I died.

And went to purgatory. Because this isn't heaven…

And it definitely isn't hell.

…Shoot me.

_.xx._

_____Special thanks to my beta-editor, **Sakura-chan Master of the Clow  
**Edited/Updated: September 18, 2011_

_____Re-edited: November 29, 2012  
_


	5. Essence of Protection

**Essence of Blood**

_He had met girls throughout his life but never had he met a woman as unique as her. Not only did she defy him in an erratic way but her blood held an essence that differed from everyone else. Her blood was special... her blood made her, __**his**__._

**Chapter Five  
Essence of Protection**

_.xx._

**-Tomoyo-**

_**July 20th, 2001- 7:37pm**_

Sakura and I were sitting on a swing at our beloved Penguin Park. The Bloodhounds let us go yesterday morning and we had managed to creep into Sakura's house without her father, brother or Yukito realizing. Sakura had told me about the essence of God's blood and them _checking_ up on us every other day deal that Li proposed.

What. The. Fuck.

Asides from the stupid condition, Sakura and I were planning a plausible excuse as to why we were missing for the past _how_ many days now. My theory was that we were picked up and thrown into a dark alleyway and we were nursed by stray dogs (it was about as close to the truth we could possibly get: stray dogs, Bloodhounds? Relevance to the touch). Sakura waved off my theory as it was stupid and continued to swing.

Her injures were still pretty bad but she wanted to get away from her father (who was concerned about the shooting), brother (who was brotherly about the shooting) and her brother-in-law (who had been present _during_ the shooting). We both had decided on Penguin Park.

"Any news from them?" I inquired and Sakura shrugged. Before we left their base, we were introduced to all five possible checker-uppers. There was Li Syaoran, himself—though why he would be concerned with girls like us (apart from the God's Essence thing) was beyond our knowledge, Hiiragizawa Eriol, Takashi Yamazaki, Ling Ryu, and Akizuki Nakuru. Apart from meeting them, Li had given Sakura a private cell-phone where the Bloodhounds would be making their calls.

"Nah," Sakura responded, "nobody called—they _did_ say they were gonna visit every _other_ day."

I shrugged. "I assumed they'd make a show up the first day of us being released. I still don't understand why; maybe they're worried we're gonna rat them out?"

"Not even close…" A rather exquisite voice sounded from behind us. Sakura and I turned around to find Li Syaoran standing behind his, his arms crossed in front of him. "If that were the case, we would've shot you."

Sakura seemed to stiffen, rather visibly. I turned back to Li. "Then what's the reason?"

Li smirked. "Can't be spoken so openly. I'm just here for your routinely check up. Ryu'll do the next check-up."

Sakura, finally, cleared her throat. "I think we're entitled to know why we're being so," she paused for a second before finishing: "_watched_ by the Bloodhounds."

"Not _watched_, Sakura." The way he said her name—ah, it was enough to _orgasm_ off of. "You're being _protected_."

"From?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

Merely sending her a wink, Li turned around and walked away, towards an empty road. Sakura and I kept watching, staring, at him, wondering _how_ he was going to get anywhere without a vehicle. But to our surprise, he turned around, raised two fingers of his left hand in acknowledgement to us, raised his right hand, snapped-

And _disappeared_.

"I'm… hallucinating," Sakura breathed.

"You and me both." I kept on staring at where Li stood merely _seconds_ ago. "Was that trick of the light or did he really disappear?"

"Probably trick of light." I knew Sakura was trying to convince herself as well as me. Nobody just disappears in the middle of an open park. It was not possible, at all.

"Let's go back to your place." I touched Sakura's arm. "This whole Bloodhound thing is making us lose our noodles."

Giggling, rather forced though, Sakura stood up and nodded, beginning our short walk back to her house. The entire time I kept my guard up, wondering if there were any shadows following us...

Or men that disappear under the gleam of the setting sun.

_.xx._

**July 20th, 2001 – 10:28pm**

I was lying in my bedroom, within the walls of our gigantic mansion. My mother, being a successful business woman, bought us a massive house and just the two of us lived in it. Not like the mansion was very significant (emotionally and or otherwise); mother just loved big houses and since she was a very profitable woman, she bought a house that was big enough to make her content.

Sakura had fallen asleep in her room before I left. Fujitaka, her father (my uncle), wanted to ask me about the shootout but I told him (under falsity of course) that my mother was calling me and I had to hurry home. Walking down the street back to my place and I had to admit, I was scared. Just the thought of disappearing people and blood having _essences _was enough for me to be ready to urinate in my panties.

I made it home, safely—though I had a strange inkling that the Bloodhounds were part of the reason for that. Normally a young woman can't walk down the streets without a bugger bugging them. I guess there were some perks of being ex-hostages of some deadly gang. Regardless, I was in my bed, staring at my ceiling not being able to fall asleep.

I should be tired, drained—going _crazy_ after that disappearing trick Li did, but I wasn't. I **felt** sane, I seemed healthy and—ugh, the contemplation got to me and I just flicked on my television, turning it onto the late-night news.

"_…breached. Officers are still searching for the ones responsible for the robbery: suspects include a tall dark-skinned, about six foot man with a black baseball cap and a black parka and a companion, a short, five foot three inch man that was last seen wearing a white t-shirt and khaki shorts."_

I stared at the screen. From the information I've gathered, they robbed something of high value?

"_If any information on their whereabouts is—HEY!"_ I watched as the anchor was shoved aside and my heart started racing as I saw three familiar faces run past the screen:

Li, Hiiragizawa and Ling.

"What are they…" I whispered as I watched Hiiragizawa tear into the bank behind the anchor with Li scaling the side of it, freestyle. Ling stayed outside and on the ground.

"Hurry _up_, Syaoran!" I heard Ling roar as Li glared down at him.

"I can only go so far while I'm unassisted scaling!"

_What're they doing?_ I asked myself, watching with my eyes wide. So they interrupting the late-night breaking news on a bank robbery to do what? Re-rob the bank? Didn't seem like a Bloodhound type of move. I didn't even realize that I had begun inching towards the television screen, my nose getting closer and closer to the flat glass panel that separated me from—_wires_.

"Made it?" Ling roared as Li and Hiiragizawa's heads poked over the balcony.

"Ten-four!" Hiiragizawa yelled, waving slightly before Li grabbed his collar and shoved him from away from view. Ling turned back to the camera (which was shaking due to an obvious shocked cameraman) and waved.

"Hi there!" He exclaimed like an idiot, "_Sorry_ about the interruption, but the robbers had something we need—and they're still in the bank. Funny, huh?" He shrugged. "So we're just gonna go get what we need and leave them to be dealt with by the police."

The cameraman was close to having a seizure. Ling shook his head. "Tsk, tsk. Don't be scared." Smirking, Ling pulled out a gun. "You won't even know _what_ we did." Glancing around, Ling noticed a few police officers realizing what was happening. They clued in that instead of an armed-robbery, it was a gang break-in. Snickering, Ling released the lock of his gun and shot the cameraman. Shrieking slightly, I jumped back and the camera fell with a clatter.

The screen went black. My heart was racing with all that was happening…

Did they just rob the two that robbed the bank?

_No_… my heart told me otherwise. The Bloodhounds never dealt with petty break-ins. The two robbers must've had something that they wanted pretty bad to have sent in the leader himself. Gulping, I slowly crawled back to my pillow. What did me and Sakura get ourselves into? I doubt it was anywhere _near_ good and proper.

Life-threatening at most.

And with the whole essence of blood thing going around and disappearing people, I doubt Sakura and I were going to keep our sanity for any longer. Gulping slowly, I lay down on my soft pillow and stared out my window.

Little did I know—that day marked the beginning of the rest of my existing life…

_.xx._

**July 22, 2001 – 1:45pm**

"Where have you guys been?" Chiharu inquired as she, Sakura and I walked through a small indoor plaza. Chiharu had _no_ idea of our little encounter with some deadly gang members and Sakura's fatality that occurred a week or so ago. Chiharu _heard_ about it on the news, but she wasn't aware of the fact Sakura and I were present at the bar during the time of the shootout.

"Around?" Sakura shrugged, trying to keep a nonchalant attitude. Giggling, I followed the two into a shoe-store. I had enough of everything, but hey, enough was _never_ enough. Finding a pair of rather sexy boots, I shoved my way past the two and made my way to what I defined as true-love…

_Boots_.

"Those are _sexyyy_!" Chiharu grinned, pointing at the boots I spotted out. Nodding, I sat my ass down onto the seat and found the size of the boot.

Perfect, it was my size. Slipping out of my flip-flop, I slid the right-boot onto my leg, arching my foot so that the boot sole would rest nicely where it should. Sakura had her arms crossed in front of her, watching me try on the boot that had caught me fancy. Getting her nod of approval, I couldn't help but squeal.

As I was pulling the boot off, Sakura's _secondary_ phone rang. Eyes widening, I saw Sakura pull it out of her back pocket and flip it open. "Hello?"

I watched Sakura's expression change from expectancy, to shock, to confusion, to fear, and lastly, to horror—

"TOMOYO, **DUCK**!" She launched at me just as bullets shattered the windows around the store. Chiharu fell to her front and covered her head with her hands as Sakura lay on top of me, her weight disallowing me to breathe, but her body keeping me safe from the spray of bullets...

We heard the roar of motorcycles and before we knew it, Sakura was lifted up off of me and I was picked up bridal style. Glancing up, immediately, I was relieved to find that Hiiragizawa had picked me up and Li had his arm around Sakura's waist and pushing her behind him. Sakura was, obviously, confused…

"What's go—" She was cut off by Li's stare.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Li roared.

_…Nothing_.

What the hell was going on? I didn't know, nor did I want to find out. All I knew was that Sakura's life as well as mine was put into grave danger. I heard Hiiragizawa growl, "Fuck it, Syaoran! We lost them again!"

"Not only that." Li's voice was deadly. "He knows where the girls are. It isn't safe to let them go around anymore…"

Hiiragizawa nodded in agreement as Ling ran into the store. People were screaming, running around, and exiting the mall. Chiharu had crawled off somewhere and we couldn't see her among the debris. At least her disappeared body told us she was alive. "They have to stay at base."

Li flicked a stray bang out of his eyes and looked down at my cousin. "You okay?"

Sakura was in shock. "What was that?"

Li didn't answer as he began walking towards the two motorcycles that were inside of the mall (somehow). Ling was examining his surroundings as Hiiragizawa placed me down. Rushing to Sakura, we both embraced.

"I'm scared," I whispered against her and she only held me tighter.

"Let's go," Li said, strongly. "There's a car outside. You two go with Ryu. Eriol and I are following on bikes. If anything happens, Ryu you take them _straight_ home, no matter what happens to us, understood?"

Ryu nodded as he ushered me and Sakura out. Glancing over my shoulder, I could only watch as Hiiragizawa and Li kept on looking around, looking for something.

Obviously it wasn't there…

Anymore.

All terms of fantasy were becoming real all of a sudden. There was nobody in the room yet gunshots shattered the vicinity. Li, Hiiragizawa and Ling wouldn't barge in for any reason… that much I had realized already.

"What's gonna happen now?" I heard Sakura ask Ryu as we both got into the car. Ryu shut Sakura's door and walked to driver's position.

"No idea," Ryu murmured, "but you two, all I can say, are in serious danger…"

_.xx._

_____Special thanks to my beta-editor, **Sakura-chan Master of the Clow  
**Edited/Updated: September 18, 2011_

_____Re-edited: December 02, 2012  
_


	6. Essence of Guns

**Essence of Blood**

_He had met girls throughout his life but never had he met a woman as unique as her. Not only did she defy him in an erratic way but her blood held an essence that differed from everyone else. Her blood was special... her blood made her, __**his**__._

**Chapter Six  
Essence of Guns**

_.xx._

**-Sakura-**

_**July 22nd, 2001- 6:13pm**_

Tomoyo was nowhere to be seen and frankly, I didn't care. She was safe, alive, and breathing and that was all that mattered to me. Sure she was running around some Bloodhound base, doing God only knows _what_, but so long as she was safe and sane, I was okay.

I on the other hand—I'm a different story. All this Li disappearing on me thing, the invisible gunmen shooting at us in the store nonsense (Tomoyo and I had a serious hunch that Chiharu was okay. During the shooting, she either crawled off or crawled off post-shooting. Regardless, nobody died, that much we were sure of), and now the ever—popular _"your life is in mortal danger"_ garbage?

One word

Bull—shit…

Or is that two?

Whatever.

I sat on a sofa, quite unaware of my surroundings. Literally, twice in a week and a half, I was shot at and kidnapped (well more like taken out of my habitat) and am staying within the vicinity of the Bloodhounds. I need an explanation as to why these supernatural things are happening to Tomoyo and I and nobody else on this planet.

"Hey," a silky voice purred as I felt the sofa weigh down beside me. Glancing over, I saw wet chocolate-brown hair plastered against a tanned forehead. His molten brown eyes bore into me.

"Hey yourself," I murmured, looking back at my twiddling thumbs. I was _acutely_ aware of the fact he was shirtless.

Just acutely…

"Why're you sitting here alone?" His voice, quite literally, rocked my senses. It was like sex—without touching…

That was a horrible analogy, I know. I glanced over at him and saw he was studying me, God only knew what was going through his head. He was wearing black track-pants, shirtless—as I've made it oh so clear—and seemed rather comfortable. His body was well sculpted, needlessly to say, and I saw a tail of a dragon tattoo kind of spine over his left shoulder and a long, slender black cross tattooed onto his right forearm. That was the tattoo I saw the night of the shootout when he went to shake my hand.

Pretty cool.

"Just wanted to." I shrug, attempting to be as nonchalant as possible. "Should I be doing something?"

Li laughed, kind of a sarcastic laugh, "Your cousin's having a ball in the garage. You never told me she was into cars."

I shrugged, what a stupid thing to say. "I haven't told you anything about us."

Li only grinned, revealing perfectly white, pearly—_beautiful—_teeth. God, was this man perfect in every and any sense possible? I mean, think about it for a second; hot body, sexy voice, _perfect teeth_? God had taken an extra hour or two (or maybe twelve) creating this specimen.

"Why don't you start?" He smirked as I looked over at him. I raised an eyebrow, mildly amused, highly annoyed.

"Me?" I sounded brash. "Why me when I'm the one getting shot at—both in my workplace and the mall—I'm the one getting kidnapped and I'm the one seeing grown men disappear into thin air? I'm losing what's left of my sanity."

He laughed.

Oh for the love of—

He _laughed_. I wanted to smack him… if he didn't wield deadly weapons that could blow my brains out before I could say _poop, _I would have. Smacked him I mean. I was scared, obviously annoyed, but highly frightened of the capabilities that Li Syaoran had and the pain he could inflict upon me, my cousin and my family. I merely watched him have a good laugh at my expense, my desire to whack him with my shoe growing with every second.

"I'm so sorry," He snickered, "Your rant there proved to be highly entertaining."

"So I've witnessed." My dry humour caused him to chuckle again.

"Dear Sakura." He said my name in such a way that, shoot me now, I wanted to consume his lips with my own. Not even kiss, but _consume_.

Now that is serious.

I angled my face to look at him, my eyes challenging him. "Yes?"

"I merely asked you to describe yourself and your cousin to me."

"How about you first?"

"Ah." He smirked, having fun in all obviousness. "But I asked you first."

"Oh no," I chided. Two can play the game. "I _insist_, Li."

"Ladies first, Beautiful."

I tried not to blush. Honestly. It just came. "Really," I murmured, "I in—sist…"

I felt his hand close over mine and my eyes shot wide open. He was staring into my eyes with intensity that rocked me. I gulped, feeling his grip tighten on my hand. It wasn't anything seductive or coy, but rather it was of assurance.

He was looking for something…

"You must be... It has to be _you._" He whispered and I watched him, my fear (and heartbeat) escalating. "Why else does your…" I leaned slightly towards him as he seemed entranced. "Your blood..."

Again with this blood business. If nobody told me what my blood had to do with anything, I would _spill_ it myself! Pulling my hand away from him, I saw Li come back to his senses. He blinked a few times before leaning back, smirking and acting like nothing ever happened. "Very well." He shrugged, standing up.

He held his hand out to me and I looked at it, clueless. Rolling his eyes, he leaned forward, grabbed my arm and pulled me up. "Since you're bored, let's go have some fun.

I twitched. "Define _fun_."

He winked at me and turned around. I saw the full length of his tattoo—a giant Chinese dragon tracing along the lines of his back, the head rearing its tormenting eyes just underneath his right shoulder. Although my Chinese was rough, I saw that in small black characters, underneath the head of the dragon, was written _Xiao Lang…_

Must be his Chinese name.

"You'll see," he answered my question and began walking.

I took it as my cue to follow him.

_.xx._

_**July 22nd, 2001 - 7:04pm**_

I watched as Li picked up a gun from a long table. We had to make a detour through the kitchen, since the leader of the gang was having an appetite for apple sauce (random, yes, I know). He made it to a target room, or so it seemed. There were a few people scattered within the length of the room, people I hadn't seen before. Picking up a gun, he weighed it in the palm of his hand before handing it to me.

"This is a pistol," he spoke like I was stupid, "It's an M1911, caliber point 45."

I blinked at him. "You lost me."

He smirked, like he _expected_ me to be clueless about firearms. Ignorance. "It's a single action, semi-automatic handgun. That means that the gun requires that the hammer be cocked before the first round is fired. Once the first round is fired, the automatic movement slides the hammer into place for the second shot."

I nodded, somewhat understanding. "So, I don't have to pull back… the hammer?" What?!

He pointed to something at the back of the gun, towards the top. "That's the hammer. The first shot of the new round needs you to cock it back."

I nodded, and then looked back up at him. "Okay—and why are we doing this?"

He smirked, _again._ "I'm teaching you how to shoot."

I blanked.

"**WHAT**?"

It was the first time I saw his eyes darken towards me. "Keep your voice down," he hissed, before grabbing my arm and pulling me towards a shooting booth. "It's just a small lesson. Besides, you need to know how to defend yourself."

I blinked as he stood behind me with his arms crossed. "So." He shrugged "Shoot?"

Gulping, I put the gun up in front of me. I noticed that the others that were target practicing had something covering their ears—why didn't I?

"Don't I need something to—"

"Just _shoot_."

Frowning, I turned back to the bulls eye and pulled back the hammer, like I was told. Glancing over at him, I put my finger on the trigger, and released it. Jumping at the loudness of the sound, I dropped the gun and watched the bullet land nowhere _near_ the target.

"Good," He stated before I looked back at him in an incredulous fashion.

"_Good_? That was nowhere near a _hit_!"

He smirked. "Yes _but_ you didn't get pushed back due to the recoil most people feel after shooting the M1911. Most of the people I train do."

I glowered at him. "Why _are_ you training me?"

He took a step towards me and picked up the gun. Smirking, he used one hand and turned me around to face the target. Bringing the gun forward, he held it in front of me and I picked it up. Bringing his arms around me (what the hell was he doing?) he clasped his hand over mine and whispered, ever so softly into my ear…

"_Because God's descendant needs to be able to defend herself._"

My eyes widened as he used his body to slowly shift mine. I was highly aware that he was still shirtless and that his hands were over mine. Gulping, I felt him lift the gun up slightly and his index finger cover mine over the trigger.

"Say three," He whispered and I gulped. Li smirked, raising our arms a tiny bit. "One." His whisper brushed past my skin as he moved our arms slightly to the left. "Two." Again, he pulled our shoulders back hardly five degrees before his finger that was on the trigger above mine quivered. On impulse, I spoke:

"Three..."

He pushed the trigger back and the bullet released, hitting the bulls eye.

Pulling back, his arms crossed his chest again, a Cheshire cat-like grin adorning his face. "Was that hard, beautiful?"

I frowned. "No, and I don't want to do it again."

Li snickered. "Your cousin enjoyed using a gun earlier."

"I'm not Tomoyo, Mister Li," I murmured as I tried to walk past him. He grabbed my shoulder and pushed me against the wall of our glass booth. My eyes widened, looking up at him.

His face was extremely close to mine and I could feel the warmth of his breath splash against me. What was he _doing_? I saw his eyes locked onto mine and he seemed as if he was searching for something more than just _anything…_

"_Sakura_..." He whispered out and I swear I heard something more in his voice—something more than just him saying my name.

"Syaoran!"

Pulling back, he stared at me for a split second before turning to the owner of the voice. It was Hiiragizawa.

"What's up, Eriol?" Li inquired as he held his hands behind his head. Hiiragizawa glanced at me before turning back to Li.

"The cousin's searching for her—and what _are_ you doing?"

"Teaching the woman how to shoot. Next time there's an attack, at least I'll know she has enough _knowledge_, existent or not, in her head to be able to shoot an attacker—even if she can't hit bulls eye." Li winked at my direction before pushing his way out of the booth. Hiiragizawa snickered. How utterly rude—man insults me and man's wing-man laughs at my expense.

"Interesting. The cousin wanted to _learn _how to use a gun… this one is forced to?"

"We aren't alike. Tomoyo runs the wild side," I murmured, tersely. Hiiragizawa shook his head, quite amused, before turning back to Li.

"Listen, Ryu found out where Gin was hiding the shit."

I saw Li's eyes widened. "_How_?"

Glancing at me, Hiiragizawa grabbed Li's upper arm and pulled him out of the room. I stood there, standing like a gawking idiot at the empty space in front of me.

Alright, let me get a few things straightened:

A) I have some of God's essence.

B) Somebody tried to kill me.

C) I had to learn the art of using a gun to _defend_ myself?

And finally…

D) Li acted like I meant something more to him than just a captive…

_.xx._

_________Special thanks to my beta-editor, **Sakura-chan Master of the Clow  
**Edited/Updated: September 21, 2011_

_________Re-edited: December 02, 2012  
_


	7. Essence of Insomnia

**Essence of Blood**

_He had met girls throughout his life but never had he met a woman as unique as her. Not only did she defy him in an erratic way but her blood held an essence that differed from everyone else. Her blood was special... her blood made her, __**his**__._

**Chapter Seven  
Essence of Insomnia**

_.xx._

**-Tomoyo-**

At one point in my life, I wanted to get married, have a few kids and continue on the legacy my mother started; that is take over her empire, teach my kids what their grandmother taught me, and carry on her bloodline. I had no father, I never knew what _really_ happened to him. He just was never there while I was younger and my mother told me that he had died. I think she meant that rhetorically, though, as in he was dead to us- as in he _left_ us. My mother was my everything.

But that was a long time ago…

Ever since Sakura and I were captured by the Bloodhounds and were literally being held captive in their house, reality hit me: Either I wasn't getting out of this "_adventure"_ alive, or I was with extraneous bodily harm.

Neither of those appealed to me.

I said earlier, a long time ago, that this one story was encircled by three side-stories: primarily Sakura and Syaoran's love-match; needless to say, their story is the main one that the other stories revolve around. Chiharu, our best friend, does end up getting pulled into this world of blood and destruction, much to our dismay.

And me? Well, I get drawn towards Hiiragizawa Eriol, but for what reason, I don't even know… Rather I should say I _didn't_ know, at that point in time, that Hiiragizawa had a wife. I mean, I wasn't in the position _of_ feeling anything other than gratitude and hatred for him; gratitude for saving mine and Sakura's lives and hatred _for_ bringing us to his damned home.

But everything went awry. Not for a long time, though—the events of mine and Eriol's story are based on Sakura and Syaoran's. Like I said, theirs is the most important.

Sometimes I wonder, if they hadn't fallen in love, would our lives be normal?

Probably not.

They were _destined_. God intended for it to happen, it was just a matter of _how_ it was going to happen.

_.xx._

_**July 25th, 2001 - 11:11pm**_

Earlier today, Ling and Hiiragizawa had sent letters to mine and Sakura's families, saying that we had died in crossfire in one of their gang wars. Apparently it would be better for our families to know that we were dead than knowing that our lives were in peril…

Sakura, reluctantly, agreed. I hated the idea.

But nothing else could've been done. I was curled up on my bed, staring out the window in my bedroom, greatly _hating_ everything that was happening.

11:11…

_Make a wish_, it was a childhood thing Sakura and I did— there was something magical about this time of day; feeling the mystical aura of that quadruple digits, we always would make a wish. Obviously, none of them ever came _true_ but—we were kids. They probably did come true, the wishes I mean, but in abstract ways. Wishes are just what your heart desires and one must aim to _make_ it come true.

Nothing is coincidence.

Everything is destiny- that is what I was beginning to learn through this journey. But after all that, I couldn't give up tradition; therefore, I made my wish:

_I wish that… everything works out, for the best_.

I could've wished for us to go home, for Sakura and I to wake up from this dream… but I knew that would still be wishful wishing—despite the fact I was wishing. I felt tears burn my eyes, feeling the weight of the situation at its full.

I really wanted to go home, back to my mother, back to my _normal_ life.

_.xx._

_**July 26th, 2001 - 1:41pm**_

"I'm bored," Sakura murmured, as she chewed slowly on her pizza. Ling, Li, Hiiragizawa, Yamazaki, the three Reed brothers, Akizuki Nakuru, and other men that we hadn't seen previously, rushed out early that morning with guns and small pocket knives, telling Fuutie, Sheifa and Feimei that they had a _very important_ errand to run to.

"Tell me about it—it's not like we can go shopping _either._" I rolled my eyes, peeling a pepperoni off of my pizza and chewing on it. We heard a door open and Sakura and I looked over our shoulders to find Fuutie lightly walking into the living room, where we were both seated.

"Hey you two," Fuutie greeted, taking a seat beside Sakura. Grinning, I made room for the woman that nursed us back to health from that dreadful day on the 13th, where we were attacked rather unceremoniously.

Sakura swallowed her bite. "Hey," she returned the greeting. Fuutie stretched out.

"I'm bored. My sisters are all target practicing and, well, I don't want to."

Sakura laughed as I giggled slightly. "Kind of boring." Sakura murmured, "I mean, for the life of a gangster."

Fuutie rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it. We're going through an economic depression I tell you…" And then her eyes twinkled. She began grinning at us.

"Not until you two popped up that is. I swear, I've never seen Xiao Lang so tense."

I frowned. "Xiao Lang?"

Fuutie laughed. "Yeah—oh! That's his Chinese name."

I nodded, slowly, still eating my pizza. Undoubtedly, his sister is weird. Sakura and Fuutie were chattering animatedly as I only zoned in and out of their conversation; guns, gangs, television—_satellite dish_ channels… they were perfectly compatible. Though, my interest was piqued as they began talking about the new Armani line of suits and the unreleased Dolce and Gabbana fragrance.

I was partial to fashion.

Our conversation about the new fragrance was interrupted as Yamazaki ran in behind Hiiragizawa, carrying a bloody woman. Fuutie immediately shot up.

"_MEI LIN_?" Fuutie shrieked, as she ran forward. Sakura and I were dumbstruck as Li clutched onto his gun, dangerously, staring at the crumpled and injured woman.

"Take her to the operation room—call Ruby—she needs to be operated."

"How'd it happen?" Fuutie was in tears Li only glared at her.

"Fanran did it."

_.xx._

_**July 27th, 2001 - 2:17am**_

As usual, I was having a bout of insomnia and I decided to venture into the kitchens to grab something to drink. Probably milk—warm milk is said to trigger sleep. Slowly tip-toeing into the kitchen, I made my way towards the fridge to get the pitcher of milk out—

"Your stealth makes me wonder if you were a thief in a past life or something."

Whirling around, I saw Hiiragizawa standing behind me with a tall glass of red wine. I blinked a few times.

"Hiiragizawa…"

"Please." He smirked. "Call me Eriol."

I frowned, my body pressed tightly against the fridge as _Eriol_ stared at me. "Can't sleep again?"

"Something like that." I murmured. I didn't want to catch his gaze, so I moved to turn around to get the pitcher of milk. I heard the chair scrape and I looked over my shoulder to find him taking a seat.

"You intrigue me," I heard Eriol say. "Do you know why we brought you here?"

I felt the odd sensation to shudder. "No…" I murmured as I got a large cup out of the cupboard and poured myself three quarters of the cup before putting it in the microwave to warm it up. I put the pitcher back and just as I turned around, I saw Eriol standing in front of me—holding a book to my face.

"What's this?" I inquired, reading the title on impulse.

_The Essence of Blood_

My eyes widened as they snapped to lock with Eriol's. His mouth twisted into a weird laugh. "It's our _history_," Eriol muttered, "you read it, then give it to your cousin. Syaoran wants you both read this entire book."

I gulped. "Why?"

Eriol pulled my left hand up and placed the book in it. The microwave beeped, signalling that my milk was warmed up, but I was too entranced by the situation at hand to actually realize it. All I could feel was the electricity coursing through his fingertips into my skin, burning me, in a _good_ way. Gulping, I took in the smirk that _Eriol_ sent me before he took a step back.

"Your cousin's here," He whispered as my eyes widened. Immediately, I turned to the front of the kitchen and in the _distance_, due to the dimming light that lit the mansion, I saw my cousin descending down the stairs.

"How did—" I turned to ask Eriol how he knew Sakura was coming but he was gone.

Like _poof_ gone.

That shouldn't be possible though—I didn't see him exit through the door. I mean, I was staring out the door the entire time, watching Sakura. My heart started racing, he must've—

Dare I say it?

**Disappeared**. Nah, he probably ran when I turned. He had to have _some_ sort of agility; he was the leader's wing-man.

"What're you doing up?" Sakura inquired, stepping towards me. Gulping, I realized the book was still in my hand and, when I looked down, Sakura looked down too. "What's that?"

I handed the book to her, my body still shaking. As Sakura took the book off of me, I moved towards the microwave, in order to get my warm milk out. Sakura frowned, I saw from the corner of my eyes, looking at the title.

"Essence of Blood? How…?"

"Eriol gave it to me," I murmured as I sipped my milk. Sakura flipped open the book and saw the pages were blank. She frowned.

"They're blank…"

Raising an eyebrow, I put the cup down and went towards her. I took the book out of her hand—a heavy black leather book with gold script engraving the title on the hard cover—and flipped through it. Sakura leaned over my shoulder.

"Why'd Hiiragizawa give it to you?" she murmured in my ear and I shrugged.

"All he said was that Li wants us to read it…"

Sakura glanced at me. "Read _what_, the damn pages are bl—" She was cut off as, magically, black ink started appearing on the first page. Both of our heads pressed together as we read the words:

_God had created a warrior that was said to outdo any evil that threatened the Holy lands. He was perfect in all aspects; looks, strength, and persona. He was able to seduce princesses and maidens that were not seducible—_

_The creation, Xiao Lang, had his eyes set only for the woman that God's Angel's guarded; Ying Fa._

_It is said that God had granted Ying Fa His own blood— His own _essence_. That alone drew Xiao Lang towards her, tearing away from his original motif and protecting the Holy Lands and forcing him to embark on a new mission; fight the resistance the Angel's created and take Ying Fa as his own. He was meant to protect her. He was meant to care for her.  
_

_He was destined to love her.  
_

Sakura and I exchanged looks. She gulped and I was the first to speak:

"Li's Chinese name is Xiao Lang…"

She looked down at the book and I followed suit. The words had stopped appearing. Apparently the words appeared once something triggers the book. Sakura snapped it shut and put the book under her left arm.

"Let's go back to bed," she croaked, unable to say anything. Picking up my cup of milk, I followed Sakura upstairs, perhaps thinking the exact same thing she was.

_Ying Fa is _her_ Chinese name…_

.xx.

_____________Special thanks to my beta-editor, **Sakura-chan Master of the Clow  
**Edited/Updated: September 21, 2011_

_____________Re-edited: December 02, 2012  
_


	8. Essence of History

**Essence of Blood**

_He had met girls throughout his life but never had he met a woman as unique as her. Not only did she defy him in an erratic way but her blood held an essence that differed from everyone else. Her blood was special... her blood made her, __**his**__._

**Chapter Eight  
Essence of History**

_.xx._

**-Sakura-**

_**July 27th, 2001 - 3:22 pm**_

Tomoyo and I were trying to figure out how to read the book with no words. The only thing we got out of it were the words that appeared last night while we were standing in the kitchen…

_God had created a warrior that was said to outdo any evil that threatened the Holy lands. He was perfect in all aspects; looks, strength, and persona. He was able to seduce princesses and maidens that were not seducible—_

_The creation, Xiao Lang, had his eyes set only for the woman that God's Angel's guarded: Ying Fa…_

_It is said that God had granted Ying Fa his own blood—his own essence. That alone drew Xiao Lang towards her, tearing away from his original motif of protecting the Holy Lands and forcing him to embark on a new mission: Fight the resistance the Angel's created and take Ying Fa as his own. __He was meant to protect her. He was meant to care for her.  
_

_He was destined to love her._

And it was weird enough that _my _Chinese name is Ying Fa and—well, _Li_'s Chinese name is Xiao Lang. Really, I'm not a person that believes in fairy tales and mystical hoo-haa, but this was just strange. Tomoyo and I were sitting in my bedroom, glaring at the book lying on my lap. Tomoyo, who ended up wearing plaid capris that Fuutie lent her and an off-the-shoulder black tee, had her legs crossed and her hands on her knees.

I, on the other hand, I was wearing plain attire—denim shorts and a fitting yellow tee-shirt that had _Bite Me_ written across my breast. Really, I didn't _want_ anybody to bite me, but this was the only set of anything that anybody owned that fit me. Sheifa and Fuutie promised us shopping (apparently _proper_ shopping that didn't include fighting, gunshots, and extravagant escapes).

"How do you think the words appear?" Tomoyo inquired as I bit my bottom lip.

"Maybe it's a clue?" I murmured, wondering if my train of thought was taking me somewhere. "We have to figure out what _this_ means in order for it to reveal the next part?"

Tomoyo threw her hands in the air. "Like what? You are the Ying Fa and Li is the Xiao Lang that they speak of? What's the freakin' possibility of _that_ happening, Sakura?!"

My eyes were trained on the book and my breath caught as I saw words beginning to appear once more. I saw Tomoyo's hands drop, her breath becoming shallow. Instantly, we leaned our heads together to read the continuation of whatever the book had to say…

_Ying Fa was the maiden that was bestowed powers of God. She held the blood that God had; it flowed through her veins and enabled her powers that were incomparable. She had been granted homage in the Holy Lands, the dirt beneath her feet becoming artifacts of holy standing. Embracing his warrior status, Xiao Lang also pursued Ying Fa, following her on every endeavor she set upon—saving her from highwaymen and brigands. _

_Eventually, after moons of anticipation and pursuing, Ying Fa had fallen for the wooing that Xiao Lang had set up. His heart longed for her—a simple caress of her skin able to burn his with an exciting sensation. He had claimed the woman to be his, and his alone…_

_The Angel's claimed that since Xiao Lang was the direct warrior and savior of the Holy Lands, it was destined that his heart pined for Ying Fa, the mistress that carried on the blood of God—_

_The essence of God's blood._

_As pursuing Ying Fa continued, Xiao Lang's protection of the Holy Lands was faltering, the Dark Lord's men were advancing. The warriors of God, the ones that followed Xiao Lang, were one by one dying at the hands of demons and carcasses of massive power. They had killed Zong Xiàn, Xiao Lang's second in command, with swiftness and ease. _

_Xiao Lang and Ying Fa had an illegitimate daughter—Méi Yŭ, who had died immediately upon her birth._

_The demons that were under the rule of the Dark Lord had decapitated her, handing her headless body back to her mother. _

_Xiao Lang was hung by a thread of rope by his two hands, watching as the woman that owned his heart was stripped of her clothing and slashed over all parts of her body; before she was dumped into the river. He watched with pain, forbidden tears pricking his eyes. _

_His soul immediately departed, leaving him a shell;__ a soulless corpse._

Tomoyo whistled low as I watched the ink stop writing. "That's intense," my cousin murmured.

"Tell me about it," I coughed as I slammed the book shut. It was almost 4 pm and, to my knowledge, Li was in the operation room (within the huge mansion) watching over this Mei Lin person that was rushed in yesterday. My eyes watched as Tomoyo pulled the book off of my lap and put it on her own. She opened it, her eyes obviously scanning over the words that were on the page.

"How do we get it to say more?" Tomoyo murmured as I leaned back, my body crushing the cushion behind me.

"Don't know," I muttered. "Probably figure out who Zong Xiàn and Méi Yŭ are." I saw Tomoyo's eyes search mine as I continued. "It makes sense. As soon as you said who you figured Ying Fa and Xiao Lang are, the book started giving us more…"

Tomoyo looked back at the page. "Makes sense," she whispered as I saw her scan over the words, softly reading it. "_They had killed Zong Xiàn, Xiao Lang's second in command, with swiftness and ease._ Second in command…" Tomoyo looked at me. "What if Zong in this book is Li's second in command today?"

I rolled my eyes. "I doubt Xiao Lang in the book is today's Li."

"It's highly likely," Tomoyo shot at me, "you ended up being Ying Fa, didn't you?"

"I doubt I hold the blood of God!" I blasted as Tomoyo threw the book off her lap.

"Yeah, well, Li must've been having his own sick version of a practical joke when he said you have the essence of the Gods!"

I stopped, my eyes widening as I realized the truth in Tomoyo's words. It was when I had asked Li myself why he captured us.

_"Because your blood has the essence of the_ Gods_._

"This is all connecting now." Tomoyo sounded too excited. "Maybe there's another meaning for us being here!"

"Stop thinking that this is a fairytale," I muttered. "We could get our brains shot out at any moment and you're here thinking I'm some reincarnation of God's creation or something."

Tomoyo's lips pressed. She knew what I was getting at, _reincarnation of God's creation… w_e all _are_ God's creations, for those of us who aren't atheist. Sighing, I pulled the pillow out from under my back and pressed my back against the headboard. "There has to be another reason why we're here."

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow, "Maybe you aren't a reincarnation—maybe you really _are_ her."

I snorted, rather loudly. "Yeah, and you're Méi Yŭ and Hiiragizawa just happens to be Zong Xiàn. All of this makes a whole boat-fucking-load of sense."

Tomoyo glared at me rather dubiously before, from the corner of my left eye, I saw the book begin to glow a pale white aura. My heart somersaulted as Tomoyo picked up the book, with shaky hands, and flipped it open to the page we left off at.

_Xiao Lang was hung by a thread of rope by his two hands, watching as the woman that owned his heart was stripped of her clothing and slashed over all parts of her body; before she was dumped into the river. He watched with pain, forbidden tears pricking his eyes—_

_His soul immediately departed, leaving him a shell: a soulless corpse. _

_The Dark Lord entrusted his minions to put a false soul into Xiao Lang's body so that his superior strength could be used for his evil bidding rather than the protection of the Holy Lands. For centuries on end, Xiao Lang had destroyed Churches, Mosques, Synagogues, and Temples—destroying the memory of God. _

_In an attempt to, rather._

_Seven centuries after the death of Ying Fa, Xiao Lang had been lazing along some sheep, during one of his extended periods of break. The Dark Lord would withdraw during the Holy times of the year, and that would allow Xiao Lang to bask in his own glory, somewhat admiring the beauty of the world around him—_

_Even though he had a dark soul encapsulated in his body. _

_This day, however, would be etched into Xiao Lang's mind for all eternity. He had been doing exactly what he wanted to; sit in a high tree and stare into the horizon for hours on end, reminiscing memories of a young woman with blazing emerald eyes, enticing auburn hair, and a melodic voice that sounded as if she were singing, even when she was shouting. It was a dream, a dream he had many times that remained unchanged…_

_It was always of that woman…_

_It was of her hold on him, of how her smile made his heart race, her essence made his blood yearn—_

_Xiao Lang was completely unaware of his surroundings, maybe his unawareness was a dire mistake, or perhaps the play of destiny; his arms were crossed in front of him and he was chewing on a long stem of grass. He did not sense the aura that surrounded his own and did not feel the light of God enter his body._

"_XIAO LANG!"_

_He snapped back into his senses, looking down at the base of the tree. His eyes widened—his breath caught._

_It was the woman in his dreams._

"Why did it stop?" Tomoyo blared, glaring at the pages before her. "Who told it to stop?"

"This is not a novel, Tomoyo," I muttered, "We have more important things to worry about. Like how Méi Yŭ just _happens_ to be you—apparently Ying Fa and Xiao Lang's daughter."

Tomoyo frowned, her eyebrows pressing together. "Okay, yeah, that is strange."

I gulped. "And Hiiragizawa _is_ Zong Xiàn—you were right, the second in command in the book _is_ Li's actual left wing-man."

She rolled her eyes. "Told you so!"

I opened my mouth to retort but a knock on my door stopped me from doing so. It was Fuutie.

"Hey you two," she greeted. "Sakura, Syaoran wants to see you in the target room."

Tomoyo and I exchanged glances. _What does he want_?

_.xx._

_**July 27th, 2001 **__**- 4:19 **__**pm**_

I walked into the target room, seeing that only one person, a blond female, was shooting in the far corner of the room. Li was in the same cubicle that we were in last time. I gulped, but approached him. His eyes were grim and his features were tense—something was bugging him.

"Are you reading it?" He asked immediately and I nodded.

"Yeah," I squeaked (how pathetic). "We're getting the words to… appear." It sounded crazy to even myself, but Li seemed to understand what I was trying to say.

"Good. Try to figure the book out by tomorrow, the earlier the better. It's important you and Tomoyo know the history of what is going on. Gin isn't coming until tomorrow evening anyways." He seemed to say the last part more to himself. Glancing back at me, he seemed to relax a bit, as I saw a smirk starting to grow on his rather placid features.

"Well, beautiful," he drawled out, "we need to continue our target practice then."

My eyes widened. I didn't _want_ to shoot targets—I wanted to ask him about the book, about Ying Fa and Xiao Lang… about the essence of the God's bloods coursing through Ying Fa's veins. I wanted to ask about her death and his betrayal to God—about him finding Ying Fa at the base of his tree.

And most of all, I wanted to know if all this had _anything_ to do with me. Sure, common sense told me that I was just here on the whimsical desire of the Bloodhounds, but _un_common sense told me that my life and Li's life were intertwined not only in this era, but previous era's as well. And, for once, my uncommon sense seemed to be right.

Before I voiced my thoughts, Li handed me the same gun we had last time; the M1911, caliber point 45 (see, I remembered). Taking a step back, he used his head to usher towards the target. "Shoot."

I wanted to throw the gun at his head. I hardly had a day's worth of practice, and here he wants me to blast into the bulls eye. I could swear, to be truthful—but I didn't have the time as he snarled, "_SHOOT"_ once more, causing me to shoot on instinct and miss the bulls eye by _too much_.

I heard him chuckle. "Don't be intimidated," he murmured as I felt him come up towards me. Like the other day, he wrapped his body around mine, his—_finely chiseled, muscular, and hard_—chest pressed against my back. His hands came up around me and held the gun as he did last time, aiming at our target once more.

"Tomorrow," he murmured languidly in my ear, "I want you to hit the bulls eye by yourself…"

I gulped, feeling the heat of his aura encase mine. More than anything I wanted to shake him and run off to a cool corner and try to drink in everything that was happening.

But at the same time I didn't.

It was the first time I realized my blood was roaring in my ears—_tingling_. Yeah, my _blood_ was **tingling**. It shouldn't be possible, but I felt it. Li brought the gun up slightly before, without warning, he cocked back the hammer and pulled the trigger. I didn't jump, nor was I frightened, as I was only aware of how my body—and _blood_—reacted to his heat.

"Was that hard?"

I realized that we had hit our target.

Bulls eye.

"…Li…" I stammered, wanting to push him off of me, but unable to. I felt him smirk, his mouth coming in contact with my neck.

My eyes widened. _No…way…_

"Please," he whispered ever so softly, "call me Syaoran…"

My heart began racing. My blood continued pounding.

"Or if you prefer…" His voice continued in the sexy soft drawl. "You can call me… _Xiao Lang_."

His lips continued to work on my neck and my fingers began to weaken. My knees trembled and my entire body felt like freakin' jello. This man is drop dead sexy to begin with, and now he's kissing up on my assets and lovelies (…well, figuratively speaking…). Eventually, I stopped trying to push him away because, to be quite frank, I lost control of my fingers.

I felt his tongue trace up the column of my neck, and slowly he began to turn me around to face him. I began to have this weird sensation in the back of my head—like, familiarity or something. Our surroundings began to dissolve before my eyes and, instead, I saw us in the middle of a deep musky forest. But what scared me the most was that this phenomenon _didn't_ scare me at all.

_It felt natural_.

Li kissed the corner of my mouth and my heart was pounding _very_, _very_ hard. I was surprised that _he_ didn't hear it. (Well, maybe he did… he is kind of strange in that way). His hands were wrapped tightly around my waist, as if I was a possession and he was afraid that if he let go, I'd disappear.

His tongue traced over my lower lip and I heard a feral sound rumble deep in the back of my throat… _this was feeling __**very**__ good_. I slowly closed my eyes and tilted my head back, the smell of trees and dew assaulting my nose as he assaulted my carnal senses.

I knew I had to push him off. This was right but so, _so_ wrong.

But I couldn't…

My mind wanted to but my body didn't let me. Suddenly, Li stopped his ministration and the smell of the forest immediately went away. My eyes snapped open, and only then was I able to push him off of me.

He smirked, his lips coming dangerously close to my left ear. "Don't worry, Ying Fa," he purred. "You'll soon remember. I've waited _forever_ for you…" I felt his hot breath against my skin. "Waiting just a bit more won't hurt."

Kissing my cheek, he pulled away and winked, before walking away.

My body was numb. What the _fuck_ just happened…?

_.xx._

**Zong Xiàn – Wisdom of the ancestors**

**Méi Yŭ – Plum (blossom)**

___________Special thanks to my beta-editor, **Sakura-chan Master of the Clow  
**Edited/Updated: September 21, 2011_

___________Re-edited: December 02, 2012  
_


	9. Essence of Questions

**Essence of Blood**

_He had met girls throughout his life but never had he met a woman as unique as her. Not only did she defy him in an erratic way but her blood held an essence that differed from everyone else. Her blood was special... her blood made her, __**his**__._

**Chapter Nine  
Essence of Questions**

_.xx._

**-Tomoyo-**

_**July 27th, 2001 - 8:27pm**_

So this is what we had so far: I reread the _Essence of Blood_ a couple of times, trying to figure out what clue triggered the next part of the story. I'm telling you, just when the story gets good the book stops writing itself and we have to figure out how to trigger the next scene.

It's just like stupid authors and their stupid cliff hanger endings.

Sakura was taking a shower. Apparently she had a good hour and a half of target practice with Li. She came back flushed; I wonder why? I **hope** nothing seductive happened with them in the range... (okay, I'm lying—I think they look totally cute together)

Anyways, the woman was taking a shower and there I was, rereading the book, trying to figure out how we could trigger the next chain of events.

_God had created a warrior that was said to outdo any evil that threatened the Holy lands. He was perfect in all aspects; looks, strength, and persona. He was able to seduce princesses and maidens that were not seducible—_

_The creation, Xiao Lang, had his eyes set only for the woman that God's Angel's guarded: Ying Fa…_

_It is said that God had granted Ying Fa his own blood—his own essence. That alone drew Xiao Lang towards her, tearing away from his original motif of protecting the Holy Lands and forcing him to embark on a new mission: Fight the resistance the Angel's created and take Ying Fa as his own. __He was meant to protect her. He was meant to care for her.  
_

_He was destined to love her._

_Ying Fa was the maiden that was bestowed powers of God. She held the blood that God had; it flowed through her veins and enabled her powers that were incomparable. She had been granted homage in the Holy Lands, the dirt beneath her feet becoming artifacts of holy standing. Embracing his warrior status, Xiao Lang also pursued Ying Fa, following her on every endeavor she set upon—saving her from highwaymen and brigands. _

_Eventually, after moons of anticipation and pursuing, Ying Fa had fallen for the wooing that Xiao Lang had set up. His heart longed for her—a simple caress of her skin able to burn his with an exciting sensation. He had claimed the woman to be his, and his alone…_

_The Angel's claimed that since Xiao Lang was the direct warrior and savior of the Holy Lands, it was destined that his heart pined for Ying Fa, the mistress that carried on the blood of God—_

_The essence of God's blood._

_As pursuing Ying Fa continued, Xiao Lang's protection of the Holy Lands was faltering, the Dark Lord's men were advancing. The warriors of God, the ones that followed Xiao Lang, were one by one dying at the hands of demons and carcasses of massive power. They had killed Zong Xiàn, Xiao Lang's second in command, with swiftness and ease. _

_Xiao Lang and Ying Fa had an illegitimate daughter—Méi Yŭ, who had died immediately upon her birth._

_The demons that were under the rule of the Dark Lord had decapitated her, handing her headless body back to her mother. _

_Xiao Lang was hung by a thread of rope by his two hands, watching as the woman that owned his heart was stripped of her clothing and slashed over all parts of her body; before she was dumped into the river. He watched with pain, forbidden tears pricking his eyes. _

_His soul immediately departed, leaving him a shell;__ a soulless corpse._

_The Dark Lord entrusted his minions to put a false soul into Xiao Lang's body so that his superior strength could be used for his evil bidding rather than the protection of the Holy Lands. For centuries on end, Xiao Lang had destroyed Churches, Mosques, Synagogues, and Temples—destroying the memory of God. _

_In an attempt to, rather._

_Seven centuries after the death of Ying Fa, Xiao Lang had been lazing along some sheep, during one of his extended periods of break. The Dark Lord would withdraw during the Holy times of the year, and that would allow Xiao Lang to bask in his own glory, somewhat admiring the beauty of the world around him—_

_Even though he had a dark soul encapsulated in his body. _

_This day, however, would be etched into Xiao Lang's mind for all eternity. He had been doing exactly what he wanted to; sit in a high tree and stare into the horizon for hours on end, reminiscing memories of a young woman with blazing emerald eyes, enticing auburn hair, and a melodic voice that sounded as if she were singing, even when she was shouting. It was a dream, a dream he had many times that remained unchanged…_

_It was always of that woman…_

_It was of her hold on him, of how her smile made his heart race, her essence made his blood yearn—_

_Xiao Lang was completely unaware of his surroundings, maybe his unawareness was a dire mistake, or perhaps the play of destiny; his arms were crossed in front of him and he was chewing on a long stem of grass. He did not sense the aura that surrounded his own and did not feel the light of God enter his body._

"_XIAO LANG!"_

_He snapped back into his senses, looking down at the base of the tree. His eyes widened—his breath caught._

_It was the woman in his dreams._

"Woman of his dreams," I stared at the four words. "Obviously it's Ying Fa…but she's supposed to be dead…" I was analyzing the book; there _had_ to be more, something I couldn't _see_. We had read several pages, but the book was huge, there obviously had to be more to the story than just Xiao Lang becoming evil and Ying Fa coming back from the dead.

Wait a minute…

"What if she never died… The book never said she had _died_." I hissed, flipping back a few pages, just to assure myself that nowhere in the book it said that Ying Fa actually **died**.

I was right.

Nowhere _did_ it say that…

_Xiao Lang was hung by a thread of rope by his two hands, watching as the woman that owned his heart was stripped of her clothing and slashed over all parts of her body; before she was dumped into the river. He watched with pain, forbidden tears pricking his eyes—_

That's all the book had said; just that her body was slashed and she was dumped into the water. So, if she had the blood of God, she can't die _just like that_.

"She never died," I whispered in time for Sakura to hear. She stepped into my bedroom, her hair wrapped in a towel and a light knee-length nightie adorning her body. Sitting beside me, she raised an eyebrow.

"Who never died?"

I pointed at the book. "Ying Fa," I stated. "In the book it said that she was slashed and dumped into a river. Nowhere did it say that she actually _died_."

"I could've figured that much out." Sakura rolled her eyes. "I mean she did appear at the bottom of the tree calling for Xiao Lang."

I sighed. Sometimes she was so idiotic—honestly. _I'm_ the younger one here, but hey.

"Don't you get it? She never died. That means the false soul that Xiao Lang currently has could easily be gone. Sakura, she's _back. _Think of this way; what if she never _dies…_" Sakura frowned at me as I repeated it for her. "Not **died**, cousin, _dies._"

I think she clued in as her eyes widened. "As in she could be alive _today_?"

As the words escaped her lips the book began gleaming once again. Both of us jumped as Sakura grabbed the book and flipped it to the page we left off at. Instead of words there were pictures, and i f that wasn't surprising, then the next thing definitely was.

"Tomoyo," Sakura whispered as I leaned over the book, looking at what she was looking at. Our heads touched and I could hear _Sakura's_ heart beat, let alone mine.

"No way," I murmured, my own eyes widening.

_.xx._

Here's a little history on our situations. When Sakura and I were little, my mother had taken us to a church; like a Catholic church. My maternal grandmother was a devout Catholic woman who had married a Buddhist man. My mother had taken my father's religion but still practiced mild Catholicism. I remember one time my mother had taken us to the Church; it was a Sunday morning so we were going for mass.

Sakura and I were dressed in little Church dresses, pigtails and buckle shoes. We were sitting in the bench, listening to the preacher preach, read passages from the bible, and say a few prayers. Sakura had dozed off (she was nine), but I was wide awake.

It was one of the few times I was exposed to the ideology of God. In Buddhism, I don't really _learn_ about God, but more about happiness and pain and, well, just not Heaven and Hell and Purgatory.

What I'm really trying to say here is that Sakura and I weren't all that exposed to this God stuff—I was told that Jesus was the son of God for some, and for others I heard that Jesus was just a human being bestowed the powers of God.

So how can God have blood?

And if God _did_ have blood… how can He put that blood into Sakura—_Ying Fa…_?

_.xx._

_**July 27th, 2001 - 8:58pm**_

The first picture was of the last scene that was written in the book: Xiao Lang was sitting in a tree, eyes widened as he looked down at a young woman. She was wearing commoner clothing, scars all over her body and one long scar going along the column of her neck. She was looking up at Xiao Lang and, with the details etched into the picture; I noticed that she was tearing up.

But that wasn't what got to us…

"She looks like _me…_" Sakura murmured her voice breathless. I couldn't help but keep quiet. It was a shock to me too, and what got to me the most was that Xiao Lang was the carbon copy of Li Syaoran.

Leader of the Bloodhounds…

"So…" I gulped. "Are we assuming that Ying Fa never died?"

Sakura's gaze and mine locked as our minds thought the exact same thing: _Sakura is Ying Fa…_

"Flip the page," she stated, urgently as I turned the page. Sometime during our realization, I had taken the book off of her lap and placed it on my own. Our shoulders were touching and our heads were huddled close to the book.

The second picture was of Xiao Lang driving a sword through a commoner. A commoner woman. She had a baby in her hand, but after the sword was driven through her stomach, the baby fell out of her hand and was falling to the ground. The next picture was of Xiao Lang letting go of the sword and diving to save the baby…

"So despite the fact he has an evil soul, he still had a heart." Sakura whispered as we turned the page.

There was a picture of Ying Fa nude at a dock. There were hooded creatures behind her, ready to push her in—and in the distance was an archway with Xiao Lang hung FROM it, by the hands only. I frowned, turning the page. "Sakura, if Xiao Lang is God's warrior, does that make him a prophet?"

Sakura shrugged. "It _should_ but I don't think he is. Prophets don't usually get swayed to the dark side. Maybe he's _just_ a warrior. Prophets are more like _messengers_ to the human race that can communicate to God."

I nodded, her idea making sense to me. We eyed the next picture; it was of Ying Fa in the sky, glowing like a beautiful angel and Xiao Lang looking up at her, his eyes wide and his sword clutched in his right hand. Sakura frowned as she brought her face closer to the picture. "Tomoyo, what's that on his shoulder?"

I leaned forward and tried to make it out. His armor was slightly askew and the left shoulder was shifted to the side a bit, revealing skin. "No idea, looks like a tail."

Sakura's eyes widened dramatically and I frowned, looking at her. "What?"

"Li has a dragon tattoo on his back—with a tail on the left shoulder."

My heart began pounding.

"And look!" Sakura pointed to Xiao Lang's right arm. I studied it… a cross. Looking back up at her, I raised an eyebrow.

"A cross?"

Sakura had a distressed look on her face. "The other day, at the party, I saw Li's bare arm.…Tomoyo, he had a cross tattooed onto his right forearm."

If my heart stopped beating that moment, I wouldn't be able to tell. I was shocked.

_.xx._

_**July 27th, 2001 - 9:39pm**_

Sakura had retired early to bed, the information probably getting to her head. I put the book on the nightstand and ventured downstairs, seeing light pouring in from the living area. Stepping closer, I heard voices argue and I didn't know if I should interrupt or—

"Tomoyo, just come inside!" Eriol's voice sounded like laughter.

_How'd he know I was there?_

Gulping, I entered the room and saw that Li, Fuutie, Feimei, Sheifa, Yamazaki, Eriol, Kero, Spinal, and Clow Reed, from what I can remember, and few others huddled around a coffee table, discussing something of either interest or disinterest. I stood there awkwardly before Fuutie patted the seat beside her. I went forward.

"Can't sleep?" Li spoke up and I nodded, unable to speak. He raised an eyebrow at my direction before leaning forward slightly.

"Alright," he began. "Like I was saying, Gin has the vial. He managed to get it out of the vault we raided that day—Ryu is at Gin's place right now, figuring out the compromise." I saw everybody nodded and murmur about something regarding this Gin person. Li continued, "Mei Lin was attacked, and it was by Fanran herself…"

"Why the hell is she attacking her own _cousin_ for?" Fuutie shrieked.

I knew Fanran was the shunned Li sister—and apparently this Mei Lin person was their cousin. Interesting.

"You expect me to know?" Li roared. "If I did, would I fucking be here right now?"

"Calm down, man," Eriol muttered as Li glared at him.

He obviously had anger issues. Regardless, he continued, "When we got to the battle scene in time, Mei Lin was there practically dead with a few of Sector Seven already dead and rotting. We obviously _could not_ leave Mei Lin there so we brought her back."

"But how do you know it was done by Fanran?" Sheifa raised an eyebrow and Li kept on speaking.

"The dead warriors had the _Akukoutaku_ insignia blazed across their foreheads," Li stated solemnly. I frowned. _Akukoutaku?_

Fuutie leaned over to me, close enough to my ear, "Fanran's husband's name is Akuma Akukoutaku."

My mouth opened to an _O_ in realization as Fuutie pulled back and continued listening to her brother. I was hardly in there, zoning in and out as I saw Li's lips move but no words were registering in my head. All I could think about was him being Xiao Lang…

And my cousin being Ying Fa…

_.xx._

_**July 28th, 2001 - 12:09am**_

Fuutie and Sheifa went to go shoot targets and Feimei retired to bed. The Reed boys went to get something as Eriol and Yamazaki headed off to watch some television in the room next door. That left Li and me sitting in the living room area alone.

He stared at me for a long time, leaned back with his arms crossed out in front of him. I gulped, much scared. If he _was_ Xiao Lang, did he have the evil soul still in him or…

"Quit being so scared." He rolled his eyes, his lips pulling into a rather—err—_seductive_ smirk? Damn…I flushed, looking away. His presence scared me but obviously that didn't stop him. He leaned forward. "I can _hear_ your blood pulse. Tomoyo, I _know_ you're scared."

I looked up at him. "Are you him?"

I swear I blurted it out. I didn't mean to obviously ask him so bluntly who he was but I couldn't help myself... it was a bad habit I had that got me into trouble numerous times as a kid. It even got me pounded by Sakura and Touya on more than one occasion. God, if I angered this guy, he'd probably cut open my head and mash my brains…

He raised an eyebrow, probably not expecting that question. He leaned back slightly and I realized I was holding my breath.

"Xiao Lang, I presume?" He spoke and I nodded slowly. Li grinned as he stood up, pushing his hands into his pockets.

"Just finish the book."

I stood up, immediately. "Why did you bring us here?"

Li was leaving the living room area. As soon as he got to the door, he looked over his shoulder. "…read the book."

I stood there, my jaw wide open. When Li made a move to leave he stopped again, his head downcast.

"I've waited ten thousand years to find Ying Fa." My eyes widened as his voice came out, just a whisper. "And I will be damned if I let her go again. She's mine—from back then, and even today."

And he left the room.

I was shaking, standing there—digesting what he was saying.

_Ten thousand years?_ His words kept echoing through my head.

_She's mine—from back then, and even today._

_.xx._

_______Special thanks to my beta-editor, **Sakura-chan Master of the Clow  
**Edited/Updated: September 22, 2011_

_____Re-edited: January 09, 2013_

_Akuma_ - Satan/Devil/Demon (according to Google)

_Akukoutaku_ - Evil luster (again, from Google)


	10. Essence of Sensuality

**Essence of Blood**

_He had met girls throughout his life but never had he met a woman as unique as her. Not only did she defy him in an erratic way but her blood held an essence that differed from everyone else. Her blood was special…her blood made her, __**his**__._

**Chapter Ten  
Essence of Sensuality**

_.xx._

**-Sakura-**

_**August 2nd, 2001 **__**–**__** 4:14 am**_

Over the course of the last week or so, the Bloodhound home base was bombed and searched. I heard, from the flow of conversations, that Li, Hiiragizawa and, well, everyone else that I knew and then some had left along with this Mei Lin person (who I had yet to meet). Therefore, Tomoyo, myself and Li's sisters were sulking around the mansion in which we were residing.

Oh, and I realized that the mansion that we _were_ residing in was not the home base. _Home base_ was apparently in Hong Kong.

Tomoyo and I finished the book, the _Essence of Blood,_ as the cover so kindly put it. After the pictures were shown, a few pages of the story were revealed before the book stopped. Tomoyo and I tried everything to figure out the rest, yet, it was to no avail. I was going to approach Li and inquire him about the book but he had left for Hong Kong by then.

So this is how the rest of the story went:

_Xiao Lang was completely unaware of his surroundings, maybe his unawareness was a dire mistake, or perhaps the play of destiny; his arms were crossed in front of him and he was chewing on a long stem of grass. He did not sense the aura that surrounded his own and did not feel the light of God enter his body._

"_XIAO LANG!"_

_He snapped back into his senses, looking down at the base of the tree. His eyes widened—his breath caught._

_It was the woman in his dreams._

_Time had come to a standstill as Xiao Lang stared; stared at the woman that he constantly dreamed about. Emotions flooded the her emerald eyes, her clothing resembled what farmers from the mainland wore and her face... her face held lines of distress, but despite that she was as beautiful as she was in his dreams. As beautiful as the day she was created._

_He swiftly jumped off of the tree landing like a feline in front of the maiden. "How do you know me?" he growled, in a stealthy voice. __Ying Fa took a step back._

"_Is it… really you?"_

_Confrontation._

_It was the first time in _seven_ centuries since Ying Fa had seen this man. The last time she ever saw his face was when he was killed emotionally as she was thrust into a body of water. Instead of dying, as the Dark Lord had assumed, Ying Fa had used the power of her blood to create an air bubble around her nose thus allowing her to breath under water. She had swam to the nearest land and pulled herself out, collapsing upon her step on land due to the pressure on her body._

_And that was when a nice farmer and his wife took her in. She had seen the farmer grow old and die—and his children, and his children's children. The farmer realized that Ying Fa was unable to age but promised to keep it a secret—and swore his children, too, would keep her secret a mystery._

_Xiao Lang stared into her eyes and saw the echos of their tragedy whisper through them. He took a step towards her._

_And her, back._

"_Xiao Lang," she whispered again. She felt the dark aura surround his soul and she was beginning to get terribly frightened. This wasn't the man she fell in love with two lifetimes ago._

_This man was completely different._

_And she knew exactly what she had to do; she had to sacrifice her blood—her _being_ to bring the old Xiao Lang back._

_Her Xiao Lang._

"_Ying—Fa?" He whispered the name foreign to his lips. That name rushed through Xiao Lang's mind, but it was a memory long forgotten. He continued to stare at her._

"_What happened to you?"_

_He didn't seem fazed. "Nothing—but, what about you… I thought you…" he gulped. "Died?"_

_Ying Fa frowned. "You remember?"_

_Xiao Lang peered into her eyes before frowning. "No. I don't. But… you—I don't know." He seemed confounded. Ying Fa had tears prick her eyes._

"_I waited seven hundred years for you Xiao Lang, and you return to me—a _monster_."_

_His eyes widened, "Monster?" The word was new to him. Forever he was the best warrior to the Dark Lord—_

"_You were God's best warrior." Her voice was hardly audible. "What happened?"_

_His heart __began racing. _God's best warrior?_ He asked himself as he continued to peer into Ying Fa's gleaming eyes. "I love you," she whispered as she took a step back. Xiao Lang scowled._

"_What do you think you're doing?"_

_Ying Fa smiled sadly. "Saving you," she whispered, before throwing her hands in the air._

"_I command, with the power left vested in me, to save thy soul, Xiao Lang!" An aura surrounded her being as Xiao Lang felt his insides beginning to burn. His eyes flew open._

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"_

_She closed her eyes. "I sacrifice myself to save his soul—and should there be a time in the future where I can be with him, God, let it come. Until then, may your soul remain pure…"_

_Xiao Lang shrieked as a white aura entered his body. Ying Fa watched with pain as her body began losing its energy and life force. Xiao Lang sank to his knees, smoke emitting from his body, from his _soul._ Gasping, he looked up—his eyes holding a look Ying Fa was glad to see before her dying breath._

"_Ying—YING FA!" Xiao Lang launched up, despite the pain pulsing through his body, and managed to collect Ying Fa's body close to his heart._

"_Xiao—Lang," she whispered, "I lo—ve…you…"_

"_No… no!" Xiao Lang had tears spring into his eyes. It was the second time in his entire existence that he was stooped to shedding tears. The first was the first time he assumed Ying Fa was dead. The second was when she lay in his arms, _dying_. _"_No—please… Ying Fa don't leave me!"_

_Ying Fa smiled, crookedly. "One day…" she whispered. "Until then…stay pure…"_

_Xiao Lang felt her body begin to disappear in his clutch. "No! NO__,__YING FA!"_

_Clutching the dirt beneath his fingers, Xiao Lang allowed the tears to run freely down his cheeks. His body pained from the exorcism of his dark soul but he didn't care—he hardly remembered anything before looking directly into Ying Fa's eyes. All he wanted, more than anything, was to hold her body close to his and never let her go._

_**And you can**__._

_Looking up, Xiao Lang saw a white light floating in front of him. He wiped the tears from his cheek, staring dully into the light._

_**Ying Fa shall be reborn, my child. If you so wish, I can leave you dormant until the time is right.**_

_Xiao Lang's heart began racing. "For Ying Fa, anything!"_

_**Very well. When the time is right, I shall reawaken you. You will know, by the essence of the woman's blood, if she is your Ying Fa or not. **_

_Xiao Lang took a step towards the light but it shone out. Gulping, he stared directly into it. "Who—_what_ are you?"_

_**I am…what I am…**_

_And Xiao Lang's body disintegrated, putting him into an indefinite sleep._

_Until Ying Fa was reborn; in the Christ year, 1981._

April first, 1981 was my birthday. I would call it a coincidence, but it was too exact to be just a coincidence. I was going to inquire to Li about the rest of the story (how to **get** the rest of the story), but he had already left for Hong Kong and, well, like I said before, Fuutie, Feimei, Sheifa, Tomoyo and I were confined to the limits of the Bloodhound mansion.

I reached out of my bed, pulled my slippers on and decided to take a trip downstairs. Tomoyo-ism was infecting me and I was beginning to have a bout of insomnia. I couldn't sleep much anymore (blame it on stress and fear), so I stayed up most of the night and watched television in the living room with whoever else was awake (normally Fuutie, she was an owl… but she never slept during the day _either_ so I have absolutely no idea where all of her energy comes from).

This night, however, nobody was awake and I was venturing into the kitchen, alone. I decided to grab a little container of applesauce, my addiction. Groping around, so I wouldn't stub any body parts anywhere, I managed to open the fridge. The light of the appliance practically blinded me. Blinking to adjust my vision, I plucked the little container off of the shelf and closed the fridge behind me.

Again, I was blinded but this time it was by the darkness surrounding me. I liked the dark to be honest, and besides, I didn't know where the light switch was. Fumbling around, I tried to find the drawer that carried the utensils. I opened a random drawer and reached in.

I felt a gun. That's not it.

Closing the drawer I kept fumbling around until my pupils adjusted. I reached in and felt… paper. And a pen—and something that felt like it had a jagged edge.

Obviously, not spoons.

I was about to reach for a cupboard when the light flashed on and I closed my eyes in surprise.

"What _are_ you doing up so early?"

I could recognize that voice _anywhere_. Forcing my eyes open, I turned around to find Li standing beside the archway, smirking like such a _man_. I gulped slowly.

"Trying to—find a spoon? When did you get back?"

"An hour ago." He shrugged as he went to the drawer that had the gun in it and pulled out a plastic spoon that was _behind_ the gun. I wanted to hit myself. Murmuring a soft, "thank you," I lounged over to the chair and took my seat, acutely aware of the fact he sat down in the chair next to mine.

"So…" he started as I peeled the cover of the sauce open and put it down on the table, "how are you?"

Dipping my spoon into the sauce, I looked back up at him. "I'm fine. You?"

He shrugged. "More or less." Li watched as I picked up a small lump of sauce and deposited it into my mouth. I tried not to train my gaze onto him.

Not going to lie; he was **sexy**.

"How old are you?"

Frowning I looked up at him. "Pardon?"

"How old are you," he repeated. "You were at Dark Night on my birthday—just curious."

I looked back down at my sauce. "Twenty. And you're twenty-six?"

I saw him nod as I continued to eat my apple sauce. "And your cousin?"

"She's turning twenty next month."

Again, another nod. It was an awkward moment. Why was he here with me, when he could be with the people that actually care about ambushed bases and his presence? Frankly, he scared me; especially the uncanny similarity between him and the book version of him. And the close proximity wasn't helping.

"Did you finish the book?"

Ah, yes. The _book_.

"Yes." I nodded slowly. "I was going to tell you but you left for Hong Kong—" I was cut off when he, _randomly_, pulled me off my chair and rather comfortably onto his lap. The apple sauce dropped and my hands gripped his shoulders, trying to push him off me.

"Li!"

"Shhh…" He trailed his left index finger down my neck. I shivered as I felt his touch leave a burning sensation in my soul. Goosebumps shot through me as his touch continued to caress down my neck. "So soft," he murmured, as I felt his lips press against my neck. I, unintentionally, gave a squeak of surprise and immediately began to wrestle against him.

"Li," I grunted, trying to push him off. "Li, have you lost it?"

Li stopped his ministrations and looked up at me with heavy lidded eyes. "Call me Xiao Lang," he said, rather huskily. I felt a blush travel up to my cheeks as I shook my head.

"No, it's okay. I'm fine with Li—can you just stop it and let me go?"

His lips played a smirk. "Not unless you agree to call me Xiao Lang, _Ying Fa_."

My body slammed against a hypothetical wall as I heard him refer to me as _**Ying Fa**_. I stared at him in awe, my eyes searching his endless chocolate brown orbs. I felt my grip on his shoulders loosen, my hands slowly dropping to my sides. He, unknowingly, answered all of my questions.

He's Xiao Lang.

And I'm Ying Fa.

"Sakura?" His voice was a chuckle. "Are you okay?"

I slowly snapped back into reality. I moved to get off of him but he didn't allow me to withdraw. Giving in, I remained sitting like a rock on his lap. "I'm fine." I sounded robotic and he didn't seem convinced.

"Relax, beautiful," he whispered, "I've waited eternity for this moment."

My body stiffened as I felt his lips touch my neck again. I wanted to scream, kick, punch, and run to my room in tears. I wanted to get him to stop and let me be my own woman again, away from his conspiracy of religion and history—

And most of all, I wanted him to continue.

His right hand reached back to my hair and pulled my head back, giving himself inescapable access to the stretch of my neck. His tongue grazed against an invisible scar and I felt myself give an involuntary shudder. This wasn't right, a voice nagged in the back of my head.

Not only was he a complete stranger giving me sensual pleasure, but I was still, kind of, sort of… dating Yue (I think? In my head I was...).

Deciding to take control of my mind (over the matter at hand), I gave a final push towards Li—_Xiao Lang_.

"Li, stop it."

"I said, call me Xiao Lang."

I gave a sigh. "Fine. Xiao Lang. Will you please stop?"

His hands dropped to my waist, but his right thumb drew small circles right underneath my shirt, on the bare skin on my waist. I felt fire shoot through my body once again but I forced myself to fight it. "I said stop!" Pushing myself off of him, I went to take a step back but stepped on my earlier spilt applesauce. Faster than _fast_, I went tumbling down backwards, giving a scream of shock.

And even faster than _that_, Xiao Lang had his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me into his chest and breaking my fall. My right foot was sticky with the sauce, but all I was aware of was the heat emitting from his body, and his heart slowly beating beneath my ear. It felt like an eternity plus seven as I felt the warmth dissolve all my fears and worries away.

"You okay, Ying Fa?" his silky voice purred into my ear. I gulped and nodded against his chest, pushing back again. Looking down over my shoulder, I saw the applesauce and made sure to sidestep it.

"Thank you," I whispered and moved to leave the kitchen.

"Ying Fa," he called, and I looked over at him. It was an automatic response; Ying Fa _is_ my Chinese name. When I turned around, I saw that he was merely inches away from me. Before I could react, his left arm snaked around my neck and pulled me into an unexpected kiss. My eyes widened as I felt his lips caress mine.

"Oh my!" I heard a gasp and my eyes flickered to the left to find a brunette woman standing in shock. Just as I was about to push Xiao Lang off of me, I felt my body dissolve and reconstruct itself in my bedroom.

Xiao Lang stepped back. "Goodnight." He bowed and turned to leave my room. My eyes were wide as I watched him shut the door behind him. Slowly sitting down, my hand softly touched my lips.

Not only did he kiss me…

He kissed me with a hundred times more emotion and passion than Yue had ever did.

_.xx._

_**August 2nd, 2001 **__**–**__** 2:03 pm**_

I had woken up a little while ago and stood in the bathroom. After brushing my teeth, I got into the shower and stood there for all but_ forever_. Why is it that when hot water is beating onto your back that everything in the world just stops mattering? Showers are magical. Stepping out of my 'save haven', I stood in front of the mirror, my hair wrapped up in a towel, ready to apply body moisturizer. As I dumped some of the contents into my palm, I gasped.

There, on my neck, was a long thin scar.

The exact same spot Xiao Lang had stroked last night.

The exact same spot the Ying Fa in the picture had.

_No way…_

_.xx._

_**August 2nd, 2001 **__**–**__** 2:16 pm**_

I walked downstairs and saw Xiao Lang sitting beside Hiiragizawa and an unknown face. Glancing around the room, I noticed that only Ling and a black-haired girl sat on the loveseat and Fuutie on the single chair beside the love seat.

"Sakura," Xiao Lang greeted me, his face void of any emotion he portrayed last night. I figured it would be smart to revert to Li.

"Li." I nodded and he rolled his eyes.

"What'd I tell you? Call me Xiao Lang."

Never mind about it being smart to revert to _anything_.

The girl sitting beside Ling shot up and semi-jogged towards me. "Sakura? Hi! I'm Mei Lin!" She hugged me and I figured I had a look of shock on my face because Ling got up and pried _Mei Lin_ off of me.

"Sorry." Ling laughed. "Mei Lin is hyper like that. She dodged death and now she's hugging people she's never met before." He looked at Mei Lin. "Go eat something, love…"

"Shut up, Ryu."

Ling rolled his eyes and turned back to me. "Mei Lin is my fiancée."

I nodded as I noticed Mei Lin stroll out of the living room and indeed into the direction of the kitchen. I took her spot beside Ryu Ling who handed peanuts to me. He had cracked some earlier, I assumed, and was munching on them with Fuutie. I gladly took one. My stomach was starting to rumble in hunger.

"Sakura," Xiao Lang called and I looked up. He ushered towards the girl beside Hiiragizawa. "This is Yasui Hiiragizawa, Eriol's wife." I nodded as I saw the brunette smile in my direction.

I offered a smile back. "She was the one having the midnight snack last night while you were getting yourself lost in the mansion." Xiao Lang spoke and I saw Yasui's eyes glimmer.

"Getting lost or…"

"Getting lost." Xiao Lang's tone was final and I had to give him a look of appreciation. Either he chose not to acknowledge it or was good at not reacting. Nonetheless, he continued talking about what he was talking about before I interrupted them. "It was a false alarm, in the end, and nobody attacked us. Clow and Ceroberus retrieved the vial from Gin on our way back to Japan. They're still at Gin's place right now; they should be back later this evening." Xiao Lang leaned back slightly. "And that vial will reveal all the missing links in history my friends."

"Nice." Fuutie clapped. "Now that all that is cleared up, can I ask you something?"

Xiao Lang raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, sure?"

"Can we _please_ go shopping? I need clothes, Sheifa needs clothes, Feimei needs clothes and, dear _lord_, Sakura and Tomoyo _really_ are in need of a new wardrobe that does not include outdated fashion that's inside _our_ wardrobes!" Fuutie seemed to beg and I had to laugh. Much to my relief, Ling, Hiiragizawa, and Yasui laughed with me as Xiao Lang raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Fuutie, we had a false alarm. Sakura and Tomoyo were attacked _for real_ last time."

"So we'll take Ryu and Takashi with us and I'll have my guns and Sakura's getting the hang of the M1911… We practiced when you were gone! She's gotten _so_ much better! The recoil doesn't bug her _as_ much!" Fuutie pleaded, in an attempt to convince Xiao Lang. I found it hilarious, watching the comical expression on her face and the twitching lip of Xiao Lang. He was attempting not to burst into uncontrollable laughter, I think. "We'll be safe! I promise! I need _clothes_ as much as you need _food_."

Xiao Lang frowned. "Alright, dammit woman. Fine you can go _on the condition_ I come along too."

Fuutie squealed and launched at her brother who hugged her back. My heart sank.

I missed Touya.

I wonder how my family was, coping with the news that I was dead…?

My father… Touya… Yukito…

I blinked back tears as I saw Fuutie pull back from Xiao Lang. "Sakura, let's go get ready! We are going _shopp-ahng!_"

Laughing, I got up, following Fuutie out of the room. I could sense Xiao Lang's gaze locked onto my receding figure and I didn't dare look back at him. Mostly because I was scared.

Scared of _him_.

Scared of _our_ history.

But most of all; scared of what his gaze will do to me _emotionally_. Memories of last night just wouldn't seem to leave me alone.

_.xx._

_____Special thanks to my beta-editor, **Sakura-chan Master of the Clow  
**Edited/Updated: September 25, 2011_

_____Re-edited: January 20, 2013  
_


	11. Essence of Infidelity

**Essence of Blood**

_He had met girls throughout his life but never had he met a woman as unique as her. Not only did she defy him in an erratic way but her blood held an essence that differed from everyone else. Her blood was special…her blood made her, __**his**__._

**Chapter Eleven  
Essence of Infidelity**

_.xx._

**-Tomoyo-**

_**August 3rd, 2001 **__**–**__** 5:45 pm**_

When did we decide to go shopping?

When Sakura attacked me telling me to put on proper clothing because the Li sisters were taking us shopping. I was both happy and shocked—primarily because I thought Sakura and I weren't supposed to be seen in public. Should one of our family members see us, everything would be in _so_ much trouble since we were presumed to be dead.

Fuutie slid in behind the wheel as Feimei called shotgun, I was squished betwee Sheifa and Sakura in the backseat. Fuutie expertly reversed out of the indoor parking lot that housed a dozen or so vehicles. Glancing over my shoulder, I noticed that a black car backed out of the parking zone behind us and followed us.

"Who're they?" I pointed as Sheifa and Sakura turned over their shoulders to see, indeed, a black car licensed _X Lang_ follow us. Sheifa grinned, giving me a wink.

"That's Syaoran's car—Eriol, Syaoran, and Takashi are supposed to follow us, for extra protection, you know?"

Raising an eyebrow, I glanced at Sakura who pushed back her denim jacket slightly, revealing a black holster with a gun securely in place. My eyes widened as I looked up at her. So they were bringing extra protection and my cousin had a gun on her? How much danger were we going to be in for _merely_ going shopping?

Trying to shake the thought out of my head, I began conversing with the Li sisters and my own cousin, trying to lighten the situation with mindless gossip and chatter amongst us girls. I was beginning to learn a lot of things about the gang, primarily the latest make-up and break up and unplanned pregnancies and such.

"Did you know Yasui and Eriol were in an arranged marriage?" Fuutie piped up as she pulled up, rather safely, at a red light. I raised an eyebrow. Earlier that morning I met Yasui Hiiragizawa—a rather tall and _femmeish_ woman who introduced herself as Hiira—_Eriol_'s wife.

"Never knew," Sakura murmured as I shot her a glance. _Obviously_ we didn't know—_I_ just met her this morning and Sakura met her two nights ago.

Sheifa laughed. "Yeah—it was rather _tragic_, as far as I remember. Eriol didn't want to but he kind of _had_ to, you know? Gang obligation and family bullshit—the all inclusive works for our group of people."

"He didn't want to?" Sakura repeated as Feimei sat up in her seat and looked back at us.

"Oh _yeah_. That boy was ready to run out the day of his wedding—he _actually_ planned with Ryu to disappear on his honeymoon night and actually crash with the guys at our Hong Kong base…quite serious shit that happened last year," Feimei explained as I found this news rather amusing. I thought that Eriol was the kind of guy that married for love.

I mean, _look_ at him. He had this fetish for following me the nights I couldn't sleep. Fuutie, who glanced at her rear-view mirror, began speaking as she accelerated when the light switched to green. "Yasui had an abortion too, about three months ago."

Sakura's eyes widened and I could only imagine. Both Sakura and I were heavily and rather religiously against abortions. It was an epic sin in our books.

"Why?" Sakura asked, boldly. I found asking the question of _why_ was a little too pushy, seeing as what they did with their private life was, well, _private_. But, needless to say, I was glad Sakura pressed. I was kind of interested.

Sheifa shrugged. "We don't know _for_ sure. It was between Eriol and Yasui. A lot of people said that since Eriol is wing man for Syaoran he probably feels that bringing a baby into this world _so_ early on in our mission was a bad idea."

"But," Feimei cut Sheifa off, "the majority of the collective gang members across our several bases think that since Yasui normally is at the Hong Kong base and Eriol stays here in Japan, that the baby actually wasn't _his_."

My eyes widened. "No way…"

Fuutie nodded, "Yeah. It was big drama, guys. This all happened in the past three months. Eriol has been married to Yasui for just about a year now and they've only ever been in the same _country_ together for about a month within that year. Normally Eriol stays in Japan and Yasui in Hong Kong, with that sector of our gang. Rumor within the gang—_shhh_, don't you **dare** let Xiao Lang or Eriol hear about this." Fuutie shot us a look through the rear-view mirror. "This is gossip, keep it between us." Sakura and I nodded slowly and Fuutie continued. "Rumor has that Yasui was being an infidel _bitch_ and was impregnated by another guy in Hong Kong."

"So?" Sakura was on the edge of her seat as Feimei decided to speak the next part of the story.

"So? So maybe Eriol had her abort but never divorced because it was his familial obligation?" Feimei shrugged. "Our mother made Eriol marry her. Nobody knows why Yasui aborted but only that she did."

"Your mother?" I raised an eyebrow. "Why her?"

Sheifa laughed. "Oh you _have_ to meet mother. She can scare God Himself! She raised Eriol since he's an orphan and Eriol respects her as much as we, her own kids, do. Mother's in Puerto Rico now—yeah, _I know_!" Sheifa chided as she saw the look of amusement in my eyes.

"The old woman's on vacay while we're busting our asses here!" Fuutie laughed in good humor as she pulled into the parking lot of the mall. "But whatever we said _stays_ between us. Eriol doesn't need to know he was the topic of Girl Talk today—neither does Syaoran for that matter."

I nodded as Sakura slid out of the car. Hipping the door shut, I followed Sakura and Feimei into the mall as Sheifa and Fuutie lagged behind us.

_.xx._

_**August 3rd, 2001 – 6:03 pm **_

Truthfully, I couldn't stop staring at Eriol while the guys followed us in the mall. You know that feeling of _I need to look at you because I know something about you and you don't know that I know_? Yeah, I was feeling **exactly** that right about then. At one point he gave me a _look_ and I had to look away. After that moment, I didn't look back at Eriol.

Neither did I have the time to, in all honesty, because Sakura spotted her _boyfriend, _Yue.

"Who's he?" Fuutie nudged Sakura who kept glancing at Yue and hiding behind us. The guys were unaware of the entire hide-and-seek escapade happening since Sakura so smoothly weaved between shoe and lingerie stores, where men normally didn't venture into.

"My boyfriend," Sakura murmured. "I don't know if he thinks I'm dead or not."

Fuutie, all-in-all, snorted and mumbled something like, _but you belong to Xiao Lang now…_which could be a mistake on my part and she could've meant something totally different. Frowning, I kept an eye on Yue who was standing around at center court.

"What is he doing?" Sakura hissed as she glared at Yue from within a shoe store. Fuutie and Feimei suppressed a chortle of laughter as Sheifa gave Sakura a sympathetic look. We hadn't planned on playing games in the mall.

Hell, Yue never even wanted to _shop_ with Sakura when they were going out—well, technically they still _are_ going out, but that's beside the point— then why was he in the mall right now? Eventually, Li, Yamazaki, and Eriol walked into the shoe store that Sakura was hiding in.

Li looked the most pissed. "I thought you girls needed to _shop, _not hide behind shoe stands."

Sakura glared at him and I raised an eyebrow. Was I _missing_ something? When did Sakura glare at the man that can obviously shoot her brains out? Well, then again, they're some reincarnation things from the past—at least, that was my assumption. I had no idea who or what the book people were in accordance to the people I knew in the twenty-first century.

"Shh!" Sakura held her fingers up to her lips. "I'm _hiding_!"

Li raised an eyebrow in amusement as Yamazaki's hand flew to his holsters. "You see baddies?"

Sakura shook her head at Yamazaki. "No—_worse_."

Sheifa burst into uncontrollable laughter as Li crossed his arms, a look of annoyance crossing his eyes. I eyed the muscles flexing in the man's arms and praised God for giving Sakura _such_ a man to be destined for.

Minus the fact we were kidnapped, are playing a _much_ larger role in life, and are deemed dead to the majority of the population that we are related to.

"What?" Li snarled as Sheifa ushered towards Yue.

"You see platinum sliver boy?"

I wanted to laugh.

Wouldn't be appropriate though.

"What about him?" Li inquired as Fuutie held up a rather sexy stiletto. Eying her brother from between the space of the heel and arch, she spoke.

"Sakura's boyfriend."

I couldn't tell if Li had a look of shock, hatred, anger, amusement, or a mix—but I _did_ quite evidently see that he gripped Sakura by the wrist and yanked her up from her crouching position. Li's sisters all backed up immediately as Eriol took a step towards Li.

"Dude, you're gonna hurt her...!"

But Li seemed deaf to the whole world but my cousin.

"You're still with the same sex-fiend you told me about at the club?"

Sakura glared at him, in a rather defiance-_y_ attitude. I could only watch my heart racing in fear for Sakura. I hadn't realized that my hands clenched into fists _for_ her. "Well obviously! You expect me to be a single woman my whole life? I just don't know if Yue thinks I'm dead or not—I'm hoping he does…" The last part was meant to be an afterthought for Sakura's ears alone, but we all heard it loud and clear.

"Why."

It wasn't really a question. Li stated it more like a statement. Sakura continued to glare at him.

"What do you mean why? I want him to think I'm dead—anything wrong with that?"

"Everything is wrong with it, _beautiful_, if he's your boyfriend." Li drawled out. Glancing to my left, I gasped seeing Yue walking in our direction; Sakura and Li's outbursts had attracted Yue's attention. Taking a step towards Sakura, I wanted her to notice Yue heading in our direction, but she was _way_ too into her banter with Li.

Everybody was.

"Uh—Sakura?" I hissed but she, blatantly, ignored me.

"I'm not a bloody possession, Li!" Sakura shrieked, now. "I just met you less than a month ago and you're acting like you're—you're…_my husband or something_!"

My eyes shot wide open, never expecting Sakura to say something like that to somebody like _**him**_. I glanced around, my heart racing, and saw that Yamazaki, Eriol, Fanran, Fuutie, and Feimei had the exact same expression that I assumed was plastered on my face. Quickly looking back, I saw Yue squinting his eyes and rushing towards our group now.

"Sakura!" I said more urgently, but my words were still ignored.

"I'm probably more to you than a husband will _ever_ be, Ying Fa." Li whispered in a deadly voice. "And it's _Xiao Lang_, do not refer to me as Li."

"Make me." Sakura squared her chin and I was getting annoyed.

"Yue at nine o'clock!" I burst out and all heads turned to Yue approaching us. Closing my eyes, I took a few steps back and felt somebody push me back slightly. Peeking an eye open, I saw Fuutie and Feimei take their positions in front of me and Eriol in front of them. They were hiding me. I glanced over their shoulders to see Li glaring directly at Yue.

"Who're you?" Li raised an eyebrow as Yue continued staring at Sakura.

"Sakura…?"

Sakura looked between Yue and Li before taking a step forward. "Uh…"

"Excuse me." Li cut in. "I suggest you stop imposing on strangers." Li was about to turn and grab Sakura's arm, but Yue grabbed his shoulder instead.

"Strangers? Buddy, I think you're yelling at my girlfriend there!" Yue's voice was rising as Li looked at Yue's hand on his shoulder and then his face.

"Girlfriend? _Buddy_, you're sorely mistaken—this is my _wife_."

Sakura had a look of shock on her face as, I assumed, the rest of us did as well. Yue's hand didn't release Li's shoulder and, in all obviousness, he was getting pissed. He planted his fist into Yue's face. Before Sakura had time to react, Yamazaki caught her and covered her mouth with his hand. It was to prevent her from calling Yue's name to call Li's bluff.

"YUE!"

All heads turned to a short blond woman rushing towards Yue. My eyes widened drastically as Li frowned.

"Who're you?" Yamazaki barked as the woman glared at him.

"His girlfriend! Why are you punching him? Who _are_ you?"

Everything else failed as Li looked at Sakura. My cousin's eyes were wide; staring at the woman kneeling over who we thought was her boyfriend minutes ago. I had to strain to hear what Li said, but it was slightly easier due to the fact that all customers and sales associates were quiet.

"Girlfriend? Then what were you?"

My world stopped as I saw tears leak from Sakura's eyes and her making a break for the exit. I moved to make a run for her but Fuutie caught me.

"If Yue sees you, he'll recognize you—stay behind me."

I could only watch as my heart clenched for my cousin. I knew she was attached to him. She didn't love him, no, but she was attached to him. We always assumed that he was cheating on her in some way, but an assumption was always easier than the truth…

Always.

_.xx._

___Special thanks to my beta-editor, **Sakura-chan Master of the Clow  
**Edited/Updated: September 25, 2011_

___Re-edited: February 02, 2013  
_


	12. Essence of Continuation

**Essence of Blood**

_He had met girls throughout his life but never had he met a woman as unique as her. Not only did she defy him in an erratic way but her blood held an essence that differed from everyone else. Her blood was special… her blood made her, __**his**__._

**Chapter Twelve  
Essence of Continuation**

_.xx._

**- Sakura -**

_**August 3rd, 2001 – 10:18 pm**_

Munching on a rice krispies bar, I was heading from the kitchen up to my bedroom when I heard talking coming from the living room. In all honesty, I _really_ hate intruding and imposing on people (although, ironically, I end up doing that a lot, hm?), so I kind of just hid behind the wall that separated the kitchen from the living room.

It was Xiao Lang, and he was talking to Ceroberus and Clow.

"Here it is," I heard somebody that wasn't Xiao Lang speak and kind of peeked out past the archway to see him handing something to the leader of the Bloodhounds. "Like he promised."

I could _hear_ Xiao Lang sneer (ain't that a bowl full of creepy?) and he replied with. "And Gin knows that I'll deliver the goods, _like I promised?_"

Goods? I frowned. What goods?

The other two guys laughed. "Yeah, he knows…and he _promised_ never to steal shit from us ever again."

"I'll bet." Xiao Lang shrugged and I saw him slowly look over his shoulder. I pulled my head back and pressed my body flat against the wall, not even breathing. _Fuck…_

"But nobody steals from me and gets away with it… and he should be dead in about three… two…"

"One," Ceroberus finished for him. I closed my eyes. _Alright, they killed the poor guy that stole from them…_

"It was his fault." Clow shrugged. "Who told him to go steal the vial from the safety deposit box at the bank? Not us. Karma's a bitch. Question is, how did he even know we stashed it there?"

"There's a rat in the gang…" Xiao Lang responded. "And when I find out who it is, I'll strangle him with his large intestine." _Ew…gross._ After a few more words were exchanged, I heard the men disperse. Counting to fifteen, I peeked back out into the living room and saw nobody was there.

_Coast is clear,_ I told myself before trudging up to my bedroom.

_.xx._

_**August 4th, 2001 **__**–**_ 2:13 am

I couldn't sleep, which wasn't exactly something new. But the events of what happened earlier at the mall still haunted my memories: seeing Yue, fighting with _Li_, that girl that claimed Yue was her boyfriend… How long was he her boyfriend for and why? Was it because I refused to sleep with Yue most of the time?

I mean he didn't exactly take my virginity, and I was sexually active with him… well _sometimes_, hence the cheating thing, _I think_.

I was lying on my bed, staring at the dark ceiling, not really thinking but at the same time thinking about everything. My mind mostly revolved around the _Essence of Blood_ book and the entire Yue thing. Plus Li calling me his wife really didn't help my mental situation that much either.

_Knock. Knock._

Glancing at my door, I heard faint knocking and tried to make out if I was imagining it or if it was real. A second set of knocking told me that I was not imagining anything, so I got up and went to open the door.

"Xiao Lang!" I gasped, seeing Li, err, Xiao Lang standing in front of me wearing black sweat pants and a white tank top. I saw his tattoo poking over his shoulder and trained my eyes to look at his eyes—not his torso.

"How'd you know I was awake?" I inquired as he stared down at me.

"I smelt your blood in the kitchen earlier," he muttered and I ended up blushing out of embarrassment. Ok, totally _not_ inconspicuous at all. When I didn't say anything, he exerted a heavy sigh out of annoyance. "Here." He thrust a folder into my hand and, uninvited, stepped into my bedroom. Frowning, I shut the door behind me and followed Xiao Lang. He sat on my bed and I sat down beside him, staring at the red folder in my hands.

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out." He rolled his eyes and I did. Raising an eyebrow, I saw a picture of that blond girl that we saw at the mall earlier.

_Name: Zeta Katherine  
_

_Gender: Female  
_

_DOB/Age: June 19, 1988 / 23 years old._

_Profile:_

_Zeta Angus, father, born and raised between Japan and Greece. Pilot for Air USA. Zeta Vanessa, mother, born and raised in China. Housewife. Both alive, mother living in Japan with daughter and father on flights for work. __Zeta Katherine attends College for Photography and is transferring to Canada for her final year. Zeta has two younger brothers, Brian and Adrian. Twins. Both attending university. Brian Zeta majoring Astrophysics and Adrian Zeta majoring Organic Chemistry._

_Zeta has been dating Tsuki Yue for seven months. Both met during an internship Zeta had which resulted in her making Tsuki her model for a photographic assignment. _

_Zeta and Tsuki are sexually active._

My eyes were wide as I read the profile slowly—taking in all the information in front of me. Looking up at Xiao Lang, I saw that he was reading the information that was compiled in on the sheet of paper over my shoulder.

"What—_how…_?"

Xiao Lang shrugged. "It isn't that hard. We have undercover agents working for the National Archives. Zeta's father has to be constantly under check since he's a pilot for international flights. Finding her information wasn't that hard."

"But why?"

Xiao Lang's eyes were heavily trained on mine. "You won't believe me, b_eautiful, _but I am willing to do anything for you."

My eyes searched his, wondering what on earth possessed him to do something like that for me. He was originally _against_ the thought of me having a boyfriend—err, _ex_-boyfriend, but now he was compiling a profile about the woman he was using to make me a cuckold. I folded the information back into its original casing and handed it to Xiao Lang.

"I, honestly, appreciate all this but it's pointless. He thinks I'm dead, or rather _should_ be, and if not, then now he definitely thinks I'm married." I didn't mean to say that last bit with venom, but I guess it just came out.

Xiao Lang leaned forward slightly, his right hand reaching towards me. My eyes widened and I simply watched, unable to do anything as he caressed my cheek. I couldn't _help_ but feel a spark of electricity course through my body from where his fingers touch my bare skin.

My body jolted.

"You love him?" Xiao Lang murmured in inquiry as I raised an eyebrow. I wanted to laugh, he looked so _in thought_. Maybe the entire deal of me having a boyfriend was really affecting him in more ways than I could comprehend.

But why would he care?

"No." My answer was strong and fierce which only caused Xiao Lang to look at me in an incredulous way.

"Then why date him?"

I looked at Xiao Lang who, eventually, pulled back from his ministrations on my cheek and was staring at me with intense force. Gulping, I shrugged. "No idea. I guess I was just _fond _of him…"

"Did you have sex with him?"

My eyes widened. "That's kind of personal!"

Frowning, Xiao Lang stood up and, before I could even _realize_ what was happening, he had me up against my bed, straddling me. I was lying down, my heart racing as I felt his knees lock me down and his hands pressing my wrists against the mattress.

I gulped.

"Nothing about you is personal to me, _Ying Fa_," he whispered in a rather—_enthralling_ tone. "I've waited endless _millenniums_ searching for you…"

Frowning, I began wrestling Xiao Lang. Smirking, he leaned forward slightly and my whole body froze. I felt my molecules begin detaching and soul begin wondering away from my body. "Xi—" My words were cut as I felt my entire being flash. Within _nano_seconds, I found myself in a larger (and a much more comfortable) looking bedroom. Before I realized what was happening, Xiao Lang pulled off of me and walked towards a dresser.

"Is this… _your_ room?" I asked slowly

He grunted (how civil) before throwing a book in my direction. I caught it, expertly.

"This is the Essence of Continuation—_part_ two of the Essence of Blood, I guess you could say."

Raising an eyebrow at him, I opened the book to find blank pages. Why did that not surprise me?

"Let me guess, we have to trigger something for the book to tell us what's happening?" I was surprised to find Xiao Lang sitting beside me—wasn't he just at the other side of the room less than a second ago? I smelt his masculine musk… _why didn't I realize he smelt so good _earlier_?_

"No, this isn't that easy."

Grimacing, I looked up at him. "Not that easy?"

He shook his head as he pushed the cover close, revealing the black leather-cover. "This is the continuation of the first story. This isn't about Xiao Lang and Ying Fa anymore."

I looked up at him, my mouth ajar.

"This one is about _us_."

I was holding my breath as I pushed a bit away from Xiao Lang. "Answer me something."

He smiled at me, his smile an echo of something distant. "Anything, _b__eautiful_."

"Are you the _original_ Xiao Lang?"

He nodded. "In the flesh."

"But how?"

Smirking, he stretched his hands over his head before plopping down on the mattress beneath him. His eyes were closed and I was beginning to wonder if he had fallen asleep.

"You'll find out, Ying Fa."

I snarled. "Find out? If I was actually _born_, then what're you?"

"_I_," Xiao Lang growled, opening an eye to look at me, "was dormant. Do you have any _notion_ of how hard it is to sleep for _thousands_ of years, waiting for the one woman you have ever loved and ever will love?"

"But how can you love _me_?"

He shot up, and while I was blinking, Xiao Lang had me pinned against the headboard. "I've loved _you_ since before Jesus came unto Earth. I've loved you while you were still in the Garden of Eden. I loved you before you even knew _you_ existed…"

My eyes were burning in tears. This was all beginning to pile onto me.

"I hardly even know you Xiao Lang," I murmured. "I can't return these—_feelings_ you have. I mean, just up until yesterday evening I was—_dating Yue_."

"Whom you obviously did not love," he kindly pointed out. I glared daggers in his direction.

"Despite that, he was still my boyfriend and I was being cheated on. Perhaps sleeping for the majority of your life has made you lose some sense…" My eyes widened as I felt his lips press tightly against mine. My body fell limp as all of my senses failed.

I felt his tongue brush by my closed lips, perhaps asking me to open them. Yue had never kissed me with such tenderness—always forcing me to comply.

I felt him pull back. I was staring into his eyes.

"I will find a way to release your memories, _b__eautiful._" His fingers brushed back strands of my bangs. "Until then, I guess I can humor myself and court you all over again from the beginning…"

I pushed him off of me. "Will you cut that out? Don't go all _touchy,_ _feely_ on me like you own me! Despite the damn fact you're _totally_ in love with me, I **don't know you**!"

Xiao Lang let out a low chuckle. "That's the best part. You're more like Ying Fa than you even _realize_. When we first met, she yelled at me for courting her while she had no notion of who I was."

Glaring at Xiao Lang, I chose not to listen to what he said as I made a move to the door. Before I could reach it, he whirled me around and planted his lips on mine once again. Screwing up, I pushed him off of me.

"Damn you," I hissed. "Don't do that!" And with nothing else said, I turned and left.

_.xx._

_**August 4th, 2001 **__**– **__**7:11 pm**_

It was sweet how Xiao Lang had gotten me the information on Katherine and Yue, but all the lip assaulting I received last night was unfair. I was at the dinner table with Tomoyo, Hiiragizawa, Mei Lin, Ling, and Xiao Lang's sisters, having a tuna casserole. Mei Lin had prepared it, and despite fore-warnings I had received, it was really good.

"Syaoran, Ryu, Takashi, and I are leaving tonight," Eriol murmured over a sip of his wine. Tomoyo looked up at him.

"To where?" she asked as I was faintly aware of the fact that Xiao Lang had entered the dining room precisely at that moment.

"Punta Cana," Xiao Lang answered as all eyes turned to him. "Mother shifted to Punta Cana and has some information. We're leaving tonight and coming back in a week." He turned to me and I raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement. He merely winked at me, subtly, and I wanted to groan in annoyance.

Chauvinistic male pig.

_.xx._

_**August 4th, 2001 **__**–**_ 10:43 pm

We bade farewell to Xiao Lang, Ling, Yamazaki and Hiiragizawa. Their flight was at midnight and they left around half past ten. Tomoyo was in the shower, and the rest of the Li sisters were scattered around the mansion. I think Fuutie was sleeping, Feimei was in the in-house gym, and I had no idea what Sheifa was up to, but I had an inkling she was with Mei Lin.

Sitting in my room, I ran my fingers over the cover of the _Essence of Continuation_. Xiao Lang said that it was _our_ story, not about Ying Fa and him. But why? I don't even understand why any of this is happening. And then the guys go leave to Punta Cana.

I _swear_ it's probably a falsity and they're actually going on vacation. Hearing my door open, I looked up to find Tomoyo enter in her pajamas. Her hair was dripping wet, but she frankly did not care at all. "What's cookin', good lookin'?"

I snorted. "Nothing much, honey bunch."

Giggling, my cousin came and sat down beside me. "What's that? Oh don't tell me, another mystical book that needs to be unlocked?"

I shook my head, "Nope. It's a mystical book, but it can't be unlocked because it isn't written yet."

I saw the confusion on Tomoyo's face. "But… the Essence of Blood wasn't written. It _writes_ itself."

"Yeah, loser," I muttered. "_But_ it was pre-written to begin with, r_iiiiiiiiii_ght?" I dragged out the _i_ part of the right. "This _isn't_ pre-written because the events haven't _happened_ yet."

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "…say word…?"

I burst out laughing. "Where'd you pick _that_ one up from?"

Blushing, Tomoyo smacked my shoulder. "I heard Mei Lin say it earlier today and I remember how much we used to say it when we were in high school. _But, going back to the matter at hand_, the events haven't happened yet?"

I nodded. "Yeah, the shit in _this_ book is about Xiao Lang and Ying Fa but Ying Fa isn't Ying Fa…"

I saw her eyes widened. She's a smart girl. "_You_ Ying Fa?"

I nodded.

Her jaw dropped.

"Fuck me hard…"

She killed the mood. I laughed again. "Mei Lin?"

"Shut the hell up, Sakura!" She laughed, throwing a pillow at my face. Gosh, I love my cousin.

_.xx._

_**August 5th, 2001 **__**–**_ 1:11 am

I probably need to go to the doctor to get this insomnia thing checked out. I seriously _cannot_ sleep till ungodly hours of the early morning. Even still, I decided to tour the mansion instead of going to go grab food. Besides, I heard laughter from the living room downstairs and it sounded like Mei Lin and Yasui. Mei Lin I wouldn't mind facing but Yasui seemed bitchier after I learned about her and Hiiragizawa's secret.

I came across Xiao Lang's room and was surprised to find it ajar. Looking around and finding the coast to be clear, I slowly tiptoed into his room. The smell of him enthralled my senses.

Walking over to his bed, I saw that it was neatly made. Breathing in deeply, I pulled back the covers and got into his bed and immediately my eyes began brimming with tears.

I miss my father… my brother… my friends… my life…

And, unexpectedly…

I miss my midnight encounters with Xiao Lang.

_.xx._

_____________Special thanks to my beta-editor, **Sakura-chan Master of the Clow  
**Edited/Updated: September 25, 2011_

_____________Re-edited: February 03, 2013  
_


	13. Essence of Threatening

**Essence of Blood**

_He had met girls throughout his life but never had he met a woman as unique as her. Not only did she defy him in an erratic way but her blood held an essence that differed from everyone else. Her blood was special… her blood made her, __**his**__._

**Chapter Thirteen  
****Essence of Threatening**

_.xx._

**-Tomoyo-**

_**August 5th, 2001 **__**– **__**12:21 pm**_

So the guys: Eriol, Li, Ling, and Yamazaki had miraculously disappeared on a vacation to Punta Cana, leaving us stranded at _home base_ with the Li sisters and a bunch of other unknown faces. The sisters, being perpetually bored, opened up their indoor pool room and decided to take a dip, bringing myself, Sakura and four other girls along with them. I was already familiar with three of the four girls: Mei Lin, Miyuki, and Victoria. The fourth, however, from what I heard, has a fascination with Li—you know the same guy that's supposedly _destined_ for my cousin?

Yeah, him.

They called her _Aiko_ and she was pretty damn beautiful, from what **I** can say. Perfect model material-ish.

"Where'd Syaoran go?" Aiko purred as she launched into the swimming pool. I exchanged a look of disgusted with Fuutie as Feimei rolled her eyes. Sakura was in the bathroom. She woke up this morning with _puffy_ eyes in Li's room… and she didn't explain to me why. At that moment in time I didn't press for more details but I will. Eventually.

I guess it had something to do with that new book.

Stupid Essence of Blood and it's stupid continuation. Why couldn't we live _normal_ lives?

"Punta Cana, with Eriol, Ryu, Takashi," Sheifa answered as Aiko raised an eyebrow. Her blond hair was plastered around her face—her black roots making her look incredibly fake, despite her beauty. A small butterfly tattoo decorated her left ankle, giving her the look of a _wannabe gangster. _And, to put the cherry on top of the cake, with seven earring piercings **on each ear**.

"Where's Sakura?" Mei Lin swam up beside me.

"Bathroom," I replied, _loudly_. I wanted this asshole, Aiko, to get acquainted with my cousin.

"Who's Sakura?" Aiko demanded_. Bitch _much?

Miyuki, a rather small girl with black hair decorated with red tips hauled herself up out of the pool. "Only the newest fascination for Syaoran—ahh, you should see the way he _looks_ at her! It's so sexy!"

I concur.

"I concur!" Mei Lin voiced my thoughts. I sent her a goofy look as I sat on the diving board. Aiko had a look of anger flash across her eyes.

"Probably nothing more than new pussy—you know Syaoran."

"Of **course** I do, bitch." Mei Lin stood up at the shallow end. "He _is_ my cousin! We grew up together!"

"Then tell me his deepest, darkest, secret!" Aiko demanded. Mei Lin twitched.

"Other than the fact he's an ancient warrior of God out to find his long-lost-love?" I glanced at Mei Lin who seemed to have a serious look on her face. Apparently she knew too—but Aiko's response proved her ignorance.

"Oh yeah right, keep believing in magic, _Li_," she spat. "It'll get you nowhere in this gang. If you knew Syaoran as well as _I_ do, you'd know he was born in Dubai, grew up in China, studied in London, and is now settled in Japan."

Fuutie burst into laughter. "Dubai? Syaoran has never even set _foot_ in the UAE!"

"What would you know?" Aiko shot as Sheifa growled.

"Because, _powder-cake,_ we're his **sisters**."

Aiko shot her a glare as I wanted to shoot her through the head. Madame _Aiko_ spoke too much for her own damn good. Wish I could just walk up to her and rip those earrings off of her putrid lobe. She was ugly and stupid and nosy and—did I mention ugly? (Let's forget the fact I called her pretty earlier).

As I glared daggers at Aiko, Yasui, Eriol's wife, walked into the pool room, bikini adorned and towel at hand. "Hello, world!" Sakura seemed to follow suit behind her, grinning broadly.

Fake smile, I was sure of it…

"Hot mama!" Miyuki whistled as Mei Lin wiggled her eyebrows. Victoria blew Yasui a kiss as Sheifa swam under the pool, popped up where Yasui was standing and sent her a wave of a splash. Sakrua came up and sat beside me on the dive board.

"You okay?" I murmured to her. She nodded.

"Perfectly fine. I got my period though, saw Yasui and hustled a tampon off of her."

I giggled. "Hustled? Seriously?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Who was _say word_ing me last night?"

"Shhhh." I playfully shut her up before turning my attention back to the conversation at hand with the other girls.

"What's gotten you so sexy today? Eriol give you a sexy time last night?" Miyuki grinned.

Yasui rolled her eyes. "_I_ gave Eriol a sexy time last night, darlings."

"I can tell." Feimei rolled her eyes as Yasui blew her tongue at her. Dropping the towel with the others, Yasui launched into the pool and splashed everyone, excluding me and Sakura of course, since I was sitting by my lonesome on the dive board. Actually, if I was with Sakura, it wouldn't be by _my_ lonesome… it'll technically be by _our_ lonesome, right? Or is that impossible—two people being alone together? Eh, Whatever. Swimming like a mermaid under the water for five seconds or so, Yasui resurfaced exactly where we were sitting, bearing a rather impish grin.

"What's up girlies?"

Sakura shrugged. "Just bored, I guess…"

Yeah, something was _definitely_ off. Usually this girl has some sort of witty comeback to a question like that from a girl who is supposedly a bitch. The other girls in the gang were able to mask their hatred well. They all knew of the deception Yasui could be up to, yet, for the sake of the gang and Eriol, they played around with Yasui, as if nothing was wrong.

That's die-hard gang loyalty right there.

Yasui pulled herself up out of the water and tiptoed onto the dive board. She sat down beside Sakura, and we slowly started exchanging small talk. Eventually, everybody resumed doing what they were doing—Mei Lin continued arguing with Aiko and everybody couldn't help but laugh at Aiko attempting to diss Mei Lin. Evidently, it wasn't working—perhaps Mei Lin being related to Li had a big affect on it…

Either way, Aiko couldn't get the hint. I turned to Yasui. "You didn't go with them?"

Yasui shook her head. "No. Eriol didn't want to take me—something about danger and such. They were going for an '_important' _mission and bringing any one of the girls would be '_dangerous_.'"

I raised an eyebrow. Sakura was staring at Yasui intently.

"Every now and then, Syaoran, Ryu, Eriol, and Takashi have _important _meetings to attend with Syaoran's mother. Normally, only those boys go, sometimes they take the Reed brothers, but normally no. They come back with _a shit load_ of information that, usually, helps us in our mission." Yasui explained. I nodded and glanced slightly as Sheifa splashing Fuutie. I turned back to Yasui. "The boys are determined to find out the meaning behind Xiao Lang's current existence. I mean, they know that it's to fulfill an ancient destiny but why _now…_why _here_, you know?"

I frowned and my eyes sharpened as I felt Sakura sit up straight. "You know?" Sakura inquired. "About the whole… mystery thing behind us being here?"

Shrugging, Yasui looked away from us. "I don't _know_ exactly, I'm just aware of what the guys are doing. Eriol keeps me informed—he kind of has to…" She looked back at us. "You guys read the _Essence of Blood_, right?"

"Yeah…" Sakura responded slowly and I merely nodded lethargically. Yasui shifted slightly, facing us more.

"Well, I never did really, but Eriol and Syaoran did—apparently you're _destined_ for Syaoran, since the time of Jesus, correct?"

"Yes…" Sakura couldn't help but sound slightly annoyed, and I wouldn't blame her. To her, it was kind of like… she was the one playing the role of God incarnate… yet this woman who probably didn't even want to _be_ here in the gang, let alone be married to Eriol, knew more about it than she—_we _did.

Yasui's voice dropped to a whisper since Aiko was swimming in our direction. "_Well_, Sakura…" Yasui looked directly at her. "You have the blood of God Himself flowing through your veins and, I don't know your connection to that, Tomoyo, but Sakura's blood was made _specifically_ for Syaoran. I was listening to Eriol and Syaoran talking and apparently Syaoran and Sakura are the literal definition of soul-mates—_two halves of one cookie_ deal. Without one, the other can't survive."

_And I'm the daughter. _I thought suddenly before squaring my shoulders. I was about to speak, but Sakura beat me to it. Her voice was tight and I heard anger lacing with it. "But—wait, so does this mean you all have… magic?"

Yasui shook her head. "No. Some of them don't even know of our mission. Like Madame Bitch." Yasui glanced at Aiko slightly. "She's _human_. Technically so am I, since Eriol has the magic and I only know about it but… yeah."

"So wait, who's the biggest _bad guy_ we're facing?" This time, I was able to speak before Sakura.

Yasui shrugged. "Don't know. That information we weren't ever told. Mei Lin, Fanran, Fuutie, Sheifa—and anybody else who know about our ulterior motive have no idea who we're facing, only that they have magic and are _extremely_ evil."

I gasped, an obvious connection in my head. "You mean… the _thing_ that attacked us in the mall?"

I exchanged worried glances with Sakura.

"That's the baddy?" Sakura's voice seemed a bit less mean at this point. Perhaps because we were off the topic of her and onto the topic of a potential bad guy.

"Yeah, I heard about that," Yasui murmured thoughtfully, tapping her chin. "Apparently a _force_ attacked you two at the mall and, from what I got from what they were talking about, yeah, that force was related to what we're after."

"But what is _he_ after?" I was curious. To my dismay, and Sakura's, Yasui had no idea.

"No clue, honey." She sighed. "I _wish_ I knew but there are just some things even Eriol doesn't tell me."

Nodding, I gave an exasperated groan. "This is all soo…" I pulled at my hair, "c_onfusing_. I need something that will get my mind off all of this!"

Yasui snickered. "Sex?"

"Something less inappropriate."

"Shopping?" Sakura suggested. Okay, this girl has a questionable obsession with shopping.

I rolled my eyes. "We tried that like _a hundred_ times. Each time we were attacked and now it'll be worse if the guys are all not within the continent."

"Yes _but…_" Yasui held a finger up, "they're usually after _Sakura_ in order to get to _Syaoran_. This is gonna sound mean but if Syaoran isn't in the country, and Sakura has adequate protection, we're kind of free to do whatever we like."

"But what if they're after me just to get to _me_?" Sakura asked. "What if Syaoran has nothing to do with this?"

Yasui rolled her eyes. "Honey, Syaoran's the one that's been waiting for his reborn lover. He's the warrior of God. They obviously wanted Syaoran's power, if I remember what Eriol told me about the _Essence of Blood_ correctly, the baddies want Syaoran to be on their side. Soooooo, they can't get him to convert sides without bait. Therefore, they can't kill the bait—which is you, Sakura."

I saw Sakura roll her eyes, but Yasui did have a point. "Makes sense, eh, Sakura?"

She shrugged. "I guess. So, let's go?"

"Huzzah!" Yasui thrust a fist into the air.

_.xx._

_**August 5th, 2001 **__**–**__** 3:19 pm**_

"If we get attacked," Fuutie muttered ruefully, "I'm putting Yasui in front of me and high tailing it out of there."

Yasui was walking beside me before throwing a kick to Fuutie's ass. I snorted as Fuutie whirled around with lightening speed and caught her ankle with a teasing glint in her eyes. "Remember, _Hiiragizawa_, I'm a Li."

Sakura was quietly walking beside me, just glancing around at our surroundings. She was totally out of it and I could tell. Ever since the guys left for Punta Cana, Sakura had been quiet and uninvolved with our day-to-day activities. She's usually so _hyper_ and out there.

_I need to talk to her tonight…_

"Yeah, yeah." Yasui brushed off as she wiggled her ankle free from Fuutie's grip. Wrapping my arm around Sakura's, I dragged her up to the center of all of the fun and games between the girls.

"If _we_ get attacked, how about Sakura and _I_ throw Yasui in front of us and high tail it out of there?"

Mei Lin tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Sounds like a plan!"

Victoria and Miyuki, two of the girls we were swimming with earlier, tagged along with our mall expedition. Primarily they were brought with us was for extra protection… but hey, they were fun people to hang around with so that was an added bonus. "I'll help throw Yasui in front of the explosion!" Miyuki chimed.

"Ditto! And then we all run like screaming school girls out of the mall and back to the mansion. Sound like a plan?" Victoria grinned. Yasui gave her the finger and everybody (save Sakura) laughed.

"You okay?" I whispered to her and she shrugged.

"I guess…"

"Wanna talk about it tonight?"

Again, my cousin shrugged. I frowned, but decided not to press it.

Fuutie ran into a lingerie store and we all followed her—like we could do anything else.

Immediately, Sheifa picked up a rather skimpy corset and pressed it against her torso. "Do I not look _sexah_?"

"Sure," Mei Lin snorted, "total sex kitten. Find yourself a man now."

Sheifa rolled her eyes before putting the corset back on the hanger. "Right—and watch me end up like Fanran."

"Yeah, probably. That is how she seduced him anyway." Fuutie rolled her eyes. "But don't say anything in front of the guys though. You know how testy that subject is."

Sheifa strode towards the bra rack muttering a loud, "I know, I know…" Sakura and I exchanged confused glances. Yeah, we knew Fanran was the exiled Li sister but we didn't know it was such a testy subject for the guys and that she seduced her husband? I was beginning to wonder why they kicked her out of the family name at this point.

"Tomoyo?"

My breath caught in my throat as I slowly looked over to find a pig-tailed girl launch at me. "TOMOYO!" Sakura, who had walked off with Sheifa, heard the familiar voice and bounded forward.

"OH MY GOSH, CHIHARU?"

"SAKURA!" Chiharu roared as she jumped off me and launched at Sakura.

I saw Sakura stumble slightly before her arms shot up and embraced her tightly. "Chiharu!" Sakura whispered. My heart soared with happiness knowing that my best friend was alive. I hadn't seen or heard of her after the attack in the shoe store back a while ago and, despite the fact Sakura and I were set on believing that she was alive, we still had our individual doubts.

"Oh god I thought you died! I remembered being shot at and then the both of you were gone!" As if Chiharu realized that I was at the mall with people, she peered over my shoulder and I realized that the girls had all crowded behind me. Finding it awkward, I began to introduce them.

"Chiharu, our err—_friends_, Li Mei Lin, Fuutie, Feimei, Sheifa, and Hiiragizawa Yasui. Those two are Victoria and Miyuki. Guys, Mihara Chiharu."

"Pleasure." Miyuki smiled as Chiharu gave her an awkward smile back. She turned to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders this time. Sakura was smiling extremely happily and I could tell that, out of the entire day she was spending with us, this was the first real smile she cracked. And it was a given too—this is our _best_ girl and she's _alive_!

"Thank God you're okay!" she breathed. "I went to your families but they… they said you both…" Chiharu choked, "_died. _I didn't believe it! And I was right; oh I can't wait till I tell them!"

Sakura and I exchanged shocked glances and Sheifa took a step forward. "You can't," she spoke for us as Chiharu raised an eyebrow at her.

"And why not?"

"Because if you do, we'll kill _you_." Sheifa threatened in a rather dangerous way and I felt compelled to defend my friend. Sakura frowned and stepped forward, between Chiharu, myself and Sheifa.

"Okay, wait a second… you can't threaten to kill her!" Sakura was standing as a wall between Sheifa and Chiharu. Sheifa looked at me and then at Sakura, concern shooting through her eyes.

"But, Tomoyo… Sakura… you _know…_"

"Yeah, I know," I said curtly. "But Chiharu means _a lot_ to us—you can't threaten her like that!" My eyes searched all of theirs. "Can't she come back with us?"

This time, Sakura raised an eyebrow and looked back at me. I knew what she was thinking; _How could you suggest we drag her into this lifestyle?_ But, thankfully, she didn't say anything.

Mei Lin snorted. "Tomoyo, you know that's a burden—especially with Syaoran and Sakura and their whole… _thingy_!"

"Excuse me?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Our '_thingy'_ isn't that problematic."

Victoria and Miyuki raised an eyebrow. Obviously, they didn't know what _thingy_ referred to. Feimei patted Sakura's head. "That's the sole reason the guys went to Punta Cana, love."

Sakura crossed her arms. "So…?"

"Chiharu won't be in anybody's way," I promised loudly, cutting off the idiotic banter between Sakura and Feimei. My best guess is that her period is also contributing to her quietness… she's gets _soooo_ emotional. Yasui shook her head to my comment.

"She doesn't _know_ about anything. Syaoran _will_ find her a burden."

I scowled. "It's either that or I'm leaving with her."

"Wait, what?" Sakura frowned. "Syaoran won't find her a burden! And Tomoyo, you can't just _leave_! I'm sure we can compromise… right…?"

Chiharu seemed beyond confused.

"Yeah," Fuutie grunted, "compromise my ass. You know if you leave, you'll die in the process, right? Because as _soon_ as you leave our guardianship, Syaoran's coming after you and trust me, he doesn't let his victims go easy."

"And you think Sakura will let him?"

Sakura grinned. She wouldn't _let_ him kill me… and plus she knew I'm his daughter, reincarnated.

I was testing their patience and I was glad Chiharu was quiet behind me. I would not let anybody hurt my friends—_magicians_ or not. Sakura was still acting as a wall between us and _them…_

Sheifa took a step towards me. "What Sakura will say to him won't matter. He _will_ do it."

_Right,_ I thought insensitively. _He'd kill his own daughter?_

But I doubted they knew that I was Méi Yŭ, illegitimate daughter of Xiao Lang and Ying Fa, reincarnated. But then again, they didn't know a lot of things Sakura and I knew and, possibly, Sakura knew _so much more_ than I personally knew.

"Hey! He considers my opinions!" Sakura defended. Fuutie burst into laughter.

"He _never_ considers opinions."

Sakura pouted. "He does mine…"

"I dare him," was my bold response to the statement that he'd kill me and Fuutie groaned in defeat.

"_FINE_," she spoke stoically. "We'll _take_ her home, dammit. If Syaoran has _anything_ to say about this, Tomoyo, it's your head. He'll probably just yell at you, Sakura… ugh! I hope you know that."

I won. I knew I was going to because they weren't about to put me and Sakura at risk for Chiharu. Smiling tiredly, I saw the confusion streak across Chiharu's eyes. My own eyes softened. "I'll explain when we go home…"

"Yeah but _what's_ happening?" she inquired as Mei Lin caught my upper arm, rather softly.

"We're not in the mood right now. Let's go home?"

I nodded at her suggestion. "Yeah, good idea." Turning to Chiharu, I saw the confusion and fear lacing her eyes. "You're gonna have to come with us now, Chi."

"Why?"

Sakura was on Chiharu's other side and she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please, don't ask questions…" Sakura leaned forward slightly. "Trust me when I say this," she whispered, "they _will_ kill you."

I saw Chiharu stiffen and subtly nodded. Gulping, Chiharu examined the girls standing behind us, perhaps wondering how they were capable of _actually_ murdering someone and perhaps thinking why I would associate with people like them. Regardless, she listened to what I said and followed us back to the limousine.

Thing is, at that moment in time, I had no idea that I just helped Li Xiao Lang in more ways than he could have possibly ever imagined.

_.xx._

_**August 5th, 2001 **__**–**__** 4:03 pm**_

We came home and immediately the girls dispersed. Chiharu hadn't said a single word to anybody on the car ride home and, upon our arrival, quietly followed Sakura and I upstairs to Sakura's bedroom. Clicking the door shut, Sakura came and sat down beside Chiharu. I was on Chiharu's other side.

"How are you?" I murmured and Chiharu shrugged.

"I still don't know what's going on!" she complained, fear evident in her voice.

Sakura sighed. "It's a long story, but…" Sakura groaned. "Those girls that we came home with Chi," Sakura started, "they're women of the Bloodhounds."

Chiharu's eyes widened. "No…"

I nodded. "Yeah… remember the night at the club, when there was that big attack? They took us back to their home base and, well… shit happens…"

"Can't you just… leave?" Chiharu squeaked. Sakura shook her head.

"No, we can't. It's gang orders, Chiharu. They'll _shoot_ us if we do."

Sakura and I were, obviously, trying to keep the whole _Essence of Blood_ thing a secret. Chiharu didn't need to know that much… it would put her into shock and hysteria. Magic is something that most did not believe in, and Chiharu Mihara was the most logical person that Sakura and I knew. Telling her that Sakura held God's blood and that Li Syaoran was actually an ancient warrior of more than ten thousand years old would probably cause her to faint.

Probably.

See, prior to all these events happening, I didn't know—and neither did anyone else—that Chiharu was like a _third part_ to the complete story. We all know that Sakura and Li were the primary characters in the story being told, and Eriol and myself somehow meddle our way in—so we're two parts of a full triangle, I guess you can say. Chiharu was the last vertex of our geometric shape.

So I'll cut the analogies. We brought Chiharu home and, without a doubt, she was demanding to return home, to speak to her parents. Hell, she even demanded to hire a lawyer because the Bloodhounds were, somehow, infringing on her human rights.

That and she refused to believe that we _were_ Bloodhound members. Chiharu immediately assumed that we were being forced to say the stuff we were telling her and demanded that we get a lawyer too. I guess the only reason she was being so skeptical was because she didn't read the _Essence of Blood_ like how Sakura and I did—nor did she encounter invisible bad guys or have her name mentioned in an ongoing search…

"So let me get this straight." Chiharu raised an eyebrow after Sakura finished trying to explain everything to her.

Just as Chiharu was about to continue, a knock came on Sakura's door. "Come in!" Sakura called.

Mei Lin walked in. She didn't say a single word but she merely stood there. Sakura and I turned back to Chiharu who frowned, looking at Mei Lin.

"Those guys _had_ to take you two because of unexplainable reasons. Therefore they had to tell your families that you're _dead_ and now I have to be pulled into all of this bullshit because I _know_ you're alive?"

Mei Lin nodded as Chiharu satred at her during her self-explanation of the events. "So you either shut up and be a good little girl, or we can pay you a _hefty_ tip for **keeping** your big mouth shut."

"I do _not_ have a big mouth!" Chiharu spoke harshly and I needed to laugh. She was so self-conscience, even when her life could possibly be in danger. Sakura giggled.

"Yeah?" Mei Lin raised an eyebrow. "I can bet you this is what you'll do: you'll promise never to speak of us—the second you leave you'll pull out your _state-of-the-art_ cell phone, speed dial the first five numbers and, in a conference call, tell them all that '_Sakura and Tomoyo are alive! They're taken hostage at the Bloodhound base; we need to get the nation involved! Call the SWAT team!'_ Am I right, or am I right?"

Chiharu rolled her eyes. "Okay not _SWAT _team… something more along the lines of the International Army but yeah, that's the gist of it."

I couldn't help myself. I burst into laughter and Sakura cracked a grin. "Cheeky, huh?"

Chiharu smirked. "Naturally. I hung around you both my entire life… I _must've _learned something."

Mei Lin rolled her eyes. "Of course. Now here's the deal; we can't let you go because our enemies might know that you're speaking to us and that could be dangerous for you. So we've decided that, until my cousin gets back, you'll be chilling here with Sakura and Tomoyo."

"How long will that be?" Chiharu inquired.

"A week." Sakura shrugged and Chiharu nodded.

"Do I have a choice?"

Mei Lin shook her head. "Not at all." Laughing, she came forward and shook Chiharu's hand. "We aren't evil people. We just aren't nice…"

Chiharu rolled her eyes. "I can tell…"

"I'm ordering pizza, girls. Come down for dinner in half an hour."

We nodded as Mei Lin left. Chiharu sighed. "Can I at least take a shower?"

Sakura laughed. "For sure. Tomoyo, go set up the shower? I'll grab some clothes."

Nodding, I went to do my task.

_.xx._

___**August 5th, 2001 **__**–**____** 4:37 pm**_

Chiharu was in the shower and Sakura and I were sitting in her bedroom.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong now?"

Sakura glanced at me. "Can we wait until everybody's asleep?"

I studied my cousin but decided to agree to her terms. At least she's willing to tell me.

"Fine."

She smiled. "Thanks…"

_.xx._

_____Special thanks to my beta-editor, **Sakura-chan Master of the Clow  
**Edited/Updated: September 25, 2011_

_____Re-edited: February 03, 2013  
_


	14. Essence of Absence

**Essence of Blood**

_He had met girls throughout his life but never had he met a woman as unique as her. Not only did she defy him in an erratic way but her blood held an essence that differed from everyone else. Her blood was special… her blood made her, __**his**__._

**Chapter Fourteen  
****Essence of Absence**

_.xx._**  
**

**-Sakura-**

_**August 5th, 2001 **__**–**__** 10:12 pm**_

"So, what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked right as she entered the vicinity of my bedroom behind me. Chiharu had fallen asleep on Tomoyo's bed just a little while ago and my cousin had taken that as an opportunity to berate me of why I was quiet all day today. How was I supposed to explain to my cousin that, for some strange reason, I felt incomplete without Xiao Lang around? How was I supposed to tell her that I actually _missed_ him assaulting my lips—I missed his warmth… his voice…

Dammit, I missed _him_! I felt like there was a hole deep inside my soul and it was yearning for him… it _needed_ him. It's like—I was a piece of a puzzle for so long that I wasn't aware of the fact that I was just a piece…and now I found my other half (using that term as loosely as possible), I know what it is like to feel complete.

And right now, I wasn't feeling it.

"It's… complicated," I murmured as Tomoyo sat down on my bed and ushered for me to sit down beside her. Breathing in deeply, I sat down and twiddled my thumbs.

"Explain," Tomoyo spoke softly and I looked up at her, my eyes slightly watering.

"I actually _miss_ him," I blurted out. "I miss the encounters… him annoying me. I miss him randomly kissing me, our _gun training. _I miss how he smells, that stupid smirk of his!" I fell back down onto my bed and heaved a long sigh. "Tomoyo," I whispered, "I feel incomplete."

I felt Tomoyo's eyes bore into me but I couldn't bear to bring my gaze over to match hers. I know what she was thinking; _what the fuck_? Well, that was putting it blatantly obvious. The _nicer_ version would be like, _oh my lord, what is my cousin thinking?_

Yeah, well… something like that.

I really didn't know how else to articulate the fact that some part of me (maybe the Ying Fa part?) yearned for Xiao Lang's soul, his _essence_ and that part of me was stronger than every other part of me. It was like a distant calling, an echo…

I didn't just want him, I felt like I _needed_ him. "Why?" Came the eventual response from Tomoyo. Groaning, I sat up.

"I don't know why," I muttered. "I want to fight it but I can't. This feeling that I have… dammit, Tomoyo! It's stronger than _anything_ I've ever felt before."

"Maybe _you_ aren't feeling it," Tomoyo whispered. "Maybe Ying Fa is?"

I looked at her, my eyes furrowed. "That's what I was thinking, but if I am her reincarnation, why do I feel this desire so _strongly_. I mean, shouldn't my other ambitions and personality traits clash with hers?"

"True." Tomoyo nodded. "But what if your ambitions and personality traits are identical to hers?"

Plausible…

"I mean, we only know the story of their—_your—_history. Only Li can tell you who she was, or what she's like."

I closed my eyes in annoyance. "He _did _say that I was more like her than I could've imagined a little while ago."

"So is that why I found you this morning in Li's room instead of yours?"

I nodded.

Tomoyo crossed her arms. "So basically you've been missing the leader of the Bloodhounds more than you know you should, hence you acting quiet all day zoned out of it, correct?"

I nodded. "I guess…"

"THAT IS SO CUTE!"

Fuck.

Tomoyo was still Tomoyo, regardless of the fucking situation.

"How the hell is this cute?" I raised an eyebrow but her eyes were already twinkling.

"I know, it's _so_ strange given the current circumstance and whatnot, but _seriously_, if _life_ were to fuck up, which it has might I point out, you being the reincarnated lover of one of the hottest men I've ever seen _and_ you feeling like you're incomplete without him is something straight out of a movie! Actually… I think I might type out a manuscript and send it in to some fledgling director." Tomoyo's eyes were wide. "That would so work out!"

"Dear God." I threw a pillow at her. "Go to sleep!"

Tomoyo hugged me. "Things will work out for the best. If there's a God up there, I'm sure he's watching out for us."

I snorted. "There better be a God if he's using me as the host for his blood."

"That's blasphemous," Tomoyo teased before kissing my cheek and leaving my room.

_.xx._

_**August 5th, 2001 **__**– **__**10:58 pm**_

I counted to one hundred in my head before slowly standing up and tiptoeing towards my door. Opening it slowly, I peeked outside to find the coast to be clear.

_What the hell am I doing?_ I thought as I left the warmth and comfort of my own bedroom and began treacherously treading towards Li Xiao Lang's bedroom. The jerk wasn't even in the freakin' country and not only was I missing him more than I humanly _should_, I was sneaking over to his bedroom to sleep in his nice comfortable bed for the second time in a row.

_Why didn't he just let me get shot at the club? _I asked myself as I pushed open his door. The scent of him assaulted me and, involuntary, tears clouded my vision. _Asshole…_

Shutting his door, I crept towards his bed and slid underneath the comforter. I felt his aura surround me and sleep immediately consumed me, my conscious left the world I was living in and succumbed to a memory that possibly wasn't even my own.

"_And what are these?" A slender hand held up a rather large, red, and plump fruit. She was wrapped up in a brown tattered rag, in an attempt to conceal her nobility. She had rubbed a fair amount of dirt on her cheeks and nose to hide her fair complexion—she couldn't be exposed as the woman that eloped from Eden._

"_Pomegranates." A deep voice chuckled as her blazing emerald eyes shot towards him, in a glaring-like manner. _

"_Don't tease me, Xiao Lang."_

"_But it's just so _fun_, Ying Fa," he cooed. "Who would've guessed the Mistress of Eden had no idea what a pomegranate was."_

_Ying Fa snorted, rather unfashionably. "Who would've guessed her protector was defying the words of God and showing her what a pomegranate was!"_

_Xiao Lang shrugged, his armor clanking against each other. "What can God do?"_

_A teasing smile teased Ying Fa's lips as she dropped the fruit back onto the pile. "Oh I don't know…" She took a backward step away from Xiao Lang. "Forbid you to protect me?"_

"_That, my dear," Xiao Lang snorted, "is near impossible."_

_Ying Fa raised an eyebrow, continuing to step backwards. Xiao Lang advanced._

"_And why is that?" she teased._

"_Because…" His smirk broadened. "no being, divine or otherwise, is strong enough to take you away from me."_

"_And why is that?"_

_Xiao Lang rolled his eyes. "You ask too many questions, _beautiful_."_

"_Do I?"_

_Growling in admiration, he launched at her and caught her around her waist, swinging her in the air multiple times before setting her down before him. Her voice rang like a clear bell, the sound itself music to Xiao Lang's ears. "Yes," he whispered setting her down, "you do." Before she could even realize she had stopped spinning in the air, Xiao Lang's lips pressed firmly onto hers, enveloping her in a magnificent kiss._

Shooting awake, I was breathing pretty heavily. Sweat was beading down the nape of my neck and I was vaguely aware of where I was. _What was that?_ I asked myself. Pushing myself up off the bed, I headed towards Xiao Lang's balcony. The cool air that rushed in as soon as I opened the door was more than welcome.

"You're an asshole," I murmured to no one in particular. "Why'd you have to suddenly leave without even a legit excuse? Stupid idiot… men are all the same."

Having enough fresh air, I turned around and re-entered Xiao Lang's bedroom. Trying to stifle a yawn, I was maneuvering to his bed by memory, my eyes closed due to the intensity of my manly yawn. I failed to see a blur appear in front of me and slammed right into it.

"What the—" I stumbled backwards, my yawn ending midway. My eyes widened as a familiar arm snaked around my waist… and that smirk I was dying to see entered my line of vision.

"And what are you doing in my room, beautiful?"

My breath caught in my throat and I was unable to think of a witty comeback. He waited a few seconds for a response and, when I knew I probably wouldn't be able to think of anything coherent, I did the next best thing…

I kissed him.

I sensed the shock course through his body as my lips voluntarily enveloped his. Without missing a beat, both of his arms encircled my waist and he stepped backwards and sat down onto his bed, gently placing me on his lap. When no more air was left in my lungs, I released my hold on his lips and pulled back, panting.

"I see you missed me?" He smirked and I could only marvel in how beautiful this man truly was. God must've put some extra effort into him (considering he was my guardian… okay, lame joke) because all of his features were so perfect down to the last precise sinew. His jaw twitched ever so slightly as he fought the widening of his smile, but I could've cared less.

My soul finally felt complete again.

"No." I rolled my eyes, trying to maintain whatever dignity I had left. "I just… you know…"

He raised an eyebrow. "No I don't." I was faintly aware of how his left hand snaked in under my night shirt and his thumb drew lazy circles on my bare skin. "What should I know?"

I was blushing; I could feel the blood traveling up from my toes to my cheeks.

"If I shut you up with a kiss, will that stall my explanation?"

He laughed… God, it was like music to my ears. "Perhaps. Why don't you try it?"

My lips gently pressed against his again and he immediately opened his mouth. I began sucking on his lower lip and his tongue was trying to gently pry my mouth open. Arching my back slightly, I pressed deeply into him and dear lord… the fireworks I felt were just amazing. I felt the heat travel down to my core and every inch of my body yearned for his touch.

With lightening speed, he flipped me down onto the bed and he was straddling me. Releasing his lips from mine, he began suckling on my neck, rough and hard. I knew there was gonna be a hickey there in the morning but as of right then, I didn't give a rat's ass about it. My hands found the way underneath his loose black t-shirt and my fingers began tracing his rock hard abs.

I bit back a moan as his tongue ran down the column of my neck.

"Missed me?" he hoarsely managed to speak out. My legs wrapped around his waist.

"No," I murmured again. "But some part of me felt incomplete without you and I didn't like that feeling one bit…"

"So you missed me…" His lips were nibbling on my ear.

"No… well… maybe?"

"Ying Fa…" His voice was so sexy. "I missed you."

I closed my eyes. His body came to gently rest on top of mine and his face was in the crook of my neck.

"I guess, I missed you too…"

I felt him smile. "That's all I wanted to hear. I'll be back tomorrow night."

My eyes shot open. "Wh—what?" I tried to wrestle him off of me.

"I'm supposed to be in the bathroom in Punta Cana. I thought I'd just give you a surprise visit." He licked my cheek. "_I love you._" And I felt him begin to _poof_ away.

"Wa—wait!" I shot up, trying to grasp the air that he was in.

But he was gone…

And that hole in my soul that was there just a few hours ago? Yeah, that bitch was back.

I fell back down onto his bed. _Asshole._

_.xx._

_____Special thanks to my beta-editor, **Sakura-chan Master of the Clow  
**Edited/Updated: September 25, 2011_

_____Re-edited: February 03, 2013  
_


	15. Essence of Capture

**Essence of Blood**

_He had met girls throughout his life but never had he met a woman as unique as her. Not only did she defy him in an erratic way but her blood held an essence that differed from everyone else. Her blood was special… her blood made her, __**his**__._

**Chapter Fifteen  
****Essence of Capture**

_.xx._

**-Tomoyo-**

_**August 6th, 2001 **__**– **__**9:01 am**_

My objective?

To piss people off

My weapon of choice?

My voice…

"Baby, I will wait for you!" I sang at the top of my lungs. "If it's the _laaastttt_ thing I'll do!" I was prancing around the house first thing in the morning, singing in a highly annoying voice. I managed to wake up some members of the household and they were trying to tackle me in an effort to get me to shut up.

Sakura wasn't in her room and I had quietly peeked into Li's room to found her sleeping rather comfortably on his bed. Luckily, his bedroom was the farthest from everybody's so my _terrible_ singing wouldn't affect my cousin.

"TOMOYO!" Yasui roared. "Shut the _hell_ up!"

I snickered and paid no heed to her demand and continued singing. My headphones were jammed into my ears and my iPod was tucked safely in my back pocket. I had managed to dodge Fuutie, who attempted to tear the music device away from me saying I couldn't carry a tune.

I could…

But I was purposely singing badly just to piss everyone off. "'Baby I will wait for you, 'cuz I don't know what else I can do! Don't tell me I ran out of time… if it takes the _reesstttt offff myyyy __**lifeeeeee**_—AHHHHHH!" I screamed as Chiharu successfully tackled me and Feimei ripped my headphones out of my ear. I wrestled Chiharu off and stood up, dusting my shoulders.

"You all are such damn party poopers… _boooooringggg_."

Learn how to sing," Clow Reed shot as he walked past us. I glared at him.

"Learn how to—" I paused as I tried to think of a witty comeback. I couldn't. "Um… yeah never mind."

Clow laughed and resumed his stroll through the mansion; he had a magazine in his hands and was obviously preoccupied with entertainment that was other than _wrestle-Tomoyo-to-the-ground-because-she's-pretending-she-can't-sing-to-save-her-poor-pathetic-life_. I applaud him because just about everybody else in the mansion was determined to stop me.

Unfortunately Chiharu had been the single one to accomplish the accomplishable. She had been somewhat getting along pretty well with everybody… well, whatever _pretty well_ was meant when she was taken hostage against her free will to be held 'captive' by the most notorious gang around.

Ironically, Sakura and I coped pretty damn well too.

"What were you trying to do?" Chiharu poked me as she followed me to the living room. Being here for almost a month had taught me the directional skills required to maneuver around the mansion. I wasn't half bad at locating things, if I did say so myself.

"Annoy people." I shrugged.

My friend rolled her eyes. "With horrible singing? Seriously?"

"So?" I laughed as we both sat down on the sofa. "I'm bored! You haven't even _met_ the most entertaining guys yet. They're vacationing in Punta Cana."

Chiharu raised an eyebrow. "Gangsters can… vacation?"

Feimei laughed as she entered the living area, just hearing Chiharu's question. "We _do_ vacation, pipsqueak." Cute nickname…and I loved how Chiharu's eyebrows twitched. "But my brother and his boys are on an _important_ mission that we don't even know about."

"And they're coming back when?" Chiharu inquired.

Feimei tapped her chin. "Ummm… they're supposed to be gone for a week so around the eleventh? Give or take."

"Oh." I heard the disappointment in Chiharu's voice—that meant that she was confined in the Bloodhounds base for about five days longer. I nudged her.

"What are your parents gonna say?"

"Nothing." Chiharu shrugged as she absentmindedly played with her hair. "While you guys were _dead_, I moved out and got myself an apartment closer to the college and work."

Chiharu was a in school for graphic designing. She was almost done school but had already landed herself a job with a magazine company as their coveted graphic design editor. Her passion was in the arts and she was pursuing it… good for her, at least she had a potential future. Sakura and I were most probably confined to the lifestyle of _gang_ and _death_.

Not the most appealing of lifestyles but hey, to each his own right?

Whatever…

"So we don't have to tell anybody you're missing in action?" Feimei sighed in relief. "Thank the freakin' Lord above. Sakura and Tomoyo's families were hell and a half—_especially_ Sakura's. I think Tomoyo's mom put her in the obituary." I blushed hearing what Feimei said.

The week that my mother heard I _died_ she put my name in _Times of Asia_ within the obituary section. It was kind of funny… in a sad and hurtful way.

Chiharu sighed. "Tomoyo's mom was pretty hysterical though; they all thought you died after the mall shooting. Sonomi was spending all her time at Sakura's place because her house was too _empty._"

My heart cried for my mother. All I wanted to do was hold her. I felt my eyes water; I miss my old life.

"What about Rika and Naoko?" I named two of our other friends. I tried to get my mind off of my mother; the thought of her was going to hurt me even more and I was in a situation where I couldn't control _anything_. No matter how much I wanted to see her, I wasn't allowed to.

Chiharu crossed her arms. "How the hell do you think they'd be when they hear their two best friends are dead?"

Okay, point taken.

Sakura entered the living room just then, looking fresh and somewhat happier than the previous day. She had her hair splayed over her shoulder and I raised an eyebrow. Sakura loved to keep her hair up, so why was it down all of a sudden? With no reason. Hmm… Feimei, who had sat down on the loveseat, pat the cushion beside her and Sakura instantly went and began cuddling with Feimei.

I wanted to laugh.

"What's the plan today?" Sakura asked glancing at me, then Chiharu, and finally at Feimei.

The gangster shrugged. "No idea… We could do more gun training?"

Sakura stuck her tongue out. "No thanks. I had enough of that with Xiao Lang."

Feimei laughed. "I know what you mean. He's a strict teacher."

Sakura sent me a wink and I wanted to laugh. Feimei did _not_ know what Sakura meant. Sakura was leaning towards the more _sexual_ side of the _'I had enough of that with Xiao Lang.'_ Chiharu was silent but she seemed relaxed.

"I want to go for a walk, get some fresh air!" Sakura declared. "I haven't had fresh air since yesterday!"

Feimei snorted. "Whatever you want missy, just stay within the grounds, understood?"

"Perfectly." Sakura stood up. "You ladies coming?"

I glanced at Chiharu who shook her head. "I want to go take a shower then eat. You two can go ahead without me, I think I'll be fine alone." Chiharu sent Feimei a weary glance. "I doubt they'd shoot me now."

Feimei laughed. "Don't worry, pipsqueak."

Chiharu raised an eyebrow and all of us laughed good heartedly.

_.xx._

_**August 6th, 2001 **__**–**_ 9:47 am

Sakura quickly ran to her room to grab a sweater while I waited at the back door of the mansion. She and I were limited to the grounds of the property and she if we decided to wander further, there were lookouts stationed around the perimeter of the house. They'd know we were leaving before _we_ even realized it. Something like that _should_ scare me but I was used to it. Nothing scared me anymore.

Sakura finally came downstairs and as we were both exiting through the back doors, I spotted a big, dark-

"Who the fuck gave you a hickey the size of Pangaea?"

I saw Sakura's eyes widen. "Um…"

My anger was escalating. This girl has a hickey on her neck when her long lost _lover_ was half way across the freakin' world. What the **hell** is going on? Sakura glanced around and quickly ran outside, I followed suit.

"So?" I blared as Sakura glanced around.

"Xiao Lang poofed in yesterday…" she murmured and instantly I went from angry to spastic.

"_No!_"

Sakura blushed. "Yes…"

"You didn't!"

"I did…"

"Really?"

"Yup…"

"For?"

"A few minutes and then he poofed back…"

I rolled my eyes. "What an asshole; and I love how we can both come to a silent understanding that you did not have sex."

Sakura burst into laughter. "I know, right? Making out is just as fun. Sometimes. Depends on the kisser."

"So…" I waited. I wanted her to tell me what kind of a kisser this guy was.

"It's like sex with clothes on…" She whistled and I had to bite my lip to stop me from laughing. So Li Syaoran was one of the sexiest guys I have ever seen and, according to my dearly beloved cousin, he was a freakin' amazing kisser too. Sometimes some girls just get all the luck (such as Sakura here).

But then again, I would rather _not_ be some ancient lover dude sent by God, yadda, yadda, bullshit, as the story goes. And I'm _soooo_ glad I'm the dead daughter and not the reincarnated lover (actually, would I be the reincarnated daughter who is now the cousin of the reincarnated mother? I do not even want to _think_ about this one.)

Sakura and I were walking in their forest-like backyard. We had never really explored the territory that belonged the _Bloodhounds_, but hey, if it was within their fencing, it had to be safe. I mean the leader did possess magic so he would make the entire grounds _bad-guy_ proof, right? There was a cobblestone path that wound through the trees in an aimless squiggle that probably led us to nowhere. We merely followed our feet and the direction in which the path was leading us to.

"You miss him a lot, eh?" I looked over at Sakura who was silent.

"No," she muttered. "_Ying Fa_ misses him a lot, _I_ miss my own life."

"But you miss him." I knew she did, I saw it in her eyes.

Her silence was all the answer I needed as we both continued to silently tread through the forest-like surrounding. It was rather serene: large trees shading the pathway, birds singing their tunes, completely oblivious to the dangers of the human world. A breeze whistled through the trees and blew our hair softly in it's direction. Instinctively, I went to brush my hair back.

Sakura let it blow.

"I don't know how to explain it," she finally murmured and I glanced up at her. "His presence is something that my soul craves for, you know?"

I watched her.

"I don't want to miss him… He's the reason we're here and not living normal lives anymore. A part of me—the _rational_ part of me—wants to hate him with every fiber in my body. But then…" Her eyes became distant and I heard her voice lull off. She sounded like she was recounting a memory from a long, long time ago. Her hand went to the nape of her neck and silently rubbed a scar there; a scar that we learned Ying Fa had sustained, but Sakura bore. "But then there's this part of me that wants to be part of every fiber in _his_ body. A part that wants to hold him and never let go. Kiss him, without any intention of stopping."

"The Ying Fa part of you?" I whispered and Sakura closed her eyes, but we both continued to walk.

"Yeah," she stated hoarsely. "The Ying Fa in me loves him beyond reason but the Sakura in me wants to rip his sexy hair out."

Her oxymoron caused me to burst into laughter. Cracking an eye open, Sakura grinned mischievously. "Well I _do_!" she whined.

Our pathway led us to a magnificent cavernous waterfall area. It was something completely out of a movie; large rocks that formed a cliff over a serene bed of water, water falling majestically over the edge of the cliff, and giant boulders provided excellent seating area around the circumference of the falls.

Ironically, there was a little wooden sign on a tree that read: _The Garden of Eden_.

"I am guessing that's Xiao Lang's sense of humour." Sakura muttered bitterly. Laughing, I grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the falls.

"Don't be a party pooper," I teased as we both took off our shoes at the base of a flat rock and climbed onto it. I sat down and dipped my feet into the cool water, but Sakura sat Indian style. I raised an eyebrow.

"Preparing to meditate?"

"Sure." Sakura shrugged. "Why not?" She placed her hands on her knees, palms facing up, and closed her eyes. "Om_mmmmm_…" She dragged out the M. I nudged her.

"Sir Yoga Master?"

She cracked a smile. Relaxing, she removed her hands from her knees and placed them behind her. She leaned up against them and dipped her feet into the water. "That feels nice…"

"I concur." I concurred.

"Why didn't they tell us of this place?"

I shrugged. "Who knows? Why didn't they tell us why we're here and when we get to leave?"

"I doubt we're ever leaving," Sakura muttered ruefully.

I remained silent, my attention zoning away as I watched the water hit the basin below the falls. I had to silently agree with my cousin. There was much doubt in my mind that we would ever leave. We were confined to the rest of our lives…

I broke out of my reverie as I was shoved into the water with brute force.

"AHHH!" Shrieking, I broke surface with the water and instantly surfaced. My eyes widened as I saw a grotesque man holding onto a struggling Sakura.

"What do we have here…?" His voice was as ugly as his face. His eyebrows were bushy caterpillars that rested too close to his squinty black eyes. His nose was wide with a large mole just to the right of his nose. His lips were thin, and contrary to the rest of his face, his teeth were white and pearly perfect. Must be obsessed with dental hygiene.

"LET HER GO!" I roared as I began swimming towards them. My heart was racing, Sakura was struggling.

The _thing_ simply laughed. "I've waited _far, far_ too long for this little bitch. You think I'd just let her go?" He raised his free hand, the other one still holding onto a struggling Sakura.

"LET ME GOOOOO!" she shrieked. As I pulled myself up onto a rock, an unseen force blew me back into the water.

"I've been searching for her for _millenias…_" he hissed. My heart stopped beating. If Xiao Lang had been searching for her for just as long then this must mean…

"You're Satan…"

He smiled, bowing as if he was mocking me. "They call me Akuma."

And he vanished.

Without even thinking, I got out of the water and ran barefoot back to the mansion.

"FUUTIE!" I shrieked. "MEI LIN! SHEIFA! FEIMEI!"

Fuutie, Feimei, Sheifa, Mei Lin, Chiharu, and many of the other members of the Bloodhounds rushed out upon hearing my helpless shrieks.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Fuutie roared. "Where's Sakura?"

Tears slid down my cheeks. "He took her…"

Mei Lin's eyes widened as she gently touched my shoulder. "Who…?"

I _felt_ their hearts stop as I uttered the name. "Akuma…"

_.xx._

___Special thanks to my beta-editor, **Sakura-chan Master of the Clow  
**Edited/Updated: September 28, 2011_

___Re-edited: February 08, 2013  
_

_Akuma is Fanran's husband's name from earlier chapters. Fanran is the exiled Li sister._


	16. Essence of Fear

**Essence of Blood**

_He had met girls throughout his life but never had he met a woman as unique as her. Not only did she defy him in an erratic way but her blood held an essence that differed from everyone else. Her blood was special… her blood made her, __**his**__._

**Chapter Sixteen  
****Essence of Fear**

_.xx._

**-Sakura-**

_**August 6**__**th**__** 2001 **__**–**__** 10:10 am**_

I was panicking as I felt the familiar sensation of _poof-ing_ rearrange my molecules. This ugly, weird _thing_ that called himself Akuma had grabbed me, knocked my cousin into the water, and high-tailed it out of the Bloodhound territory faster than the blink of an eye. I was too afraid to scream… too afraid to fight.

Too afraid to do anything.

This beast made my skin crawl in disgust. I felt a sensation bubble in the pit of my stomach… a familiar sensation. I felt like I had felt this before, this particular bout of fear. It wasn't something that I remember experiencing but I know my mind remembered it, my heart, soul, spirit, and _blood_ remembered it. Somehow I knew that it was Ying Fa's fear I was feeling.

The disgust and fear of my ancient self.

Our molecules had rearranged in the middle of a dark room and Akuma threw me onto the floor. "Stay here, bitch," he spat.

I frowned. Was he stupid?! I was locked in a damn room in the middle of God only knew where. I voiced his stupidity: "Where else do you think I can fucking go?"

Akuma slapped me and my eyes burned with fire. I stood up and faced him, without cowering in fear. "Just _wait_ till Xiao Lang finds your pathetic ass." He saved me once and I know, he'd save me again. He always did- according to him, he was made for me. To protect me.

To care for me.

_Till death do us part._

Akuma smirked before backing out of the room. "That's _exactly_ what I'm hoping for."

He slammed the door shut and I stood in the middle, half in a daze. My head started spinning uncontrollably and I looked around, trying to find something to sit down on—to rest my head against. Nothing. There was nothing around me and within a matter of a second, I felt darkness consume me and I slipped into unconsciousness.

_.xx._

_**Unknown date, unknown year **__**–**_ 7:19 pm

"_I think you should take me back to Eden now, Xiao Lang." A soft voice murmured. Her back was pressed against his rock hard chest as they sat by the bank of a small stream. The sun, in the distance, was setting and cast a beautiful glow to blanket the Earth. Xiao Lang was throwing pebbles into the water as the love of his life lay content in his arms. _

"_A few more moments." he murmured. __Sighing, she pulled away from him and looked into his eyes._

"_Love, you're testing God enough. You already know that Satan is after me—can we just go back to Eden now?"_

_Xiao Lang smirked. "Are you afraid?"_

_She pouted before turning away from him. "… maybe…" She said softly.  
_

_Instantly, Xiao Lang's expression darkened and he grabbed Ying Fa by her shoulders and turned her to face him. "Listen," he hissed, his voice hardly above a whisper. "God can't even take you away from me, so far be it for Satan to think that he can. I was created to protect you and the Angels gave me the ability to love you. If Satan stood in front of me right now, I'd tell him to go back to the hole he crawled out from."_

_Ying Fa raised an eyebrow."Love, somehow that is utterly romantic… in a twisted kind of way."_

_Chuckling, Xiao Lang pressed his lips softly against Ying Fa's. "You're the best thing to have ever happened to me, Ying Fa."_

_She smiled as she rested back in his arms and continued to stare out onto the endless body of water. "As you are to me."_

_.xx._

_**August 6**__**th**__** 2001 **__**– **__**10:41 am**_

Gasping awake, my eyes flew wide open and I began coughing. My vision adjusted to the light and I realized that I wasn't in the dungeon cellar anymore, but rather in a quaint and comfortable bedroom with silk sheets and a hanging burgundy canopy above my head. I heard people scurrying about in the room, but I was too weak to try to figure out who.

"You're awake?" A voice spoke and a random head popped into my line of vision. I looked up at her.

"Yeah…" I muttered.

She helped me sit up and another girl handed me a glass of water. Taking it without delay, I chugged the glass down and began breathing in a rhythmic pattern, to get my heart to stop racing uncontrollably. The two girls stared at me and I looked at them both; one of them had familiar features but I couldn't put my finger on it. I feel like I've _seen_ her. The other girl was a complete stranger.

"You alright?" The first girl inquired and I nodded. "That's good. We went to check up on you and saw you out cold on the floor. We thought it was too late."

I didn't say anything. The second girl spoke up, "I'm Rei, and this is my sister-in-law, Fanran."

My eyes widened and my head snapped at her general direction. "Fanran?" I whispered, and she nodded. _Of course her features are familiar; her and her sisters look so alike._

"Akuma's wife Fanran?" I repeated. This time, Fanran frowned.

"Yes his wife… how do you…" Fanran paused, her own eyes widened. "They told you didn't they?" she whispered. "Xiao Lang and my sisters told you…"

I didn't bother answering. I looked away from her, but noticed Rei and her exchanging worried glances from the corner of my eye. Fanran let me go.

They quietly exited the room and I lay there in silence. I glanced at the window and noticed they were barred. I suddenly heard a click at my door and knew that it was locked—they held me hostage. Bringing my knees up to my chest, I rested my head on them. Instantly, tears began pouring out of my eyes. I was alone, I was afraid.

And I was possibly on the pathway to my own death.

_Xiao Lang, _I sobbed internally. _I need you…_

_.xx._

_**August 6**__**th**__** 2001 **__**–**__** 6:18 pm**_

Somebody roughly shook me awake and my eyes shot open to see the girl from earlier; Rei. She had a tray of food with her and I groaned, rubbing my eyes. I had fallen asleep crying earlier and I wasn't too sure for how long I was sleeping for. In any case, my stomach gave an involuntary rumble, and I would welcome any sort of food that was given my way.

"Here," Rei placed the tray on the bed. I took this time to study her, she couldn't be over the age of twenty-five. Her hair was dark brown with light brown streaks shooting through it; it was done in a bob cut and her bangs accentuated her face. She had a small birth mark shaped like a cross just above her left jaw line as well.

"Eat," she commanded. "Akuma is gonna come up here in a few hours, he says he has something to discuss with you."

I didn't say anything, but Rei stood in the room for a few moments longer before leaving.

_He can kill me before I tell him anything_, I thought vehemently. _There's no way he can get to me._ I closed my eyes and instantly, Xiao Lang's smiling face echoed underneath my lids.

_I need you here with me…_

_.xx._

_**August 6**__**th**__** 2001 **__**–**__** 6:30 pm**_

_These words that you read are not those for the lighthearted. This story started millennias ago and continues to echo throughout this lifetime. It is about a boy and a girl and their quest to defy God and Lucifer. She is the blood descendant of God, and he is her guardian._

_She had given her life up for him, sacrificed her blood, and in turn he vowed to wait infinity for her rebirth, so that he could be joined with her once again. His wait has led him through many eras, many of her births but also many deaths. However, now he has found her, has spoken to her and has made her believe._

_But their story is not that of an easy one—because of her blood, Satan is still out to get her. Just as he has waited many millennias to find her, so has Satan. Satan wishes to pour her blood onto the ground and attain eternal power. He wants to be remembered as the beast that slayed God's descendant._

_However he—he who is Xiao Lang—wishes to forever hold her heart, to cherish her and love her. But Satan has the upper hand._

_He has an alias._

_And he has captured Ying Fa. _

_This is not merely the story of the ancient heroes any longer; this is much more than that. This is the continuation, their continuation…_

_The Essence of Continuation._

_.xx._

_____Special thanks to my beta-editor, **Sakura-chan Master of the Clow  
**Edited/Updated: October 1, 2011_

_____Re-edited: February 08, 2013  
_


	17. Essence of Search

**Essence of Blood**

_He had met girls throughout his life but never had he met a woman as unique as her. Not only did she defy him in an erratic way but her blood held an essence that differed from everyone else. Her blood was special… her blood made her, __**his**__._

**Chapter Seventeen  
****Essence of Search**

_.xx._

**-Tomoyo-**

_**August 6**__**th,**__** 2001 **__**–**__** 10:10 am**_

I watched Fuutie and Feimei pace back and forth in the living room just behind the main foyer within their gigantic mansion. I was rocking to and fro on the sofa and Sheifa was rubbing my back, her eyes glazed over with some sort of darkness I had never seen before. A whole bunch of people that I knew by face, not name, were sitting and standing around in the living room area; incoherent mumbles were sounding through the crowd.

But nobody said anything out loud about what to do.

Clow Reed and Ceroberus were murmuring some things to each other but I couldn't make out what they were saying. The only thing I knew was that Li needed to be aware of this kidnapping situation. He is possibly—no, he _is_ the only person that holds enough power to do anything about it. He's the only one that can get Sakura back.

I mean, he was appointed her guardian from eons ago; he was created to save her… to protect her. And if in her time of dire need _he _couldn't be there, than something is definitely wrong with God's plan. Yasui was on the other side of me, but she didn't do or say anything. Chiharu was standing behind my sofa with her hands on my shoulders.

"We need to call Xiao Lang," Feimei spoke up and everybody quieted down. I raised my eyes and looked at her. "We all know he's the only one that can do something."

"They don't have their phones on," Clow spoke up. "They're on a mission and they don't want to be distracted."

I saw Yasui nod. "I can't get a hold of Eriol either."

Fuutie and Feimei exchanged nervous glances. "Then what do we do?"

An idea popped into my head. "Aren't they down with your mother? Can't you get a hold of her?"

Immediately Sheifa launched off the sofa and bounded upstairs as a loud chorus erupted from the group; everybody was agreeing with what I said. Echoes of, _Why didn't we think of that_ and _What a good idea, _were heard and I could only feel dread until Sheifa returned with the news of whether her mom picked up or not.

The next five minutes of my life were perhaps the _longest_ ever.

"She'll be okay..." Chiharu whispered as she sat down beside me. "It's Sakura—she always finds a way to be okay."

I nodded. "Yeah," I said softly, "she will be."

Chiharu wrapped an arm around me. Yasui stood up and crossed her arms. "We know Akuma took her, why not just ambush his base?"

Feimei shot her a nasty glare. "You're seriously suggesting that? Haven't you learned _anything _while being married to Eriol? First, we can't launch an attack without the leader's permission, and _second_, you can't go and fucking ambush the bad guy's home base with our _strongest_ members in Mexico!"

Yasui snorted. "We're as big of assets as they are."

"No," Fuutie snarled. She looked about ready to pop Yasui across the jaw. Hell, _I_ was ready to pop Yasui across the jaw. She needed to know when to shut that trap she loved to call a mouth. "We aren't when it comes to the life of Xiao Lang's woman."

Yasui opened her mouth to say something but I guess she thought better and shut it. Thankfully too. I would've knocked her out cold if she said one thing against my cousin. We all heard Sheifa bound down the stairs and turned to look at her. She was running towards us and came to a halt at the edge of the room.

"I got a hold of mother! Syaoran isn't at the hotel right now but she said she'd tell him to call us when he comes back."

I felt a sense of relief. _At least I know he'll know…_

_.xx._

_**August 6**__**th,**__** 2001 **__**–**__** 11:39 am**_

Nobody left the vicinity of the room since Sheifa told us Li was going to call back. Aiko, even though I hate her, had the decency to order a couple boxes of pizza for us and left to go pick it up. She said the tension was getting to her.

It was getting to me too. If I didn't abhor her, I would've gone with her to pick up the pizzas… I needed to get away from this atmosphere of anxious anticipation and the sense of not knowing how _anything_ was going to work out. I hated tension, and I hated anticipation. Both mixed together was not the greatest feeling in the world.

It, quite possibly, had to be the worst. Even worse than Sakura getting shot…

Sheifa's phone started playing her ringtone and everybody's gaze snapped at her direction. As fast as lightening, she picked up the phone and pressed it against her ear.

"Li Sheifa…" she greeted. Her eyes widened.

"Mother, oh my God! Is Syaoran there?"

All of us were on the edge of our seats. Sheifa fumbled with her phone before putting it on speaker—we heard Li pick up the phone. "Li Xiao Lang," he greeted just as Sheifa did when she had picked up the phone earlier.

"Oh my god, Syaoran!" Sheifa cried, tears were brimming her eyes. I gripped Chiharu's arm and the both of us moved to the edge of our seat. "Syaoran, you need to come back!"

"What happened?"

"Akuma kidnapped Sakura!"

There was a deafening silence and I knew everybody's heart was racing. We just told the deadliest man on earth that his woman was taken by the bad guys… and he had nothing to say.

"HE DID WHAT?"

This time, the voice didn't come from the phone, it came from behind us. Everybody's eyes widened and for those who didn't know that Li had magic, they were stupefied and scared all together. My eyes locked with Li's and he approached me in three quick strides.

"Tomoyo, what the _fuck_ happened?"

I gulped and stood up to face him. "We were at the um… the Garden of Eden and were sitting on the rocks when he just_ appeared_. He knocked me into the water with his energy thing, took Sakura and left."

I saw Li's eyes soften as he stared me down. Perhaps it was the fatherly love thing as I was first born as his daughter (the idea finally seemed to sink in that Sakura and Li are my parents… kind of…). "Do you remember what he said?"

I nodded, my eyes closing momentarily, recalling everything that happened not to long ago. The memory was vivid and, although I hated reliving it, I had to for Sakura's sake.

I had to, so Li would know the story and kill that bastard.

_"AHHH!" Shrieking, I broke surface with the water and instantly surfaced. My eyes widened as I saw a grotesque man holding onto a struggling Sakura._

_"What do we have here…?" His voice was as ugly as his face. His eyebrows were bushy caterpillars that rested too close to his squinty black eyes. His nose was wide with a large mole just to the right of his nose. His lips were thin, and contrary to the rest of his face, his teeth were white and pearly perfect. Must be obsessed with dental hygiene._

_"LET HER GO!" I roared as I began swimming towards them. My heart was racing, Sakura was struggling._

_The thing simply laughed. "I've waited far, far too long for this little bitch. You think I'd just let her go?" He raised his free hand, the other one still holding onto a struggling Sakura._

_"LET ME GOOOOO!" she shrieked. As I pulled myself up onto a rock, an unseen force blew me back into the water._

_"I've been searching for her for millenias…" he hissed. My heart stopped beating. If Xiao Lang had been searching for her for just as long then this must mean…_

_"You're Satan…"_

_He smiled, bowing as if he was mocking me. "They call me Akuma."_

_And he vanished._

"He said that he was searching for her for millennias, said his name was Akuma and left," I recounted exactly what had happened earlier that day. Li's eyes flashed a dangerous red before he closed his eyes and disappeared. Miyuki, the girl that was in the pool with us a few days ago fainted at the sight of Li disintegrating. Yasui quickly pulled off her sweater and began fanning the poor girl.

Within seconds, Li reappeared with Eriol. My heart began racing. Okay so I have a teeny tiny crush on the man… sue me.

"Eriol!" Yasui called but didn't leave her position from fanning Miyuki. Aiko, at that moment, returned with our pizzas and raised an eyebrow as she saw Li and Eriol.

"Hi?"

Nobody responded to her and she frowned, placing the pizzas on the coffee table and taking a seat on the floor. Miyuki moaned and eventually came back to consciousness—Clow ran to the kitchen to get her a glass of water.

"Akuma took Sakura," Li told his companion. Eriol's eyes widened.

"When? _How_? How the fuck was he able to break into our barrier."

They didn't care that they were spilling the beans on them having magic. And perhaps, at that moment in time, it really didn't matter. My cousin was… somewhere.

Alone…

Hurt…

Tears began brimming behind my eyelids and I quickly moved to wipe them away.

"Sakura and Tomoyo were at the Garden of Eden when he came, knocked Tomoyo into the water and took Sakura." Li briefed him on the story. "And now we have no idea where the fuck he is and what he's doing to her."

Eriol snarled.

"Clow, Ceroberus, call Spinal at the southern base and tell him to link our computer systems together. I want fifteen of their men up here in the next two hours. Fuutie, Feimei, Sheifa, get the guns ready. Boys, put your gear on… we have to take back what's ours," Eriol ordered. Li was standing a step behind him, his arms crossed and his vein popping. As much as I didn't want to admit it, Eriol looked kinda hot while he was giving orders to the gang.

"Where's the vial?" Eriol nudged Li who ushered to his room upstairs.

"My room. We have to hook it up to the system as soon as Clow, Ceroberus and Spinal hook up our systems…"

"Shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes."

Li nodded. "Get your gear on, we have to ambush. Takashi and Ryu are gonna finish up in Punta Cana—say, where's Mei Lin?"

"She went to the waterfall to pick up any clues a while back." Fuutie spoke up. "She texted me five minutes ago saying she found nothing and she's on her way back."

Li nodded. "I want all the girls in the lookout room, now. Fuutie and Mei Lin are coming on this ambush with us, make sure you two are hooked up to the radar. Pack your guns and meet us in the computer room in fifteen minutes, understood?"

Fuutie nodded and quickly ran to the back of the mansion to get the guns with her sisters. Li turned his look onto me.

"You're staying here with the others. Any questions?"

I shook my head.

"Good."

_.xx._

_**August 6**__**th,**__** 2001 **__**–**__** 12:00 pm**_

I followed Fuutie and Mei Lin into the computer room where Clow and Ceroberus were on headsets, sitting in front of giant screens. I felt like I was in the NASA headquarters the way that this room was set up. There was a tiny vial of blood linked up to the computer system, a thin single wire was strung into it and was submerged into the blood…

"What is that?" I nudged Mei Lin who shrugged.

Li's eyes flickered to me. "It's God's blood," he murmured. "The same blood that runs through Sakura's veins. I've had it ever since she died the first time and I've always used to it to locate her—until Gin stole it from me back in June. It was fate that my birthday party was in the same club she worked at."

I nodded, not wanting to say anything more.

Clow's computer blinked a few times before a map appeared on the screen. Eriol and Li had their arms crossed and behind them were a few other men that I hadn't seen before.

"Are you linked up, Spinal?" Ceroberus spoke into his microphone. Ceroberus held up a thumb and turned to Li.

"We're good to go. According to the aura of her blood, she's in Kagoshima."

An unknown face spoke behind Li. "That's an eighteen hour drive…"

"Where in Kagoshima?" Li inquired.

Clow clicked a few buttons and typed some things into the computer and an address popped up. "Close to the Kagoshima castle. There's no address here so I'm pretty sure that he has her under a barrier but this is as close as I can get to her exact location."

Li nodded.

"But how are we getting there in enough time?" The same guy from earlier spoke up.

"Eriol and I will use magic to get there now," Li spoke to the group. "You guys will come on private plane and arrive by tomorrow night. By then Eriol and I will have a strategy and we should have figured out her exact location. Tomorrow night, we move in. Understood?"

They nodded.

"Jin," Li called to another man on a computer, "get one of our private planes. See if it can be arranged for the next hour or so."

"Yes, Sir."

Li looked around at everybody. "Call me as soon as you get there. If I don't rip out Akuma's guts and feed it to the fucking dogs…" He let his threat linger as he grabbed Eriol's shoulder and they both poofed out of the vicinity.

"The plane will be ready in an hour and a half," Jin told everybody who was left. "Be there. It takes off at two pm sharp."

Immediately, everybody began hustling about, getting ready for their departure to Kagoshima. My fear just kept bubbling in the pit of my stomach. Fuutie gripped my shoulder.

"We'll bring her back," she murmured and I nodded.

"I promise you."

_.xx._

_Special thanks to my beta-editor, **Sakura-chan Master of the Clow  
**Edited/Updated: October 5, 2011_

_Re-edited: February 08, 2013  
_


	18. Essence of Rape

**Essence of Blood**

_He had met girls throughout his life but never had he met a woman as unique as her. Not only did she defy him in an erratic way but her blood held an essence that differed from everyone else. Her blood was special… her blood made her, __**his**__._

**Chapter Eighteen  
****Essence of Rape**

_.xx._

**-Sakura-**

_**August 6**__**th,**__** 2001 **__**–**__** 7:01 pm**_

Rei left the room and I stared at my food suddenly not wanting to touch it. What if it was laced with something? Anything was possible in a world where magicians roamed the earth and Satan himself wanted to hang me by my neck and drain me for all the blood I'm worth.

Yeah, it was better _not_ to eat the damn food. Pushing the tray away, I waited for Akuma to come up. I didn't know what he was going to say or do to me and frankly I didn't care at that point. I _knew_ Xiao Lang was going to come for me.

I wasn't aware of which part of Japan I was in but it really didn't make much of a difference to me. A part of me roared with the confidence that I was going to be safe and in Xiao Lang's arms… that I would feel his heat around me… feel his lips caress mine… feel his—

_Shut up, Sakura,_ I scolded myself. Okay, _maybe_ I was starting to have teeny tiny feelings for the guy and _maybe_ I was kinda **really** sure that it wasn't Ying Fa's ancient feelings but my own, but that isn't important. Right now what was important was that I could become shish kabob to Akuma and nobody would know until it was too late.

_Knock knock_

Okay, it was too late.

I didn't say anything and the door creaked open.

Enter Akuma.

The man was morbidly ugly. But then again, being Satan probably wasn't the _best_ job out there. He was outcast by God, all of the other angels and was sent to a land of fire and hurt. Heck, anybody could turn ugly given those circumstances. I didn't say a word as Akuma shut the door behind him and took a few steps towards me.

"Hello, Ying Fa…"

I gulped and didn't say anything. My body was still weak from passing out earlier and my head was throbbing uncontrollably. I didn't have the mental capacity to even _stall_ for time and the fear was rising in the bile of my gut.

_Shit… I'm gonna die…_

"My, my," he sneered. "Hasn't anyone taught you any manners?"

"…No."

"So she talks."

I remained silent. Akuma sighed in annoyance and took a few steps towards the bed. I tried to shift as far away as possible from him but I could only do so much on a small bed. Akuma took a seat at the foot and I watched him with hatred and disgust. "What do you want?" I murmured, trying to keep my voice from shaking too much.

"I want Xiao Lang to come here," Akuma smirked. "You're bait, little girl. Without Xiao Lang here I can't possibly extract God's blood from you. His soul has such a pure aura to it that it only _intensifies_ your blood." He leaned forward. "Your blood _sings_ for him."

I frowned. "Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?"

Akuma bit out a harsh laugh. "Kill you and get it over with? My dear, taking over the Holy Heavens is _not_ as easy as you think. In order to control the divinity, I need to take control of your blood." He trailed a finger down my cheek and I pulled away. He smiled nastily. "And the only way to do that is with the _protector_ of your blood. I managed to destroy Xiao Lang's soul once before; I was a little sloppy with annihilating you though."

"If you failed once," I whispered coldly, "you'll fail again."

His eyes darkened as he shot forward and straddled me, his hands pinning my own above my head. "I will _not_ fail," he hissed. "I managed to brainwash his fucking sister in order to get close to him. I **finally** have you and I will do what I've wanted to do _millions_ of years ago."

I smirked, daringly. "He'll stop you. If we managed to stop you once, we'll do it again."

"Is that so?"

My eyes widened as Akuma tore my shirt off. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Just sit back and enjoy, my pretty…"

"No… no…** NOO!**"

_.xx._

_**Unknown date, 1:14 am**_

"_The stars are pretty tonight, aren't they Xiao Lang?" Ying Fa murmured as she lay on a hill within the gates of Eden. Her protector, saviour, and love lay beside her, their fingers interlacing with each other. They had returned to Eden without so much as a dog following them and Xiao Lang was glad. He was prepared to tear anybody in half that threatened his Ying Fa._

"_Not as pretty as you."_

_Ying Fa turned and looked at him, her emerald eyes gleaming as bright as the stars that were above them. Xiao Lang wrapped his arm around her waist and she placed a feather light kiss on his nose. "You do so much for me." she murmured. "How could you love me so much?"_

_He smiled, the muscles on his face rippling like sinew. His strong jawbone twitched slightly and he tightened his grip around her waist. "Because you're amazing. I'd wait a lifetime for you Ying Fa… You're mine."_

_Rolling onto him, she kissed the corner of his mouth. "I'd have it no other way…"_

_Bringing his hand up to her neck, Xiao __Lang slowly brought her face down to his own and enveloped her lips. Her arms went to his hair and underneath the glimmering stars, the two lovers expressed the words within their hearts to each other._

"_They look wonderful, do they not?" __Archangel Uriel whispered. The many other angels around him nodded._

"_God has placed many burdens on them," Archangel Michael murmured. "They will need all the blessings that we may give them."_

"_They will make it through." Archangel Saraqael stated. "After all, she has the blood of our Creator in her veins. Nothing still stop them."_

_.xx._

_**August 6**__**th,**__** 2001 **__**–**__** 9:19 pm**_

My body hurt, my eyes were still stinging with tears and I felt dirtier than dirt. My body had been touched in places it shouldn't have by Akuma and I knew why he did it. He raped me to spite Xiao Lang.

I wanted to die; wanted the earth to split open in half and swallow me down to the pits of hell. I was disgraced by the hands of Satan just because he wanted to _spite_ Xiao Lang.

I wiped the tears from my face and shot up, ignoring the pain that surged through my body… especially the one that was between my legs. Suddenly, I heard gunshots. Not far-in-the-distance kind of gunshots, but the repetition of a machine gun just outside of the room. I ran to the furthest corner of the room and waited for the gunshots to go away. I know my room door was locked, from the outside, so there was no means of escape for me.

Besides, there was probably a battle happening outside and I didn't want to caught in the middle of it.

"AUGHH!"

Somebody screamed and I heard a thud outside my door, and then a crash, and my door flew open. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my—_ "XIAO LANG!" I shrieked, jumping up away from the floor and launched myself into his arms. Tears started falling like a waterfall now and I knew I was convulsing.

"Shhh," he whispered in my ear. I still heard gunshots but none of them were close by to harm us. "I'm here now."

"Oh my God," I sobbed. "Please take me away… _please_."

I felt him nod. Still with me in his arms, I felt the familiar sensation of _poof-_ing.

_.xx._

_**August 6**__**th,**__** 2001 **__**–**__** 9:45 pm**_

I bathed. I showered. I scrubbed every inch of my body to get the feel of Akuma off of me. Xiao Lang had us appear in the middle of a single bedroom hotel. He told me that Akuma took me to Kagoshima and he wanted to have me rest there for a day or two before _poof_-ing us back to Tokyo. Longer distances required more energy on both parties.

I hadn't told Xiao Lang what happened. I just wanted to get clean, I wanted to scrape off the layers of skin that I had and wait until fresh skin grew back _just_ so I didn't have to feel a phantom Akuma on me every moment of my day. I cried in the shower, I sank to my knees and cried until no more tears would come out.

Wrapping a towel around my body, I stepped out of the bathroom and began treading towards the bedroom. Xiao Lang was in there watching TV. I asked him why he had a one bedroom hotel room and he merely said that it was the cheapest one. Yeah _right_. Rich gang boy here can't afford two bedrooms? Lies!

I avoided eye contact with Xiao Lang. I had no clothes and I wasn't gonna put on the old set that I had—first of all, it's what Akuma raped me in; a ripped shirt and tattered pants, and secondly they weren't _even_ my clothes. Rei and Fanran had given me a pair.

"Ying Fa?" he murmured.

I sat on the bed and stared at the TV. Some cartoon was happening—a cat trying to hurt a mouse. I think it's called _Tom and Jerry_.

"Ying Fa!"

His voice was a lot sterner and I felt tears spring to my eyes again. He shifted over to where I was and held me gently by my shoulders and turned me to him. "What's wrong?" he whispered. Xiao Lang's voice had never been this tender before. My heart was racing and I had butterflies in my stomach but I still couldn't get the feel of Akuma off of me.

The tears came faster. I threw my hands around his shoulder and began sobbing uncontrollably. The towel loosened and I could care less. Some ancient part of me loves this man and my own heart was beginning to fall for him. He saved me and he takes care of me and all I wanted to do was feel him around me.

"What happened?" One of his hands was around my waist and the other one was rubbing my side up and down.

"Promise you won't hate me."

Xiao Lang frowned. "I could _never_ hate you, Ying Fa. I love you way too much."

I inhaled deeply. "You know." I was going to stall. I always stalled when things got tense. "I'm… uh, I kinda having feelings for you?" I felt his hold tighten. "As Sakura, not as Ying Fa. If that makes sense."

I felt his chest rumble. "That makes sense, _b__eautiful…_"

"I think maybe…" I gulped. I knew it was true, I realized it as I was held hostage by Akuma. "I think maybe, with enough time, I might even love you."

"I'll wait eternity for you, you know that."

"I just- I'm so scared." My voice cracked.

"I'll always protect you." His voice was a husky whisper in my ear and I felt the familiar fiery hot feeling in the pit of my stomach—right at my core. "You know that, _beautiful_."

"But how can you protect me from myself?" I murmured. "From my own demons?"

He pulled me back. "What happened?" His voice was low. Feral.

My eyes were downcast, tears again escaping from behind my eyelids. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"**For what**?" He snarled.

I gulped.

Now or never Sakura. He had the right to know…

"Akuma raped me."

_.xx._

_Special thanks to my beta-editor, _**_Sakura-chan Master of the Clow  
_**_Edited/Updated: October 21, 2011_

_Re-edited: February 08, 2013  
_


	19. Essence of Rescue

**Essence of Blood**

_He had met girls throughout his life but never had he met a woman as unique as her. Not only did she defy him in an erratic way but her blood held an essence that differed from everyone else. Her blood was special… her blood made her, __**his**__._

**Chapter Nineteen  
****Essence of Rescue**

_.xx._

**-Tomoyo-**

_**August 6**__**th,**__** 2001 **__**–**__** 2:47 pm**_

I couldn't bear to stay away from the computer room so I sat down beside Clow and just a few feet away from Jin. Other men were watching maps and blinking dots on the screens, trying to figure out where exactly my cousin had been taken. Clow and Jin were on headsets to keep in contact with the other guys at the southern base. Apparently Li and his team had been suited up and linked to long range radio systems; they each had an earpiece and a small mic attached to their collar.

I picked up a headset and gingerly placed it over my head, positioning the earpiece over my ear and adjusting the microphone.

"Test." I murmured. Clow gave me the thumbs up and flipped a switch, crackling my headset to life.

"We're all together." I heard Eriol's voice come to life in my ear. My heart jumped and I had to bite my lip. So what, I had a crush on him; it wasn't like I was going to _do_ anything about it. I heard the door open and I glanced around to find Chiharu tiptoeing in. An unknown face glanced at Chiharu, pointed to an empty chair and turned back to his computer. Silently, Chiharu pulled the chair over beside me and took a seat.

I grabbed her hand in mine and squeezed it. This was nerve-wracking.

"Okay," Clow spoke and I saw Ceroberus flip a few switches. "We can't exactly pinpoint where Sakura is but you all need to start heading towards Kagoshima castle."

I heard a few mutters and the rustle of men moving.

_How are they getting there?_ I mouthed to Clow.

"How are you all getting there?" he relayed my question. I didn't want the men to know that I had a microphone on me. I knew Li didn't want me to know about what kind of battles they were to encounter on their hunt for my cousin but I really didn't care much. We have been through _so_ much since we joined the Bloodhounds that a little battle wasn't about to scare me.

"Driving. I managed to get us some cars after materializing Eriol and myself here." It was Li.

Clow nodded, even though he knew that Li couldn't see. Jin began to speak: "Head towards the castle. According to my computer, Sakura isn't _in_ the castle but somewhere _around_ it. There's some sort of barrier stopping me from pinpointing her exact location."

"Alright we're driving there right now," Li murmured. "We'll talk to you guys when we get to the premises. Over and out."

I ripped my headphones off and stood up. My eyes were downcast and my hand was fisted. "I'll be back in a bit. I need to think."

I saw Chiharu get up but Clow grabbed her arm. "Let her go and think. Put on her headphone and you can listen to what's happening if you want."

Walking out of the room, I knew Chiharu was staring at me. Silently, I thanked Clow…

I needed time alone.

_.xx._

_**August 6**__**th,**__** 2001 **__**–**__** 3:35 pm**_

I was sitting on the patio just outside the backdoor for just over forty-five minutes. Sheifa dropped by and handed me some lemonade before leaving again. They all knew better than to bother me…I felt responsible for Sakura's kidnapped and I was _never_ going to forgive myself if Sakura was hurt.

I would **destroy** Akuma if he touched a single strand of _hair_ on my cousin's head. She was the only family I had now and the only family I probably ever _will_ have. Uncle Fujitaka, Touya, Yukito, my mother… our entire family thought we had died in a gang battle and Li even threatened Yue too. Nobody was ever going to know we were alive and if they did, it probably wasn't going to be for a _while_. It had almost been a month since we arrived at the Bloodhound base and enough has happened.

Standing up, I began slowly walking towards the indoor shooting range. I had a bit of practice with shooting and I figured perhaps shooting was the best method of releasing my anger. The shooting range was empty and I suppose that was the best for me. Approaching a wall full of firearms, I pulled down the one I was the most familiar with: the Jericho 947F double action slash single action semi-automatic pistol. Grabbing it's magazine, I loaded the gun and walked to the nearest target.

I closed my eyes and imagined Akuma.

**Boom**

I pulled the trigger, aiming at his head…

**Boom**

I aimed at his eye…

**Boom**

I aimed at his nose…

**Boom**

I aimed at his throat…

**Boom**

His heart…

**Boom**

His stomach…

**Boom**

His goddamned fucking penis…

_Click click_

My magazine was empty.

_That was fast…_

I dropped the gun and sank to my knees, my eyes spilling over with tears. I was unaware that Fuutie had come into the shooting range and gathered me in her arms.

I only remembered crying…

_.xx._

_**August 6**__**th,**__** 2001 **__**–**__** 8:49 pm**_

I shot awake, my body covered in sweat. _When did I fall asleep?_ I threw the covers off of me and ran out of the room—my destination: the computer room. I don't remember falling asleep, I don't remember who brought me to my room but frankly I did not _care_. I was knocked out for almost 5 hours and I wanted to know what happened with the hunt for Sakura.

I burst into the room and was surprised to see everybody gathered around the computer.

"What happened?" I voiced.

"They found the place," Feimei looked over at me. "It was close to Kagoshima castle, a moderate sized place. They're inside right now."

I rushed over to Chiharu who passed me the headphone. "I don't know where the fuck she could be." I heard Li scowl as I slipped the headphones on.

"Just keep going. She's bound to be in one of these rooms." That was Eriol.

"Nobody's seen Akuma." I didn't recognize that voice. "_Or_ your sister, Li."

Xiao Lang growled. "**They** are not my fucking priority right now. I want Ying Fa safe and with me and if we can't find her I **will** feed you all to the dogs."

I had to smile. That threat was kind of sweet…

Kind of.

"Isn't it strange that nobody is here to stop us?" It was Eriol.

Then suddenly…

"FIRE!"

"AHH!" I jumped as I heard a barrage of guns being fired. Clow clicked a few buttons on his computer and a bunch of red dots appeared.

"XIAO LANG!" Clow roared, "THEY WERE UNDER A HEAT MASKING CLOAK!"

"GOD DAMMIT!" Li roared and I kept hearing guns going off.

"HIKARU, TAKE TO THE LEFT!" Li commanded. I heard the guns continue to fire. "Kill these fucking bastards." Li hissed. "And if you find Akuma, save that dick for me."

"AGH!" I heard growls of despair and even some bodies hitting the ground.

"LEFT!" Jin roared. I had no idea what they meant but they understood the dots on the computer better than I did.

"Xiao Lang, she's upstairs!" Clow suddenly called. "The vial of blood is reacting: Sakura's upstairs!"

My heartbeat was racing as I heard Li race up some flight of stairs.

"BEHIND YOU!" Eriol's shriek was prominent and I heard a gun going off.

"Fucking bastard," Li hissed. "Think you can shoot me eh?"

"NOOO!" A distant voice was heard and I closed my eyes. The battle was probably as bloody as I could imagine it to be. But all that mattered was getting my cousin safe and back home. Those bastards deserved to die.

"On the right," Jin whispered. Another gunshot was heard.

"AUGHH!" Somebody had died, I think. Sounded like somebody died.

"Through that door—"

I held my breath and leaned forward, waiting to hear what Xiao Lang said.

What I heard next gave me a heart attack from happiness.

"XIAO LANG!"

They found Sakura…

_.xx._

_**August 6**__**th,**__** 2001 **__**–**__** 10:07 pm**_

I lay in my bed, awake and not tired. My heart was racing in happiness when I heard Sakura's voice. Of course I didn't get to talk to her, but just knowing that Li and everybody else had found her and that she was safe and on her way home made me more than happy.

I was elated.

Pushing the covers off of my body, I stepped outside of my room and began a trek towards the library. Maybe some midnight reading would get me in the mood to sleep. For some reason, I didn't want to go downstairs knowing that Eriol wouldn't be around to… find me.

I hid a blush.

_He's married…_

Making it into the library, I began scanning the shelves for a good read. There was an array of books and encyclopaedias lined up against the walls and the multitude of shelves that traced the length of the library. _How the heck did they fit such a big library into this place?_

Walking up and down the aisles, I tried to find something that caught my eye.

Nothing…

Nothing…

Noth— "What's this…?" I murmured, finding a black leather bound book that looked very similar to the _Essence of Blood_. Frowning, I pulled it off the shelf and opened it to the first page.

What I saw caused my heart to stop.

_These words that you read are not those for the lighthearted. This story started millennias ago and continues to echo throughout this lifetime. It is about a boy and a girl and their quest to defy God and Lucifer. She is the blood descendant of God, and he is her guardian._

_She had given her life up for him, sacrificed her blood, and in turn he vowed to wait infinity for her rebirth, so that he could be joined with her once again. His wait has led him through many eras, many of her births but also many deaths. However, now he has found her, has spoken to her and has made her believe._

_But their story is not that of an easy one—because of her blood, Satan is still out to get her. Just as he has waited many millennias to find her, so has Satan. Satan wishes to pour her blood onto the ground and attain eternal power. He wants to be remembered as the beast that slayed God's descendant._

_However he—he who is Xiao Lang—wishes to forever hold her heart, to cherish her and love her. But Satan has the upper hand._

_He has an alias._

_And he has captured Ying Fa. _

_This is not merely the story of the ancient heroes any longer; this is much more than that. This is the continuation, their continuation…_

_The Essence of Continuation._

"No way…" I slapped the book shut and tucked it under my arm. I began running back to my room, my heart racing.

"No goddamned freakin' way!" I shut the door behind me and sank to my knees, the book firmly in my grasp.

"There's a continuation," I whispered. "And it's about _them_!"

_.xx._

_Special thanks to my beta-editor, _**_Sakura-chan Master of the Clow  
_**_Edited/Updated: October 21, 2011_

_Re-edited: February 08, 2013  
_


	20. Essence of Us

**Essence of Blood**

_He had met girls throughout his life but never had he met a woman as unique as her. Not only did she defy him in an erratic way but her blood held an essence that differed from everyone else. Her blood was special… her blood made her, __**his**__._

**Chapter Twenty  
****Essence of Us**

_.xx._

**-Sakura-**

_**August 6**__**th,**__** 2001 **__**–**__** 9:46 pm**_

Xiao Lang's gaze was dark and I could feel _danger _emitting from him. His hands gripped my arms and they tightened considerably. I was too afraid to even _look_ at him so I continued looking downwards, my tears collecting behind my eyelids. From morning to night, in a span of almost 12 hours my entire world turned upside down (minus the fact that I was kidnapped by Xiao Lang at my brother-in-law's club and turned out to be a descendant of God). I could hear his ragged breathing and winced as his grip tightened even more.

"He _what_?" Xiao Lang hissed and I bit my lower lip. I didn't want to repeat it, I knew if I did then I would burst into tears. Although I wasn't sure where all my tears were even coming from because that was all I did in the shower: cry. Xiao Lang's left hand went under my chin and he pushed my head up with the joint of his bent index finger. "**What did Akuma do**?" His voice was lethal and I saw the anger radiate from him. I gulped.

"He raped me." I whispered, my voice shaky.

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL HIM!" Xiao Lang screeched. My eyes widened in panic as I saw Xiao Lang start walking towards the door. I stood up and raced after him, tightening the towel around my body in the process.

"ERIOL!" he roared, ripping the door open. "HANATE! HIKARU! TAI! ARASHI! I HAVE TO FIND AKUMA!" People started peering out of the door to look at what all the rukus was about. "I'M GONNA SHOVE HIS BALLS DOWN HIS THROAT AND STRANGLE HIM WITH HIS FUCKING LARGE INTESTINES!"

Eriol ran out of his room with another man (I assumed was Tai?) following him. From the room opposite of where Eriol was came out Hikaru and Hanate. Eriol and Arashi grabbed either of Xiao Lang's arms and Hanate ran towards me.

"What happened?" he whispered in my ear and I looked up at him in fear.

"I… told him what Akuma did to me." I didn't want to tell _everybody_ I was raped. "And he didn't like it much."

"Get him into his room!" Hikaru commanded as Eriol and Arashi dragged my protector back into our hotel room. Hanate had his arm wrapped around my shoulder and I clung onto his shirt in fear: Xiao Lang was scaring me.

"Sakura," Hanate mumbled, "do you want to spend the night in this room or would you rather take mine and Hikaru's and we can bunk with Xiao Lang?"

The thought touched me, but I know if I was in another room, Xiao Lang would go apeshit. I sighed. "No, it's okay. I think it's better if I stay with him tonight."

"XIAO LANG! CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Eriol roared at his friend. "WE'LL KILL HIM BUT RIGHT NOW YOU NEED TO CONSOLE SAKURA!" Eriol took a deep breath and glanced at me. "Whatever happened to her only _you_ can make her feel better buddy, so calm down, talk to her and don't try to sneak out at night to kill Akuma. He'd probably get the best of _you_ before you even find him."

Xiao Lang snarled as he glared at Eriol. "He might have gotten me once but I swear on God that I will **never** let him get to me ever again."

Eriol rolled his eyes. "I know that, idiot. But promise me you'll stay in the hotel. If you don't I'll take Sakura away from you and you'll never see her ever again."

I raised my eyebrow and this time Xiao Lang rolled his eyes. "As if you could do that."

"Try me," Eriol finished before he and Arashi released their hold on Xiao Lang. "Now be a good boy and _stay calm_. I don't know what Sakura said to you and I know it's personal but _please,_ try to relax. We'll get Akuma—that's our entire mission. But for now, stay composed?"

Xiao Lang's eyes bore into mine but he nodded slowly. Giving me one last brotherly squeeze, Hanate left with Hikaru; Tai and Arashi followed suit. Eriol placed a hand on my shoulder, his back facing Xiao Lang who was sitting on the bed, watching me with an intensity I had never seen before.

"Whatever happened," Eriol whispered, "try to keep him calm. If not, we're right in the rooms next door." Squeezing my shoulder in comfort, Eriol left and shut the door behind him. I stood awkwardly and stared at Xiao Lang. He slowly got off the bed and approached me and I looked down onto the floor in nervousness. Without word, I felt myself being crushed into Xiao Lang's arms and immediately I broke down crying.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice cracking. "I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner."

I clung onto him and sobbed till I couldn't anymore. He held me tightly, his face in my hair, his voice whispering soothing words to me. "I'll kill him. I swear if it's the last thing I do, I'll kill him."

I sniffed. "I'm so sorry," I whispered. I know the man loves me more than life itself and I _know_ possibly how much it killed him to hear what I said but I didn't want to **hide** it from him. That was one thing I couldn't do—he did so much for me, he had the right to know if not anybody else.

"I'm so sorry…I feel so dirty…"

He pulled me away, snarling. "You are **ANYTHING** but dirty, do you understand?"

I was shocked.

"You are the purest thing to _ever_ be on this earth and I will do **anything** to protect you. I'll never forgive myself for what happened to you but I vow never to let anything like this happen ever again." He pulled me back into his arm. "You're gonna be with me wherever I go. Be it Japan or Punta Cana."

I rested in his arms, listening to his heart beat. I felt dirty, I felt disgusted with myself, and I felt surprised at how Xiao Lang could still find me the purest being ever to grace the earth. I closed my eyes, my heart was racing.

Ying Fa was a lucky woman to have somebody like Xiao Lang in her life.

_Not Ying Fa_, I thought. _I'm lucky… I'm the luckiest woman in the world._ Pushing Xiao Lang away from me, I looked up at him. He seemed confused.

"_Beautiful_?" He called and my heart clenched. Standing on my tiptoes, I pressed my lips against him. His hands were still holding my arms and I felt them tighten slightly but I couldn't care. Xiao Lang loved _me_ and he wanted _me_ to be happy and didn't care if I was defiled by Satan himself. I felt myself let go. I wanted to be around him, I wanted him around me…

"Just kiss me," I whispered into his lips. "I want to feel _you… _I want to get the feeling of Akuma off of me…" His arms went around my waist. "I want to feel _your_ lips and _your_ skin on mine. I want **you**."

Xiao Lang breathed deeply before crashing his lips onto mine. "Anything for you, _beautiful_." He walked backwards and fell on top of the bed, his lips on mine. My arms were wrapped around his neck and his hands remained on my waist. My respect for him skyrocketed. He refused to touch me further until I was ready and despite the fact I told him I wanted his skin on mine; he knew that I didn't want to go further than kissing.

My left hand went up to his hair and I ran my fingers through it. He broke away from the kiss and began suckling on my neck, just on top of where my hickey was from our last encounter the previous night at the Bloodhound base. I bit back a moan and his right hand rubbed my back up and down.

"I promise I'll always protect you." he whispered into my ear as he began shimmying his way up to our pillow.

I smiled at him as my head rested against my pillow. "I know you will…"

_.xx._

_"I want Xiao Lang to come here," Akuma smirked. "You're bait, little girl. Without Xiao Lang here I can't possibly extract God's blood from you. His soul has such a pure aura to it that it only_ intensifies_ your blood." He leaned forward. "Your blood _sings_ for him."_

_I frowned. "Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?"_

_Akuma bit out a harsh laugh. "Kill you and get it over with? My dear, taking over the Holy Heavens is_ not _as easy as you think. In order to control the divinity, I need to take control of your blood." He trailed a finger down my cheek and I pulled away. He smiled nastily. "And the only way to do that is with the _protector_ of your blood. I managed to destroy Xiao Lang's soul once before; I was a little sloppy with annihilating you though."_

_"If you failed once," I whispered coldly, "you'll fail again."_

_His eyes darkened as he shot forward and straddled me, his hands pinning my own above my head. "I will _not _fail," he hissed. "I managed to brainwash his fucking sister in order to get close to him. I **finally** have you and I will do what I've wanted to do _millions _of years ago."_

_I smirked, daringly. "He'll stop you. If we managed to stop you once, we'll do it again."_

_"Is that so?"_

_My eyes widened as Akuma tore my shirt off. "Wh-what are you doing?"_

_"Just sit back and enjoy, my pretty…"_

_"No… no…** NOO!**"_

_.xx._

_**August 7**__**th,**__** 2001 **__**– **__**1:07 am**_

"**NOOOOO**!" I shot awake, sweat beading off my body. Instantly, I felt an arm around my shoulder and I shrieked, thrashing about, trying to get the person off of me.

"Shhh!" I heard his familiar voice. "Ying Fa relax."

It was Xiao Lang. I threw my arms around his shoulder and began sobbing my heart out. "He even haunts my dreams," I cried out. "I can't get the moment out of my head, I want to forget it!"

He was rubbing my back up and down. "I'm sorry." he murmured in my ear and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"I just want to forget it."

Slowly, Xiao Lang pulled me off of him. "How about all day today we spend it here in Kagoshima? The others will go home and it'll just be the two of us before I poof us back to Tokyo."

I bit my lower lip. "If you're sure…"

"Of course I'm sure." He smirked and my heart melted. "We'll go sightseeing and play around a bit before going home. Just us."

I had to smile slightly, forgetting my dream just for a moment. "Yeah… I'd like that."

Leaning forward, Xiao Lang kissed my forehead. "That's good. Now get some sleep, _beautiful._" The way he purred that made my heart race. With one last kiss to my forehead, Xiao Lang closed his eyes and I turned around, my back facing his.

My life changed so much in the past month and I don't know if it's _good_ or bad. My family thinks I'm dead, some really sexy man that's been living since _forever_ loves me and Satan is out to kill me. I really don't know anymore…

I felt Xiao Lang wrap his arm around my waist and I smiled slightly.

_Somehow, I feel so lucky…_

_.xx._

_**August 7**__**th,**__** 2001 **__**–**__** 11:19 am**_

It was a Tuesday morning and Xiao Lang and I were headed out to do our own version of sightseeing. He had quickly ran out and purchased some clothes for me so that I wouldn't have to go around all of Kagoshima in a towel. I slept in my towel last night and woke up to find that it was undone but Xiao Lang had the courtesy of giving me my own blanket and sleeping under his own.

I thanked him when he woke up and he said it was nothing. Eriol, Hanate, Hikaru and Arashi flew back to Tokyo along with a few others that were a few floors higher than us in the hotel. Today was dedicated to just Xiao Lang and myself.

"We can go to Zen Restaurant," Xiao Lang started telling me the plans for the day, "for our brunch. Then we could go shopping and then do whatever you want?"

I smiled at him. "You're the boss."

He laughed as we made our way to the bottom floor. The elevator dinged and we both exited. Apparently Xiao Lang had a motorcycle rented out for himself and it was waiting just in front of the main revolving doors. I raised an eyebrow at him and he grinned sheepishly.

"It's all the rage?"

I rolled my eyes. "Men, regardless of the era, are still idiots."

Snickering, he wrapped his arm around my waist and guided us to the motorcycle. "Your carriage awaits, _b__eautiful_."

I winked at him before mounting the bike. "Why thank you very much my good sir. You make a _very_ great guardian."

Xiao Lang boomed in laughter. "I'm glad you're coming to terms with our history."

"Yeah well," I slipped the helmet on, "if you can't beat 'em, join 'em."

_.xx._

_**August 7**__**th,**__** 2001 **__**–**__** 4:57 pm**_

We had brunch, shopped around for a bit and now we were sitting in a quiet little park. Xiao Lang purchased me a white gold necklace with a pearl orb at the end of our day. He probably saw me staring at it when we were in the mall; thinking back, I do recall making a passing comment along the lines of _Wow, that's so pretty_. I insisted that he didn't and even walked away from him in a huff but he still bought it and snapped it around my neck. I felt like a queen.

Xiao Lang and I were headed towards the swing and I glanced over at him. "Can I tell you something?" I inquired and he nodded. I looked away and bit my lip; absentmindedly, I was twirling the pendant between my middle and index fingers. It felt so natural to have it there, as if it had _always_ been there. "When I was trapped by Akuma, he kind of said something about your sister that you might want to know."

"What he say?" Xiao Lang's voice was in alert mode and he was watching me curiously.

"He kind of said that well… that she was being mind controlled, and that he used her to get to you."

Xiao Lang growled. "That bastard. I'm gonna kill him three times over."

I nodded. "Poor Fanran."

"I'll get her back," he snarled. "I'll avenge her _and_ you. The asshole has done enough to try to get to me."

"Calm down," I murmured. "I'm safe with you and he hasn't touched a single hair on her head. She's okay for now."

"Yeah but you don't know how much longer that'll last," he muttered. I chose not to say anything. We both arrived at the swing set and I sat down quickly, Xiao Lang taking his time to sit down. We both remained in silence for a bit as I watched children running around.

I always wanted to be a mother, but I guess that thought should be shelved in my brain for now because getting married and having a baby now just seemed way out of the question. I glanced at Xiao Lang who was staring at the children too.

"You miss Ying Fa and Méi Yŭ, don't you?" I inquired. Xiao Lang jumped and glanced over at me.

"Sometimes," he murmured. "I always wanted to be a father. But you're here now, and Tomoyo too. Although it's weird how my wife and daughter are cousins in this era."

I smiled. "History has a way of screwing things up, hmm?"

"You're telling me."

I turned back to the children and continued to pushed at the ground, making my swing move slightly. "What was she like?" I asked, without looking at him. I felt his eyes bore into me but I still made no moves of turning to meet his gaze. "Was she sweet?"

Xiao Lang's voice was soft and tender; it made my heart jump. "She was just like you," he whispered. "Kind and caring, emotional and angry. But she loved me more than anything." He looked away from me, I saw from the corner of my eye. "And I'll never forgive myself for letting Akuma get to her back then. Just like how I'll never forgive myself for letting him get to you."

I frowned and turned to him. "But it's not your fault, Xiao Lang."

"Yes," he whispered, "it is. Akuma wants me because I'm the strongest warrior God has ever created. He wants me to overturn Heaven and he wants _me_ to help him wreak Hell onto the three different plains. But I keep refusing to help him because my heart belongs to the light and because of _that_ he keeps going after you." He turned towards me. "It's not your _blood_ he wants Ying Fa," he murmured, "it's what your blood commands: heaven. Whether you're dead or alive it makes no difference him."

I kept staring at him. "But you're doing a great job," I murmured. "I'm alive and with you right now, aren't I?"

He chuckled. "I suppose so. Though I could be doing a better job."

"Eh? You're too hard on yourself."

"Perhaps. But you have to be when you're the strongest warrior on Earth and you're expected to protect God's protégée."

"Not protégée…" I spat and he laughed.

"I really do love you though," Xiao Lang finally said and my heart started beating faster. "In the beginning I loved the Ying Fa in you—everything you did was exactly what Ying Fa would. But _you_ Sakura…" This was the first time I remember since _ever_ he speak my real name. "You're feistier than she ever was, you argue back way more than she does, you speak your mind way more than she ever did." He looked into the sky at this point. "Slowly I started falling for Kinomoto Sakura as well."

My breath caught in my throat as I still watched him. "Don't ever for a second think that I love the Ying Fa in you." He was still staring at the sky. "I love _you_ you. And although I waited an eternity for Ying Fa, I'll wait even longer for you. You were reborn several times and this is the first rebirth that has ever managed to live long enough to meet me. I want to spend forever with you, _beautiful,_ and I refuse to do that until you love me back."

I jumped off the swing and walked up to him. Standing before Xiao Lang I put my hands on his shoulders. "You won't have to wait much longer," I whispered and leaned forward. He brought his head up and caught my lips. His hands were placed lightly on my waist and I surrendered to him.

I had to admit it, Li Xiao Lang had captured the heart of Kinomoto Sakura.

And I loved it.

_.xx._

_**August 7**__**th,**__** 2001 **__**–**__** 6:19 pm**_

"Ready to poof back?" Xiao Lang inquired. We had just checked out of the hotel and we were both standing in the middle of the park that we were in earlier. I pouted.

"Do we _have_ to? I'm kinda not looking forward to being harassed by everybody."

Xiao Lang snickered as I smiled. "Don't worry," he said, "they won't be _too_ bad. Are you gonna…"

I knew what he was asking and my smile faded. "No… not even Tomoyo. Only you know, can we keep it that way?"

Xiao Lang nodded. "You have my word. Ready, _beautiful_?"

He held his arms open and I walked into him. He glanced around to see if anybody was watching and began his disintegration. "I was born ready," I mumbled into him and he chuckled. The sensation of the deconstruction of my DNA attacked my senses, and before I knew it I was smack middle of the Bloodhound base with everybody staring at us.

Xiao Lang released his hold on me and stepped away slightly as I looked around.

"Hi?"

"OH MY LORD, SAKURA!" I spun around in time to see Tomoyo tackle me.

I laughed.

"I missed you too."

Behind Tomoyo I saw Xiao Lang smirk with his arms crossed. I smiled at him.

_Thank you_, I mouthed and he merely winked at me before turning and walking away.

_.xx._

_Special thanks to my beta-editor, _**_Sakura-chan Master of the Clow  
_**_Edited/Updated: October 21, 2011_

_Re-edited: February 08, 2013  
_


	21. Essence of Fight

**Essence of Blood**

_He had met girls throughout his life but never had he met a woman as unique as her. Not only did she defy him in an erratic way but her blood held an essence that differed from everyone else. Her blood was special… her blood made her, __**his**__._

**Chapter Twenty One  
****Essence of Fight**

_.xx._

**-Tomoyo-**

_**August 7**__**th,**__** 2007 **__**–**__**7:27 pm**_

"Thank god you're safe!" I hugged Sakura in the comfort of her bedroom. After I lunged at Sakura, the others also lunged onto us creating a dog pile of people. We had to be pried off of Sakura by Eriol and Li so that she could breath and, well… stay alive.

Chiharu, Sakura and I were in her room and we had quickly debriefed her on Chiharu's situation before returning to the _thank god you're safe_ tirade. Sakura had tackled Chiharu and randomly started crying in her arms—we thought it was due to shock so we let her cry her heart out. Eventually the girl relaxed and we were, again, spazzing over the fact that she is indeed back.

"What did they do to you?" Chiharu whispered and I saw Sakura's eyes widen with a look of shock before quickly recovering. I frowned, knowing she was hiding something from us—from _me—_but I decided that I wasn't going to pry it out of her until we were alone. I know Sakura better than _anyone_ else in the world and I'll be damned if I don't know what's bothering her…

Sakura shrugged nonchalantly before lying back down on her bed. "Regular hostage stuff?" she muttered. "They had me locked up, gave me shit for food, and tortured me until Xiao Lang and the others got there."

I frowned. "Tortured you? How?"

Sakura glanced at me before closing her eyes. "I don't wanna talk about it guys. Can I just sleep?"

Chiharu and I exchanged glances before hugging Sakura and leaving her room. I quietly closed the door behind me and power walked back into my room with Chiharu following suit. We shut my room door and I started pacing.

"Something happened, other than regular hostage stuff," I muttered and Chiharu nodded.

"Yeah," she whispered. "Sakura's been through a lot of shit but I haven't seen her like _that_."

"I know right?" I turned to Chiharu. "If there's **one** thing she's good at it's coping. She coped with Yue cheated on her…"

"YUE WHAT?"

I sweat dropped. "O-_kay…_" She didn't know about that little tidbit. "I'll explain to you after… but yeah he cheated on her. She coped with that, she coped with the shootout at Yukito's club back in July, with us being taken here and knowing we probably won't ever see our family ever again. She's _good_ at coping."

"But right now she's shutting herself down," Chiharu murmured and I nodded. "Let her figure it out herself," Chiharu said firmly, looking at me. "Whatever happened, she'll tell you if not anybody else. Let her come to terms with it herself and _then_ you can hound her. You have a bad habit of making her tell you things she doesn't wanna yet."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh shut up."

Chiharu giggled. "It's true. So I am gonna go shower… Mei Lin told me that tomorrow afternoon her cousin is gonna decide what to do with me." I saw her visibly gulp. "You think it'll be bad?"

I shook my head. "Nah, Li is generally the nice one. He only _looks_ mean."

"I hope you're right." Chiharu hugged me. "Alright, 'night, Mamacita."

"'Night, kiddo…"

_.xx._

_**August 7**__**th,**__** 2001 **__**–**__** 10:49 pm**_

I wanted to grab a snack and decided to take my regular trip to the kitchen and grab some fruit or yogurt or something. I didn't bother turning on the lights because I knew the mansion by heart now—I _had_ been there for the better part of a month. I started quietly creeping down the stairs when yelling stopped me dead in my tracks.

"How **dare** you accuse me of shit like that, Eriol!"

"Accuse you?"

It was Yasui and Eriol. I frowned, peeking over the banister of the staircase and I caught a glimpse of them yelling at each other near the kitchen. Okay… there goes the midnight snack idea but the fight seemed pretty intense…

"How the hell do I accuse somebody of something they actually fucking did?"

"What _proof_ do you have?"

"I have been keeping tabs on you since you got pregnant with Yamamato's kid!"

My eyes widened.

"THAT WAS YOUR CHILD!"

"Really? When we _only_ had sex **once** before you switched bases? And you got pregnant _two_ months after we were together? How does that biologically make any damn sense, Yasui?"

"It was not two months!"

"I HAVE PAPERWORK TO PROVE IT!"

I have _never_ heard Eriol yell so loudly in my life… well, in the two months (give or take) I've been here.

"And now you think I'm cheating on you?"

Way to switch the subject, bitch…

"I _know_ you were cheating on me while I was in Punta Cana and then with Xiao Lang in Kagoshima saving Sakura. You were spreading your legs for every damn bastard in the gang."

"I DID NOT! HOW COULD YOU SAY THIS TO ME?"

"You didn't?" Eriol sneered. I was starting to get afraid. "Xiao Lang and I had a specifically designed pendant for you. It reads the aura of another person if you get _physical_ with them."

"How the hell do you create something like that?"

"We have our ways. Let's just say the pendant wasn't stagnant while I was gone…"

Yasui was quiet.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"It's probably broken."

What a dumb response.

"No," Eriol harshly spoke, "it isn't. I don't fucking care about this marriage any longer. I don't care if Yelan did it for familial merger and strengthening of the gang. We are getting a divorce and I'm sending you to the farthest Bloodhound base we have." He took a step towards her and I was starting to fear for _her_ life. "And if you start spreading garbage to ruin my reputation, I will not hesitate to eliminate you."

"Eriol!"

"It's Hiiragizawa to you. You can leave now, I don't wanna see your face."

"ERIOL!"

"I SAID LEAVE!"

Yasui turned around and ran out of the room. My heart was racing; I shouldn't have stayed to hear the argument. I was about to quietly go back to my room when Eriol called out to me.

"Come down here, Tomoyo."

I froze. _How the hell did he know I was here?_

I heard him chuckle softly. "I might not have magic like the others, but I have acute senses."

I rolled my eyes and quietly strode over to where Eriol was. Sitting on the sofa, he looked exhausted and way over the age he probably was. I sat down beside him and we were quiet for a few moments.

"Sorry you had to hear that."

I nodded. "My bad for staying there. I should've gone upstairs when I heard it."

"Curiosity killed the cat," he smiled over at me. Oh _God_ his smile was so beautiful. My heart started racing.

"Satisfaction brought her back." I shrugged in response and he chuckled.

Again, the ever-so-wonderful silence.

"I have to call our lawyer tomorrow," he finally stated and my gaze snapped towards him.

"You're really going to divorce her?"

Stupid question on _my_ part. Eriol looked over at me and studied me for quite some time before opening his mouth to speak. His glasses were sliding off his face and he used his index finger to push it back up. That motion was kind of cute…

Kind of.

"Yeah," he replied, "I never loved her and we were never happy together. Why bother? It was personal reasons we _had_ to get married—you probably know," he snorted, "Xiao Lang's sisters can't keep their mouths shut for anything."

I blushed in embarrassment. _Yeah… _I kind of already knew he was forced to marry her.

"I wanna be happy. I'm probably only restricted to women in the gang but hey, if I could find love somewhere there, why not? I'm not gonna die unhappy that's for sure."

Very deep…

Suddenly he sat up. "So why are you down here?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh—snack. The usual, you know."

Standing up, Eriol held out a hand towards me. "If it's a snack that you want, then it is a snack that you'll get. Ever tried apple slices with honey and cinnamon?"

I frowned. "Umm… no?"

"Then let Chef Eriol introduce you to the eighth wonder of the world!" He dragged me into the kitchen—I noted that he did not let go of my hand…

Sitting down on the bar stool, I watched as Eriol grabbed a few apples, some honey and a jar of cinnamon and came and sat down beside me. He began cutting the apples and assembling them on a plate.

"Happy that Sakura is back?"

I nodded as I bit a bare slice of apple. "Yeah. She's quite shaken though."

"That's understandable." He drizzled honey on top of the apple slices and then sprinkled cinnamon on top of them. "Try." He handed a slice to me and I took it thankfully.

It tasted _wonderful…_

"You like?"

I nodded, licking my lips before going to take another one. I watched from the corner of my eye Eriol watch me eat. He's _really cute. Yasui __was_ a lucky woman but she fucked up big time. Whoever ends up with Eriol next is going to be a very, _very_ lucky girl…

"Shall I escort you upstairs?" He asked as we finished the last slice of apple.

"It's alright." I smiled. "I can manage."

He laughed as he put the dish in the sink. "If you say so. See you in the morning?"

"Yeah, goodnight, Eriol."

I headed up the stairs and looked over my shoulder to watch him watch me.

"'Night, Tomoyo…"

_Damn_, the way he says my name…

_.xx._

_____Special thanks to my beta-editor, **Sakura-chan Master of the Clow  
**Edited/Updated: November 5, 2011_

_____Re-edited: February 08, 2013  
_


	22. Essence of Xiao Lang

**Essence of Blood**

_He had met girls throughout his life but never had he met a woman as unique as her. Not only did she defy him in an erratic way but her blood held an essence that differed from everyone else. Her blood was special…her blood made her, __**his**__._

**Chapter Twenty Two  
****Essence of Xiao Lang**

_.xx._

**-Sakura-**

_**August 7**__**th,**__** 2001 **__**–**__** 11:19 pm**_

I took a long, _long_ bath once again in the comfort of my own bathtub. There was bubble solution and bathing salts in my cupboard and I dumped as much as humanly possible into the bathtub before running warm (almost steaming) water.

And I cried.

My tears ran down my face and mixed with the water in the tub. I didn't bother wiping it away—the shit that happened earlier still burned in my mind and I could not, for the _life of me_, get the feeling of Akuma off my body. I felt _horrible_ for Fanran. Akuma clearly told me that he was controlling her mind and I'm pretty sure when the other Li sister's find out, they'll kick themselves in the asses.

Sighing, I got out of the tub, put on a silk white nightgown and wrung my hair. I peeked outside of my bedroom door and saw that the coast was clear. I exited my room, shut the door and began treading towards Xiao Lang's room. I _needed_ to see him… needed to be around him.

Dear Lord above, I was falling in _love_ with him…

_.xx._

_**August 7**__**th,**__**2001 **__**–**__** 11:51 pm**_

I knocked on the door once and heard shuffling on the other side. Within a few moments, Xiao Lang drew the door open, clad in cotton black pyjama pants and nothing on top. I blushed thoroughly before glancing down to the floor. "Uh… hi?"

Smirking, he leaning against the door frame. "Hey there yourself, _b__eautiful. _What brings you to my humble abode?"

Okay _now_ it felt like a stupid idea to come here. I didn't wanna go through the _taunting_ bit… just… the cuddling bit.

"I uh… well… missed you?"

I heard him laugh and my anger escalated. "Well I'm sorry if it's funny to you, jerk!" Huffing, I turned around and was **about** to leave but aforementioned jerk grabbed my arm and pulled me into his _"humble abode."_

"You're sexy when you're angry." His voice was a soft purr and I had to suppress my shudder of excitement. Still trying to maintain the façade of _angry_, I pushed away from him and headed towards the door.

"Thank you but my apologies for disturbing you. I'll see to it that it never happens again." I went to open the door but it was _magically_ locked_. _Groaning, I turned around. "Seriously, Xiao Lang, I was aiming for a dramatic exit there."

"Evidently, you failed." He winked at me and I rolled my eyes. I headed towards his dresser and played with the trinkets on the table.

"So… how did you end up finding me?" I saw, by the reflection in the mirror, Xiao Lang lay back down on the bed and watch me intently. It was something I was already used to—Xiao Lang watching me that is. He had been doing it for the better part of the month I was there. I saw a little crystal heart on a mirror platform on his dresser and picked it up to better inspect it.

"I always have a vial of your blood, well technically _God_'s blood, but yours nonetheless. We hooked it up to our computer system and used it to locate you." His chocolate brown eyes were boring into the mirror watching me and I was trying _so_ hard not to notice him. The crystal heart was nothing of consequence and I put it back down on the mirrored platform. I, then, picked up his hairbrush and proceeded back to his bed. Sitting down, I faced him and began brushing my hair.

"Thank you," I murmured.

He smiled at me, reaching his hand over and tucking a lock of my hair behind my ear. "For you, _b__eautiful_, I'd go to hell and back."

"That's the thing," I whispered "You **did**…"

I saw his eyes darken and immediately I regretted saying that. Biting my lower lip, I lowered my eyes but was surprised when he pushed my face back up with his bent index finger. "And I'd do it again. I _love_ you Sakura… and the kind of love I have for you, no man in the world will ever love their woman like how I do you."

"Was it scary?" I suddenly asked. Xiao Lang raised an eyebrow.

"Was what scary?"

"Everything…" It was bothering me for the day actually. I never actually _realized_ how much he had done for Ying Fa and myself. Sure I _read_ about it in a book but it never really proceeded in my head. "From being Satan's warrior, to almost dying, to watching Ying Fa die and then waiting millions of years for me… everything…"

"Yes and no." He leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes. I continued to brush my hair and waited for him to go on. "Yes in the sense that I didn't know what to expect and no because I _knew_ you were coming back."

"Couldn't God tell you what to expect?"

Xiao Lang had a ghost of a smile on his face. "He _could,_ but He wouldn't."

"Why not?"

"The one thing God cannot control is Satan and his minions. Even though I was God's best warrior, I was also Satan's most devilish warrior. God couldn't bring Himself to trust me after I was so easily controlled by the Devil himself." Xiao Lang's eyes opened and he looked over at me. "God said that He would never revoke my powers as the Heaven's best warrior, but He wouldn't bestow me the privileges I once had before you—Ying Fa—had died. I still held divine powers, they returned to me after I broke Satan's hold but God wouldn't tell me when you were returning, how I would get you to remember everything… none of that. I had to wait it out and see and it was something I was willing to do. Something I **wanted** and _needed_ to do. I was solely created for you and that moment in history will always haunt me but I never, _ever_ intend on doing anything to hurt you, _ever_."

I was dumbstruck. My mind was racing and I had no idea what to say—what _could_ you possibly say to a guy that just said _all_ of that to you. I put the brush down on the bed and crawled over to him. He opened his arm out for me and I nestled beside him, my arm wrapped around his torso and my head on his shoulder.

"It's weird," I started saying. "In the beginning—the _very_ beginning—I was the most afraid of you." I looked up at him and he had a playful smirk—the one I grew _so_ fond of _so_ fast— toying on his lips. "But now I feel the safest with you."

"I would hope so."

"You're quite amazing, you know that?" My heart was racing. I didn't know when it happened or how, or _why_ even… But I feel something so unbelievably strong for the man. And in my heart I knew it wasn't just my ancestor's feelings speaking, it was mine. All mine.

Kinomoto Sakura.

"Not as amazing as you, I assure you." He kissed my forehead and my hold tightened on his.

"What will happen after?" I whispered against his shoulder. He was stroking my hair with his other hand.

"After what?"

"You destroy Akuma and all this is over?"

"I can't _destroy_ Akuma," he murmured ruefully. "He's Satan, Satan cannot be destroyed. The most I can do is lock him up in Hell and disallow him from _ever_ roaming Earth or any other middle plane ever again."

"Then what'll happen?" I pressed. I wanted to know… _needed_ to know. The gang was my new family now, my own thinking I had passed on (which now that I think of it, is better).

"I have no idea." He sighed. "Once upon a time, God would've told me but not anymore. One of two things could happen…"

I squeezed his torso again, urging him to continue. God, his bare chest was beyond _sexy… _his abs… It shouldn't be _possible_ to have abs like his; so hard, so toned, so _touchable_.

"Everything could be fine and we just continue living life from now."

"But what about our lifespan?" I cut him off. "I age differently from you—let's say, _assuming_," I stretched that word out, "we end up together, how would it… you know, work?"

He smiled at me. "Thinking of spending eternity with me, are you?"

"_Nooo._" I rolled my eyes. "I'm just thinking of the many possibilities."

Xiao Lang laughed.

Lord I _loved_ it when he laughed.

"I don't know to be honest," he murmured. "I'm guessing God will give us a speech after everything is done because there are _enough_ loose ends with this." I nodded and he proceeded to tell me the second of the two options.

"Or, secondly, you and I could warp back in time to before any of this ever happened and live life like _that_."

"In Eden?" I murmured and Xiao Lang nodded.

"Yeah, in Eden."

I was silent, taking in both options. Xiao Lang continued to stroke my hair.

"Question?"

"Shoot."

"If Adam and Eve were exiled from Eden for disobeying the word of God… how was I… created?"

Xiao Lang chuckled. "God is forgiving and believes in second chances. Adam and Eve had already brought forth the sin of shame and they had created an entire race of human beings and God couldn't reverse any of that at this point. Well he _could_, but he didn't. So, He created you: somebody who could continue to handle the Heavens if God ever were to _parish_."

I frowned. "God can't parish, God is God."

"And Satan is Satan," Xiao Lang reminded me. "There is a lot about the Divine that we don't know about. How did God come to existence if He is the Creator of all? If God can see all why couldn't He tell Eve was going to be swayed by the Serpent—and even to that, didn't God know that Lucifer would betray him?"

"That's where war of the religions stem from." I muttered sarcastically. Xiao Lang chuckled.

"All I know is that Satan is the only being in existence that can match God and His powers—not alone though, which is why Satan needs me to overthrow Heaven. God created you so that you could do _His_ job if He should ever be taken down by Satan." Xiao Lang's eyes were twinkling. "So in essence, _you'd_ be God."

My heart was racing. "No way…"

"Yes way." He flipped me under him and straddled me. "And now can we _please_ stop talking about all of this and do something interesting?"

I giggled, wrapping my arms around his shoulder. "What did you have in mind?"

He was caressing my cheek and I looked into his eyes. I saw something there—love? Maybe… happiness? Perhaps…

"Did Akuma hurt you _really_ bad?"

I closed my eyes. That was why I came to his room, to forget about Akuma. To just be around _him_ and here he was talking about him. I let go of his shoulders and looked away from him. He got the clue and climbed off of me. "Did he?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," I murmured.

"You know you have to," he whispered softly. "It's unhealthy if you don't."

I squeezed my eyes shut. "I _know_ but I just don't…"

"Promise me you'll talk about it when you're ready?"

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "I promise."

"And I'll be the first one?"

I smiled slightly. "Yes you will."

He smiled in content. "Good. Can I kiss you now?"

I giggled. "You may."

He didn't need any more invitation as he straddled me again and pressed his lips firmly against mine. Arching my back, I wrapped my legs around his waist and allowed him to gently kiss me.

That was what caught me off guard; how gentle he was…

It was as if he was asking for permission.

But what was there to ask for?

I was already his…

_.xx._

_**August 8**__**th,**__** 2001 **__**– **__**10:07 am**_

Groaning, I woke up to soft feathery kisses being placed on my neck. I smiled slightly, remembering how I fell asleep in Xiao Lang's arms the night before. Turning around, I looked at his gorgeous face. "Good morning." I smiled.

"Morning, _b__eautiful_," he whispered, kissing my lips softly. I brushed his hair off his forehead and looked into his eyes.

"Have any plans for today?"

He smiled. "Why? Do you?"

I blushed. "No… I was wondering if we could go shopping and maybe watch movie and grab dinner?"

He mock gasped and I rolled my eyes. "Are you asking me out?"

"Take it or leave it, bub."

He chuckled. "Joking, I'd be happy to escort you."

I brought my face close to his. It's moments like this I'm glad I don't have morning breath. "Then be ready by noon." Kissing him on the nose, I shot out of the bed like lightening and walked out of his room. I glanced over my shoulder and winked at him and he chuckled.

"You're a little vixen."

"I know." I threw my hair over my shoulder and shut his door behind me. I hid the smile on my lips.

Sure he's amazing and sure he waited an eternity for me.

Nothing special right?

Pfft. Who was I kidding…

Li Xiao Lang is _beyond_ amazing.

_.xx._

___Special thanks to my beta-editor,_**__****Sakura-chan Master of the Clow  
**___Edited/Updated: November 5, 2011__  
_

_Re-edited: February 08, 2013  
_


	23. Essence of Eriol

**Essence of Blood**

_He had met girls throughout his life but never had he met a woman as unique as her. Not only did she defy him in an erratic way but her blood held an essence that differed from everyone else. Her blood was special… her blood made her, __**his**__._

**Chapter Twenty Three  
****Essence of Eriol**

_.xx._

**-Tomoyo-**

_**August 8**__**th,**__** 2001 **__**– **__**9:42 am**_

Chiharu dragged me out of bed quite early in the morning saying that she was _scared_ about what Li was going to decide regarding her presence in the gang, we didn't even know what the Bloodhounds told Chiharu's family—she _had _been with the gang for a few days now. I think I'll ask Mei Lin later; she seems like she'd be the one that'd decide on what stories to tell our families regarding our undetermined length of time missing from home. I shooed Chiharu out of my room so that I could grab some things for a long and relaxing shower. Chiharu uttered profanities before going down to hunt Sakura. "Dumb showering loser…" I heard her murmur and I shook my head while laughing.

I knew Sakura was probably going to be out with Li, heck I _grew_ up with her, I know her better than _her_. Although I had to corner her somehow and let her know about the Essence of Continuation—she knew the book existed but of the writing in it? Not so sure she knows about _that_. The book was in my room and I hadn't opened it since the first time. I wasn't even sure if there was more writing in it than before. And I was too afraid to open it and look into it by myself.

On a lighter note, Yamazaki and Ling were due to arrive in a few days. I had no idea what they were doing in Punta Cana but they were still _there_ visiting Li's mother. The information they were to bring back _should_ be something good. I mean, it **has** to be considering the fact that Li Syaoran and Hiiragizawa Eriol also went to Punta Cana to retrieve said information but were brought back early due to Sakura's kidnapping.

I finished showering and trotted downstairs in denim shorts and an over sized t-shirt that I _believed_ to be a hand-me-down from Clow (how do I believe that? There's a big logo on the front that says CLOW _EPIC_ REED…I have **no** idea about the "epic" part though because I highly doubt that that is his middle name). Everybody was lounging around the living room and Sakura was also there, eating a chocolate chip cookie. Walking over to her, I nudged her over and sat down on the loveseat beside her.

"What's the plan today?" Feimei inquired as I stole a chunk of my cousin's cookie. Chiharu was squashed between Clow and Ceroberus. She seemed to be quite excited to be between two such sexy specimens- to top it off, Ceroberus was shirtless. He was a lot tanner than I thought he was and, evidently, the blush on Chiharu's face revealed just how attractive he looked.

"Ying Fa and I are going shopping," Li announced. I glanced at Sakura, already knowing she probably had plans with the guy.

"I need to talk to you tonight," I whispered to her as Li continued talking. I quickly added a "Not about the kidnapping, something else," when I saw her stiffen. She slowly relaxed and nodded as she sent me a forced smile. It pained me to know how much she was suffering, but there was only so much I could do to help her without her _wanting_ to tell me what happened in Kagoshima with Akuma. I can't console somebody to the fullest extent if I have no idea what the details are. And a part of me is dreading the details because if Sakura is refusing to tell me, then it has to be gruesome or… horrible, to some high degree.

"After we come home I'll pass judgement on Chiharu." Li nodded to our friend who seemed to cower before him. _He's not __**that**__ scary Chi,_ I tried to mentally tell her even though I knew she probably had no idea what I was trying to say to her. Although his scary factor probably is below zero for me because of the fact he was my father from some lifetime ago. Lord knows how messed up our family tree would be if we accounted for every life _lived_. Li Syaoran (slash Xiao Lang) would be my father and cousin-in-law mixed whereas Sakura would be my mother and cousin all in one as well. So _technically_ if they had kids that dated _my_ kids, they'd be dating their- well, _some_ form of their relative that they shouldn't be dating (their kids would be _my_ siblings and my kids would be their nieces and nephews but since we're in a time where I'm not Sakura and Li's daughter, our kids would be cousins and well... **whatever**!)

"Also," Li added, "we need to sit down in the Conference Room and have a **long** discussion amongst everybody who is currently active in running missions with me." I assume that Li meant that everybody who knows about magic and knows about Sakura and Li's role in life and history. "I," I tuned back into Li's words, "was thinking we'll do this when Ryu and Takashi come back from Punta Cana because they'll have the information that we were looking for. I haven't heard from Mother so I have no idea if they _do_ know or not, but we'll find out in a matter of days." Li rolled his eyes suddenly. "Mother's phone just happens to be _off_ every time that I try calling her." He, then, glanced at Sakura but she missed it as she was nibbling on her cookie. "_Plus_, Ying Fa has seen Fanran and according to her, Akuma has her under mind control and we have to discuss that and figure out what we're gonna do about it."

My eyes widened and I saw Mei Lin stand up faster than lightening. Sakura stiffened visibly and I figured she didn't think Li was going to tell everybody this little fact about Fanran so soon.

"WHAT?" she roared.

Li nodded and all eyes bore onto Sakura. Li cleared his throat. "Ask her _any_ questions about it and I'll rip your esophagus out and decorate the mansion with it." I bit back my giggle and Sakura shoved me, a small smile playing on her lips as well. "We are leaving now so you all enjoy life as you know it." He took a step to Sakura and held his hand out, she took it and he hoisted her up and wrapped an arm around her waist.

_SO CUTE!_

"Besides, life in Eden isn't all that it's cracked up to be."

Those who knew what he was talking about laughed. The others laughed because they thought he was cracking a joke.

Which he was. But he was actually _in_ Eden once, a long time ago. So get it? It's funny. Kind of.

And with that being said, my cousin and her lover boy disappeared into the_ outside_ which is known as _the world_. I slouched back in my seat.

"Those two have _way_ too much fun," Sheifa murmured.

"The girl was kidnapped, have some remorse." Ceroberus snorted and I nodded. I saw Eriol lazily come down the stairs with a broad grin on his face. He looked way too happy to be considered normal at this time of day. Feimei raised her eyebrow at him.

"What's got you all chipper, young grasshopper?"

He snorted. "Don't say that," he murmured. Eriol took the empty spot beside me that was Sakura's. He rested his hand on the backrest of the sofa and I leaned forward slightly so it didn't look like his arm was wrapped around my shoulder. "I just finished the technicalities and have sent Yasui to Bloodhounds Mexico."

Jin, the guy who helped locate Sakura when Eriol and Li had ambushed Akuma's evil lair, choked on air. "You _WHAT_?"

I just stared at him. Eriol nodded and closed his eyes as he took his glasses off (which was…kind of cute…). "Yeah, trouble in paradise so I kicked her out. No big deal."

Mei Lin (even though she didn't like Yasui from what I can recall) started berating Eriol about the decision: "No big deal? ERIOL you kicked your **WIFE** out of the—"

"Ex-wife," Eriol cut Mei Lin's outburst off. At that moment everybody gasped and I was afraid that all the air in the room would disappear. "I'm filing for a divorce."

Silence echoed through the living room as all eyes bore onto him. I _knew_ about this little tidbit from the night before but I didn't know he was going to announce it so soon.

"_Ex_?" Victoria, another female member of the gang that had found a seat on a coffee table, echoed. "Like divorced—_ex_?"

"I didn't know there was another kind." Eriol murmured dryly. Before anybody could say anything, he continued to talk. "I just wanted everybody to know she's _gone_ and I don't wanna hear about her or have people ask me where she went and all bullshit like that."

"What about mother?" Feimei asked brashly.

"What _about_ her?"

Fuutie had a deadpan look on her face. "Eriol… you _know_ why you had to marry her…"

"And now you all know that I divorced her. End of discussion, I don't wanna talk about it. The divorce will be finalized in a month and after that I'm my own man." Eriol gave the Li sisters and Mei Lin a fierce look. "If Yelan has a problem she can talk to me. I doubt she'd be a _bitch_ about it. She's quite the understanding woman from what I can remember." The last sentence was sarcastic, even _I_ could tell from the tone of his voice.

Mei Lin snorted. "She wouldn't be a bitch, but you do know we're _all_ gonna get lectured because of this divorce right?" Mei Lin cleared her throat and sat up straight. She screwed her face up and spoke in a nasally tone which I assumed was her impression of Yelan Li. "Eriol's decision is his own, but _you_ five," I assumed five was the three Li sisters, Mei Lin and Syaoran, "should have tried to convince him better."

"Yelan isn't _that_ stupid," Clow spoke up. "She'll understand. But wasn't this an arranged marriage?"

Eriol nodded. "And now I'm arranging a divorce. The end. Can we move on in life now?"

Sheifa shrugged. "Fine. Your life man, good thing the bitch is gone though, I hated pretending to like her because she was family." Sheifa screwed up her face in disgust before cracking a huge goofy grin (bi polar…?). "Anybody hungry?"

A few members of the group muttered _yes_ and disappeared into the kitchen to eat some breakfast. I remained seated on the loveseat as I watched the group disperse. The Li sisters all went to make a gourmet meal for the hungry gang members and Mei Lin went to go relieve her bladder and uhh…_colon_. I stayed seated beside Eriol until the entire living room was empty with nobody left but just us. I then turned to him.

"That was…" I started.

"Unexpected?" He smiled at me, that mysterious smile (which I happen to have grown _so _fond of _so_ fast).

I nodded. "Yeah. Although I think _strange_ would be the right term."

Eriol laughed and leaned back on the sofa, closing his eyes. "Life works in mysterious ways, Tomoyo," he murmured and my heart jolted. "Look at Sakura and Syaoran—they're the pure definition of _soul mates_. He waited millions of years for her and she's been reborn so many times just for him. Satan couldn't keep them away from each other." Eriol paused. "And neither could God."

I was silent, listening to him.

"Because of Syaoran's passion, I believe in soul mates. And Yasui was not mine."

I was going to ask a bold question. I don't know what possessed me to, or what compelled me to either, but I did. "Why did you marry her?"

Eriol had a strange glint in his eyes. "The day you become _my_ bride…" My heart stopped. Oh my fuck. Did he just…? "Is the day I'll tell you."

I bit my lower lip. "But that means when we _don't _get married… I'll never know…"

Eriol shrugged but smirked nonetheless. It awkwardly reminded me of Li's smirk, but that could be because they spend so much time together. "Pessimism is a bad thing, Tomoyo. You never know what'll happen…"

My anger, for some reason, spiked. "You aren't even fully divorced yet and here you are telling me that you might—no, that you **will** marry me?" I stood up, outraged. "So what is it, you left Yasui for _ME_?"

Eriol laughed. "Don't get so mad… life works in strange ways, I told you that."

I grunted. "Sure, of course. I thought you were okay but you're just ridiculous. Saying shit like that to me after you tell everybody—forget it!" I screamed as I saw him laugh. I began to storm away and he burst into even louder laughter.

"Relax!"

"I WILL NOT!"

Hearing the commotion, the Li sisters, Chiharu, and a few others ran into the living room. "What happened?" Feimei asked hurriedly.

"HE IS AN A-CLASS ASSHOLE!" I pointed fiercely at him before stomping off, without giving anybody a chance to ask any questions.

_Jack-freakin'-ass._

_.xx._

_**August 8**__**th,**__** 2001 **__**– **__**1:16 pm**_

Eriol banged on my door a few times but I pointedly ignore him. Chiharu came in earlier to check up on me and I told her that Eriol was a moron beyond life and I hated him.

I never wanna see that face ever again.

Regardless of its perfection and awesome chiselled-ness.

Groaning, I buried my face in my pillow. He was such a jerk, why would you say something like that to a girl? Last night he got into a fight with Yasui, today we all hear that he is finalizing the divorce and **then** he tells me that he will only tell me why he married Yasui the day I become his bride?

That's fucking stupid.

Even if he was joking (which I doubt), you just don't joke about something like that. Ever.

I got up and changed into some jogging pants and a fitted t-shirt. I was going to go for a little run and maybe head on over to that Garden of Eden place. Even though Sakura was kidnapped from there, I highly doubted that Akuma would be coming back any time soon, especially since Li was ready too barbeque his ass over an open fire. And not to sound bitchy, but I'm not the one Akuma wants because if I was, I would've also been kidnapped along with Sakura.

I opened the door and quietly headed towards the back gate. There was no one around and I was thankful for that. Quickly, I left the vicinity of the house and began jogging towards the Garden. My mind was reeling with a lot of things—family, Sakura, the kidnapping, Chiharu's judgement to pass later on tonight, Eriol… and his stupidity.

Mostly, I was thinking of Eriol and his stupidity. His stupid, stupid, stupidity. I don't know what to make of what he said and I don't want to analyze it without both Sakura and Chiharu. Something like that requires the mind of many females and their amazing analytical powers. I wiped the sweat that beaded down my forehead and I turned slightly to the left, entering the forest-like area of the massive backyard that belonged to the Bloodhounds. Quickly, the view of the Garden came into my line of vision and I exhaled loudly.

_Peace and quiet at last…_

Scratch that. My blood pressure shot up when I saw Eriol sitting on a rock with his feet dipped in the water. Without thinking, I turned around in a heartbeat and began to leave.

"TOMOYO!" he called.

I abruptly stopped. Not turning around and unmoving, I waited for what he said next.

Why did I stop? I don't know.

Why didn't I continue to run when I realized how stupid I was being by stopping and waiting for him to continue to talk? Don't know either.

I waited.

And waited…

_Say something you fool! _I urged in my head.

Growling, I began to continue my jog once more when he didn't say anything. I was surprised to feel his hand wrap around my wrist. _How did he…?_

I whirled around and pulled my wrist free from his grip. "Don't touch me!" I hissed.

"I didn't know you were coming here." He murmured softly and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure you didn't." He probably _didn't_. He must've just come here to think, like me, but I was still angry.

"Why are you mad?"

"Because you're stupid."

Ha, good one, Tomoyo.

"Because I told you that you'll be my bride?"

I burned with anger; he probably felt the heat of it radiate off of my body. "Because you're nothing more than an idiot who doesn't have tact who I _thought_ was a great guy but turned out to be the complete opposite. Because you're divorcing your wife and you JUST got her to leave today and you're telling me that I'll be your bride. Because," I poked his chest, "you're inconsiderate of my feelings and even if you were joking that was not funny and I didn't like it one fucking bit!"

"But I wasn't joking."

My jaw dropped. "Hiiragizawa," I hissed out his last name, "you're—"

"I know, I know," he cut me off. "An a-class asshole, an idiot, stupid, a jackass… what else?"

"I hate you. I'm leaving." Turning around I was about to run off but he pulled on my upper arm and back straight into his chest. I felt his breath tickle my ear and I had shivers run up my spine…

"I said that Yasui isn't my soul mate," he whispered (if I wasn't mad at him, I would've thought it was sexy…). "And if I say that you'll be my bride, doesn't that mean that you're…" he let his statement hang and he let go of me.

I slowly turned around. "How can you even know something like that…?"

"The same way Syaoran knows that Sakura is _his_ soul mate." And without saying anything else, he walked away.

"HIIRAGIZAWA!" I roared, he didn't stop. "ERIOL!" I tried again. Didn't work.

I just watched him walk away…

_Well fuck me hard… _I gulped slowly. _How the hell could he know that…?_

I shook my head. _When Sakura comes back I have to tell her what happened. Maybe she can help me figure shit out. Might help her get her__ mind off of _her_ shit._

Since Eriol was gone, I decided to stay in the Garden of Eden.

As if my life wasn't already complicated **enough**.

_.xx._

___Special thanks to my beta-editor, **Sakura-chan Master of the Clow  
**Edited/Updated: November 5, 2011_

___Re-edited: February 08, 2013  
_


	24. Essence of Memories

**Essence of Blood**

_He had met girls throughout his life but never had he met a woman as unique as her. Not only did she defy him in an erratic way but her blood held an essence that differed from everyone else. Her blood was special… her blood made her, __**his**__._

**Chapter Twenty Four  
****Essence of Memories**

_.xx._

**-Sakura-**

_**August 8**__**th,**__** 2001 **__**–**__** 12:24 pm**_

Xiao Lang and I were in a fancy five star restaurant having lunch. He gave a big spiel before we left talking about something important in the conference room and passing judgement on Chiharu. I saw how scared she was but if I _knew_ this guy, I know he wouldn't sentence her to death or anything—especially since she _is_ one of my best friends from when we were younger. I chewed a meatball slowly and watched Xiao Lang devour his chicken pot pie.

_Endless pit of a stomach much?_ I asked myself comically. Looking up at me, he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Where does it all go?"

"My stomach." Xiao Lang smirked and I rolled my eyes. Like I didn't already know **that**. The day was going smoothly so far, although it just started, and I hadn't really thought about the episode with Akuma a few days prior. I really wanted to know what Xiao Lang is planning in terms of what'll to happen to Akuma but I know he wouldn't tell me yet. This was beyond personal for him because now, not only did Akuma violate **me** (his ancient lover), but he also had Xiao Lang's sister under mind control.

That's hitting below the belt.

"Gee, thanks." I stuck my tongue out at him and he chuckled. Our plans for today were simple: grab lunch, watch a movie, and take a stroll through the park. Which movie, I don't know; I was just hoping it wasn't scary.

"Want dessert?" Xiao Lang inquired and I shook my head.

"Nah, let's just go watch the movie."

_.xx._

_**August 8**__**th,**__** 2001 **__**–**__** 4:27pm**_

"I HATE YOU!" I yelled in his face, stomping out of the theatre hall. That stupid warrior guardian of mine was doubled over in laughter, finding humor in my horror. He bought tickets to watch _Insidious_. That was a _scary-ass-movie_. It was about a girl who was _haunted—_and I know there are enough movies like that out there but they're always so **scary**.

"Come on, _beautiful_," he teased as he caught up to me (I stomped off angrily). He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I tried to shrug him off.

It didn't work.

"Why are you getting so worked up for?"

"You know I hate scary movies!" I shrilled. "Why would you go do that? Do you _like_ it when I practically rip your arm off when something pops up onto the screen?"

He smirked.

I hate that I loved it so much.

"I do, actually."

"You're stupid."

Leaning forward, he kissed my cheek. I rolled my eyes but allowed him to show me that form of affection. We walked to the park in silence and it was quite comforting. I know I won't be able to sleep alone tonight (do I _ever_ sleep alone these nights?) and I was dreading lying in a bedroom in the darkness.

What if a ghost pops out at me?

"Wanna go down the slide?" Xiao Lang's voice broke me out of my reverie. I looked up at him in wonder and tried to digest what he said...

"The _slide_?"

Xiao Lang grinned showing me his fangs. "Yeah. Why not?"

"Are you okay in the head?"

"I know you want to, _Ying Fa_."

I rolled my eyes. I did… that was the sad part.

"Fine!"

He let go of his arm that was around my shoulder. "Last one to the swing kisses Akuma's crusty ass?"

My eyes widened and he winked at me before breaking off into a sprint.

"SYAORAN!" I roared, using his Japanese name. Shaking my head and cracking a small grin, I followed him. He was slowing down, and I knew he wanted me to catch up. Biting my lower lip I urged myself to go faster before I lunged onto his back.

"What the—"

"Expect the unexpected, you pathetic excuse for a warrior!" I teased and he laughed continuing his run towards the slide. I held him around the neck and his hands held my legs. I could _feel_ the warm of his fingertips oozing into my hamstrings. Was it strange that it turned me on? Because it did.

He touched down at the slide and a few kids watched us. I _would_ have felt self conscious if I wasn't with him instead of maybe with another guy. But when I'm with him nothing else matters—everything else seems to just melt away. Xiao Lang let go of me and started climbing up the ladder that led him to the top of the slide. "Coming, _Beautiful_?"

This was strange.

I _liked_ it.

But it was still strange.

I followed him as he positioned himself at the top. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow. "Go!" I urged.

Winking at me, he propelled himself forward and slid down the spiral slide. Within a heartbeat, I followed suit. At the bottom Xiao Lang was waiting for me, his arms crossed in front of him and his eyes dancing in the light. I grinned at him. "Had fun?"

"Loads. Come on." He held his hand out for me and I grabbed it. He pulled me up but didn't release his hold on my hand…and my hand felt like it belonged in his. "Let's go to the swing, I wanna ask you something."

We found two empty swings and sat down. This was oddly déjà vu but I could care less. Spending so much time with Xiao Lang was more than I could ask for and the fact that I was getting so much of it was amazing. I didn't want to leave his side, I wanted to be always in his presence and it was scaring me slightly—but not the kind of scared where I want to run away. It was the kind of scared that urged me to remain. I never felt this way with Yue, ever, in our entire relationship and I always _knew_ he wasn't the one… but this just proves to me that Xiao Lang, quite possibly, _is_ the one.

"What's up?"

He glanced sideways at me. "How are you feeling?"

I knew what he meant and shrugged.

"I'm alright… what can I do really? I can't _change_ the past."

He studied me and I suddenly felt very self conscious. I hated it when he stared at me like that; it made me feel like I had many imperfections. I dropped my gaze and I heard him heave a heavy sigh. "_Love_..." he whispered. My heartbeat quickened. "_I'm so sorry_..."

I closed my eyes. "It isn't your fault." We've been through this explanation before. "I really do not wanna talk about it. I told you when I'm ready I'll bring it up… just not yet, _please_?"

"As you wish."

His voice was tight and it broke my heart. I knew he was beating himself up about it and I was trying my best to keep strong for him. It was hard—I wanted to break down but I know if I did _he'd _beat himself up further. And I couldn't let him do that to himself…I _cared_ about him too much. And so I decided to change the topic.

"Tell me about you and Ying Fa," I said suddenly. I saw his gaze snap up at me and I was smiling—it was tight and forced, but it was a smile nonetheless. "Memories. Tell me your best memories with her."

Xiao Lang cracked a small smile. "I don't know, _beautiful_," he winked at me again, "it might make you jealous."

I rolled my eyes. "I can't be jealous of _myself_ smart-ass."

He snickered and looked to the sky. "Memories…"

_.xx._

_**Unknown date, unknown year **__**–**_ 11:09 am

"_Don't look at me, Xiao Lang!"_

_He rolled his eyes but kept watching the woman bathe as he leaned up against a tree. "Really, Ying Fa? After __**everything**__ we've done you're worried about me viewing your amenities? We're married for God's sake."_

"_Do not refer to my feminine assets as amenities, and do __**not**__ take God's name in vain, you male."_

"_That is not an insult, my love."_

_She glared at him but resumed swimming through the little stream that was off center the lush forest that God had bestowed Eden with. It was one of those days where Ying Fa and Xiao Lang travelled through the lands of Earth and witnessed many things that God originally wanted to be forbidden and proclaimed it to be so in his Ten Commandments. They witnessed lying, cheating, stealing and adultery all within one day._

_Ying Fa was disgusted._

_Xiao Lang wasn't. They were humans; they were disgusting creatures to begin with._

_Ying Fa had inquired about them being humans. Xiao Lang negated that query stating that they were divinity, not mortals._

"_Xiao Lang, turn AROUND!"_

_He rolled his eyes and proceeded to pull off his shirt. "I refuse to turn around. In fact, I think I'll join you."_

_Ying Fa's eyes widened as she watched her husband—not by ritual but by the process of nature—strip down to his bare necessities. The two had requested for God's blessings before they married the animalistic way—mating. God had given them full consent and they had joined their bodies as one._

_They made love._

"_Xiao Lang...?"_

_His smirk was feral, practically carnal. He proceeded to the water's edge and Ying Fa swam back a bit. "Why do you look so angry, love?"_

"_I'm not angry…" His voice was a husky whisper and she could hear the carnal desire in his tone. "I'm __**hungry**__."_

_She gulped. "For?"_

_He raised an eyebrow before he submerged fully underwater. Ying Fa's eyes widened as she whirled around, trying to find where he had gone. Within a heartbeat he appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her naked torso. "For you, _beautiful…_"_

_Ying Fa moaned as he began sucking her neck, his fingers trailing down her flat stomach. She threw her head back when she felt his fingers pull her legs apart and begin to softly massage the bundle of nerves that rested there. Xiao Lang didn't lose his rhythm as he dragged his tongue down the column of her neck and continued to use his index finger to apply sensual pleasures to her most sensitive area…_

"_Xiao Lang…" Her voice was raw with emotion. His eyes flashed with desire._

"_Ying Fa?"_

_She turned around in his arms and pressed her lips tightly against his. "You don't understand what you do to me…"_

_He chuckled, a deep, velvety sound. "I think I have an idea."_

_.xx._

_**August 8**__**th,**__** 2001 **__**– **__**4:58 pm**_

I raised an eyebrow at him. The memory was sweet—it was something that I would do to be truthful. But I had to make a comment about it, I just _had_ to. "You two had sex in a river?"

He laughed. "Its fun, we should try it sometime." Xiao Lang scanned my body playfully. "Maybe in the pond in the Garden of Eden?"

"That would be ironic."

"Wouldn't it?" Xiao Lang looked back at the sky. "Sometimes I miss what life was like back then, before Satan ever attacked us."

I tilted my head. "Tell me another memory."

I saw his lips curl up to a phantom smile.

_.xx._

_**Unknown date, unknown year **__**–**_ 5:14 pm

"_Where have you been all day?" A very pregnant Ying Fa inquired from her position on a tree stump. "I had to waddle around all day and God _pitied_ me." She threw a vicious glare at her husband. "Xiao Lang you have no idea what it's like when God pities you. He took the form of a human to help me go __**pee**__."_

_Xiao Lang threw his head back in laughter. He was dressed in baggy farmer pants and a loose peasant's shirt. His hair was askew and there was dirt on his left cheek. "That's actually really funny."_

_**It actually wasn't, Xiao Lang.**_

_Xiao Lang blushed in embarrassment when he heard God's essence thunder through the skies of Eden. Ying Fa sent Xiao Lang a pointed glare when she heard the resonation of God. _

_**You mustn't leave her at a time like this. You do not know what will happen.**_

_Xiao Lang rolled his eyes. "But you do."_

_**Don't test me, boy.**_

"_Yes sir!"_

_Ying Fa stood up with much difficulty. Xiao Lang ran forward to help her. "Why are you dirty?" she asked, touching his cheek.  
_

"_I was picking mangos on earth," Xiao Lang said quietly. "You told me yesterday you wanted apple pie topped with mangos so I went to the south and helped farmers pick mangos to bring some back for you."_

_Ying Fa's eyes widened. "Really?"_

_Xiao Lang pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Yes, really. I don't know why God didn't tell you."_

_**My job isn't to inform your wife of where you are. That's **__**your**__** job.**_

"_Can you not eavesdrop?"_

_**I'm all knowing, all hearing and all seeing… your question is equivalent to me asking you to stop breathing.**_

"_Actually I can live without breathing, I'm not human."_

_**You know what I was trying to say; don't be smart with me, boy.**_

"_Stop bothering God, Xiao Lang!" Ying Fa scolded. "Really, if I were Him I'd condemn you to eternal damnation."_

"_But that means that you'd be tearing me away from you, and that goes against my purpose." Xiao Lang placed a chaste kiss on Ying Fa's lips. "Now enough of this, would you like to take a walk through the forest?"_

_Ying Fa smiled brightly. "Yes, please."_

_Lacing his fingers through hers, Xiao Lang proceeded to guide them towards the forest for a nice afternoon stroll._

_.xx._

_**August 8**__**th,**__** 2001 **__**–**__** 5:08 pm**_

"That's cute." I grinned. "You used to piss off God a lot, hm?"

Xiao Lang chuckled. "Tell me about it. But it was never serious; every now and then."

I was quiet now trying to imagine everything he told me. This was _me_ he was talking about, in some form. We had an entire lifetime together and I could hardly remember any of it. I wish I could though, my emotions were strong for him. I mean… I knew what I felt for him was so much stronger than a crush. It was love, I was sure of it. I never felt this for a guy before and I felt something for him. Something that was inexplicable.

I wanted to be able to recall these memories. I wanted to be able to say to him the very words he never fails to tell me: _I love you…_

I wanted to see us in Eden, walking hand in hand through a forest while I was pregnant. I want Akuma to be gone, I want to fulfill my destiny. And I know that that is with Xiao Lang.

"What're you thinking?"

I jumped and looked over at him. I shrugged and looked away. "I don't know… I just," I sighed, "I guess I want to share these memories with you." I bit my lower lip and looked up at the sky. I pictured Xiao Lang's face within a cloud and smiled to myself. "I want to be able to say that yes, I remember that, or even remind _you_ of things that you and Ying Fa—" I paused at this point and glanced idly over to him. "Things that you and **I** used to do."

His expression was unreadable and I wished it wasn't. I was wearing my heart on my sleeve here. I was actually _this_ close to telling him that I love him. It just felt like the right time…

It was on the tip of my tongue.

But he stood up and held his hand out for me. I froze and glanced up at him to see him smiling.

"You will," he whispered. I slowly took his hand and he pulled me up. Wrapping his other arm around my waist, he pulled me into his chest and pressed his lips against mine. My whole world exploded as I felt his soft and warm lips massage my very own. My eyes closed and my surroundings disappeared.

I saw us standing in the middle of a green forest that was covered in dew. The sun was peeking between the high trees and the birds were singing loudly in the sky. There was a soft summer breeze that blew by. A little fox watched us from behind a bush before turning and running away. I was dressed in a white dress with a gold chain wrapped around my forehead and he was in a pair of baggy farmer's pants and a peasant's shirt. I saw myself with a bulging stomach and a beautiful glow.

His fingers trailed down my cheek and he broke away from the kiss.

We were still in the forest, I was still pregnant, and he was still my handsome warrior.

"I love you, Ying Fa…" he whispered.

Our surrounding faded. We were back in the park, back in the 21st century, and back in the middle of this dilemma of Akuma and God's essence. Our surroundings may have faded but one thing didn't…and I was sure of it.

My grip tightened on his shirt and my gaze locked with his.

And then I spoke the truth in my heart.

"Xiao Lang," I murmured and he smiled down at me. He was leaning forward for another kiss but I felt him freeze when I spoke:

"I love you too."

_.xx._

___Special thanks to my beta-editor, **Sakura-chan Master of the Clow  
**Edited/Updated: October 2, 2011_

___Re-edited: February 09, 2013_


	25. Essence of Judgement

**Essence of Blood**

_He had met girls throughout his life but never had he met a woman as unique as her. Not only did she defy him in an erratic way but her blood held an essence that differed from everyone else. Her blood was special… her blood made her, __**his**__._

**Chapter Twenty Five  
****Essence of Judgement**

_.xx._

**-Tomoyo-**

_**August 8**__**th,**__** 2001 **__****__**–**_ 6:19 pm

Sakura and Li came back fairly late into the afternoon. No big deal or anything; I suspected Sakura wanted to spend quality time with the guy. I mean, He _does_ save her ass a lot even from before this lifetime. But the thing is that they walked in holding hands!

Needless to say, my jaw dropped...

So did the jaws of his sisters, Mei Lin and many, no, _all_ of the other members of the Bloodhounds.

We weren't expecting such public display of affection between the two. Chiharu, who was sipping on a can of coke, walked into the living room only to pale when she saw Li. She knew it was time for judgement and was shitting bricks about it.

"Had fun?" Sheifa snickered, eyeing their interlaced hands. Sakura blushed but Li raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't be jealous," he mumbled dryly. "Someday, somebody will think you to be a great candidate to start a relationship with."

Sheifa rolled her eyes as everybody laughed. "Until then, I will remain happily single. Taken folks can't ogle men shamelessly in public without being reprimanded." She fell back onto the couch. "Xiao Lang, you need to call a gang-wide meeting soon."

Mei Lin stood up; she was obviously excited about where the conversation was heading. Sakura had let go of Li's hand and came and sat down beside me. She gave me a tight hug and I whispered in her ear that I needed to talk to her. She nodded at me and we both turned back to Mei Lin.

"YOU DO!" she wailed. "So many of them saw you poofing and now they think we're Houdini reincarnated." Fuutie came up behind Mei Lin.

"Not Houdini reincarnated." She shoved her cousin. "More like monsters that go bump in the night?"

"Houdini could go bump in the night," the Chinese woman defended quietly.

Clow, who was engrossed in a game of chess with Hanate not too far off, yelled his input to the seemingly pointless conversation. "I bet you want Houdini to bump _you _in the night, hmm?"

Mei Lin flipped him the bird and we all laughed. She turned back to Li.

"Seriously, cousin, you need to explain our mission to everybody. Oh, and by the way, Eriol is divorcing Yasui."

I saw Sakura look at me from the corner of my eye but I choose not to look at her; I was already planning on telling her later that night anyway. Li had a bemused look on his face.

"Is he now?"

The girls nodded. "He's working out right at this moment" Feimei said softly and Li nodded.

"I'll go talk to him." He looked at Chiharu. "We will talk about you tonight." Chiharu could only blink. Swiftly, he walked up to Sakura and, in front of everybody, kissed her softly on the lips.

Again.

Jaw.

Fucking.

Drop.

"Call me if you need me, _beautiful_," I heard him whisper. She only nodded at him as he walked in the general direction of the gym facility. Our heads followed Li until we were sure he was out of earshot and before _I_ could start badgering Sakura about what happened Mei Lin already did.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" she squeaked, rather loudly. Sakura grinned sheepishly.

"Uhh…"

"Don't 'uhh' us!" I joined. "That was an all out _kiss_! I **saw** his lips touch yours!"

"Sakura and Syaoran, sitting in a tree!" Feimei laughed as she dodged a cushion that was thrown at her by Sakura.

"K- I- S- S—AHHH!" Feimei ran as Sakura jumped up and lunged at her. "SAVE MEE!"

Feimei hid behind Mei Lin who gladly sidestepped when Sakura stood in front of her with a sadistic smile on her face. Pretending to cry, Feimei sank to her knees and in a rather pathetic voice said:

"If you're going to rape me, do it fast!"

As fast as the friendly banter started, it stopped. Sakura took a step away from Feimei with a look of shock in her eyes. I looked around and saw that everybody noticed the quick change in atmosphere. Blinking a few times—she was fighting tears, I know it—Sakura turned around and quickly walked off, without another word. Chiharu and I stood up right away.

"What was that?" Fuutie whispered.

"We'll go talk to her," I quickly said as Chiharu and I ran off behind her.

Feimei blinked. "Was it something I said?"

_.xx._

_**August 8**__**th,**__** 2001 **__**–**_ 7:04 pm

"Sakura?" Chiharu cried as we both ran into her room. On top of her bed she lay, hugging her pillow and sobbing till she convulsed. Without second thought, we both ran to her and embraced her from either side.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I whispered and Sakura shook her head.

Chiharu and I exchanged worried glances. Looking back down, Chiharu spoke: "Sweetie, if you don't wanna tell us you don't have to, but you might feel better if you do."

"Telling your girlfriends is different from telling your man," I added softly. Sakura sniffed multiple times before burying her face back into the pillow she was holding. I rubbed her back soothingly and Chiharu got up to grab a facial tissue from off of her dressing table. Thankfully taking it, Sakura blew her nose.

"What happened?" Chiharu whispered, sitting down on the bed and watching Sakura. I pulled back a bit and looked at her. Her eyes looked like they were staring into space and ever so quietly she whispered the words that froze my soul.

"He raped me."

_.xx._

Let's take a break from our story. I want to explain something about Sakura—recalling the incidents of our lifetime, it seems to me now that Sakura didn't seem to react _too_ harshly from the incident of her rape. The day after she went out with Syaoran, and even right now she's joking around with the Li sisters.

Sakura is the kind of girl to hide her misery and pain. She hates imposing her negative emotions onto her friends and the people around her. I was surprised that she told Syaoran so early on but, to each his own, I suppose.

Despite the fact that Sakura was hurting deep inside, she kept a smiling face plastered on at all times. It took her _years_ to get over that rape incident, let me assure you—but Syaoran was there for her **every** step of the way.

_.xx._

_**August 8**__**th,**__** 2001 **__**–**_ 8:21 pm

Chiharu and I were shocked upon hearing her confession but we comforted her regardless. I decided to put off telling her about Eriol but I _did_ tell her there was writing in the Essence of Continuation; simply to get her mind off of the past. It seemed to work because she asked to see it. Chiharu was kind of confused but we told her that we'd explain everything after her judgement passing later that night.

"What if he shoots me?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, almost over her tears. "Really? Do you **really** think he's going to shoot you?"

"… Yes?"

I laughed. "He's not **going** to. He didn't even shoot _us_."

"But that's because you two are like fuckable to the max."

Sakura and I glanced at each other before both throwing a pillow at Chiharu. She screamed but ended up in a fit of giggles when I jumped on her and started tickling her. Sakura sat back and laughed at the two of us wrestling on her bed—none of us realized a knocking on her door.

"You three are having fun."

We stopped and turned to the door to find a bemused Li there.

"Yes we are, d_addy_." I winked at him and he chuckled.

"Cute. Come downstairs, we're gonna all talk now."

We nodded. As Li turned around to leave, Sakura called out: "There's writing in the Continuation!"

He paused and looked over his shoulder. "Bring it downstairs too." And left.

"He's a man of many words," Chiharu muttered.

"Tell me about it." I rolled my eyes. Sakura winked at us.

"Trust me. He knows how to work his lips—for _more_ than just talking."

Chiharu snorted. "The day he kisses your vagina is the only time you can boast."

Sakura and I laughed.

_.xx._

_**August 8**__**th, **__**2001 **__**–**_ 8:44 pm

The three of us made it downstairs to find very minimal members of the gang present. There were the three Li sisters, Mei Lin, Eriol, Li (of course), Clow, Ceroberus and Jin (the guy in the computer room that helped locate Sakura when she was kidnapped). Chiharu and I sat down on the loveseat—the Essence of Continuation clutched in my hand—and Sakura squeezed herself in between Fuutie, Feimei and Sheifa on the three-seat couch.

Li was in an armchair.

Eriol sat on the floor, his back leaned against the coffee table and his back turned to me.

"We're gathered here at this moment to pass judgement on Chiharu." Li nodded towards Chiharu. "After the boys come back, date set for the 11th, we will have another meeting with us to speak about their findings." The entire time he was leaning forward, at this moment he leaned back in his armchair and relaxed his shoulders.

"After _that_ we will tell the gang about our magic."

I felt Chiharu stiffen.

Li turned and looked at Sakura and then at me. "I am entrusting the both of you to inform your friend about your history and what this gang represents."

My eyes widened in excitement.

Li cleared his throat. "She lives."

"Ohmy_god_!" Chiharu breathed and Sakura laughed.

"I told you he wouldn't kill you."

Mei Lin snorted. "Right. If he did, you'd kill him."

Sheepishly, my cousin nodded. Li chuckled a bit at Sakura's expression before continuing to speak. "Clow is appointed firearms instructor for Chiharu." Clow waved at Chiharu who waved back. We all laughed.

"She is also allowed to go home, but you are sworn to secrecy and if anybody asks, Sakura and Tomoyo are dead." Li was looking straight into Chiharu's eyes. She nodded slowly. Li nodded back.

"Good. I am allowing you to go home because you live by yourself and it is less risky for us to contact you. You will have a personal cell phone that is linked to the numbers for the gang _and _your apartment's security system will be replaced with a Bloodhound device—that's because in the event anything ever attacks you, we'll be the first to know." Chiharu's eyes widened in horror hearing the last part of his speech.

"If… anything attacks me?" she squeaked.

"I'll explain to you later," Sakura said softly to her. Chiharu looked at me, her eyes shining with fear. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and hugged her tightly.

"Tomoyo and Eriol, I want you both in front of my bedroom and ten pm sharp today. Ying Fa," he looked over at Sakura, "you be there too."

The three of us nodded. Sakura seemed obviously confused about what was happening, but I knew what he wanted to talk to us about.

The divorce.

"Great." Li stood up and we all followed suit. "We are now adjourned—Tomoyo and Ying Fa stay, the rest of you can leave."

One by one everybody filed out of the room. Eriol tried to make eye contact with me but I ignored him the best I could. After the last person left the general vicinity of the living room, Li stood up and sat on the couch beside Sakura. He ushered me over and I sat on the other side of him. We were positioned so that he was between Sakura and I.

"So you're saying the Continuation has writing in it?" he said softly. We both nodded and I handed the book over to him. Slowly, he opened it:

_These words that you read are not those for the lighthearted. This story started millennias ago and continues to echo throughout this lifetime. It is about a boy and a girl and their quest to defy God and Lucifer. She is the blood descendant of God, and he is her guardian._

_She had given her life up for him, sacrificed her blood, and in turn he vowed to wait infinity for her rebirth, so that he could be joined with her once again. His wait has led him through many eras, many of her births but also many deaths. However, now he has found her, has spoken to her and has made her believe._

_But their story is not that of an easy one—because of her blood, Satan is still out to get her. Just as he has waited many millennias to find her, so has Satan. Satan wishes to pour her blood onto the ground and attain eternal power. He wants to be remembered as the beast that slayed God's descendant._

_However he—he who is Xiao Lang—wishes to forever hold her heart, to cherish her and love her. But Satan has the upper hand._

_He has an alias._

_And he has captured Ying Fa. _

_This is not merely the story of the ancient heroes any longer; this is much more than that. This is the continuation, their continuation…_

_The Essence of Continuation._

Sakura looked up at me as Li finished reading what was currently etched into the continuation. As she opened her mouth to say something, Li began speaking.

"There's more…"

We all looked back down.

_Ying Fa of the present, who is also referred to as Sakura, has been captured by Satan. The sole reason for this kidnapping is to gain control over her guardian. He remains to be the key that can rein Hell on Earth and Heaven. The key to enter the gates of Heaven rests where the heart of God's descendant lies. Sakura holds not the key, but rather the key is with the Guardian that holds her heart.__  
_

_Satan defiled Sakura, in more ways than can be imagined. He defiled her body, filling her with his darkness. He defiled her mind, haunting her with images of his evil treachery. He defiled her soul, darkening her purity._

_But her Guardian saves her._

_He rushes to her rescue, as he always does. Although he was just a little too late— as he was during the era of Ying Fa as well— he arrived in time to save her from herself. His presence was the solace she required to save herself from her inner turmoil._

_They are destiny in the making._

Underneath the last words for the latest page of writing was a picture—it was of Sakura and Li standing in a park, kissing. And oddly enough, they were wearing _exactly_ what they were presently wearing. A goofy grin spread across my face as I looked up at them.

"Did you two get it on today?"

"Shut up," Sakura mumbled. I laughed loudly as Li shut the book.

"Well," he mused, "this is quite interesting."

I nodded. "It quite is—say, are you two hungry?"

"I am," Sakura admitted. Li wrapped an arm around her shoulder and looked over at me.

"Are you suggesting you'll make us some food?"

I nodded brightly.

"Very well," he stood up, Sakura still wrapped under his arm. "Just don't poison us."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry, _Dad_."

Li rolled his eyes. "Don't call me Dad anymore, it makes me feel old."

I exchanged an evil look with Sakura.

"Alright… f**ather**."

He groaned as Sakura and I laughed and the three of us headed to the kitchen for a little snack.

_.xx._

_Special thanks to my beta-editor, Sakura-chan Master of the Clow  
Edited/Updated: November 15, 2011_

_Re-edited: February 09, 2013_


	26. Essence of Confrontation

**Essence of Blood**

_He had met girls throughout his life but never had he met a woman as unique as her. Not only did she defy him in an erratic way but her blood held an essence that differed from everyone else. Her blood was special… her blood made her,__his__._

**Chapter Twenty Six  
Essence of Confrontation**

_.xx._

**-Sakura-**

**_August 8th, 2001 ___****–** 5:09 pm

Xiao Lang stared at me. His body was frozen and I saw the shock that reflected in his eyes. I smiled slightly, whispering those words again—this time, I felt him relax slightly.

"I love you…"

Xiao Lang's eyes searched mine and I didn't dare move. I couldn't hear anything from our surroundings, none of the children yelling, cars honking, birds calling—_nothing_. His hold on me tightened and before I knew it, he had me pulled into him in a heart searing kiss. I, gladly, wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me, my heart exploding with the love I felt for this man.

Pulling back, he trailed a finger down the side of my face, a small smile toying on his lips. "Do you know how long I've waited to hear you say that?"

I smiled back. "I _really_ love you, Xiao Lang."

"God," he pulled me into a tight embrace, "I'll make him pay for everything he's done to you."

I felt comfortable and safe in his arms, as I should. He was created for _me_ and I was born for _him_. We were made for each other, soul mates from before our very existence. God had planned for us to be together before our bodies were even created, and who was I to fight his plan? I realize that I truly love Xiao Lang, as a being of my own and not a reincarnation of a past lover. The way he made me feel, the way he made my heart race, and the way he made my mind go blank of any coherent thought all were factors that showed me how much I really loved him.

"I know you will," I mumbled in his chest. "Just say you'll never leave me?"

He chuckled. "When have I ever left you, _Ying Fa_?"

My heart melted.

_.xx._

**August 8th, 2001 __****–** 8:40 pm

Xiao Lang and I returned back to the house and we were promptly informed that Hiiragizawa was divorcing Yasui (or was already divorced, I didn't understand it that well). Xiao Lang left to go speak to him, not before kissing me. And as such, my two best friends hounded my ass for details.

Which I didn't give them.

Unfortunately Feimei had cracked a rape joke and, due to my recent experiences, it triggered bad memories. I made a dash to my room, followed by Chiharu and Tomoyo and I revealed to them what exactly happened to me when Akuma kidnapped me. The girls were understanding and didn't press me for details. I did end up crying though, but the tears were uncontrollable. It came with the experience of what happened.

Thankfully, my cousin and friend decided to switch the topic.

Chiharu fidgeted and asked Tomoyo and I in a really soft whisper: "What if he shoots me?"

I rolled my eyes at her question. My tears were almost all gone because my mind had switched from the topic of Akuma to the topic of Xiao Lang's judgement over Chiharu. I already knew what it was—he wasn't going to _shoot_ her. She had such little faith in this little gang of ours…

Note the sarcasm.

"Really? Do you **really** think he's going to shoot you?" I asked her dryly. Chiharu grinned sheepishly at Tomoyo and I.

"… Yes?"

My cousin laughed. "He's not **going** to. He didn't even shoot _us_."

"But that's because you two are like fuckable to the max," Chiharu muttered humorously. Tomoyo and I looked at each other and, in silent understanding, we attacked Chiharu with pillows. She screamed but ended up giggling as soon as Tomoyo jumped on her and tickled her. My sides hurt from laughing at the shenanigans of the two girls and none of us realized that Xiao Lang was standing at my door, watching us rather amusedly.

"You three are having fun."

I was the first one to stop and looked at the door to find my Guardian watching us bemusedly. Tomoyo was the next to stop and she grinned at Xiao Lang before tilted her head to the side and saying in an ever-so-sweet tone of voice: "Yes we are, _d__addy_."

Xiao Lang chuckled and I snorted softly. Chiharu blinked confusedly but Xiao Lang paid her no heed. He quickly informed us to come downstairs because we were going to have our talk. Just as he turned to leave, I yelled over to him that there was writing in the Essence of Continuation and he told us to bring the book downstairs as well.

Chiharu stared at the door before looking back at us. "He's a man of many words," she muttered softly.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it."

I winked at them and said, "Trust me, he knows how to work his lips—for _more_ than just talking."

My comment caused Chiharu to snort sarcastically. "The day he kisses your vagina is the only time you can boast."

Immediately, Tomoyo and I burst into a fit of laughter. Oh the sarcasm that is from Chiharu has to be the best thing that has ever happened to me.

Tomoyo and I laughed at her comment and quickly headed downstairs to witness the judgement of Chiharu. Tomoyo made a dash to her room to pick up the Essence of Continuation and then we were well on our way.

_.xx._

_**August 8**__**th**__**, 2001 – 9:27 pm**_

Judgement was passed and Chiharu was an unofficial member of the gang. She was allowed to go home, with a few conditions of course, and she was forbidden to tell my family and Tomoyo's family that we were alive. Xiao Lang went through the Essence of Continuation (which was about us, needless to say) and then we went to grab a little snack, courtesy of Tomoyo Daidouji.

It was half an hour before Hiiragizawa and Tomoyo were supposed to arrive at Xiao Lang's bedroom, so he and I decided to cuddle on his balcony for a little bit. I absolutely adored spending _any_ time with him—it made me forget about all the shit that was presently happening and just concentrate on the good.

On him.

On _us_.

Xiao Lang was sitting on a chair and I was sitting on his lap. There was a blanket thrown over us and we were watching hues of orange and red dance in the sky. It was the late hours of summer twilight and in mere moments; the sun would be set completely. Xiao Lang was breathing softly into my ear, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

"What are you gonna talk to them about?" I whispered.

Xiao Lang shrugged. "About being stupid? I have no idea what Eriol is up to, he usually consults me before he pulls shit like that."

I bit my lower lip. "Isn't it _strange_ how he's divorcing Yasui like that?"

"Yes and no." Xiao Lang kissed the junction between my neck and shoulder. "She was a cheating little slut so I knew this was coming sooner or later. I just thought he'd talk to _me_ about it before doing something so fucked up."

I snorted. "Mind your language, _dear_."

Laughing, Xiao Lang continued trailing kisses up the column of my neck. I closed my eyes and moved my head so that he could have easier access in pleasuring me. My body tingled in desire and our minds was thrown back to an ancient time… in an ancient place…

_.xx._

_**Unknown date, unknown year – 2:49 am**_

"_Love," Xiao Lang whispered, his arms wrapped around his wife's waist. They were taking a late night stroll because Ying Fa was fidgety; her stomach was bloated due to her pregnancy and she was waddling like a penguin. _

"_My ankles are sore, I'm fat, and I'm always hungry," she murmured sadly. "Being pregnant was great until the ugliness kicked in."_

_Chuckling, Xiao Lang kissed her cheek. "You couldn't be more beautiful, you know that?"_

_Ying Fa sighed. "That's because I'm carrying _your_ child in me, Xiao Lang."_

_A serene gale lulled Eden and Ying Fa threw her head back and breathed deeply. Xiao Lang could only revel in her beauty; drinking in her milky white complexion, her long tresses of auburn, the arch in her neck. She was a being that was perfect in every manner, from head to toe and everything in between._

_And she was his._

"_But imagine how you'll feel when our child is born," he whispered. Ying Fa opened her eyes, her emerald eyes twinkling in the moonlight, and smiled._

"_I know the feeling will be unexplainable."_

_Without word, Xiao Lang stopped walking and stood in front of his wife. He trailed a hand down her belly and leaned forward to press his lips softly onto hers. She clutched the cloth of his battle attire and instantly closed her eyes, allowing her husband to dominate her soul._

_An owl hooted in the distance and a few crickets chirped. The trees of the forest that they were walking in created a perfect umbrella, where the moonbeams shone through gapes in the leaves. Xiao Lang pulled back from the kiss and placed a hand on her cheek._

"_I love you."_

_.xx._

_**August 8**__**th**__**, 2001 – 9:34 pm**_

"I love you, too," I murmured as we both returned from the throwback. For some reason we saw the vision in unison- we both entered a place that we experienced many lifetimes ago. I felt Xiao Lang smile as he continued to trail kisses on my neck. I knew the knowledge of me being completely in love with him sent him on a high, and I loved it. I loved knowing that a man could love me so much that he would wait an _eternity_ for me (minus tidbits like magic, and blood and stuff).

Xiao Lang stopped kissing my cheek and leaned back in the chair. I dropped my head so that it rested on his shoulder and we both stared at the sky, watching the stars beginning to peek through the dying sunlight.

I saw the bright redness of Mars in the distance.

"Would you want to continue living in this time," I whispered, "or Eden?"

Without a second though, Xiao Lang said Eden.

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Humans are selfish and sinful creatures, Ying Fa," he murmured. "You'll understand when your blood awakens—"

I interrupted him. "My blood awakens?"

Xiao Lang smirked. "Yes, your blood remains dormant right now, but when it awakens—when you _fully_ accept your past and who you are—you will have powers unimaginable."

My mouth was agape. "Like God?"

Xiao Lang nodded. "Yes. Like God. You'll see then the tiny things that human's do that will anger you—small things, like walking past a beggar, or not helping the elderly walk across the street. There are _billions_ of people in the world, Ying Fa, and only a handful show compassion."

I merely listened to him, my eyes closed. What he was saying _kind_ of made sense.

"You'll be able to smell their true desires—their lies, their ambitions, _the truth_."

It was kind of scary how he knew everything.

"Eden was bliss." His voice was faraway now. "It was something that belonged to _us_. We held the rights to the Gates of Heaven, Eden was our playground. After all this is done and over with, and if we had a choice," he stopped and turned his body slightly so that he could see me, "and if you agree with me, then I would love _nothing_ more than to return to Eden."

I was silent. It was such a huge task to ask for. But first and foremost— "I need to _awaken_ my blood before I can make a decision."

He nodded. "Yes, you do. And I feel like the time is coming close."

Before I could ask him what he meant, there was a knock on his door. It was time…

Confrontation.

Xiao Lang, languidly, went to open the door and I remained seated on the chair he was sitting on. Within moments, Tomoyo took a seat beside me and Hiiragizawa was leaning against the bannister of the balcony. Xiao Lang was standing beside him.

"Why did you call us here?" Hiiragizawa asked. Xiao Lang threw him a nasty look; **I** was scared for him.

"I want to know what is going on," Xiao Lang stated firmly. Tomoyo looked at me helplessly and I shrugged. I had no idea what Xiao Lang wanted to do exactly, all I know is that he was royally pissed that Hiiragizawa didn't inform him that he had divorced Yasui.

Hiiragizawa raised his eyebrow. "I became fed-up with Yasui's shit. Ergo, I left her."

"Without consulting me?"

Hiiragizawa frowned. "I thought you were already _okay_ with the fact that I would, one day, divorce her. That went without saying when we found out she was pregnant with Yamamato's baby."

Mine and Tomoyo's eyes both widened. So they _knew_ who the baby daddy was?

"Well now Yamamato is six feet under, and headless." Xiao Lang rolled his eyes. "We agreed that you'd keep the shenanigan up until _you_ find **you-know-who**."

_Voldemort? _Tomoyo mouthed at me and I stifled my laughter. Both men glanced at me and I instantly went void of any expression. Damn that girl who is my cousin.

"But I _did_."

"And how can **you** be so sure?"

Hiiragizawa sighed. "Just like how _you_ can be sure. But unlike you, God isn't mad at _me_."

Wait.

WHAT?

"Hold up, hold up." I decided to interfere. "I was under the assumption that Hiiragizawa is mortal!"

The aforementioned blue-haired man grinned mysteriously at me. "Assuming makes an ass out of you and me."

"Shut up," I muttered. He laughed.

"I _am_ mortal," he confirmed, "but I am constantly reincarnated with _all_ of my memories. Unlike Xiao Lang, who never dies, I live a normal human lifespan before passing away and being reborn within the year. Normally Xiao Lang finds me and updates me on what I missed when I become old enough to retain my memories."

Wow.

Mind. Fuck.

Tomoyo was silent throughout the entire explanation. I knew everything was sinking in for her—took me a while to sink in everything Xiao Lang ever told me.

"So backtrack." I stood up now. From the corner of my eye I could see Xiao Lang beaming proudly at me. So what if I'm taking control of the situation and demanding an explanation; this regards my _cousin_. Well somehow at least, otherwise she wouldn't _be_ here right now.

"You're mortal but in an immortal sense, right?"

He nodded.

"You divorced Yasui because she's a liar and a cheater, right?"

He nodded again.

"And, going on a whim here," I crossed my arms in front of me, "but God isn't pissed at you like how He is with Xiao Lang so He _told_ you who your soul mate is, as opposed to Xiao Lang who had to find me, right?"

He nodded, once more.

Xiao Lang had his eyebrows raised and I was trying hard not to crack a stupid grin. _Go Detective Kinomoto!_

"And, again, going on a whim, we can assume correctly that my younger cousin _is_ your soul mate, otherwise she wouldn't _be_ here right now, right?"

Hiiragizawa's jaw tightened. I didn't think he thought that I'd figure it out.

"Right," he confirmed.

"And when did you speak to God, exactly?" Tomoyo butt in, her voice shaking. This time, Xiao Lang intervened.

"We don't _speak_ to God," he stated. "We receive messages and signals, like the Essence of Continuation for example."

Hiiragizawa continued from where Xiao Lang finished: "I asked God to give me a sign as to who my soul mate could be, because I had a feeling that I had crossed paths with her once at least. The night Yasui and I had our fight," he looked at Tomoyo, "you were present."

"So I _**am **_your soul mate?" she wailed.

He nodded.

"That's all fine and dandy," Xiao Lang sounded annoyed, "but why the fuck would you make such an incredibly _stupid_ decision without consulting somebody? You _know_ my mother got you married to Yasui for a reason."

"And you know what happened the last time I chose _not_ to chase my soul mate."

"What?" Tomoyo and I asked simultaneously.

"The First World War," Hiiragizawa muttered. "Don't ask. It just happened."

Tomoyo and I decided not to ask what he meant. I thought the First World War happened because Archduke Franz Ferdinand was assassinated—but I guess I'm wrong? If only my high school history teacher knew about the _other_ side of history; you know, the one that nobody else knows about. History class is fabricated by biased historians.

"So you divorce Yasui so that you can follow your destiny and be with our soul mate," Xiao Lang murmured. "You shipped Yasui to Mexico and you're hoping that she doesn't tell anybody _anything_?"

"Well she didn't exactly _know_ our mission." Hiiragizawa sighed. "She just knows we have magic."

Xiao Lang was rubbing his temples. "You give me a headache, man. After the boys come back, you and I are gonna have a long fucking talk with my mother, understood?"

Hiiragizawa nodded.

Xiao Lang, then, turned to Tomoyo. "You just had to be his soul mate, didn't you?"

"Hey, the angels in charge of picking soul mates didn't ask for my opinion when they went and did that, alright?" Tomoyo joked. I knew she was rattled up inside; she was blatantly avoiding eye contact with Hiiragizawa.

Xiao Lang snickered. "Get some sleep now. We'll figure everything out when the guys return from Punta Cana. You both may go."

Hugging me without word, Tomoyo zipped out of the room in hopes of avoiding Hiiragizawa. He got the clue, apparently, and waited a few moments before leaving. I looked at Xiao Lang; we were both standing.

"Why is our life so messed up?" I asked. He opened his arms and I walked into them without hesitation.

"Because the ones that are rewarded the greatest," he kissed my forehead, "suffer the most."

I breathed deeply. "I love you…"

He smiled.

"And I you."

_.xx._

_Special thanks to my beta-editor_**_, _****Sakura-chan Master of the Clow  
**_Edited/Updated: January 25, 2012_

_Re-edited: February 09, 2013_


	27. Essence of World War

**Essence of Blood**

_He had met girls throughout his life but never had he met a woman as unique as her. Not only did she defy him in an erratic way but her blood held an essence that differed from everyone else. Her blood was special… her blood made her, _**_his_**_._

**Chapter Twenty Seven  
Essence of World War**

_.xx._

**-Tomoyo-**

**_August 9th, 2001 _****____****–****_ 12:01 am_**

I was lying awake on my bed; I couldn't sleep, especially after what I heard just hours ago. I shouldn't have inwardly laughed when Sakura was going through all of the 'God's blood' stuff. Karma truly is a biznatch. A big, fat, ugly biznatch.

My body was craving for sleep but it wouldn't come. I tossed to the left, then to the right. And then back again. Growling in annoyance, I shot up and threw the blanket off of me. Sliding my feet into my slippers, I decided to trek downstairs and try my luck in not bumping into Eriol. God only knew why I still called him by his first name.

Obviously luck wasn't on my side. Question is, when is it ever? I saw Eriol sitting on the sofa, his head thrown back and his eyes closed. He LOOKED asleep, but was he really? Slowly, I tried to walk past him to the kitchen.

"Are you that angry at me that you can't even say hi?"

I froze.

_Shit_.

I slowly turned around and saw the blue-haired beauty smirking at me. His glasses weren't on and might I say that he looked strikingly gorgeous. I gulped and bit my lower lip.

"I thought you were sleeping," I murmured. He smirked, then stood up. I was frozen on the spot, only watching him walk up to me. Finally he approached me and looked down at me; studying me.

"I don't sleep much," he whispered. "Can we talk?"

I nodded dumbly. What do I say? What do I do? He's bound to corner me and talk to me sooner or later, better now and avoid more awkwardness. He placed his hands on my shoulders and guided me to the kitchen. Finding the will power to shrug him off, I mustered up my dignity and stomped into the kitchen, heading to the fridge. I heard him chuckle; the chair scraped against the floor and he sat down.

I was going to make some hot chocolate. Moving to the pantry, I grabbed two packets of mix.

"Do you know how the Great War started?" His question caught me off guard. I blinked a couple of times before telling him it was due to the assassination of the Austro-Hungarian Archduke, Franz Ferdinand. Eriol nodded.

"You're right, but did you know that he could've prevented it?"

I raised an eyebrow. "How?"

Eriol sighed and accepted the cup of hot chocolate I gave him. He took a long sip. "Ferdinand was married to Sophie Chotek." He took another sip. "The history books state that Sophie and Franz were on love." He paused and looked at me.

I started at him, my heart unintentionally racing.

"They weren't," he whispered. "Archduke was in love with somebody else—" Oh God, the sound of his voice… "His step-mother's lady-in-waiting."

My eyes widened.

"Xenia Aehrenthal."

_.xx._

_**June 28, 1914 **_**____****–**_** 9:48 am - Sarajavo**_

"Guten Morgen, Xiao Lang," a regal Archduke bowed in respect to his eternal best friend, standing before him. The ethereal character, Xiao Lang, flicked his eyes at the Archduke before brushing past him.

"Why did you call for me, Franz?" Xiao Lang asked in annoyance. He hated being torn away from his mission—searching for his love, Ying Fa.

Sighing, the Austro-Hungarian Archduke sat down on an armchair and buried his face into his hands. Xiao Lang took a closer look at his friend, the same man who fought alongside him in the war against Satan thousands of years ago, and noticed that he hadn't slept. He had bags under his eyes.

"What happened?" Xiao Lang sat down opposite Franz. Looking up, the Archduke breathed deeply before burying his face in his hands once again.

"It's Xenia." Franz said slowly. "She… she doesn't want me to go on the trip into Sarajavo tomorrow. She wants to spend time with me."

Xiao Lang nodded. "Okay and you need _me_ to help you decide what to do? Seriously?"

Franz snarled and glared at Xiao Lang. "Apparently Xenia is my _soul mate_ but Sophie is my **wife**." Standing up, Franz began pacing the foyer in annoyance. He whirled onto the chocolate-brown eyed warrior. "It is my _duty_ to take the trip to Sarajavo with Sophie."

Xiao Lang furrowed his eyebrows. "You can either choose your soul mate, or your duty. But you cannot have both."

Franz stared blankly at Xiao Lang.

"Do you love Xenia?"

Franz nodded and bit his lower lip. Xiao Lang growled.

"Seriously, Zong Xiàn—" Xiao Lang referred to him by his ancient name—the name that he used when he fought alongside Xiao Lang in the war against Satan— "pick whatever it is you want to do it and **do** it." Xiao Lang took a step towards Franz. "If worse comes to worse, your ass dies and you're reborn again."

Franz rubbed his temples. "I love Xenia, more than you can imagine."

"So pick her."

"But I have a duty."

Xiao Lang sighed. "Do as you please, Franz." Xiao Lang began heading towards the door. "But just remember, I'd never pick _anybody_ or _anything_ over Ying Fa."

_.xx._

**_August 9th, 2001 _****____****–****_ 12:29 am_**

I stared at him in shock. Eriol Hiiragizawa was Archduke Franz Ferdinand, and he could've _prevented_ the first war if he chose to spend the day with his lover instead of following duty? Well you learn something new every day, apparently. He sipped his hot chocolate and looked anywhere but at me. I rested my head on the palm of my hand and studied him for a moment.

He picked duty once and almost destroyed the world in doing so. In this lifetime, he wants to make the right choice.

"Basically," I murmured and he looked at me, "Yasui is Sophie, you're Franz and I'm Xenia?"

He nodded.

"That's… interesting…"

Eriol nodded. "I suppose." Finally he looked at me; his eyes were shining with much emotion: pain, suffering, relief… as if he was finally glad that he was able to do what he wanted to do. "I don't want to repeat my mistake, and I can't deny that I'm **very** attracted to you—I don't want you to be mad at me."

I sighed. "The way you came off was kind of rude."

He nodded. "I know. I'm constantly told I'm tactless."

I had to laugh. A man that could poke fun at himself, how refreshing. I took his cup and mine and headed to the sink to wash them. I heard the chair scrape against the floor, and then saw Eriol leaning against the counter beside me. I concentrated on lathering the soap and not on his body heat.

"I apologize," he murmured. My eyes flicked towards him.

"I want to do it right. I never cared about Yasui, it was for Clan duties that I had to marry her."

I looked back at the sink. "Oh," I murmured.

"Will you give me a chance to get to know you, at least?"

He sounded desperate. Sighing, I turned off the tap and grabbed a towel before looking over at him. "Fine, but only because I don't want to be the reason for a third war." He laughed at my lame joke. "Tomorrow, dinner?"

"And movies?"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't push it. I want to spend some time with Sakura too; we haven't properly spoken since she got back. The girl is always with Li."

Eriol winked. "Well, soul mates should spend as much time together, wouldn't you say?" He laughed loud as I threw my soiled towel at him. He caught it and threw it over his shoulder, still chuckling softly.

"That wasn't funny, Eriol," I muttered.

"It was, admit it." He winked at me before stretching his hands over his head and yawning loudly. I tried not to stare.

He's _kind of _good looking…but I say that a lot, don't I?

"How about I give you firearms training tomorrow?" He tilted his head to the side and looked at me. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped slightly.

Eriol shrugged. "Why not?"

"I suppose." I murmured.

"Good." Without word, he leaned forward and pecked my left cheek before walking away. I stood there in surprise. Slowly, my hand touched the cheek he kissed.

_Wow…_

_.xx._

**_August 9th, 2001 _****____****–****_ 1:23 pm_**

"Why are you trying to cook?" Chiharu asked as Sakura whipped out a frying pan from the cupboard. My cousin glared at Chiharu and I laughed, sipping on a glass of orange juice. Eriol, Li, Clow, Kero and Jin had stepped out for some _business_ and Mei Lin told us that they were probably gonna go shoot somebody's brains out. I didn't want to involve myself in such murderous deeds that were being committed.

"I can cook," Sakura spat. Chiharu laughed and continued to watch Sakura pull some eggs out of the fridge, a packet of chicken breast, some broccoli, cauliflower, snow peas, and asparagus. I raised an eyebrow at her choice of veggies—what the _hell_ was she going to make?

"You can make stuff that's edible," I playfully called out, "but you sure as hell can't cook."

"Shut up, Daidouji," Sakura snarled in good humour. I giggled.

My mind wasn't fully in tact that moment, I was too busy thinking of what Eriol told me last night and when I was going to tell Sakura. I heard the eggs hit the frying pan and then the smell reached my nose—and then my stomach grumbled. Chiharu laughed as she heard my stomach and Sakura sent me a playful wink.

"Can't cook, eh?"

"You'd have to have no arms to not be able to cook eggs," I muttered. Chiharu coughed and Sakura snickered.

"Chiharu can't make eggs."

I laughed and playfully nudged Chiharu; she stuck her tongue out at this. "You both are so mean."

"Yeah, yeah." Sakura waved her hand in the air and began dicing up the chicken breast. I was resting my chin on the palm of my right hand and watched Sakura's fluid movements—Chiharu was joking, Sakura _can_ cook. She _loved_ cooking and jumped at the chance to do it. She makes mean dim sum, too. Chiharu cracked her knuckles and toyed with a strand of her hair, the three of us in serene silence.

In the distance we heard Mei Lin yell at Atashi—a homosexual member of the gang, he was quite the joker too—about using her comb. Sakura giggled and Chiharu and I rolled our eyes. _Oh, Mei Lin_. The chicken hit the frying pan and my mouth began watering.

"God dammit," I grunted in annoyance, "that smells yummy!"

"But too bad I can't cook, eh?" Sakura winked teasingly at me. I stuck my tongue out at her and she turned around again to keep an eye on the food. Chiharu and I haven't _spoken_ to her yet about how she was feeling and what was on her mind, but she seemed to be holding up well so we weren't going to push it. I was about to leave the kitchen to go to the bathroom but stopped short when I saw the wall of men at the door of the kitchen.

"Smell of grease soothes the savage beast?" Chiharu raised her eyebrow at me and I nodded. Sakura turned around and her eyes lit with excitement as she saw Li was one of the many men that created the wall.

"Hey!"

She sounded excited. I was kind of nervous about gun training with Eriol (he was standing beside Li, looking as good as ever.)

"Hey, _beautiful_," he breezed past us to place a kiss on my cousin's cheek. God, she's _so_ effing lucky. "What're you making?"

"Chicken stir-fry," she mumbled as he pressed a kiss to her lips now. Chiharu and I turned back to the rest of the men standing there.

"Are you boys done murdering the innocent?"

Clow smirked and rubbed his nose. "Yeah—and look who decided to drop in?" Like the Red Sea, the wall of men parted to show two boys I haven't seen in ages. My eyes widened in excitement.

"Ling, Yamazaki!" I grinned. My excitement, however, was cut short as I heard Chiharu inhale deeply. I looked over at her.

"Chi?"

She was pale. Sakura noticed something was wrong and left her stir fry unattended to approach Chiharu. "What happened?"

Li was staring curiously at Chiharu and then we all looked up to see Yamazaki staring at her in horror. I frowned. "What's going on?"

"It's… it's _you_…" Chiharu whispered. Yamazaki broke eye contact away from Chiharu and started walking away. All of us turned back to Chiharu to see that her eyes were brimming with tears. Without a word, she broke away from all of us and began running upstairs. Sakura and I looked at each other.

"What was that?" she whispered. I shrugged and shook my head. Li stared at the both of us momentarily before telling us to go check up on Chiharu and that he'd keep an eye on the food. He then told Eriol to go grab, and I quote, "that dick by the collar and drag him back here like a dead horse," end quote. I didn't even have time to laugh because Sakura and I were too busy worrying over what happened.

Sakura broke into Chiharu's room first to find her sobbing on her bed.

"Chi?" Sakura asked, loudly. We both huddled around her, Sakura's arms around her shoulder and me holding her hand.

"What happened?" I whispered. Chiharu continued wracking and Sakura and I looked up at each other, exchanging really worried glances.

_What happened to her?_

_.xx._

_**History about Franz Ferdinand is untrue. He loved his wife, Sophie, and did not have a lover named Xenia. For all intents and purpose, he does now.**_

_Special thanks to my beta-editor, **Sakura-chan Master of the Clow  
**Edited/Updated: January 31, 2012  
_

_Re-edited: February 09, 2013_


	28. Essence of Takashi

**Essence of Blood**

_He had met girls throughout his life but never had he met a woman as unique as her. Not only did she defy him in an erratic way but her blood held an essence that differed from everyone else. Her blood was special... her blood made her, **his**._

**Chapter Twenty Eight**  
**Essence of Takashi**

_.xx._

**-Sakura-**

**_August 9th, 2001 – 1:25 pm_**

I was cooking up a storm with my stir-fry! Pans were flying, knives were chopping, steam was—well… evaporating (what else could steam do?) and my mouth was watering. I really _am_ a good cook, I just don't like cooking often. And as such, my friends are under the impression that I am, actually, _not_ a good cook.

Exhibit A: "What are you trying to cook?"

I glared at Chiharu as soon as the words came out of her mouth and Tomoyo laughed.

"I can cook," I spat, bitterly.

"You can make stuff that's edible," I heard Tomoyo say, "but you sure as hell can't cook."

"Shut up, Daidouji," I told her. Again, the three of us erupted into laughter. I turned my attention back to the stir-fry I was making; I was awaiting the return of Xiao Lang and the others—they had gone out for _gangly_ duties and were due to arrive home any moment. Needless to say, I miss that dumb guardian of mine and couldn't wait to hold him and kiss him and… smell him.

Creepiness not intended.

I cracked an egg and the _second_ it hit the frying pan, I heard a stomach grumble. Snickering, I turned around and saw Tomoyo blushing in embarrassment.

"Can't cook, eh?"

Lamely, my cousin responded with: "You'd have to have no arms to not be able to cook eggs." In which Chiharu coughed inconspicuously.

Oh yeah, she can't cook.

We bantered a bit longer before I turned my undivided attention back to my cooking—did I add the salt or no? I moved to taste a bit of the food when I heard Chiharu said: "Smell of grease sooths the savage beast?" and I turned around to see my knight in shining armour.

My heart leapt into my throat.

"Hey!" I was so excited. They were back! Like liquid, Xiao Lang approached me and kissed my cheek—slightly disappointed, I was hoping for a lip-smooch.

"Hey, _beautiful_." Okay, fine. He called me beautiful… non-lip-smooching is forgiven. "What're you making?"

"Chicken stir-fry," I mumbled and… he lip-smooched me. Yep, good day so far. Good. Day. It was a lengthy kiss, which felt awkward after the first five seconds because we were in public but… it was an _amazing_ kiss. Gosh, I felt _so_ lucky.

As Xiao Lang pulled back from the kiss, I heard Tomoyo ask the boys if they were done murdering the innocent. Both he and I smiled and he wrapped an arm around my waist, both of us facing the oven as I continued preparing the stir-fry.

"Yeah," I heard Clow respond. Xiao Lang kissed my cheek and I smiled up at him again.

_I missed you,_ he mouthed to me and I smiled.

_Me too,_ I mouthed back.

"And look who decided to drop in!"

I frowned as I looked at Xiao Lang before turning around to see two guys I hadn't seen in a _long_ time: Ryu Ling and Takashi Yamazaki. Evidently, my cousin as just as excited as I was because she called out their names rather gleefully. Chiharu, however, seemed less than excite for some reason.

"Chi?" Tomoyo voiced. I left my stir fry and quickly ran over to my friend. "What's going on?"

I followed Chiharu's line of vision to see that she was staring at Yamazaki. He, too, didn't seem too pleased and looked away. This was strange—does Chiharu know Yamazaki?

"It's… it's _you_…"

Well, that answered my question. She does know him—but that just made so many more questions come to mind: from where, how, and for how long? Within a few moments, Chiharu made a mad dash to her room and Takashi walked away. Xiao Lang told Tomoyo and I to go check on Chiharu and we didn't need to be told twice. We raced up the steps, and I ran into Chiharu's room first, then Tomoyo.

"Chi?" I called as I quickly made it over to the bed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"What happened?" Tomoyo whispered and I shrugged. We both looked back at Chiharu and waited for her to cry out the pain she was feeling—something about Yamazaki had trigged memories for her; memories that Tomoyo and I were unaware of. The most we could do was be understanding and help her during her time of need.

Because I fully understood the position she was in. Perhaps she didn't go through the same experiences that I had , but the feeling of pain and not wanting to divulge the details was something that I was fully comfortable and aware of. Tomoyo got off of the bed and retrieved a box of facial tissues. I pulled two out of the box and gently nudged Chiharu, handing it to her.

Sniffing, she thanked me before blowing her nose.

"You okay?" Tomoyo asked softly.

Chiharu shrugged. "… I guess?"

"You wanna talk about it?" I whispered and Chiharu shook her head.

"Not really. Sorry guys, can I just be alone right now?"

Tomoyo and I exchanged worried looks but heeded our friend's request. I kissed her cheek and told her that if she needed us, to call. We'd be in the living room with the rest of the gang members. Chiharu nodded and thanked us once more before we left her room. As soon as I shut the door behind me, Tomoyo's expression changed from worried to extremely pissed off.

"I'm gonna kill Takashi," she snarled and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I bet this has to do when she lived with her grandparents a few years ago."

We hadn't _always_ known Chiharu. We were close, yes, but we weren't exactly the dictionary definition of childhood friends. Chiharu lived with her grandparents for a long time before she moved back in with her parents—we never really knew _why_, but Chiharu always told us that her parents didn't have the financial means to support her so they kept her with her grandparents until they were established. That was normal, I suppose.

We were also aware that Chiharu was engaged and one point. The details of that were _always_ a mystery, and Chiharu never told us what exactly happened. The only thing we were aware of was that it never worked out and she broke it off before she moved back with her parents just short of two years ago. It was then that Tomoyo and I had met her, mid-way through high school.

I never understood how she was engaged at such a young age but to each his own, right? Chiharu never wanted to explain the details and we never pushed her.

"It could be." Tomoyo nodded. "But why Takashi?"

"Only those two know," I murmured. "I bet you Xiao Lang is gonna beat it out of him."

Tomoyo snorted and rolled her eyes. "Li can beat anything out of _anybody_. Can we go watch?"

My eyebrow twitched.

Only my cousin…

_.xx._

**_August 9th, 2001 – 2:29 pm_**

Indeed, as we had predicted, Xiao Lang was interrogating Yamazaki. They were sitting in the living room with a small audience and Xiao Lang was turning red— Oh yeah, he was angry. Tomoyo stood beside Feimei and I took the empty spot beside Clow on the loveseat. He handed me a cushion before ceremoniously plopping his head down on my lap. Rolling my eyes, I playfully hit his arm but let him remain.

"So?"

"So what?" I saw Yamazaki defend. "That's it!"

"Can we backtrack?" I called out. "I kind of want to know what you did to my friend."

Yamazaki looked at me pleadingly but Xiao Lang glowered at him.

"You heard Sakura. Tell her."

Everybody watched him expectantly and I _almost_ felt bad for him.

Almost.

Yamazaki inhaled deeply and I stared at him, stone-faced. He needed to speak, and he needed to speak quick. As if sensing my impatience, Xiao Lang shot a dirty look at Yamazaki. "Will you hurry it up? We aren't getting any younger, Takashi."

"I… well… we were once… engaged…"

I was shocked; it rippled to my core and thankfully Clow got up. I stared at Yamazaki for a moment and glanced at Tomoyo—she seemed to be in the same state that I was. I got off of the sofa and walked towards Yamazaki. Xiao Lang took a step to the side as I approached the bastard that was wallowing in self-pity.

"That was _you_?" I whispered.

Before he could even answer, I slapped him across the face. The noise of the impact echoed, but nobody flinched.

Nobody except Yamazaki.

"**You** were the asshole that broke her heart? You were the reason for all of her grief?" I was hysterical. "Why did you do it? What fucking **reason** did you have?"

I felt Xiao Lang wrap an arm around my shoulder. He pressed his lips close to my ears and whispered: "Relax, _beautiful_."

I pushed him off of me. "Relax? You expect me to relax?" I whirled back to Yamazaki. "Why did you do it? What reason did you have?"

Finally, he stood up with a fierce look in his eyes. "Everybody always makes me look like the bad guy," he said strongly. "Nobody knows why. Dammit, if you fucking_ knew_." He took a step towards me and the motion made Tomoyo stand up and Xiao Lang take a step towards us.

"You _live_ the danger we're used to now." He looked at Tomoyo. "Every day is a mystery whether somebody lives or not."

Everybody watched him speak.

"Chiharu and I were engaged because of our parents." Takashi gulped. "They were childhood friends—it was your typical Romeo Juliet love story, minus the familial warfare." I watched him curiously; his guard was dropping and his defences were going down. It was as if he was entering a world that nobody knew of _but_ him.

"But by then I joined the Bloodhounds," he choked. "I _love_ her. I always did, I still do. But her life was in fucking danger _because_ of me and I couldn't live with knowing that I could be the reason she could be hurt." He looked away from us. "So I told her I loved somebody else and… ended it."

Silence.

That was it?

Really?

"You…" My breathing was ragged. "Told her… you loved somebody else… because you feared for her safety?"

Why does that sound so ridiculous to me?

"Yes…"

I couldn't take it anymore. I turned to Xiao Lang: "Just… take me away from here… before I knock him out cold."

Obliging instantly, he pulled me into his arms and _poof_ed from the vicinity—Yamazaki's excuse was pathetic.

_.xx._

**_August 9th, 2001 – 3:42 pm_**

Xiao Lang had us appear in the park where I had told him I loved him. The memory was still fresh in my head but I couldn't revel in the sensation of it—I was seething in anger over what Takashi had told me. Xiao Lang sensed my anger and, for some reason, poked my cheek.

"I could punch him right now," I muttered and he laughed.

"Ying Fa." He wrapped an arm around my waist and guided me towards a park bench. "You need to relax. His logic makes _some_ sense."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Tomoyo and I are in constant danger _all_ the time. Are you telling me that you'd claim to be in love with somebody else just to _protect_ me?"

"Not everybody is me."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, not everybody is a bajillion year old guardian that's out to destroy Satan."

Xiao Lang threw his head back and laughed. Admittedly, the sound of it was melodic and made my heart race. But I was still angry as _hell_. He shook his head and crossed his arms in front of him, slouching down on the bench slightly. "No, not everybody is willing to risk their life over and over again to be with the one woman they love."

His statement made a shiver run up my spin.

"Well," I mumbled, "not everybody is Li Syaoran."

"Amen."

"You think he _really_ cares about her?" I glanced at him and Xiao Lang looked over at me.

"I'm not sure. I was aware that there was a girl at one point but Takashi never really gave us details about her. All I know is that when he became _very_ involved with the gang, he told us that he left her for," he paused slightly before saying, "for personal reasons."

"My ass."

"You're _really_ riled up."

"She was crying _hysterically_ when Tomoyo and I went up to her room," I said. "It doesn't make me feel like the greatest friend when I don't even know why she's upset."

"Did you ask her?"

"She didn't want to talk and I for one understand what _that_ feels like." Oh life. How thou sucketh.

"Ying Fa," Xiao Lang sat up straight and stared at me intently. Again, the butterflies begin flying around in my stomach and my heart beats uncontrollably. I always feel like that when I'm around him. "She has you and Tomoyo. I doubt Chiharu will be upset for long. And besides, I've never really seen Takashi with any woman since he's been with the gang." Xiao Lang playfully winked at me. "Maybe he really _does_ love her."

I snorted. "Oh trust me, we'll find that out _very_ soon."

"You're beginning to talk like me."

"Is that bad?"

He laughed and kissed my temple. "I find it highly attractive."

"I find _you_ highly attractive."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? _How_ attract—" Before he finished talking, he stood up and stood in front of me, fisting his hand.

"Xiao La—" I was interrupted when a force of energy blasted our way. Xiao Lang stood his ground and I covered my face with my arms, shrieking slightly. I felt a strong energy radiating from Xiao Lang and a heat began warming in the pit of my stomach—it was a _very_ unfamiliar feeling.

"Hello, Xiao Lang…"

_Akuma_.

The heat in my body began to get stronger but I knew it wasn't going to be unbearable. I looked around us and saw that we were encased in an alabaster dome—time had stopped. I peeked out from behind Xiao Lang and, indeed, Akuma stood just a few feet away from him.

But he had a limp Fanran in his arms.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Xiao Lang cracked his left knuckled before making the motion that he was holding a sword. Immediately, a green ball glowed in the center of his hand before a long sword appeared.

"Can't I say hi to an old friend?"

I tried to stand up but the energy that was being thrown around in the dome prevented me from doing so. My vision was beginning to blur as the heat in my core was reaching to the ends of my fingers and toes—_ What's happening to me?_

"Cut to the chase," Xiao Lang growled. "What the fuck do you want? What the hell is wrong with my sister?"

I saw Akuma smirk before precariously throwing Fanran to the side. I wanted to jump up and run to her…

But I couldn't move.

"I want little miss God behind you," Akuma sneered, "and I _will_ have what I want." Glancing down at Fanran, Akuma looked back up at Xiao Lang. "And you can keep this bitch you call your sister." In a swift moment, Akuma grabbed Fanran by her shirt and threw her at Xiao Lang. As soon as the throw was made, a blast of energy came from him and the dome that encased us shattered—

Akuma disappeared.

The heat and finally reached the point of it being unbearable. My world was spinning around me and I could faintly hear the blood pounding in my ears.

"Fanran!" Xiao Lang urgently shook his sister.

My eyes were closing—he couldn't see me, his back was to me.

"Xiao—" Before I succumbed to unconsciousness, I saw Xiao Lang fiercely turn around. In my last waking moments of consciousness, I saw him beginning to run towards me.

_.xx._

_Essence of Continuation~_

_As the story unfolds, many tasks need to be undertaken. Sakura's blood begins to awaken after a brief encounter with Satan. Memories of her past will recollect but she must first awaken her dormant consciousness. Though her body was defiled, she has managed to break past the uncertainties and learned to rely on her guardian._

_On her love._

_She must learn to reawaken her old instincts, and harness her powers as the protégée of God Almighty. Without doing so, her and Xiao Lang will never be able to put the beast to sleep. _

_Though Satan cannot be destroyed, he can most certainly be defeated…_

_.xx._

**_Unknown place, unknown date – 11:28 pm_**

"_Xiao Lang," Ying Fa trailed her fingers down his cheek as they lay by the river's edge underneath the twinkling stars. "What limits would you go for me?"_

_Xiao Lang turned his head to look at her. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."_

_Ying Fa smiled and turned back to look at the sky. "Will we always be like this? Happy? You and I?"_

"_Even if we aren't, I'll try my damndest to make it happen."_

_Ying Fa was silent for a moment. Crickets were chirping somewhere in the distance and far, far away, a wolf howled. "Can we hope that it'll never reach that stage? Where… you'd have to fight for me?"_

_Xiao Lang smiled sadly. "With the power you command, my love, you can't be too sure. But I'll always be there for you, no matter what, no matter where, and no matter what day and age."_

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise." And it was sealed with a kiss. _

_.xx._

**_Slowly updating all of my fanfics. What do you think? Chiharu and Takashi's story is being unveiled and Sakura and Syaoran's story is progressing._**

___Special thanks to my beta-editor, _**____****Sakura-chan Master of the Clow  
**___Edited/Updated: June 8, 2012_

___Re-edited: February 09, 2013_


	29. Essence of Past

**Essence of Blood**

_He had met girls throughout his life but never had he met a woman as unique as her. Not only did she defy him in an erratic way but her blood held an essence that differed from everyone else. Her blood was special... her blood made her, _**_his_**_._

**Chapter Twenty Nine  
Essence of Past**

_.xx._

**-Tomoyo-**

_**August 9th, 2001 – 4:04 pm**_

Takashi retired to his room and Chiharu refused to come out of hers. The girls and I were all sharing drinks – Smirnoff Ice- in the kitchen, discussing what the hell just happened. The guys dispersed and we figured they were off training with their firearms, not thinking of what happened.

"Intense, eh?" Fuutie sipped from her can. "I always knew Takashi had a girl, but for her to be Chiharu?"

Feimei nodded in agreement and picked up her _third_ can of Smirnoff. She had the alcohol tolerance of a beast. "Right? I've never seen him actually date anybody for as long as he's been with us."

I concentrated on my can, listening but not participating with the conversation. It was very surreal, to finally meet the asshole that tore Chiharu's heart out of her chest and stomp on it, repeatedly. I remember countless nights where she would call either me or Sakura crying and we'd _never _know why.

But now I did.

And I **really** disliked him

A lot.

A lot a lot.

A lot a lot a _lot_.

"We have to talk to Chi—WHAT THE **FUCK**?" Sheifa hurled out of her seat when we heard a crash in the living room. Running out of the kitchen, and forgetting our coolers, all of us stopped dead in our tracks when we saw Li, a passed out Sakura and an unknown girl. I reached them first, desperately holding on to Sakura as Li managed to get a hold of himself.

"What happened?" Tears were forming behind my eyes. The girls rushed forward and I heard Sheifa squeak _Fanran_.

_So that's her…_

There was a sword that had scattered off which, in front of our eyes, glowed a bright green before disappearing, its particles flying into Li. I looked back down at my cousin, the tears finally coming loose—"Sakura?" I tried to shake her. She was burning up with a fever and, just when I thought I was going to explode into tears, Mei Lin wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Let's drop her into an ice bath," she murmured. I was about to nod when Li started barking out orders.

"Get Fanran a doctor. NOW. Mei Lin," he nodded to the girl beside me, "go prepare the ice bath for Ying Fa. Tomoyo, relax, go take a walk. I'll take care of Sakura."

"But…"

"I said _go_," his voice was stern, but not harsh. "Take Chiharu with you and grab a gun."

I wasn't allowed any room for argument as Li picked Sakura up and bounded up the stairs behind Mei Lin. I sat there, dumbfounded, for a moment longer. Despite the fact that shit always happened, I still couldn't get over the fact that shit _only_ ever happened with _us_.

_.xx._

_**August 9th, 2001 – 5:19 pm**_

I guided Chiharu to _The Garden of Eden_ after we both were sure that Sakura was being well taken care of. The situation tore Chiharu away from her personal misery and allowed her to focus her attention on one of the most important girl's in our life: Sakura. I had a gun strapped to me as we followed the dirt path; Li was afraid there was going to be an Akuma repeat.

"What the hell is happening?" Chiharu asked and I tilted my head, looking over at her. Guess I owe her a more in depth explanation now.

"Well…" I began. "You won't believe me?" Chiharu snorted.

"Right. We see the exiled sister half dead, Sakura's burning up with a fever when she was okay a few moments ago, and I keep hearing Li scream out something about Akuma and sending him back to where he belonged—I _highly_ doubt that you'd call any of that _normal_." Well, she hit the nail on the head with that one. I crossed my arms and inhaled deeply; the sweet smell of summer tingled my senses and I only wish that I was able to enjoy it without the fear of being shot constantly in my mind.

"Okay fine, I'll tell you. Sakura is actually God's descendant." I didn't pause and neither did I bother looking at Chiharu. I didn't want to see the look of disbelief on her face; I knew there would be one. Our story is rather unbelievable. "God had given her His blood when she was created, _millennias_ ago. Xiao Lang, or Syaoran as some of the gang members call him, is her guardian created specifically to keep her unharmed from the evils that wanted to control heaven, hell, and earth." I inhaled, pausing for a moment. I hadn't spoken the story to _anybody_ and only discussed it with Sakura sometimes. Hearing myself retell the whole story aloud made me realize how cooked up it sounded and how nobody would believe me unless they experienced it for themselves.

"Sakura – rather Ying Fa as you may hear Syaoran call —died during her first existence and Syaoran was pulled into the dark side; Satan's side. Satan wanted the best warrior ever created and_ that_ was **him**. He was created to protect the ruler of the universe so he had powers that were incomparable." We arrived at the Garden and immediately took our seats by the rocks. Chiharu was listening intently to my story and I was relieved to see that she didn't look like she was in utter disbelief.

"Turns out that Sakura _didn't_ die. She managed to survive with the last ounce of her energy. She stumbled upon Syaoran one day and he had his memory return, but in exchange for that she gave up her life. Since then he's waited until she was reborn, century after century after century. Some of her incarnations died very young, so he was unable to pursue her further. Until _this_ Sakura." I kicked at the water.

"She lived. She survived _everything_ for him to find her. And he did. She has random flashbacks about her past life, but I guess it'll slowly come back. Akuma is Satan incarnate. Apparently we can't _destroy_ him, but we can _defeat_ him… which is scary. Fanran is the eldest Li Sister who had fallen in love with Akuma. Turns out," Tomoyo recalled what Xiao Lang had told her quickly before she left for her walk, "Fanran was being brain controlled by Akuma to get to Syaoran. When that didn't work, Akuma threw her back at us and threatened to kill Syaoran if he didn't hand Sakura over. Akuma is out to take over the world and he can't do that unless he has the powers of God."

Chiharu's eyes widened and she finished my story for me: "The powers of Sakura."

"Right." I nodded. "So, there you have it. We're not normal, we're magical people from a time where humans didn't even exist."

"Then what're you?"

I wanted to laugh. "_I_ was the illegitimate daughter that they had, but I died at birth."

Chiharu deadpanned. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." I nodded. "Eriol is Syaoran's wingman, who died in war but reborn." I shrugged, carelessly. "We're used to the deal now, but Sakura is getting hurt more and more these days and I don't know what'll happen next…" My voice caught. Chiharu wrapped an arm around me.

"What if she…"

"She won't." Chiharu stated firmly. "She's _our_ Sakura and she'll be fine. Besides, she has this hunka hunka guardian alla sex watching over her. She _has_ to come back, even if it's to get organ throbbing, mind combusting, orgasm-after-orgasm-after-orgasm sex."

I threw my head back and laughed so hard my sides hurt. Chiharu ended up falling into a fit of laughter, like myself, and we both laughed. It was contagious because as soon as I recovered, she died, and as soon as she recovered, I died. It was great to have a friend around to lean on when trouble seemed to arise.

"Oh dear God," I wiped a tear from my eye. Chiharu nudge dme.

"No, we have to start saying oh dear Ying Fa."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up. She hit me when I tried that on her."

"My turn to try it on her," Chiharu winked. I exhaled loudly before poking Chiharu's arm. She looked over at me.

"Hmm?"

"Wanna talk about _your_ issues now? It'll help you feel better, Chi."

She sighed loudly, her expression falling immediately. "I don't want to, but I know it'll help. Nobody knows the story…"

"Yamazaki told us." I informed her. "Well, rather, Sakura scared him into telling us; let me tell you, she's learned a mean glare from Syaoran."

Chiharu smiled, rather forcedly in my opinion, but it was something. Something is better than nothing, that's what I always say.

Okay, no I don't. But now I do.

"Well…" Chiharu started. "It's… you heard the story so what else can I tell you?"

"How you feel."

She stared at me and I stared back. We're friends, _good_ friends for that matter and I'd be damned if I weren't there for her when she needed me the most. Chiharu looked back at the water and exhaled sharply. "We were engaged," she murmured, "I loved-" she choked. "I _love_ him. Our families were great friends, my grandparents loved him, it was something out of a fairy tale. And then he started getting distant…"

She rubbed her hands up and down her arms and I placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, urging her to continue. I was there for her, and she knew that.

"I thought he was cheating on me. He'd cancel dates, come home with bruises, refused to look me in the eyes." Chiharu coughed, trying to stop herself from crying again. Scooting closer, I wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She leaned onto my shoulder.

"And then he broke it off. Over a text message."

I gasped. "_WHAT_?"

Chiharu nodded. "Yeah," she sounded rueful and in so much emotional pain. "text message. One day he was telling me he loves me, and not even twelve hours later I get a text saying that it's over and he found somebody else. The next day I mailed him my ring. I couldn't keep it anymore."

"I can't…"

"Believe it," she cut me off, knowing what I was about to say. "I still have that text message saved. Is that psycho of me?"

"Kind of," I nudged her playfully, "but we're all entitled to our own moments of crazy."

"Coming from the reincarnated daughter of God and her guardian?"

"I'm your regular circus act," I teased her. Chiharu exhaled loudly and rubbed her hands together. I kept my arm wrapped around her, staring into the water, studying our reflection. Life had taken such a strange turn and I was unsure of how to act.

How to react.

"Feel better?" I murmured and I felt her nod.

"A little. I never expected him to see him here."

I understood what she was saying. "He told us that he only said that because he was scared for your life. There was never actually a girl, and nobody recalls ever seeing him_ with _a girl for as long as he's been here."

Chiharu snorted. "So? Syaoran loves Sakura more than anything. Is he gonna tell her he's in love with somebody else to _protect_ her?"

"Syaoran is a legendary Guardian with unimaginable powers." I reminded Chiharu. She rolled her eyes.

"Principle remains the same. He's a dick."

"I concur."

"When you ladies are done complimenting Takashi, Xiao Lang wants you back at the house." We both turned around to see Eriol watching us amusedly. I wanted to throw a pebble at him, but refrained from doing so. I had to be civil; we had a dinner date tomorrow _and_ firearm training. Chiharu and I got off of our rock and I cracked my neck.

"Sakura?"

"Is fine." Eriol smiled. "She's asleep right now… kind of."

Chiharu quirked an eyebrow. "Kind of? What the hell is _kind_ of awake, Hiiragizawa?"

"She's awake but not really?" He was acting cheeky. It was then that I really threw a pebble at him.

"You're lame, Eriol."

"I know. Come on, you beautiful ladies need an escort back to the house." He held his hands out and we both looped ours through his, standing on either side of him. It was less awkward to be around him when Chiharu was with me. She was one of the few people that weren't aware of the Yasui-divorce-Eriol-soul-mate-Tomoyo-fuck-my-life situation that I was going through. Everybody else did.

"What exactly happened though?" I asked on our walk back. Eriol's gaze darkened.

"Akuma dropped by. The flow of energy knocked Sakura out and Fanran was out cold to begin with. We're trying to bring Fanran back to consciousness, but Sakura seems to be alright. Xiao Lang wanted to keep her secluded for now, with nobody but him." He glanced at Chiharu and I spoke up—

"She knows."

He raised both eyebrows. "She does?"

Chiharu snorted. "Yeah, I do. What kind of wingman are you, _dying_ when Syaoran needs you the most?"

"Alright I believe you; she knows." Eriol muttered sarcastically. "Xiao Lang is saying that he thinks her memories of Ying Fa _could_ be returning. It was the first time she felt Xiao Lang's aura and Satan's aura collide in many millenias. It could've triggered hidden memories for her."

My eyes widened. "So she could?"

Eriol nodded. "She could potentially remember who she is."

Chiharu seemed confused. "But what does that mean?"

I inhaled deeply, filling my lunges to the farthest reach before I answered my friend. "It means we can defeat Akuma and lock him up in hell." My eyes met Eriol's as he spoke the final words.

"Once and for all…"

_.xx._

**It's a tad short, but the next chapter will be doubled in length!**


	30. Essence of Recollection

**Essence of Blood**

_He had met girls throughout his life but never had he met a woman as unique as her. Not only did she defy him in an erratic way but her blood held an essence that differed from everyone else. Her blood was special... her blood made her, _**_his_**_._

**Chapter Thirty  
Essence of Recollection**

_.xx._

**-Sakura-**

_**Unknown date, Unknown year – unknown time**_

Alright.

So.

The last thing I remembered was mind numbing pain; a burning sensation that seared to my fingertips and back down to my toes. I remember calling for Xiao Lang… And then there was nothing.

Where I was now, or rather where I think I was right then, was filled with flora; lush fields, massive trees, a distinct waterfall in the distance, fluffy clouds rolling through a vast sky. I wasn't sure whether I was alive or not, or if I had died and gone to heaven.

And then I hear a deep rumbling…

_**You are in heaven, Sakura.**_

Needless to say, I was shocked. This really loud voice just talked to me and, from my knowledge, I was alone. I mustered up the courage I had (which… wasn't much, to be honest), and called out the first name that popped into my head.

"Xiao… Lang?"

_**He isn't here, child. But you are safe. Nobody but you and I are here.**_

The voice. It was familiar… the place too. I felt like I had heard the voice before, seen this place in a memory I probably forgot. A life that I have long forgotten.

I'm getting very poetic.

I was about to respond when a blast of blinding white light exploded and, 'lo and behold, an _entity_ was floating before me. I felt a chill run up my spine and I took a step back, finally realizing what I was wearing.

A white dress.

The same one I wore when I pictured myself and Xiao Lang kissing when we _did_ kiss, in the park. I felt my heart begin racing at that moment, and I finally realized where I was.

Who was before me…

In a moment of panic, I threw myself to the ground, bowing. "Oh my—" I paused. Wait…

The deep voice chuckled. _**Relax, child. I believe it is finally time for you to reawaken…**_ I looked up, my eyes wide. I was trembling and I wished, _wished_ that Xiao Lang would pop out of nowhere and hold me. Inhaling deeply, I got up to a sitting position and stared into the light, unable to say anything.

_**Are you ready?**_

I gulped and finally found my nerves. "Why me…?" My voice was hoarse.

_**Why not?**_ And a beam of light shot into my forehead. After that, everything went black.

_.xx._

_**Unknown date, Unknown year – unknown time**_

_Flexing her fingers, Ying Fa studied her anatomy. She reveled at how easily her sinew moved; studying her fingers, long appendages of muscle and bone, Ying Fa flexed them again. A deep chuckle rumbled behind her and, quickly, she turned around._

_Before her was a man. She was aware that her Creator had created a man that would be her protector, but she was unsure of when she would meet him. She _was_ aware that this _man_ had been in existence long before she ever was. Finally, it was time to meet him…_

_**Xiao Lang.**_

_The very voice echoed through the vicinity of what Ying Fa was told was home. The man smirked, crossing his arms in front of a finely tailored garb of armour. "Goddess," he bowed. Ying Fa nodded, tucking a stray lock of auburn hair behind her ear._

"_Xiao Lang," she bowed back._

_**He will protect you, my child, from whatever dangers seek you out. You are my living descendant. Cherish her well, Xiao Lang.**_

"_I will," he nodded. Holding a hand out to Ying Fa, he waited for her to take it. She was hesitant at first but, after hearing the distant laughter of her Creator, she allowed her hand to fall into his. With a strong pull, he began guiding her aimlessly through what they now called home together._

"_Descendent, eh?" Xiao Lang smiled over at her. Ying Fa smiled back._

"_Guardian, eh?"_

"_Somebody ought to protect you," he said softly, "I knew about you before _you_ knew about you."_

_Ying Fa rolled her eyes. "That seems to be a significant travesty, wouldn't you say?"_

"_You speak rather eloquently."_

"_Why mustn't I?"_

_Xiao Lang shook his head, his shoulders shaking in laughter. He could already tell he would be enjoying _babysitting_ this Goddess. She had a little spark of humour in her that he found to be rather appealing. "God, sir!"_

_Ying Fa glared at him. "Have some respect!"_

"_I said sir!"_

_**Stop bickering,**__ the voice was curt. __**Not even five minutes; honestly, you two. Why did you call me, Xiao Lang?**_

"_Might I take her out for a walk throughout Earth?"_

_Silence._

_**Xiao Lang…**_

"_I know, you've told me enough times." Xiao Lang said in a strong willed voice. "I will bring her back without so much as a _scratch_."_

_Again, there was a moment of silence before the All Powerful voice spoke once more._

_**Alright. Go.**_

_Ying Fa blinked and looked at her guardian. "… go? Where?"_

_Xiao Lang snickered. "Earth, Goddess."_

_.xx._

_**Unknown date, Unknown year – unknown time**_

"_Whoa," Ying Fa murmured as she peered at her surroundings from under her potato sac hood. Xiao Lang had his sword wielded, keeping his six sense on alert; he had to be aware if any demon from hell were lurking around. _

"_What's this?" Ying Fa squeaked, staring at a slab of bloody meat by a street-butcher. The hairy and toothless man laughed._

"_Darlin', that be what we here like ta call iz a bunny!"_

_Ying Fa's eyes widened and Xiao Lang hurried her away. Her hand was clutched over her heart as she looked up at him; "Bunny?" She whispered and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Was that… a real bunny?"_

_He solemnly nodded. "Yes, Goddess," he whispered, "that was bunny meat. Humans need to eat to sustain life; they aren't like us-" he bent down lower to reach his lips beside her ear, "immortal."_

_Ying Fa's body became rigid and she slowly turned her head to face the man that God called her Guardian. She always knew that she wasn't mortal; not human. She was told by God Himself that she carried a drop of his blood, making her his _only_ descendant, should anything happen to him. _

"But you're All Powerful. Wouldn't you know if something was going to happen to you, or not?"_ She had asked once, shortly after her own creation._

_She had heard him chuckle and reply with: _**Which is why you are a carrier of my very essence, Ying Fa.**

_He _knew_ something was going to happen, but refused to disclose the very information. However, to hear the word __immortal__ from somebody she had met not too long ago, in fact, within the same twenty-four hour span, was mind boggling. Until she physically met the man that _required_ consuming meat and vegetation to survive, she wasn't quite clear on the very concept of _immortal_._

"_And," Ying Fa gulped, "it's _because_ we're immortal-" her eyes searched his, "because I have the blood of…" She couldn't bring to mention His name, "that's why… you…?"_

_He nodded, sullenly. "Yes, Goddess," he placed his hands on her shoulders, "that's why I was created…"_

_.xx._

_**Unknown date, Unknown year – unknown time**_

The vision evaporated around me and I was back to reality: sitting in Eden with the essence of God before me. I was shuddering and, like magic (well, probably was magic…) a blanket dropped around my shoulders that was heavy with the scent of Xiao Lang. My stomach clenched.

_Xiao Lang…_

_**That was your first encounter with the man you love so much, my child.**_

I looked up, surprised to see the glowing white transform to a beautiful emerald green; the essence of Xiao Lang totally just filled up the room and I was shaking. I _knew_ I was shaking because all I could remember of _him_ was the altercation with Akuma. And all I remembered of Akuma was…

I shuddered at the thought.

_**You both have been through a lot, and it is time for you to finally awaken your blood; **__**our**__** blood. The final test draws near and you must be able to fight alongside Xiao Lang to defeat Akuma once and for all, child.**_

"But how?" It was all so surreal. I remembered but didn't remember. I knew, deep down, that all I had to do was embrace it all; to accept it and allow the power to become one with me. But honestly, I was _scared_. To sit there in a place where people _strive_ to go to post-death; to sit down and talk to the most reverent being _ever_ was mortifying. Honestly, I felt like I was dreaming and I was gonna wake up any damn second.

But I was very much awake.

_**You already know,**_ I heard the smile in his voice and my heart warmed. _**Just…accept it…**_

_.xx._

_**July 13, 1701 – 6:22 pm**_

"_I am Xiao Lang," bowing low, he greeted the husband and wife couple that opened the door for him. Though God had told Xiao Lang that He was no longer going to give him excessively valuable information, Xiao Lang was still allowed a hint or two along the way. He was reawakened from his sleep of the ages and was told that the Li Family would be able to assist him, able to give him a place to stay. _

_A family._

_His heart had hurt thinking of the love of his life, Ying Fa, and his deceased daughter, __Méi Yŭ. Sucking up all the courage he had, Xiao Lang had arrived at this family and did the first thing that popped into his head: tell the honest truth._

"_I am…" He hesitated but decided, what was the worst they could do? Reject him? He was an immortal Guardian; he'd be able to fend for himself. "The Guardian of the sole descendant of Lord Almighty." He watched the expressions on their faces. "I was instructed to come here. I was informed that your daughter had passed away right after birth."_

_It was obvious that they were surprised. Who wouldn't be if a stranger came to their door and told them their deepest secret? Xiao Lang had been informed of the story by the Angels before he made this little stop. "I was told to come here. That I would receive acceptance."_

_The couple glanced at each other before looking back at Xiao Lang. The wife seemed skeptical. Xiao Lang inhaled deeply._

"_Look. I know I seem ludicrous right now, claiming that I was created to protect the descendant of God, but I am not kidding when I speak of this. I was put under a never ending sleep until just recently and, until I sense that the Goddess has been reborn, my soul will not fully awaken. God has told me that I would receive acceptance here; I don't know why, and nor do I have any proof to show you that I am telling the tru—" he was cut off when the husband held up his hand to silence him._

"_There has been the belief, for as long as my ancestors have been on earth that a member of the Divine will come upon our family." Xiao Lang watched him. _

"_Who am I to pass this up? You will forever protect our family for as long as we _give_ you a family, right, son?"_

_Xiao Lang's chest constricted and he nodded._

"_Come on in," he held the door wide open, "from now on… until I grow old, because I daresay age isn't a factor for yourself, you may call me father. After that," his chocolate brown eyes twinkled, "call me grandfather."_

_.xx._

_**Unknown date, Unknown year – unknown time**_

_**I had given the word, centuries prior, that a member of the Divine would bless the Li family. Ever since then, Xiao Lang has been a part of their lineage, protecting every generation that has been born, while waiting for you.**_

I gaped.

All of this was incredible and, deep inside, a part of me was beginning to warm up; someplace close to my heart. I know what it is, and I know what it's going to do—_acceptance_. All of these flashbacks, though, were making my head spin so I decided to lie down.

_**A part of Xiao Lang's soul I had kept dormant until **_**you**_** were born. It was to stop him from going crazy as he did in his previous lifetime—he had to play it right this time, child. And I am quite glad to say that he has. But the question is… are you ready to accept?**_

Great.

Now God was humouring me.

"Don't you know everything?"

He chuckled. _**I do. It's one thing to hear me say it, but something else altogether to hear yourself say it, child.**_

"Why me though?"

_**Why not you?**_

"I'm not the purest soul on earth," I began ticking off my vices. Something I was known to do. Insert self-deprecating laughter right here. "I haven't quite stayed true to the Ten Commandments; I mean my family is under the impression I'm _dead_…"

_**Ying Fa.**_ He sounded ticked off.

Eep.

I just pissed off God.

Take a good look around, self, because you ain't ever seeing heaven after _this_.

_**Mistakes are made. That is why life is so long; you right the wrongs you've done and seek penance. Nobody is punished for making a mistake, or for being put into a situation where they do not have any control over. What they **__are__** punished for is not seeking the right recourse. Purity is not judged by your effort to **_**remain**_** pure from the get-go.**_

I listened. Not every day you received a pep talk from the Big Guy.

_**Purity is the mentality assumed after something has gone wrong. To aspire a good life with no travesty is false; bad things happen. That is why my children can appreciate the good. Your entrance through my gates is judged by the choices you make to avoid circumstances, and the choices you make after you have been put into a circumstance that most likely has not been under your control. You did not make the **_**choice**_** to be my descendant; I gave it to you**_.

I was shaking.

Wow.

Just… wow.

The feeling in my chest was strong; it was heavy with _something_ and I knew what I needed to do. What I wanted. I stared strongly into the light.

"I'm ready…" I whispered. "I'm ready to remember…"

_.xx._

_**August 12th, 2001 – 3:42 pm**_

Darkness.

I shot awake to darkness. I was breathing heavily, my heart racing, my mind reeling with everything. _Everything_… despite _all_ that had happened, I couldn't stop my smile. I couldn't- I wouldn't…

I remembered.

I _remembered_!

A tingling sensation coursed through my body and lingered at my fingertips. I felt it; I _felt_ what my blood commanded and _finally_ I knew what Xiao Lang meant. My heart was about to jump out of my ribcage as I threw the covers off of my body. I jumped out of bed and a whole new energy coursed through me.

_Ying Fa_.

My grin widened and I raced out the door. I had _no_ idea what day it was, what time it was, where anybody was but I didn't give a _shit_. I was going to find Xiao Lang and he was going to _know_. He was going to know how much I loved him, how much I missed him.

I dodged Clow who seemed shocked to see me running. I flew past Mei Lin, Fuutie, _Tomoyo_, but I wouldn't stop. I couldn't. I felt the green of Xiao Lang's aura; _auras_! I could _feel_ them now! Oh man! I jumped over a coffee table and ran to the back of the mansion, to where the shooting range was. Pushing the giant doors open, I spotted him at the farthest booth, his eyes trained on his target.

_Xiao Lang!_

I ran to where he was and, as if he knew I was approaching, he turned around and pulled off his earphones. "Ying Fa?" He sure seemed surprised to see me. "You're awake?" I had _never_ seen him display such emotion of shock and flabbergastation (I know. Not a word). I loved it.

I threw myself at him and, right away, he caught me around the waist. I stayed there, for a _long_ time just feeling his arms on my waist, hearing his heart beat against my ear, inhaling his very _essence_, reaching out to his aura. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, I pulled back and searched his eyes. He seemed confused, to say the least.

"Ying… Fa?"

I cupped his face and pulled him down to kiss me.

I had to feel him.

Taste him.

And just as I expected, my earth shattered. My soul swelled and _every_ memory I had of him; bathing together in Eden, walking through the forest, giving birth to _his_ daughter, cradling him in my arms, giving my life up for him… everything rocked my mind and shook my core. He seemed surprised but returned the kiss with the same force I possessed.

Acutely, I was aware that the other members of the gang had stopped shooting to watch this overt display of affection.

Finally, I was the one to pull away. Xiao Lang tucked a stray lock of my bangs behind my ear. "_Beautiful_?"

I shook my head. "No," I whispered, running my fingers over his lips, "_Goddess._" I murmured. His eyes widened and his hold on me tightened. My smile broadened.

"Isn't that what you used to call me?"

"Yes but… but…"

Hearing him stutter was amazing. I stumped him.

"But what?" My eyes twinkled, the pad of my thumb running over his lower lip. "I'm back, _Xiao Lang_," his name felt amazing rolling off of my tongue. "I remember."

His body tensed. He was rigid.

"Everything…"

_.xx._

**I lied. This chapter isn't double in length of the last one… but it was a lot more juicier with more action then ever :O!**


	31. Essence of Arguments

**Essence of Blood**

_He had met girls throughout his life but never had he met a woman as unique as her. Not only did she defy him in an erratic way but her blood held an essence that differed from everyone else. Her blood was special... her blood made her, **his**._

**Chapter Thirty-one  
Essence of Arguments**

_.xx._

**-Tomoyo-**

**_August 10th, 2001 – 10:19 a.m._**

Chiharu and I checked on Sakura probably every five minutes. I even made an effort to go and see Fanran; her sisters, Feimei and Sheifa, were pouring over her. A few of the Bloodhound trusted doctors had come by to the mansion to check up on Sakura and Fanran and Li had given them rooms to stay in until both of them healed.

I noticed, also, that Chiharu made a pointed effort to avoid Yamazaki. And trust me when I say that after I learned about what he did, he was really lucky that he had the knowledge of how to blow my brains out of my head with a gun if I pissed him off enough.

Because I would've killed him otherwise.

It was also the day Eriol offered me some lessons in shooting before we had a dinner date. I tried to cancel earlier, saying that it didn't feel right that Sakura was out cold and I was traipsing with him on dates and whatnot, but he countered by saying that me slugging around the house would not help her. Man made a good point. Sitting in my room, I was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling when there was a knocking at my door.

"Come in," I murmured. It had better not be Eri—

"Li?"

He shut the door behind him and, without word, sat down on my bed. I immediately sat up and stared at him. He seemed so out of it…

"Is Sakura okay?" My mind immediately shot to the worst and Li exhaled sharply.

"She hasn't changed." His voice was hoarse. He was so damned worried… "I couldn't see her like that anymore. I had to get away but…"

I knew exactly what he was trying to say. I lay a hand on his shoulder. "But you didn't want everybody else to see that you're hurting."

Before he could finish nodding, I sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He tensed before relaxing slightly and slouched even farther. His position was definitely _not_ good for his back, but of course my immortal _father_ could probably care less about that. He inhaled loudly, once again, before turning around wordlessly and hugging me.

Wow.

Definitely taken off guard.

I hugged him back, though. I felt somewhat _honoured_ that he was able to display his weakness in front of me. Li has held up a front in front of everybody for so long that I suppose even God's best warrior needs a day off. His head was on my shoulder and I rubbed his back soothingly. "Chin up, _father_," I teased. "Mommy will wake up soon."

I felt him shake with laughter. Pulling back, he looked me dead in the eye and said: "She better, I refuse to be a single dad."

I snorted. "You're such a comedian."

"Learned from the best, _daughter_."

I giggled. It was fun to joke around with him, I had seen the serious part of Xiao Lang Li for so long that I was honestly under the impression that he didn't have a funny bone in his body (Get it? Funny bone? ...Ok, never mind). He lay back down on the bed and rubbed his face with his hands.

"She better wake up soon. I don't even know what happened… one minute we're talking, then Akuma comes, and the next thing I know, she passes out."

I bit my lower lip as I saw him try to analyze the situation. I decided to offer him my two cents; a theory I had been entertaining in my head but wasn't gutsy enough to share it with the rest of the Bloodhounds.

"Maybe when Akuma came," I started, "the locked part of Sakura awoke. I mean it's been _eons_ since she felt your aura and his collide at the same time, right?" He nodded. "So when that happened, maybe the part of Sakura that remembers—which was dormant—awoke. The power of it all was too much because it was an involuntary moment of remembering _everything_."

Li seemed to consider my theory. Sitting up, he gave me a playfully wink. "I suppose you get your brains from me, _daughter_."

I snorted. "I question the presence of a brain in you sometimes." Then an idea hit me. "Hey! Can you be a protective daddy and scare Eriol away with a giant rifle?"

Li raised both eyebrows. "Evil fatherly acts don't work when the man who's taking you out is his best friend _and_ right-hand man."

I snapped my fingers. "Drats."

"It won't be that bad." He stood up and dusted his pants. "After all, Sakura didn't want anything to do with me, remember?"

"With all that _poofing_ around and telling us you can smell her blood, I'm surprised she didn't run under a rock and _stay_ there for all eternity… We thought you were a vampire."

Li rolled his eyes. "Vampires are folklore. I have yet to actually _meet_ one. Werewolves, however, exist."

My eyes widened and he laughed, leaving my bedroom. _Werewolves?_ Was he being serious…?

_.xx._

**_August 10th, 2001 – 3:43 p.m._**

I stood back and watched Eriol shoot moving targets. Admittedly, he was pretty damn good. There was a duckling that moved left and a toadstool moving right and he managed to blow up the duckling which, by chain reaction, took down the toadstool. Well, he wouldn't be Li Xiao Lang's right-hand man if he didn't know how to properly shoot a gun, right?

"Your turn," Eriol said, looking back at me. My jaw fell.

"With moving objects?"

"Of course." I wanted to smack the grin off of his face. "What else would you be shooting?"

"You…" I mumbled, softly of course. But somehow I knew that he heard exactly what I said. Passing his gun to me, he took a step to the side and gave me the space to ready myself. Inhaling, I held the gun up and remembered everything the Li sisters told me: eye on the target, bend the elbow slightly so the recoil doesn't snap my elbow off, and focus.

Duckling.

**BANG**

I took it down.

Toadstool.

**BANG**

I took it down as well.

Moving bulls-eye.

**BANG**

No match for Tomoyo Daidouji.

Looking over at Eriol, I saw that he was thoroughly impressed and that made me grin smugly. Yep, never underestimate the power of a Daidouji. Passing the gun back at him, I didn't miss the opportunity to say: "Only a month here and I'm hitting moving objects."

He smirked. "Seems like you had great teachers."

I dusted my shoulder. "The best."

"Too bad I was the one that taught them, hmm?"

I scowled. "You had to have the last word, didn't you?"

"Yep." Chuckling, he held his hand out to me. "Shall we go have dinner?"

Eyeing his hand like it was poisonous; I reluctantly took it and allowed him to guide me to wherever the hell he wanted to take me. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"The dining room," he promptly responded. "I took the liberty of making dinner."

"You can cook?"

He winked at me. "Among other things."

I rolled my eyes. _Pervert._

_.xx._

**_August 10th, 2001 – 5:24 p.m._**

Eriol and I decided that we would shower and freshen up before having dinner. I took the opportunity to check up on Sakura. I sat beside her for half an hour or so and babbled about my life, hoping that a subconscious part of her could hear me. After telling her about everything that happened that day, I went to take a shower before meeting Eriol in the kitchen.

Before I even got _off_ of the last stair step, I heard yelling from the living room. Déjà vu? Just like when I heard Yasui and Eriol going at it not too long ago…

"I don't want to talk!"

It was Chiharu.

"Please… five minutes?"

And Yamazaki. He must've grown a fifth testicle if he was _actually_ trying to get Chiharu to speak to him.

"You had your say," Chiharu spat and I could vaguely see them. She was standing behind the couch, trying to keep a barrier between Yamazaki and herself. "If you really have to talk, why not just fucking text me?"

"Please," he begged. "It's been _how_ many years? Can we sit down and talk?"

She laughed and it was rather cold. "Really? After you see me you decide that we need to talk? Where the hell was this when I actually _needed_ it? Get over yourself, Yamazaki, because I definitely did."

Ouch.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Eriol. "You have a knack for stumbling into personal conversations, don't you?" he whispered.

I rolled my eyes. "Personal conversations have a knack for stumbling into me." _Smart one, Tomoyo,_ I commended.

"I said, _don't come closer._" Chiharu's voice was rising. "Let's get one thing straight: I'm here for Sakura. As soon as she wakes up, I will be on my damn way and even if I _have_ contact with the Bloodhounds, it's because my two best friends are now members. It has **nothing** to do with you, understood?"

"Please… Chi…"

"It's Mihara to you," she spat. "Only my friends can call me Chiharu. You are anything _but_."

"I did it for your safety."

"You broke my heart for my safety? Right, as if I haven't heard that one before," Chiharu snorted and I knew what she meant. A few months ago, our friend Rika Sasaki was heartbroken because her boyfriend broke up with her, saying that he was _doing it for her own good_. Man, if only every male out there was like Xiao Lang Li.

"But I did…"

"Let me tell you something." She was cold and unwavering. "I haven't felt safer since Sakura and Tomoyo brought me here. Li has done _everything_ in his power to make sure that we're safe. Couldn't you have done that back then? Couldn't you have _asked_ if your fiancée could have the protection she requires for being with a gang member?"

Yamazaki was silent and I knew that Chiharu hit below the belt.

"You couldn't. Why? Because you hadn't thought of it? Or because you were looking for an easy way out of our relationship?"

"It wasn't like that!"

"Of course it wasn't." Chiharu's voice dropped to a whisper. "Because you loved me, right? Because you cared about my well-being? That's what your reason was?"

"I still love you…"

"Guess what." I almost dreaded what came next. "I don't."

Eriol yanked me away so when Chiharu moved to run upstairs, she didn't see us. My eyes were wide as I watched Yamazaki watch her retreating figure and I could faintly see his eyes glistening. Was he going to cry? Eriol and I waited for a few moments before Yamazaki left the living room area. We both decided to stay hidden for a few moments longer before stepping into the open living room area.

"That was intense," I muttered. "It kind of ruined the mood for dinner. I want to check on Chiharu." I looked at Eriol who nodded.

"Agree on the dinner part, disagree on the Chiharu part." I opened my mouth to argue but he put a hand up to silence me. "She didn't know you were there so don't blow your cover. You were eavesdropping and that's not a nice thing." His last words were teasing and I hated it.

Well, I didn't hate it, but I hate how his chiding tone sent butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

"Wait for her to tell you what happened," he told me. "She probably won't until Sakura is better."

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah, good call. But no dinner."

Eriol smiled. "That's fair." He pushed his glasses up. "Wanna go for a walk to the Garden of Eden?"

He held his hand out for me and, unlike before, I didn't hesitate this time to lace my fingers through his. "Let's go."

_.xx._

**_August 11th, 2001 – 3:02 a.m._**

I was sitting beside Sakura, holding her hand and just watching her. I had been there for I don't even know _how_ long, but it felt good to know that I was beside my cousin, in case she woke up. Chiharu and I spoke but she hadn't said anything about Yamazaki and, to be honest, I hadn't even seen him since that moment.

Sakura's fingers twitched, but I knew not to get excited. She had been involuntarily twitching for the past few hours and I stopped getting my hopes up after the first few twitches.

"Wake up," I whispered, leaning forward and kissing her cheek. "I need you here." My voice cracked and I lay my head on her shoulder.

"_Please,_ Sakura, wake up…"

_.xx._

_Special thanks to my beta-editor: Sakura-chan Master of the Clow_


	32. Essence of Power

**Essence of Blood**

_He had met girls throughout his life but never had he met a woman as unique as her. Not only did she defy him in an erratic way but her blood held an essence that differed from everyone else. Her blood was special... her blood made her, **his**._

**Chapter Thirty-two  
Essence of Power**

_Chapter dedicated to TwilightVixen.29, for sending me the sweetest PM that I have received in a while, and for your patience_

_.xx._

**-Sakura-**

**_August 12th, 2001 – 4:19 p.m._**

Before I knew it, Xiao Lang had _poofed _us into his bedroom; into the comfort of privacy. His arms were tightly around my waist, holding me so close to him. It was unreal; I remembered everything Ying Fa did, everything Ying Fa was but I was—_am—_Sakura Kinomoto. His face was buried in my neck as we collapsed onto his bed. Finally, he pulled back…

"Sakura?" he breathed, and my heart fluttered. He called me Sakura, not Ying Fa, but _Sakura_. It being the first name he called me after my memories returned felt _amazing_. He loved me for me, me for being Sakura, not for being the Ying Fa he once loved so much.

But for _me_.

I ran my fingers down the length of his face, tracing all of his features. "It feels weird to remember everything," I murmured, and he smiled, kissing my fingertips as I brushed past his lips. "I remember _everything_, things that Ying Fa did but well…" I paused, searching for the right word. "But as _me_, understand?"

He chuckled… the sound of it was amazing to my ears and all I wanted to do was ravish him, kiss him all over. "I understand," he finally murmured, his arms tightly around my waist. "What I _don't_ is _how_."

I shrugged. "The last thing I remembered was Akuma showing up before passing out. After that I was in heaven." I saw his eyes widen. "I spoke with God, and He asked me if I was ready to embrace the past, to accept who I am." I kissed the tip of his nose. "And I am."

"Sakura," he groaned, hugging me tightly once more. Squealing, I allowed him to roll me over and straddle me. Our fingers interlaced as he held my hands above my head.

Although hearing my real name come from his lips felt really nice, I still had to ask him. Up until the last time I remember, he called me Ying Fa, the name Sakura coming rather rarely from him. Giving his hands a squeeze, I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him down, allowing him to lean closer to me.

"Why the name change?" I whispered. He watched me with deep concentration and, may I say, he looked _ravishable_.

"I don't want you thinking that I love Ying Fa more than you," he admitted, and my heart was racing. "Even if you are and she is you, you're Sakura. I thought… before… if I called you Ying Fa, it'd trigger your memory in some way. But why should I now?" He ran his tongue over my lower lip. "You're Sakura. _My_ Sakura."

I let go of his hands and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "I love you," I whispered, and our lips connected, fireworks exploding from every fiber in my body. My heart beat for his man, I _breathed_ for this man. Though many people believe in soul mates, I can confidently say that he is _my_ soul mate.

After all, Lord Almighty _did_ create him for me.

_.xx._

**_August 12th, 2001 – 6:06 p.m._**

Miraculously, I had no wounds from the explosion of power Xiao Lang and Akuma caused. I suppose that was due to the fact that I spent the last few days (time being confirmed by the dear guardian of mine) in heaven. After Xiao Lang and I made out for a while (oh la la), we decided to go grab some food.

And then I was tackled by almost _everybody_ in the house.

"YOU RUN RIGHT BY US WITHOUT SO MUCH AS A _HI_?!" Mei Lin yelled, shaking me. I saw Fuutie nod, standing right behind Mei Lin. Chiharu was laughing and Tomoyo was having a great time glaring _swords_ at me.

Not daggers.

Swords.

"In my defense," I said and Mei Lin stopped shaking me to hear me out. "I had to go see Xiao Lang."

"FUCK XIAO LANG!" Mei Lin roared and I grinned.

"All right! Thanks for the permis—"

"I didn't mean have sex with him, geez." Mei Lin rolled her eyes and pulled me into a tight hug. Immediately, I was dog piled as Fuutie, Sheifa, Chiharu, Tomoyo, Feimei, Clow Reed, Ceroberus, and Ryu Ling joined in. I didn't know if I should've been crying for help or laughing in happiness.

Crying for help didn't seem like a realistic thing to do, so I laughed in happiness. I hugged everybody, held onto Tomoyo for fifteen seconds longer, and took my place beside Xiao Lang. He put a comforting arm around me and gave me a squeeze, letting me know that he was there.

He was always there.

"While you were out and all this fun shit has been happening," Mei Lin began speaking as we all (a room full of more than fifteen people) sat around the living room, "we've been tending to Fanran and telling the members of the gang that we're magical oompa loompas from Never Never Land."

I raised my eyebrow and Sheifa shoved her cousin. "Shut up, Mei." She turned to me. "We told them that you and little brother have magic. That's why you're out cold with no physical injures, Fanran is unconscious, and it's how we explained Syaoran appearing in the middle of the living room with the both of you."

"We did threaten to chop their heads off in case they spill the beans," Mei Lin piped and I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Will you stop threatening to kill people?" Tomoyo called, laughing. She was sitting beside me and I was squish between Xiao Lang and her on the couch. Chiharu was nestled beside Clow on the loveseat and the remainder of the group were either sitting on the floor or dragged chairs in from another room.

I did notice, though, that Yamazaki wasn't around.

I made a note to self to ask Tomoyo where he was. I didn't want to bring it up with Chiharu, knowing how emotional she could be when it came to Yamazaki.

Jin raced into the room, rather suddenly right then, with a panicked expression on his face. "Fanran is unstable!" he roared, and immediately Xiao Lang, Fuutie, Feimei, Sheifa and Mei Lin jumped up, running towards where I presumed Fanran was. I exchanged glances with Tomoyo and Chiharu and the three of us ran after them.

_.xx._

**_August 12th, 2001 – 6:53 p.m._**

"Her heart rate is _way_ too fast," Jin breathed as the eight of us, plus a few others, crammed into the room. I winced, recognizing Fanran from when the explosion hit and seeing all the wounds she sustained. I almost felt bad for not being injured.

"We need to have her relax," Fuutie whispered. I could tell by her voice that she was about to cry. Wordlessly, I pushed everybody aside and approached Fanran's lifeless body. Everybody was watching, I knew they were, but something in me told me that what I was doing was the right thing. A strong hand fell onto my left shoulder and I looked up to see Xiao Lang.

He simply nodded and I knew I was to continue.

I held Fanran's hand and closed my eyes. What was I doing? No idea. How was I doing it? Still, no idea. But all I felt was a divine warmth spread across my skin and I _knew _I was glowing. Somehow I was exchanging my aura, my energy, and my life force with Fanran's. Not _too _much, but enough to keep her stable.

And just like that the beeping that represented her heart rate slowed down considerably. I felt her aura reach out to me but I let go of her hand at that moment. Opening my eyes, I saw everybody watching me before my head clouded. As I turned to Xiao Lang, my eyes drooped and I fell forward—

_Not again…_

_.xx._

**_August 12th, 2001 – 9:27 p.m._**

I woke up and blinked a few times, trying to get the haze out of my eyes. _Why the hell do I keep fainting?_ Was the first thought that popped into my mind. When I finally registered that I was awake, I moved to get up but found that I couldn't move—

Xiao Lang was napping beside me, his arm wrapped around my waist. Smiling, I watched his sleeping figure; he seemed so at peace and content. For a brief moment, all the problems of our lives were lost.

"You know it's creepy to watch people as they sleep, Sakura," he murmured, and I raised both eyebrows. He opened his eyes and kissed the tip of my nose. "But I enjoy it when you're creepy."

"You know pretending to sleep is rude, Xiao Lang," I countered and he laughed. Letting go of me, he propped up onto an elbow and took his time examining me.

"How did you know how to perform the e_nergy transfer _back there?"

I exhaled. "No idea. But can you please explain to me why I keep fainting?"

He pushed some of my bangs out of my eyes and I suppressed the shiver that ran up my spine. "You used magic that you haven't used for _millions_ of years, Sakura. It's only natural your body wants to rest."

I pouted and he chuckled. "I didn't know that I knew that. I just _knew_. I guess it came with regaining my memories?"

"Possibly." He seemed so interested in conversation right then, he was too busy tracing the outline of my face.

"What else can I do?" I murmured as his fingers trailed over my lips.

"You could kiss me," he croaked, and my heart jumped into my throat. I looked up and my eyes locked with his and, before I knew it, his lips pressed against mine. My arms went around his shoulders and I tugged him closer; his torso was leaning over me at this point. He was, however, using his left hand to keep himself propped up.

I closed my eyes as his tongue trailed over my lower lip. Feeling him on me, his lips on mine, his skin against my skin—it was _heaven_.

Well, as close to heaven as it would be considering that I was just _there_ less than twenty-four hours ago.

Xiao Lang and I both were wrapped up in the heat of the moment: his hands were pushing up under my shirt and my fingers had trailed up behind _his_ shirt, caressing his back. As he trailed his lips down the column of my neck, a loud banging came from the door. Groaning, Xiao Lang pointedly ignored it and began suckling on my neck.

And the banging came again.

Sighing, I pushed him off me and he glared at the door.

"WHAT?!"

"Takashi needs to speak to you." It was Mei Lin. "He says it's a life or death situation—" She paused. "_His_ life or _his_ death. Is Sakura okay?"

"I'm fine," I called, glancing at Xiao Lang. "He'll be out in a sec."

"Great." We heard Mei Lin scurry off and Xiao Lang shot his fingers through his hair.

"I am going to _kill_ him for interrupting me," he snarled and I giggled, kissing his chin. Before I pulled back, he dug his fingers into my hair and pulled me back for a longer and deeper kiss. "Go freshen up," he whispered against me. "I'll see what the bastard wants and then I'll train you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Train me?"

"Yeah, in controlling your energy." Winking, he got up off the bed and promptly left the room. I flung back onto my pillow and pulled the covers up to my chin.

_I guess it'd be the perfect time to have some girl-to-girl bonding with Chiharu and Tomoyo. _With that thought in mind, I jumped out of bed and ran to go take a shower.

_.xx._

**Sorry for the length. Tell me what you guys thought :)**

_Special thanks to my beta-editor, **Sakura-chan Master of the Clow**  
__Edited/Updated: October 10, 2012_**_  
_**


	33. Essence of Reason

**Essence of Blood**

_He had met girls throughout his life but never had he met a woman as unique as her. Not only did she defy him in an erratic way but her blood held an essence that differed from everyone else. Her blood was special... her blood made her, __**his**__._

**Chapter Thirty-three  
Essence of Reason**

_.xx._

**-Tomoyo-**

_**August 12th, 2001 – 10:19 p.m.**_

Sakura, Chiharu, and I were in the theater room located _somewhere_ in the house. Mei Lin had taken us there when Sakura harassed her for the directions. We popped in a sappy chick flick (A Walk to Remember), and proceeded to talk more than watch. Sakura _also_ managed to stop Ryu Ling and requested 'nicely' if he could make us some popcorn. Ling smirked cockily and said he had the best cinnamon and jalapeno-crust dusted popcorn in the Wild Wild West.

Not gonna lie, his popcorn was _amazing_. He made us three batches and we already finished two.

"So you know the whole story?" Sakura asked Chiharu before she sipped on her can of coke. Chiharu nodded and swallowed her mouthful of Ryu Ling's-amazingly-awesome-popcorn.

"Yeah. You guys' life is crazy; it's literally something out of a fairytale or something."

I rolled my eyes. "Tell me about it. Why couldn't our lives be normal?"

Sakura smirked at me. "Because then I wouldn't have met that sexy hunk of a man."

Chiharu whistled low and I burst into laughter- I remembered what Chiharu said earlier about Sakura having a 'hunka hunka guardian ala sex.' These girls, I swear, say the darndest things. I glanced at the giant television screen and saw somebody crying. Yep, the epitome of all chick flicks: A Walk to Remember. And the Notebook. "You're something else, eh?" I laughed to my cousin.

"So?!" Sakura grinned at us. "You can't deny the truth—and _speaking_ of which." I gulped, knowing where Sakura was going with this. "_You_ need to supplement everything Takashi said. I need a reason to rip his balls off so _give me one_."

Chiharu's both eyebrows shot up. "Huh?"

"You. Takashi. History. Speak." Sakura said in layman's terms. I stopped chewing on my popcorn and looked between Chiharu and Sakura. This was going to be intense; I know Chiharu was kind of waiting for Sakura to come back to consciousness but now that Sakura was _here_, was Chiharu _really_ going to tell us what happened?

Chiharu, quietly, passed her bowl of popcorn to me. "Do you _really_ want to know?"

"Yes," Sakura replied curtly. I just decided to sit back and watch what was happening—of course Miss. God's-heir knew more of the situation than I did. "Because when Xiao Lang and I were sleeping, Mei Lin came banging on the door saying that Takashi _demanded_ Xiao Lang's audience. Something about life or death." Sakura started intently at Chiharu. "_His_ life and _his_ death."

Growling, Chiharu stood up angrily (if I did say so myself). "Again with the drama," she said strongly. "That's all he _ever_ does. 'Do this or **I** will do that' or 'Listen to me because it's about **me**.' He's a selfish, arrogant, stuck up _asshole_."

"You love him, don't you?" Sakura whispered and Chiharu looked dumbstruck. _I_ knew that she still loved Takashi but I was surprised to hear that Sakura figured it out too. I looked from the standing-up Chiharu to the smug-Sakura.

"How'd you know?" I voiced.

Sakura's eyes flickered to me. "This Ying Fa thing lets me sense others' auras. I can _feel_ the love she has for him and, trust me, it's strong."

Chiharu bit her lower lip and Sakura and I saw the tears building up. Sakura immediately stood up, followed by me (and the popcorn fell off my lap. Sigh). My cousin hugged our best friend and Chiharu burst into tears. "I can't help it," Chiharu sniffed into Sakura's shoulder. Sakura signalled for me to shut off the TV and promptly proceeded to guide Chiharu out of the theater room.

"A part of me _knew_ he wasn't cheating," I heard Chiharu sniffle as I caught up to them. I had turned off the TV but left the popcorn mess and the lights on; I wanted to catch up to the two girls. I fell into step on the other side of Chiharu as Sakura had her arm wrapped around the crying girl's shoulder. "But when he _said_ it…"

"He's stupid," I muttered and Sakura laughed.

"I concur. You should've seen the slap I gave him."

Chiharu managed to crack a grin. "Yeah? Bruise him?"

"Hell yeah," I piped. "I'm sure he's afraid to even _approach_ Sakura now."

"You bet he is."

The three of us turned around to see Li, shirtless, smirking all sexily at us. Again, I say, Sakura is one hell of a lucky girl. Chiharu sniffled and wiped her tears and Sakura's smile broadened. Of course she loved seeing him… _I_ loved seeing him. The man was gorgeous.

Though, I was rather partial to Eriol but don't let him hear me say that.

"How'd the confrontation go?" Sakura asked. "Hurt him too bad?"

Li snorted and approached us. He peered down at Chiharu for a brief moment before stealing a kiss from my cousin. "He was getting rather melodramatic."

Chiharu rolled her eyes. "Tell me something new."

At that, Li chuckled. "I have to agree with you there, Mihara." He turned to Sakura. "It wasn't _really_ a life or death situation. He thought that by saying _that_, it would get me to him faster. He's now sporting another fashionable bruise on the _other_ cheek."

"Ouch," I winced. "Daddy can't go nice on anybody?"

"Daddy feels no remorse," Li winked at me and I giggled. I _giggled_—ugh, this _man_ is ridiculous. First he gets my sceptical-cousin to fall in love with him (despite the fact it's destiny), then he diffuses Eriol (who divorced his previous wife and asked me out in a span of twenty-four hours), and makes me giggle. He had some form of magic that went beyond his guardian duties for Sakura.

I don't easily giggle.

And Sakura was never _really_ ever in love. Yue doesn't count. He's a bastard.

"What I _really_ am here for is her." He used his chin to usher at Chiharu. "I have to talk to you—Sakura and Tomoyo can join you too, if it makes you feel comfortable."

Chiharu paled. "Are you gonna kill me?!"

Li raised an eyebrow. "Really? Your best friends would have me six-feet under before I even laid a _finger_ on you… and I'm supposedly immortal."

"Won't matter to us," I piped and Li shot me an amused glance.

"Why do you need to talk to her?" Sakura asked. The look of love and admiration on Li's face was unbelievable. He truly, from the bottom of his heart and with all of his soul, loved my cousin. The expression he had when he _looked_ at her screamed that he would die for her.

Which he already did.

Then proceeded to wait millions and millions of years for her, despite the fact that he wasn't on God's _good_ list. He was still the immortal guardian for the descendant of God and loved and cherished her more than his own life. Love like that was hard to find—and why do I suddenly have Eriol on the back of my mind? Ugh. This is so complicated…

"Why don't you three come with me to my study and you'll find out?" Without giving us the opportunity to agree, Li walked off. Loudly, I said:

"He likes to be in charge, that one."

Sakura had a smirk that oddly resembled Li's. "Trust me. He does."

Chiharu, Sakura, and I burst into laughter when we heard Li choke.

_.xx._

_**August 12th, 2001 – 11:09 p.m.**_

"I was talking to Takashi," Li was pacing the length of his study. I hadn't seen this room previously and, honestly, it was fucking beautiful. The colour scheme for the room was oak brown, deep burgundy, and a rusty gold. It looked marvellous and antique; I _loved_ it. Sakura was sitting on Li's suede armchair, which was situated by a fireplace, and Chiharu was curled up on one of the sofas. I was leaned against a bookshelf, not wanting to sit down.

"And?" Sakura said. Chiharu lost the ability to speak and I figure I should let Sakura do all the talking. After all, this _was_ her man.

Li sighed and stopped pacing and crossed his arms in front of him. "And he's a fool, as you three probably already have guessed. He's claiming he did it for Mihara's safety but when I brought up the fact that Yasui didn't require safety after she married Eriol, and neither did you or Tomoyo when the both of you first joined us, he had no answer for me. I asked _why_ he didn't bother asking to give Chiharu protection."

Chiharu leaned forward. I knew she was anticipating what he would say next. Li began pacing once again and the room was deadly silent for a good three minutes. I mouthed to Sakura to ask him what happened after that but she shook her head—I didn't bother pushing it. She's the one that can feel peoples' auras.

Not me.

Chiharu and I caught eye contact and she motioned for _me_ to ask Li what happened next but I shook my head and used my eyes to usher to Sakura. Chiharu looked over and Sakura slowly shook her head and the aforementioned girl slouched in her seat.

A few seconds after our unspoken conversation ended, Li began speaking again.

"He said it didn't cross his mind. And I believe him." He stopped pacing and looked straight into Chiharu's eyes. I knew she was scared—Li could be intimidating. "He had first joined the gang then, and it wasn't from choice. We _made_ him."

The three of us gasped simultaneously.

"Made him?" Chiharu whispered. "But… but… why?"

Li didn't move an inch but stood still, like a statue; his eyes boring into Chiharu's. Instead of answering her question, Li asked her one of his own. "Are you a believer of destiny?"

Chiharu was obviously taken off guard. She looked at Sakura, then back at me, and back to Li. Gulping, she answered him. "I wasn't… until I came here."

Slowly, Li nodded. "Understandable. We are all believers of destiny and fate, even if we weren't prior to joining our little _family_." I noticed the tone he had in his voice when he said 'family.' "Takashi witnessed one killing of the many that Eriol and I had orchestrated. In fact, Takashi had invaluable information _regarding_ these killings. We offered him any price for the information and he asked for us to pay for his grandmother's operation…"

Chiharu's eyes widened. "His grandmother had a brain tumor." She whispered and we saw Li nod. Sakura glanced at me and I shrugged—all of this was new news to me, too.

"Precisely." Li affirmed. "He wanted us to pay for her operation and make sure she lived. We agreed and paid for it. So, to honour our deal, he gave us the information. But until the murder actually _happened_, we couldn't let him go. And, within the three days he spent with us, we learnt what a skilful stealth artist he was. He could practically walk on water without even making it _ripple_."

Great analogy, _dad_.

"Therefore, we told him that he had to stay."

Chiharu looked like a fish out of water so I decided to ask the question that was obviously on her mind. "What did he say initially?"

Li didn't look at me but answered while staring directly at Chiharu.

"He said no. We threatened to kill him; he saw our secrets, knew our Bloodhound code and, ultimately, knew about the murders. We couldn't let him walk away."

Chiharu seemed to digest everything Li said. "So he joined?"

Li nodded. "He joined. _After_ we threatened his family and friends too."

"What an asshole move," Sakura muttered and the corners of Li's lips tugged. Yep, he _so_ loved her.

"And then?"

Li shrugged. "Then what? The bad guys… well, namely Akuma, always threatens our family and friends so it was because of _him_ that Takashi, supposedly, broke up with you. Idiot could've asked for our assistance; we would've employed our Unseen Guards to protect you."

"Unseen?!" Chiharu squeaked and Li ended up smiling.

"Self-explanatory, Mihara. You can't see them."

"They _exist_?"

"You find out your best friend is God's descendant and that I'm immortal but you doubt the existence of invisible warriors?" He sounded amused. Chiharu blushed and cast her eyes down.

"You're right," she mumbled and looked back up at him. "But now what? I'm not gonna go _talk_ to him."

"I think you should," Li shrugged. "Hear him out. Castrate him later; I'll supply the weapons that you require to complete that task."

"He would, too," Sakura muttered dryly from her seat.

Chiharu exhaled loudly. "I… don't know. Let me think on it? It's a lot for me to take in right now."

Li nodded. "Take your time, he isn't going anywhere. Now," he cracked his neck, "if you ladies would be so kind to let me escort my lady to our chamber?"

"Be my guest, dad." I called out. Sakura got up from the armchair and immediately rushed to Chiharu to hug her. Our best friend clung onto Sakura and their hug was all but a full two minutes. Pulling back, Sakura kissed Chiharu's cheek.

"Hang in there, solider." I heard Sakura whisper. "Everything happens for a reason."

"Yeah," Chiharu muttered as Sakura approached me for a quick hug.

"If you ladies need me—" Sakura looked up at Li who walked up beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"She's in my room," he completed her sentence before _poof_ing out of the study. Chiharu watched; her jaw slack. The poofy thing I was used to, so I was not surprised at the least.

"How did—what—"

I laughed. "Don't worry. Disappearing into thin air comes with the territory of being an immortal guardian. But you!" I ran up to her and sat down beside her. "What're you gonna do?"

Chiharu groaned. "I don't _know_. I was _going_ to discuss it with the both of you but that sexy guardian ala sex had to poof Sakura out of here."

I shook my head, _so_ amused. "Discuss tomorrow then. Sleep on it tonight; figure out what you want and Sakura and I will tell you if we think it's a good idea or not."

Chiharu nodded. "Good call… and on another note altogether, _he is so fucking sexy_. Did you _see_ those abs?!"

"Right?!" I was glad I wasn't the only one checking out Sakura's man. "Sakura is one lucky bitch."

"I second that."

And the two of us shared a laugh, just happy to talk about something that wasn't gang, blood, or Takashi related.

_.xx._

**Holy moly! I haven't updated since ****last year****! I am so, so, SOOO sorry! I had to edit this WHOLE story because there were several continuation error. But, FINALLY, the story has been edited and everything flows together! I have a plan for how this story is going to end so I am HOPING on finishing it within three months (HOPEFULLY!).**

**I. AM. SO. SORRY. AGAIN. *plops down on chair***


	34. Essence of Surprise

**Essence of Blood**

_He had met girls throughout his life but never had he met a woman as unique as her. Not only did she defy him in an erratic way but her blood held an essence that differed from everyone else. Her blood was special... her blood made her, __**his**__._

**Chapter Thirty-four  
Essence of Surprise**

_.xx._

**-Sakura-**

_**August 13th, 2001 – 2:39 a.m.**_

Xiao Lang and I were curled up on his bed after taking a long bath (together). He stepped out for a moment to listen to some of the gang members go on about some explosion in Iceland and how some of our members need to go a.s.a.p. and whatnot. Xiao Lang, being as awesome as he is, handled the situation in under fifteen minutes and came back to tell me the details of what had happened.

We were in silence, mostly. It was a comfortable silence and I had come to love them so much. Our lives were filled with _this_, and _that_, and more of _this_, and even more of _that_ that just to lay down and do absolutely _nothing _was a wonderful effing feeling.

My back was against Xiao Lang's chest and, regretfully, I turned around to face him. I was comfortable the way I was but seeing as it was almost three in the morning and neither of us were going to _sleep _anytime soon, I figured we should engage in some form of small talk.

"Should Chiharu talk to Takashi?"

Xiao Lang's eyes were closed. I saw his lip twitch slightly before he cracked open an eye. "I think she should. I feel like she should hear out his side of the story—he loves her."

"But—"

"Shhh," Xiao Lang rubbed his nose against mine and immediately the butterflies that lay dormant in my stomach came to life. "He has a story. We _all_ have stories and we, as mortals or immortals, are not granted the right to judge others. We must simply listen and forgive. Judgement will lie in the hands of Lord Almighty, not us. Chiharu and Takashi's lives are too short for her to be holding grudges and for him to be helplessly in love with her forever."

"So you think he still loves her?"

Xiao Lang grinned at me and my heart started racing. Whenever he got sentimental it made me melt into a disgusting puddle of goo.

But I loved the feeling regardless.

"I know he loves her, _Goddess_." That was the first time I heard him _actually_ call me by my ancient term of endearment since I had my memories return and it was a sensation I would never forget. I resisted the urge to grin stupidly because of the seriousness of our conversation.

"How can you be so sure?"

Xiao Lang wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer towards him. "The stuff he said right before I punched him. He cares about her—really loves her. If it were up to him he wouldn't have broken off the engagement."

"But it was _his_ decision."

"Judgement is not ours to pass, _Goddess_," he whispered softly and I bit my lower lip. "Chiharu has to listen to him. Anything anybody thinks is moot."

Playfully, I nipped at his lips. "A man that can use the word moot is kinda sexy."

Without word, Xiao Lang flipped onto me and we made the best of the rest of our night.

_.xx._

_**August 13th, 2001 – 12:22 p.m.**_

I didn't know where Chiharu and Tomoyo were but deduced, based on the information Mei Lin and Xiao Lang's sisters told me, that they had taken a walk to the Garden of Eden. I _wanted_ to go but Xiao Lang said that there was going to be a meeting held in the Board Room and that it would be in my best interest to attend.

You know.

As the descendant of God and all.

It _kind_ of would make a bit of sense for me to attend.

I was sitting in the kitchen with Chef Ryu Ling making me his world famous Chicken Pad Thai. I wasn't too sure about the world famous bit, but the smell of it was making my mouth water and my stomach grumble. I think he heard the last grumble because Ling glanced over his shoulder and winked at me.

"Hungry there, little lady?"

"Just a bit." I smiled, cheekily. Ling was one of my favourites and it _wasn't_ because he was dating Mei Lin (who also happened to be my favourite as well). "How much longer, Chef?"

"Ten minutes." He replied as he dipped his pinky finger into the sauce and tasted it. "And it tastes fucking amazing. Your mouth is going to have the best orgasm ever."

"Is that so?" I raised an eyebrow. "My mouth's never had an orgasm before."

"Then be prepared to be orgasmed." Ryu laughed. I shook my head—never a dull moment in the Bloodhound base. I was in the middle of chugging down my apple juice when Ryu turned around and leaned on the counter.

"Have you heard of Akuma's latest attack?"

I shook my head. "He attacked?"

"Yeah. Iceland."

I frowned. "I heard Xiao Lang talk to some of the guys last night about something in Iceland…"

Ryu nodded and I knew there was more to the story then I initially thought there was. "At first we thought it was nothing. But last night Jin, Clow, Ceroberus, and Mika were doing some research regarding the explosion. It was more than just an _attack_." Ryu turned back to the Pad Thai and I was leaning forward on my chair.

"Then what was it?"

Ryu looked over his shoulder. "It was a distraction."

"From?"

"You."

I stumbled out of my chair as I saw Ryu's face melt into the one that I hoped I'd never see ever again. I took a few steps back as who I thought was Ryu morphed completely into Akuma. "How did… how… where's Ryu?!"

Akuma sneered and cracked his neck. Three loud popping noises sounded from that action. "Somewhere. Locked in a closet."

"How did you get in here?!" I was praying that Xiao Lang would sense Akuma's aura in time. I was trying to stall him before he did whatever he intended on doing.

Akuma clucked his tongue. "You ask many questions, _Goddess_."

How did he know what Xiao Lang called me?!

"I can see into your mind, _little lady_." He was mocking Ryu's pet name for me as well. "I can sense your fear, you love, your _everything_."

"XIAO LANG!" I screamed before Akuma lunged at me. At that precise moment, Xiao Lang appeared in the kitchen and threw himself onto Akuma—I was thrown, amongst the scuffle, across the kitchen and felt myself slam against the fridge. My vision was hazy but I could hear the gang members rush into the kitchen.

"How did you fucking get in here?!" Xiao Lang growled. I could faintly make out a glowing in his right hand.

Magic.

"How. Did. You. Fucking. **Get in here**?!" He repeated with a more lethal tone. My vision cleared up completely and I was then aware of Eriol and Takashi standing in front of me with Clow, Ceroberus, Jin, Mei Lin, Feimei, and Sheifa on the other side. Familiar faces were closing in around the kitchen.

"It was your fatal mistake coming into my territory." Xiao Lang whispered. What happened next made my blood run cold; the magic that was surrounding Xiao Lang's hand transformed into a sword and, at the precise moment when we moved to attack Akuma, they both disappeared.

With a _pop_.

Gone.

"XIAO LANG!" I screamed as I lunged forward. Eriol grabbed hold of me and pulled me into his chest as tears began streaming uncontrollably out of my eyes. "Let me go! Where's Xiao Lang?! Where'd they go?"

"Shhh," Eriol whispered as he ran his hand over my back. "Getting emotional isn't going to do you any good right now, Sakura."

I let out a strangled scream as I shoved away from Eriol. I'm God's descendant! Why on earth should _I_ be sitting idly by when Xiao Lang is out God knows where fighting our worst enemy?! "Listen," I said darkly. "Akuma poofed him to who_ knows_ where, and we have to find him. He's been constantly finding _me_ so now _we_ are going to find _him_." I spun around and spotted Jin.

"Can you locate him?" My voice was unusually steady and I was beginning to feel a strange sensation course through my veins. Jin looked flabbergast before nodding. "Good. Locate him."

Without hesitation Jin spun around and went to do what he did best: manipulate computers. I turned around to face Eriol. "Can you get any information on Akuma?"

Eriol was surprised, I could tell. He wasn't used to me stepping up to the plate but he had better get used to it fast. I was not going to let any minute go to waste. I knew Xiao Lang could take care of himself and probably send Akuma back to where he came from, but I wasn't going to _let_ him do it. Akuma, Xiao Lang and I went back _eons_ and the battle was personal.

For me as well.

"I can," Eriol nodded slowly. "I'll take Clow, Ceroberus and Takashi with me."

"Good. Go."

He didn't need to be told twice. He ushered, with his eyes, for Clow, Ceroberus, and Takashi to follow and they did. At this point I turned to the girls.

"How's Fanran?"

Mei Lin visibly jumped but recovered quickly. "Good. She's awake."

"Can I speak to her?"

The girls knew they had no other choice. Fanran _had_ to talk to me whether she liked it or not.

_.xx._

_**August 13th, 2001 – 1:56 p.m.**_

Fuutie quietly pushed the door open to where Fanran was resting and I slowly entered. Chiharu and Tomoyo still hadn't returned and Mika offered to go find them—we were all worried about their safety, particularly Tomoyo since she played a role in our history, and wanted them back quickly. Mei Lin went to see how Jin was doing and Feimei and Sheifa were making several phone calls.

I don't know who volunteered to call Mama Li but I dreaded how that call was going to go. I had yet to meet Yelan Li but I already knew she was a force to be reckoned with. Li Syaoran was a son that had lived though many generations of their family and just by the way I sometimes hear the Li sisters talking about her, I knew she loved her children very much.

"Fanran?" Fuutie called out softly and I saw, in the dim light, a head turn towards us.

"Fuu?"

I remembered Fanran. I remembered speaking to her, seeing her, wearing her clothes the night of—

I didn't want to think of it.

"Sakura is here," Fuutie cut straight to the chase. "She wanted to ask you something?"

I could sense Fanran's aura immediately enter alert mode. I was sure that she thought I was going to confront her about what Akuma did to me, but that was the last thing I wanted to speak to her about. I knew she endured a lot of pain and I didn't want to bring that back for her _either_, but whatever knowledge she had about Akuma could help me get my Xiao Lang back.

"Sa—Sakura?"

"It isn't about what happened when I was kidnapped." I immediately cleared the air. I knew that she was thinking of that day. I could sense it; feel her emotions... foresee her reaction.

Fuutie took that as her cue to leave and quietly shut the door behind her. I stood in the partially dimmed room, staring at Fanran's weakened figure and, somehow, knew exactly what to do.

What to say.

I slowly stepped towards her and was kind of unsurprised when she mentioned that Fuutie told her I transferred some life energy to her. I couldn't help but smile. "You're their sister. Xiao Lang's sister. No matter what, I can't blame you for something you couldn't control." I saw her eyes lower and I figured she knew that she was under some form of mind control power. Akuma had a pretty strong hold on her and I was curious as to what their history was.

But it wasn't my place to ask.

"We can talk about that later." I quickly said. "I'm here to ask you to tell me everything about Akuma. His thoughts, ideologies, philosophies. Everything."

Fanran's eyes widened and before she could react I added, as an afterthought,"He broke into the base and tried to attack me. When Xiao Lang began to fight him they both somehow disappeared. I want to figure out _where _they could possibly be and send help for Xiao Lang before it's too late."

I saw the shock in Fanran's face before her jaw tightened. "That fucking bitch," she hissed. "How _dare_ he touch my brother?!" Struggling, she moved to sit up and I rushed next to her to help her.

"Oh, I'll tell you." She said strongly. "I'll tell you _everything_ I know. Make sure my brother sends him back to the fucking hole he crawled out of."

I nodded. "I will."

_.xx._

**I'm sorry it took me forever to update! I'm **_**not**_** giving up on this story and I'm quite please the way it's going. I went back and edited the whole story a few times in the last few years and so far, so good. **

**I want to promise regular updates, but I feel like I can't live up to the word 'regular.' So, I can promise updates, hopefully a lot more frequent. My goal is to finish this story asap. It's about it received it's grand finale *crosses fingers**


	35. Essence of Hell

**Essence of Blood**

_He had met girls throughout his life but never had he met a woman as unique as her. Not only did she defy him in an erratic way but her blood held an essence that differed from everyone else. Her blood was special... her blood made her, __**his**__._

**Chapter Thirty-five  
Essence of Hell**

_.xx._

**-Tomoyo-**

_**August 13th, 2001 – 12:49 p.m.**_

Chiharu and I sat atop the rocks that bordered the bed of water in the Garden of Eden. Wait waited for Sakura but it was evident she wasn't planning on coming down from Li's room anytime soon. Ergo (I love that word), we decided to take a stroll and have a chat regarding Chiharu's life. Besides, after Sakura regained her memories it only made sense that she wanted to spend ample time with her soul mate.

And why is it that every time I thought of the term _soul mate_, it made my hair stand on end; it seemed to always remind me of what that blasted Eriol said to me when I _overheard_ his fight with Yasui. I shrugged off the feeling and returned my attention back to Chiharu; the poor girl was in a perpetual state of confusion and I deemed it my job to help her out of said confusion.

"I say talk to him." I offered after a long moment of silence. The sound of the careening waterfall splashing into the bed of water was comforting... somehow, it eased my soul. Despite the tragedies that happened in the Garden of Eden (with Sakura being kidnapped and all), the Garden still emitted an aura of peace and calm.

"Why?" Chiharu said stiffly. "He proved that-"

"I think you should take Li's advice." I cut her off. "I think you should talk to him and listen to _his_ side of the story. There are always two sides; Chi. You should know that _very _well."

I saw her shoulders sag and I knew that I struck a chord. It was obvious that she wanted to approach Yamazaki and talk to him about their past- I found it ironic that everything to do with _everybody _in the Bloodhounds had something to do with some sort of past: Sakura and Xiao Lang, myself and Eriol, Chiharu and Takashi... I was beginning to wonder who _else _had a past that they were either aware or unaware of.

"I know," she whispered, sounding very defeated. "It's just... all the pain..."

I cut her off again. I seemed to have a habit of doing that. "Can be justified. Obviously none of it can be taken back; what's done is done, Chi." She turned to look at me and I continued. I was on a roll. "But you can change your future. Just talk to him. I'm sure he's in a world of pain right now too... especially after that slap Sakura gave him and the punch Xiao Lang gave him." I added the last bit as an afterthought. Afterthoughts were always good.

Chiharu cracked a grin, just as I had hoped (my afterthought worked. Why am I so smart?). I hated seeing her so upset all of the time.

"Why couldn't he be like Xiao Lang?"

I sighed wistfully. "Girl, I _wish _every man was like Xiao Lang. He's so damned _perfect._"

Chiharu winked at me. "God must've spent an extra hour or two on him."

I took me a moment to realize what she said before I exploded in laughter. Chiharu just cracked a _God_ joke! I knew that she had come to terms with our history but I didn't know she had completely _accepted_ it. And the joke was especially funny because Sakura was God's heir, so to speak.

Yeah, I wiped the proverbial tear from my cheek; that was a funny joke.

"Good one." I finally commented. Our feet were dipped in the bed of water and I wiggled my toes. The water was always a perfect temperature, and I'm sure it had something to do with the irony that it was named after the sought after final destination humans strived to enter. "So will you?"

I peeked over at Chiharu and saw that she was deep in thought. I knew that she was contemplating the consequences of her decision, mostly on an emotional level. In her heart, I'm positive, that she knew what she had to do, despite the fact her head was telling her otherwise.

Oh the age old battle of heart versus mind. Inevitably, the heart _will_ win. It always did, under any circumstance.

"Yes." She finally whispered and I could've hugged her. Instead of doing _that_, I asked her another question.

"Do you love him?"

"So much." She replied without hesitation and it was _then_ that I leaned over and hugged her. She endured a lot of hurt and pain and it was time that she was given a moment of peace. I had a strong feeling that her moment had come. Chiharu would _finally_ be happy...

"TOMOYO! CHIHARU!"

We turned around to see Mika running towards us. He looked distressed and my mind immediately went to Sakura… was she okay?! Did something happen? Something always seemed to happen when I wasn't around. Chiharu and I jumped off the rocks and turned to face Mika fully.

"What's wrong?!"

"Syao-" Mika panted and Chiharu and I exchanged nervous glances. "Syaoran," Mika finally managed to catch his breath. "Akuma. He got in again." I cursed loudly but Mika chose to ignore me and continued. "Syaoran got there before Akuma could hurt Sakura. Syaoran conjured this sword thing but before he could attack Akuma, they both disappeared."

Chiharu's hands flew to her mouth and my jaw dropped. "Disappeared?"

Mika nodded solemnly.

"But we can track him, right?!" I asked frantically. They were able to track Sakura when she was under an invisibility mechanism, I don't see why they wouldn't be able to track Xiao Lang.

And what was with Akuma constantly kidnapping people? The guy needed another hobby.

"Jin is on it." Mika told me. "Sakura's talking to Fanran and Eriol, Clow, and Ceroberus are trying to get as much information on Akuma as possible. You guys need to come back to the house; you know, in case?"

He was right; in case Akuma came back with another motive. Wordlessly, I caught Chiharu's upper arm and began jogging back to the house with Mika following close behind us. My mind was reeling with where Xiao Lang could be and how Sakura was doing and—

I had to clear my thoughts. I had to be calm, cool, and collected for Sakura. Hell, if I was feeling as worried and nervous, I can only imagine how my cousin was doing.

"Take me to where Sakura is." I instructed to Mika over my shoulder. I heard him grunt in the affirmative and I turned to look at Chiharu. She was able to keep up her pace with me, surprisingly.

"Talk to Takashi now."

Her eyes widened. "_Now_?!"

"Trust me. Now. Takashi can't do anything without knowing where Xiao Lang is. Until Jin can locate him, he's a sitting duck. So, now."

Chiharu frowned. "But…"

"Chiharu, there's always a time and place for everything. Right now is neither the time _nor_ the place which makes it the perfect opportunity." I sounded crazy, even to myself. But in my heart I knew that it was the right thing to do. And, for some reason, I was sure that Sakura had taken control of the situation rendering the rest of the gang members useless until further notice.

The dejected look on Chiharu's face meant that I won.

I always won, whether I liked it or not.

_.xx._

_**August 13th, 2001 – 1:45 p.m.**_

We made it back to the house and saw that Sakura was nowhere to be seen. According to Mei Lin, who was pacing nervously in the kitchen, Sakura went with Fuutie to talk to Fanran about Akuma. Chiharu, Mika and I exchanged worried glances but Mei Lin proceeded to tell us that she wasn't going to ask about what happened when Akuma kidnapped Sakura (nobody knows that she was raped save Xiao Lang, myself, and Chiharu), but rather she was going to ask Fanran about Akuma's philosophies, ideologies, and anything else that pertains to his way of thinking.

Sounded like a plan to me. If we could figure out a general location of where Akuma took Xiao Lang, it would make Jin's job a hell of a lot easier.

"Where's everybody else?" I asked.

"Fuutie, Feimei, and Sheifa are making phone calls to all the bases. We're positive that there's a snake somewhere in the gang." Mei Lin looked deadly as her eyes darkened in pure anger. "We're trying to figure out who that is. Eriol, Clow, and Ceroberus are trying to gather as much outside information about Akuma as possible. Jin's trying to locate Syaoran; Hikaru, Hanate, Atashi, and Takashi are with him. The rest are making trips to the nearby bases." Mei Li sat down on the barstool. "We found Ryu shoved into a closet. We're treating him for possible internal injuries."

My head was reeling with all the information she gave me. I grabbed the granite island in the middle of the kitchen to steady myself. "Holy mother of—"

"Yeah," Mei Lin groaned. "I agree."

Mika slipped into the seat beside Mei Lin and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Ryu'll be okay, Mei Lin."

"I know." She sighed. "It's Syaoran I'm worried about."

Mika cracked a smile but I was able to tell that it was forced. "He's… what did he call himself? God's guardian? He'll be fine too."

I keep forgetting that more of the gang members knew about the magic and history and God's essence thing; still weird me out.

"I'm going to um… go to where Jin and the others are." Chiharu whispered meekly. I caught her eyes and nodded in approval; I knew what she was going to do. Chiharu walked off (she had a general idea of where she was going) and I turned my attention back to Mika and Mei Lin.

"Where'd you think Akuma took him?" I asked.

They shrugged.

"I wish I knew." Mei Lin murmured. "Something tells me that we're in for a world of pain when we find out. I think this is it."

I knew what she meant by that: this was what they were waiting for. It was what the Essence of Blood spoke about which happened lifetimes ago…

It was what the Essence of Continuation wanted to speak about.

The final battle.

I decided to excuse myself and retreat to my bedroom. I had a strange sensation that kept telling me to read the Essence of Continuation—perhaps there was something written in there that may help us to locate where Syaoran went. Mei Lin nodded and hugged me, followed by Mika. I returned the gesture and jogged to the second floor.

Entering my room I saw the Essence of Continuation lying on my bed. I frowned, _that's weird… I didn't leave it there._

In fact, I was almost positive that Syaoran had the book last.

I shut my bedroom door behind me and slowly approached the book; it was resonating with an ethereal aura and a kind of warmth that welcomed my soul. I knew, somehow, that there was writing in there.

I knew that I was moments away from finding out where Syaoran was.

Sitting on my bed, I picked up the Essence of Continuation and began reading it from the start—it was time to face destiny, as destiny was knocking on our front door.

_Essence of Continuation~_

_These words that you read are not those for the lighthearted. This story started millennias ago and continues to echo throughout this lifetime. It is about a boy and a girl and their quest to defy God and Lucifer. She is the blood descendant of God, and he is her guardian._

_She had given her life up for him, sacrificed her blood, and in turn he vowed to wait infinity for her rebirth, so that he could be joined with her once again. His wait has led him through many eras, many of her births but also many deaths. However, now he has found her, has spoken to her and has made her believe._

_But their story is not that of an easy one—because of her blood, Satan is still out to get her. Just as he has waited many millennias to find her, so has Satan. Satan wishes to pour her blood onto the ground and attain eternal power. He wants to be remembered as the beast that slayed God's descendant._

_However he—he who is Xiao Lang—wishes to forever hold her heart, to cherish her and love her. But Satan has the upper hand._

_He has an alias._

_And he has captured Ying Fa. _

_This is not merely the story of the ancient heroes any longer; this is much more than that. This is the continuation, their continuation…_

_The Essence of Continuation._

_Ying Fa of the present, who is also referred to as Sakura, has been captured by Satan. The sole reason for this kidnapping is to gain control over her guardian. He remains to be the key that can rein Hell on Earth and Heaven. The key to enter the gates of Heaven rests where the heart of God's descendant lies. Sakura holds not the key, but rather the key is with the Guardian that holds her heart._

_Satan defiled Sakura, in more ways than can be imagined. He defiled her body, filling her with his darkness. He defiled her mind, haunting her with images of his evil treachery. He defiled her soul, darkening her purity._

_But her Guardian saves her._

_He rushes to her rescue, as he always does. Although he was just a little too late— as he was during the era of Ying Fa as well— he arrived in time to save her from herself. His presence was the solace she required to save herself from her inner turmoil._

_They are destiny in the making._

_As the story unfolds, many tasks need to be undertaken. Sakura's blood begins to awaken after a brief encounter with Satan. Memories of her past will recollect but she must first awaken her dormant consciousness. Though her body was defiled, she has managed to break past the uncertainties and learned to rely on her guardian._

_On her love._

_She must learn to reawaken her old instincts, and harness her powers as the protégée of God Almighty. Without doing so, she and Xiao Lang will never be able to put the beast to sleep. _

_Though Satan cannot be destroyed, he can most certainly be defeated…_

I scoured over the pages, trying to find a link to the story and to the events of events of real life. Tears formed behind my eyes—I was so close to crying. Snapping my eyes shut, I willed my tears to disappear but one managed to leak.

The teardrop slid down my cheek and splashed onto the papyrus page of the Essence of Continuation. I, however, didn't notice immediately; I only realized what happened when the book began heating up. My eyes flew open in time to witness the book glow a golden-orange hue. Words and pictures began bleeding onto the pages; words that continued the story and pictures that illustrated what the mind cannot imagine.

There was a lump in my throat and my eyes rested on the line where I finished reading… the book finished.

The story was complete…

And there was only one way to find out what happens in the end.

_Through the trials and tribulations that Sakura had to endure, she was able to regain her memory and unlock her subconscious. She regains her memory of a life once lived and fully embraces her past; one she shared with Xiao Lang. Her memory is regain and she rushes to Xiao Lang—the only man that has been with her time and time again._

There was a picture beside the writing. Funny enough I was present for the scene the picture was depicting: it was of Sakura rushing out of her room to go see Xiao Lang immediately after her memory was regained.

It wasn't too long ago, actually.

_Lovers unite and the union is reborn. Ying Fa and Xiao Lang's spirits have rekindled and they exult in the moment. But happiness is a feat that does not last. Satan breaches their home, as he has done before when he defiled Sakura, but this time manages to get a hold of Xiao Lang and take him to a world unwanted._

_Hell._

_A plain where the most evil and deceptive people are sent. It is not a goal to be attained as Eden is the destination mortals strive to enter. The gates are guarded by Saint Peter who determines whether or not a mortal may enter._

_Hell is guarded by Cerberus, a three-headed creature who ensures that mortals cannot enter the dark plain of oblivious. _

_Satan, as the ruler of the underworld, can overrule Cerberus and allow anyone to enter so long as they accompany him. However, when one enters hell, he cannot return unless a divine entity beckons them._

_That is where Akuma has taken Xiao Lang._

My heart stopped beating. Hell? But…

I decided to stop myself from thinking and keep reading. Any and all information I can gather about the situation can and will help Sakura. Inhaling deeply, I kept reading…

_The fate of the world draws near; Akuma enters the gates of hell with Xiao Lang in tow. Cerberus witnesses the entrance of an immortal divinity into the darkness that he guards and watches in utter confusion. The aura of light is strong and resonates from Xiao Lang; it reaches corners of the darkness that even Satan was unsure existed._

_Those punished watch in awe—the light that Xiao Lang brought was something they long forgot. _

The next page was a picture of Xiao Lang standing at the gates of hell. Akuma's back was turned to him but, just as the page before described, light glowed from him and reached the far corners of the underworld prison. A sword, made entirely of light, was clutched in Xiao Lang's right hand and his shirt was tattered, revealing his tattoos: the cross on his forearm and the dragon snaking around his back.

_Akuma guides Xiao Lang to where he intends to destroy his divinity and lock his soul in hell forever; a feat he was unsuccessful the first time around. Ying Fa is Xiao Lang's only hope—without her, he cannot return to the land of the living. _

I turned the page and gasped when I saw that the pages, before my eyes, disappeared. In their stead were ripped margins. It was as if somebody had torn the pages out of the book… but nobody was in the room except me?

My heart began racing as I looked around. I was suddenly feeling claustrophobic and, in a mad dash, I jumped off my bed with the Essence of Continuation clutched in my hand and raced out of my room. I was focused on heading to Jin's computer room. On my run I passed Eriol, Clow, Ceroberus, Feimei, and Mika.

"Tomoyo!" I heard Eriol call but I was close to Jin's office.

I had to tell Sakura about where Xiao Lang was…

I stretched my free hand out to open the door knob when I felt a lash of wind slam into me from the left. I remember flying sideways and slamming against the wall.

"TOMOYO!" I heard Eriol roar. My vision was blurry and my hold on the book loosened. Struggling, I attempted to get up but another lash of energy prevented me from doing so.

I gasped for air and looked over. I saw Eriol sprinting towards me and that was the last thing I remember seeing. All I heard before falling into unconsciousness was a demonic voice whispering into my ear…

"_Too late, __Méi Yŭ."_

.xx.

**Well then, what have I done now?**

**ALAS, this story is ending! My estimation says 5 more chapters and we close this story for good. *wipes sweat* This story took me forever to write and plan out.**


	36. Essence of Magic

**Essence of Blood**

_He had met girls throughout his life but never had he met a woman as unique as her. Not only did she defy him in an erratic way but her blood held an essence that differed from everyone else. Her blood was special... her blood made her, __**his**__._

**Chapter Thirty-six  
Essence of Magic**

_.xx._

**-Sakura-**

_**August 13th, 2001 – 2:04 p.m.**_

I gathered all that I could from Fanran; there wasn't much to know that we already discerned. She didn't reveal anything to me that could tip me off as to where Akuma took Xiao Lang and that, in itself, really irked me. That man has saved me countless times over the course of tens of thousands of years and I couldn't even find a _clue_ as to where the asshole took him.

Thanking Fanran, I composed myself and began heading in the direction of Jin's office. Perhaps they were luckier than I was in locating where on earth Xiao Lang could be—I couldn't even sense his _aura_ any more… it was as if he wasn't anywhere on the earth.

Like he was somewhere that couldn't be reached.

I had taken all but seven steps from Fanran's room when a sinister aura blanketed the area. My heart jumped to my throat; I could recognize that feeling anywhere.

"Akuma."

As his name left my lips, I heard Tomoyo's blood curdling shriek and Eriol's cry of desperation. My heart stilled…

"TOMOYO!"

Breaking into a sprint, I jumped from the banister landing all the down to the ground floor. Where this adrenalin came from, I had no idea; the only thing on my mind was Tomoyo.

I had to get to Tomoyo.

I hurdled over a couch and came to a halt in front of a crowd gathering around Tomoyo's fallen body. My soul froze—how did Akuma manage to breach our barriers once again?! Finding the will to move my limbs once again I rushed forward and yanked Clow away so that I could get to my cousin. She was lying in a motionless heap on the ground with blood trickling down her chin. Tears stung my eyes…

"Tomo—_Tomoyo_!" I screamed, dropping to my knees and cradling her head. Eriol was crouched on the other side of her, checking for a pulse. I could see, from the corner of my eye, the Essence of Continuation. My eyes furrowed and I looked over… _Why would she have that? Xiao Lang had it last…_

Mei Lin's voice broke me out of my reverie. "What the fuck happened?! Tomoyo?!"

I looked up at her and blinked away my tears; I had to stay strong. Xiao Lang and Tomoyo depended on me.

"We have no idea. Get Tomoyo to the living room and lay her on the couch; _do not _leave her alone, understood?"

There was a force in the mansion and I was going to be fucking **damned** if I let it hurt another person. Although my magic was still fledgling and I was still relearning everything that I could do, I knew in my heart that I was strong enough to erect a barrier that would repel all things devil and dispel everything within the parameters. This _presence_ wanted to hurt everybody that had a hand in the past.

Which meant Eriol could be next.

"There's something in the mansion." Eriol whispered as he picked Tomoyo up carefully. Thankfully there seemed to be no other blood other than what was on her chin. I reached forward and wiped it off with the back of my sleeve—the same feelings that I felt the night she got shot ran through me at that moment.

I felt so useless, though. It was as if I could've protected her… but didn't.

Nodding to Eriol's statement, I glanced over my shoulder to see Feimei heading to the living room with a few pillows and a comforter. I turned back to Eriol. "Akuma," I whispered. "But what I don't get is that if—"

"He took Syaoran, how could he be paying enough attention to what _we're_ doing?"

I nodded. "Exactly."

"There's definitely a snake somewhere in the gang." Eriol said, low. "And this _snake_ must have some magic to be able to play Akuma's messenger."

"Or," My eyes locked with Eriol's, "Akuma has this person under mind control as well. It _was_ what he did with Fanran."

Eriol nodded slowly. "You could be right. I'll go make sure Tomoyo is okay, you go meet up with Jin. Last I knew Chiharu and Takashi were talking so… I suppose don't interrupt?"

Despite myself, I cracked a half-grin. "Yeah, gotcha." With a final glance at Tomoyo's fallen figure, I turned and pushed the door open to enter Jin's office; but I stopped halfway. I turned around abruptly and zoned in on the Essence of Continuation. It was what was probably in Tomoyo's hand when she was attacked; there was something in there that Akuma didn't want us to read.

He could've attacked Tomoyo, but he'd have a tougher time trying to breach _my_ strength.

Okay, so personal to-do list:

a) Erect barrier around the base.

b) Read Essence of Continuation.

c) Check on Tomoyo

d) Check in with Jin

e) Find Xiao Lang.

d) Kick Akuma's ass and send him back to the hole that he crawled out of. Son of a fucking bitch.

_.xx._

_**August 13th, 2001 – 2:58 p.m.**_

The barrier had been set and immediately all evil sources in the house disappeared. I sat in the living room, on an armchair beside the couch Tomoyo slept on, and cracked open the Essence of Continuation. What could possibly be in this book that Akuma didn't want us to read?

My eyes widened as realization dawned: _where Xiao Lang is…_

Without further hesitation, I flipped the pages to where we left off last. Indeed I saw that the book was complete.

At least, I think it was. From what I could tell there were tears in the margins towards the end of the book. My brows furrowed but I didn't let that stop me. I had to read this… I had to figure out what to do.

_Through the trials and tribulations that Sakura had to endure, she was able to regain her memory and unlock her subconscious. She regains her memory of a life once lived and fully embraces her past; one she shared with Xiao Lang. Her memory is regain and she rushes to Xiao Lang—the only man that has been with her time and time again._

_Lovers unite and the union is reborn. Ying Fa and Xiao Lang's spirits have rekindled and they exult in the moment. But happiness is a feat that does not last. Satan breaches their home, as he has done before when he defiled Sakura, but this time manages to get a hold of Xiao Lang and take him to a world unwanted._

_Hell._

My world began spinning as I read the four-lettered word that solved everything for me. How was it possible? Xiao Lang couldn't—but he…

I stopped myself from asking more questions. I had to continue reading the rest of the book…

_A plain where the most evil and deceptive people are sent. It is not a goal to be attained as Eden is the destination mortals strive to enter. The gates are guarded by Saint Peter who determines whether or not a mortal may enter._

_Hell is guarded by Cerberus, a three-headed creature who ensures that mortals cannot enter the dark plain of oblivious. _

_Satan, as the ruler of the underworld, can overrule Cerberus and allow anyone to enter so long as they accompany him. However, when one enters hell, he cannot return unless a divine entity beckons them._

_That is where Akuma has taken Xiao Lang._

_The fate of the world draws near; Akuma enters the gates of hell with Xiao Lang in tow. Cerberus witnesses the entrance of an immortal divinity into the darkness that he guards and watches in utter confusion. The aura of light is strong and resonates from Xiao Lang; it reaches corners of the darkness that even Satan was unsure existed._

_Those punished watch in awe—the light that Xiao Lang brought was something they long forgot. _

My eyes moved onto the page beside the text; there was a picture. My fingers ran over the figure that depicted Xiao Lang; he was at the gates of hell with Akuma just a few paces in front of him. There was a light glowing from Xiao Lang that proved his divinity in this wretched plane.

_Akuma guides Xiao Lang to where he intends to destroy his divinity and lock his soul in hell forever; a feat he was unsuccessful the first time around. Ying Fa is Xiao Lang's only hope—without her, he cannot return to the land of the living. _

And that was where the book ended. The rest of the pages were torn out; that was probably why Tomoyo was attacked. Snarling, I slapped the book shut and threw it onto the coffee table. So Akuma was playing nasty eh? I'll show him nasty…

I'll show him just how nasty this little game could get.

_.xx._

_**August 13th, 2001 – 3:27 p.m.**_

"Hell." I said, without explanation, as I burst into Jin's office. There were machinery plugged in and running all throughout the room and Jin was sitting in the centre, operating the mother of all computers. He was rather tech savvy, if I do say so myself.

All eyes turned to me but I was focused on Jin.

"Akuma took him to hell."

Jin's eyes studied mine; he was searching to see if I was telling the truth and I didn't blame him. My story sounded unbelievable, even to me. But I knew, in my heart, that that was where Akuma took him. The Essence of Blood wasn't wrong, so the Essence of Continuation _couldn't_ be. The Essence of Blood told the story from the beginning of time… and the Continuation? Spoke of now.

"That explains why we can't locate him." Jin finally said slowly. "But how do you propose we get Syaoran if he—"

"We go there." I cut Jin off. People were beginning to draw near, trying to closer to hear the conversation better. "We… no, **I** have to go there. We can't rescue Xiao Lang from a place that we cannot rescue ourselves from."

Jin scowled. "Are you crazy, woman? You can't do this shit by yourself. This isn't a break-in, shoot-out, get-the-fuck-outta-here mission. This is **hell**."

"I know!" I sounded vehement. "This is _it_; this is what we've all been waiting for."

"Then we gather a group of trusted warriors and go into hell to ensure that Akuma doesn't ever leave, all the while bringing Xiao Lang back to us." Eriol's voice sounded from behind me. I turned around and saw that was leaned against the doorframe, listening to the conversation that was happening.

"Not everybody can just _enter_ and then leave." I pointed out. "I'm sure there are other forces at work here."

Eriol nodded. "You're right; nobody _can_ enter and then leave. But," Eriol glanced around the room to every face watching him. "If we can find out those who have banked enough _good_ points to enter the Gates of Heaven, we can take _them_ and be confident that they will return back with us."

"How do you know that?" Mika chirped. He was in the office as well.

Shrugging, Eriol looked back at me. "Call it a hunch; if you are meant to go to hell, then you aren't leaving once this mission is done. If your judgement lies in heaven, then you will not be kept in a place you do not belong. I'm sure Sakura," he nodded at me, "can gauge who will be appropriate to accompany us on this feat."

I blinked and nodded, slowly. "Well… I suppose…"

"Hikaru," Eriol glanced at another one of the gang members, "draw a list of all possible members in this place that can go on this mission."

Hikaru was visibly pale. "To hell? Is that even—"

"Don't question. Just do."

Hikaru jumped but quickly wheeled away on his wheely-chair to do what he was asked. Eriol grabbed my upper arm and dragged me out of the room before I could say anything else. When he was sure that we were in a secluded area and nobody was in earshot, he began speaking.

"Although I'm not active with my magic, I retain memories and know certain things that you and Syaoran don't." He said fast, his eyes locked with mine. "I know that you can look into somebody's soul and see if they are going to heaven, or hell. When Hikaru passes us the list of who can go on this mission, I'll gather them and you figure out if they're hell-bound or not."

My heart was racing. "But I don't know how to—"

"I'm sure it'll come to you when you're standing in front of the guys." Eriol cut me off. "But we have to be quick. Syaoran doesn't have much time."

I chewed on my cheek but nodded nonetheless. "You're right. I'm going to check on Tomoyo and go see Fanran once more before we leave. Call me when the guys are ready?"

"Yeah. Oh, and Sakura?"

I turned around when he called my name.

"Yes?"

He cracked a lopsided grin. "Just have faith. Before you know it, we'll be back to where everything began."

I just stared at him… what the hell did he just say? _Back to where everything began?_

_.xx._

**This story is now a main-focus story. There's like... 4-6 more chapters left before it's done and I don't want to waste anymore time. It's been long enough, ehh?**


	37. Essence of Wait

**Essence of Blood**

_He had met girls throughout his life but never had he met a woman as unique as her. Not only did she defy him in an erratic way but her blood held an essence that differed from everyone else. Her blood was special... her blood made her, __**his**__._

**Chapter Thirty-seven  
Essence of Wait**

_.xx._

**-Tomoyo-**

**_August 13th, 2001 – 8:27 p.m._**

My head was groggy, my vision was slightly blurry, and my whole world was spinning, but I still couldn't have been more aware of what was happening. The Essence of Continuation outlined where Syaoran was but it didn't have anything written in it about how he was saved.

Rather… _if_ he was saved.

I'm sure that was what the pages ripped out would've told me, had Akuma not interfered. I sat up and rubbed my temples, trying to rid my head of the nasty pounding. I knew, though, that it wasn't going _anywhere_, anytime soon, so I had to make do with how I felt and proceed with my day. I didn't feel possessed or anything – though how I would be able to tell if I was possessed or not was beyond me – so I took it as a good sign.

My hand barely wrapped around the doorknob when I went flying backwards because the door flew open, revealing a rather anxious Mei Lin.

"You okay? I heard footsteps and I thought some evil no-gooder was up here attempting to molest you!"

If I had a favourite, it'd be Mei Lin.

Despite myself, I laughed. "I'm not being raped by an evil no-gooder, thank you for your concern; I woke up and felt like I was hit in the head with a big tree trunk… apart from that, I would like to see my cousin." The colour drained from Mei Lin's face and that made my heart race. What happened?!

"You seem a lot more energetic for somebody who was knocked out by an evil force." Mei Lin said forcedly and I knew she was trying to get me off the topic of Sakura. Too bad, it wasn't going to work.

I managed to shrug nonchalantly and tried to look over Mei Lin's shoulder, hoping to see anybody in the vicinity that I could ask to take me to Sakura. It was evident to me that Mei Lin was not going to be that person.

"You gotta do what you gotta do. So, can I see Sakura now?"

Mei Lin nervously twiddled her thumbs and that began to churn my curiosity; _what could she possibly be hiding?_

"Well… see… the thing is…"

My headache was beginning to really grind against my skull and I was becoming highly irritable. If Mei Lin didn't tell me where Sakura was, then I was going to snap. How hard could it be?! She was either in Jin's office trying to locate Syaoran or—

My eyes widened.

Or she already _found_ him.

"She went _there_, didn't she?"

Mei Lin's silence was enough to affirm my suspicions. Without waiting for an explanation I shoved her out of the way and bolted towards Jin's office.

My cousin was in _hell_. How the **hell** did she go to _hell_?!

_.xx._

**_August 13th, 2001 – 8:54 p.m._**

I was sitting blankly on the sofa with the girls around me. I learned that Eriol, Jin, Mika, Takashi, Clow, Ceroberus, Ryu, Atashi, and Hikaru all accompanied Sakura to the fiery depths of hell. Apparently, according to Feimei, Sakura tapped into her magic to figure out if the boys were pure enough in soul to accompany her to hell and still come out.

All the other ones have committed sins in their life's that they were still repenting for, but the aforementioned guys were noble and pure enough that hell would refuse to keep them, even if they chose to say (as to _why _they would want to stay is beyond me).

My heart was in a clump at my throat when I learned that Eriol went with Sakura. I mean, I was already worried about Sakura but now I was concerned about Eriol as well. Although I was anxious about the well-being of _all_ the boys, Eriol was a bit more…

Special.

"And we have no idea of how they're doing?"

Fuutie shook her head. "No. We can't monitor their health or do _anything_ with them in another plane altogether. All we can do is wait."

I involuntarily growled. I hated waiting. Patience was a virtue I _lost_ during my brief period with the Bloodhounds. Everything was a waiting game with them; I was the most patient person in our group of friends and I lost all of that will power.

How on _earth_ am I supposed to stay patient when my cousin is in _hell_ and I can't do anything but sit idly by and _wait_ for her to return in one piece?!

I don't.

That was the answer.

I was going to find a way to go there—although without anybody that possessed magic, which would be proven rather difficult.

Thunder gone.

I slouched even further in my seat and only looked up when a hand rested on my shoulder. It was Chiharu.

"Let's take a walk?"

I agreed, reluctantly. A walk _would_ clear my mind. Besides, it wasn't as if I could _do_ anything else but wait around, potentially pulling my hair out in frustration. At least the walk would save my hair from an untimely demise.

_.xx._

**_August 13th, 2001 – 9:26 p.m._**

"Every time I go to the Garden of Eden something ridiculously bad happens." I murmured more to myself than anything as Chiharu and I headed towards the aforementioned destination. I mean the first time I was there Sakura was kidnapped…

And the second time I was there, _Syaoran_ was kidnapped.

Like, seriously?

Who's next? Me? Hell, I wouldn't be surprised at the least.

"Nothing bad'll happen." Chiharu whispered. "Sakura and Syaoran are both in hell fighting the bad guy. Everybody that he possibly could _want_ to hurt is already in his lair."

I snickered at the idea of hell being called a lair.

"Still," my shoulders slumped and I sighed loudly. "According to our families Sakura and I are both _dead_… we can't just _reappear_." I gulped, remembering that I had to rephrase what I just said: "_I_ can't just reappear… I mean with Sakura gone…"

Chiharu hugged me; it was comforting, to say the least. "Don't worry, Tomoyo… how many years did you say Syaoran has been out searching for Sakura in order to protect her?"

I closed my eyes, feeling the dull pang of a headache coming on. "_Millions_."

"Exactly," Chiharu's voice dropped to a whisper, "even if she went to save _him_, I guarantee that they'll come out with him kicking Akuma's ass, bringing everybody back to the land of the living, without so much as a scratch."

The corners of my lips tugged. "Yeah," I murmured, "you're right… so what happened with you and Takashi?" I had to get my mind off of Sakura. There was nothing I could do about the situation sitting around _here_, so I may as well think about other things.

Like Takashi and Chiharu.

Last I remembered they were going to have their _talk._

Chiharu looked away from me and that immediately piqued my interest. I sat up straight and faced my friend with utmost interest. "Chiharu?"

"We… reconciled."

Reconciled, eh?

"And that means?"

Chiharu turned and looked at me, her eyes brimming with tears. I gasped and without even _thinking_, leaned forward and hugged her. We were all experiencing some form of pain or another—just different kinds.

"It means we talked about it… and I figure life is too short to hold grudges. You know I love him… _he_ knows I love him and well… we want to make it work."

"That's great news!" I beamed but deep inside knew she was dying slowly because the man of her dreams marched to hell to save one of his best friends. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze. "He'll come back, Chi. Just keep faith."

I felt Chiharu's body sag; she sighed heavily. "How am I supposed to keep faith when all these years _I_ was the one that kept him away?"

As ironic as it felt, I still said what I said: "God has a plan."

The corners of her lips tugged and I was glad that I was able to instil _some_ sort of comedy in her life; lord only knew how badly all of us needed it. "I'm sure He does." Chiharu murmured her response. I released my hold on her shoulders and continued to walk in tandem with her towards the Garden of Eden.

"So," I hummed, "what _did_ you talk about?" I cocked my head in her direction. "And details, please."

I saw her blush and I squealed. Yeah, trademark Tomoyo, I know.

"Everything." Chiharu answered, her voice becoming distant. I knew she was entering the realm of her memories; reliving the conversation she had with Takashi. "Anything and everything," she repeated, this time her voice echoing reality. "About why he did what he did, about the hurt and pain... about _us_."

I smiled. I couldn't help it; Chiharu was finally _happy_... and then the gravity of our situation weighed me down.

Hell.

That's where Takashi was and we couldn't do shit all about it.

Talk about taking away the thunder, geez.

"Do you think time exists in hell?" Chiharu asked rather suddenly. Until that moment, the topic didn't even cross my mind- _does_ time exist in hell?

"I don't think so." I replied. "Time is probably endless in heaven and hell, which is why hell is referred to the punishment of _eternal_ damnation. Time isn't a factor when you're dealing with eternity... right?"

Chiharu seemed to consider my answer. "I guess so..."

"Why?" I was curious why she asked me that; it was a random question.

She shrugged. "I dunno. I mean I guess I'm wondering how long _they've_ been there for, even though it's only been a few hours here."

An appropriate question, if I did say so myself. The two of us arrived at the Garden of Eden and despite negative news being correlated to this place, it still gave me a sense of peace.

"I guess time will only tell, right?"

Chiharu nodded. "Time will only tell."

_.xx._

**One more Tomoyo chapter and two more Sakura chapters before this story is FINISHED.**

**Woo!**


	38. Essence of Forever

**Essence of Blood**

_He had met girls throughout his life but never had he met a woman as unique as her. Not only did she defy him in an erratic way but her blood held an essence that differed from everyone else. Her blood was special... her blood made her, __**his**__._

**Chapter Thirty-eight  
Essence of Forever**

_.xx._

**-Sakura-**

_**Dateless – Timeless**_

Hikaru had made a list of all people who could accompany this mission with me and, as Eriol said, I knew when the line-up of men stood before me how I could tap into their soul and see their destiny. As I initially predicted, Eriol and Takashi were pure enough to undergo this mission along with many others—the ones who had a chance of not returning were told to keep the base protected and to continue to seek out the traitor among us.

I stood in front of my warriors. In order to transport to the Land of the Damned, I had to request from God to grant us the ability to go where no living human has gone before. Honestly, I had no idea what I was doing; I just followed my gut. Before I knew it, me and the boys were transported out of the living room and placed a fair distance away from the rusting iron gates that led to the endless depths of hell… the Underworld.

In front of the gates was Cerberus, its guardian. The gates kept the mouth of a cave firmly shut, not allowing the damned to sneak their way out to the Land of the Damned. This cave, from what I could see, was on the middle of a single island which was surrounded by a moat of bleak water (the River Styx, if my Greek Mythology served right) which had ghost canoes paddling the unfortunate to their ultimate destiny.

Honestly, it was eerie as fuck.

"Shall we go?" Eriol placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked over at him and noted that all of our attires had changed. The boys were dressed in the similar garb that Xiao Lang used to wear when we ruled Eden; form-fitting trousers, a type of chemise that, to me, seemed to be more than what met the eyes, capes, holsters for guns and each of the boys had a sword sheathed securely in their respective scabbards.

As for me? I was surprised to see that I was wearing the dress I wore so often in Eden. My palms burned with a fiery sensation and I knew that the power of God was coursing through my veins—

This was it.

Akuma was going _down_.

"We need to get past Cerberus." Jin called from somewhere behind me. I nodded but I didn't look back at him. My eyes were trained on the lying figure of the three-headed beast that guarded the depths of hell. What could we possibly do to get past him?

"We could always try music." Mika suggested and that was when I turned around. I gave him a dubious look—_really_?! Do we _look_ like we're on set of the freakin' Harry Potter movie? I shook my head, didn't comment, and turned back to look at Cerberus. A gust of dusty air blew from somewhere behind us and it sent shivers up my spine.

Reality sucked.

Atashi stepped forward so that he was right beside me. "Let's create a diversion. Me and one of the other boys will distract him away from the gates, you open it and enter."

I looked over at Atashi. "And you?"

He couldn't catch my eye. "We'll rush in, if we make it."

Reality really _did_ suck. There was actually a possibility that some of the boys won't return back to earth with me. I mean, I knew that possibility always existed but it was so _real_ now that it tore me up. I wrapped an arm around Atashi's shoulder and kissed his cheek. No more words were needed.

"I'll distract with Tash." Jin volunteered. "I always hated learning about how that mother fucker was defeated in Greek Mythology."

Takashi snorted. "You had to learn Greek Mythology?"

"It was an elective in college, okay?" Jin defended himself. "At least I didn't take _dance_."

"I was surrounded by girls in _leotards_." Takashi snickered. "You were surrounded by… girls in _not_-leotards!"

I was amused; the boys were _actually_ having this conversation. They never ceased to amaze me, and that was a good thing. The moment of comic relief was much needed, though, because we were at the lip of embarking on the deadliest mission the Bloodhounds had ever been on. This was destiny.

Inhaling deeply, I nodded. "Okay. Jin and Atashi, you two distract Cerberus. Eriol?" I turned and looked at the ancient warrior that helped protect me with Xiao Lang. "You help me bring down the gates. Time is of the essence."

All of us turned to face each other and shared a brief moment of silence. We were prepared to take this task on—and to be truthful, I was appreciative of the boys who didn't know about our magical history; they were taking the news pretty damn well.

Atashi pulled his guns out and began charging at Cerberus and Jin followed close behind. I stood back and raised a hand to stop the other boys from proceeding further. This had to be timed right. I closed my eyes and counted to ten and, by the end of my chant, a felt an ethereal energy flow through me. When I opened my eyes I felt my entire soul focus on the gates.

"Now."

My voice was hardly audible, below the tone of a whisper, but it was enough to send a shockwave hurtling towards the gates. All the while, Jin was climbing onto Cerberus and Atashi was shooting bullets, trying to get the beast in the eyes. But we didn't have time to wait and watch.

We had to push forward.

All of us began running towards the gates and, when we were a certain distance away with Cerberus distracted, Eriol and I both shouted simultaneously: "OPEN!"

It was as if the hand of Akuma pushed the gates open for us; it creaked as it revealed the fiery pathway that everybody dreaded seeing. Who knew that I would see hell before my time?

…

Who knew I would see hell at _all_ after learning who I really am and the blood that I possess?

As the group of us passed through the gates we heard Atashi scream and a sickening crunch. We couldn't stop though, even though we knew what happened. I had to grab Hikaru's arm as he paused briefly.

"Keep going." I commanded and took a moment to look over my shoulder. I saw the gates closing and the silhouette of one man running after us. I couldn't tell if it was Jin or Atashi, but I knew only one made it out alive. My heart cried for them, but I knew that this mission wasn't going to allow all of us to leave alive.

And this was a decision that the boys made when the agreed to join on this mission. All I know is that their soul would enter the Gates of Heaven with open arms and I would see them again, one day.

"HOLY DEMON!"

Clow's outburst caused Ryu to pull his guns out and shoot at an impish looking creature. Before anybody could compute what had just happened, the impish grotesque demon disintegrated into a puff of smoke. I was awestricken, to say the least—I'm sure our guns and swords had holy powers imbedded into it because _no_ way in _hell_ (haha, I cracked a hell joke) could mortal weapons be able to incinerate a demon the way Ryu's guns just did.

"This is going to be a fucking blast." Ryu hissed as he holstered his weapon and continued our slow trek into the deep cavernous depths of hell. I chose to remain silent. Jin managed to catch up to us (and that could only mean that Atashi was the one that was crushed by Cerberus); but he remained silent. I didn't blame him, the man just saw one of his buddies get crushed to death by a giant three headed dog.

I'd be pretty fucking scarred myself.

"Is it just me, or is it getting hotter in here?" Takashi growled, sounding highly annoyed. He pulled out his collar, probably trying to cool off his body. It _was_ getting hotter, but that was probably because we were getting closer to the flames of eternal damnation.

Ugh, the concept was so _effed up_. God's descendant and her warriors storming into hell to save _her_ guardian? It seemed so farfetched that _I_ almost didn't believe what was happening. But, if this is what we were meant to do, it would happen regardless. Everybody knew that it was the final showdown; Akuma was going down.

And staying there.

"It is getting hot." Eriol whispered. "But don't let it bug you, Takashi."

Takashi muttered something incoherent but he probably said something along the lines of: _that's kind of hard._

With a sudden flash of energy I felt the auras of several demonic creatures creeping up on us. My eyes narrows and I slowed to a halt, allowing my aura to reach out as far as possible to sense which direction these beasts were coming from. Sensing my alertness, the boys drew their weapons: Takashi pulled out his guns, Eriol, Jin, and Clow pulled out their swords, Ryu (as he was right handed) wielded his sword with his right hand and his gun with his left hand, and Ceroberus and Hikaru had their fists raised.

We were ready.

I closed my eyes and I was able to vividly picture the grotesque creatures crawling up on us. There was one somewhere behind Eriol, but far enough. Takashi was just out of the path of an oncoming spidery _thing_, and the other guys were staggered between the pathways of the many other demons. I channeled my energy further.

I had to see them _all_.

Snapping my eyes open, I whirled around and held my right hand out, facing my palm to the openness of the hellish air.

"No you _don't_!"

A blast of white energy exploded from the palm and shot just past Eriol to incinerate an oncoming hell dweller. Just as the first monster exploded, the others charged forward and the boys began shooting the creatures. None of the beasts could make it to me as my warriors were ensuring that they were forming a tight circle around me. I looked left, then right, and decided it was pointless to watch the battle unfold.

I grabbed Eriol's arm to signal him to follow me and managed to tag Takashi as Eriol and I broke through the circle. Ryu roared loudly as he swung his sword to behead a demon getting ready to leap at me. The creatures were bald and impish; actually, they kind of looked like that _thing_ from the Lord of the Rings movie.

But scarier.

And _real_.

"Keep going!" Takashi roared. He caught my upper arm and yanked me out of the way of a charging scorpion-esque demon. Eriol roared and used his sword to stab the creature as it hurtled past us. I didn't even have time to stop and recover, we had to keep charging.

We had to make it to Syaoran.

Xiao Lang.

We had to make it to _him_.

The three of us continued running towards the hellish fire that was hell. I could faintly sense the aura that represented the light radiating from Xiao Lang. We were so close I could _feel_ him.

"SAKURA!"

I looked up and was surprised to see the floating transparent figure of the cousin. I staggered; Takashi caught my arm before I tripped and fell. _How the hell is she up there?_

"Tell me you see Tomoyo right now!"

Takashi and Eriol looked up but, from their reaction, I knew they couldn't see anything. "… no…" Eriol murmured, slowly, and I knew his tone of voice; he thought I was crazy but was slightly disappointed that, if I _did_ actually see Tomoyo, he wasn't able to.

"I swear that—"

"I see Xiao Lang ahead!" Tomoyo called to me and my eyes widened.

Okay, so I totally _wasn't_ hallucinating because we were in hell; my cousin really _was_ flying several feet in the air, looking like a fucking ghost.

Great, as if things already _weren't_ weird.

"They're up ahead." I reiterated and Takashi looked at me strangely.

"How can you tell?"

I spared him a glance but returned my focus to the treacherous pathway ahead of us.

"Apart from the fact I can sense them? Tomoyo."

I knew by the change in their auras that Takashi and Eriol were very much confused but I had no time to explain. How the hell was I supposed to tell them that I could see the ghostly image of my cousin floating in the air telling me that Xiao Lang and Akuma were just a ways ahead? I mean, it sounded obscure and that was saying something. We were running through _hell_.

"Reality" reality was sure strange.

Eriol, who was on my left, look towards me. "Ready?"

Takashi, on my right, turned to look at me as well. "I am. Sakura?"

I could only stare ahead at the pathway laid before us and nod once. "Ready."

_.xx._


	39. Essence of Purgatory

**Essence of Blood**

_He had met girls throughout his life but never had he met a woman as unique as her. Not only did she defy him in an erratic way but her blood held an essence that differed from everyone else. Her blood was special... her blood made her, __**his**__._

**Chapter Thirty-nine  
Essence of Purgatory**

_.xx._

**-Tomoyo-**

_**August 14**__**th**__**, 2001 – 1:27am**_

Nobody could go to bed. We were all gathered in the living room sitting in anxious silence. Hotaru, one of the members from the Moscow base of the Bloodhounds, had arrived late into the night to lend some support. She said that according to the detectives in the Moscow base, they were close to locating the snake who had been leaking information to Akuma.

Fanran was able to get out of bed and was strong enough to walk into the living room. She sat with her sisters and managed to keep a strong; her younger brother was somewhere in the depths of hell and she had to stay strong.

Chiharu was beside me the entire time and I was thankful. My hands were held up in prayer position and my forehead was resting on the tips of my middle fingers. Eyes closed, I could only recall back to when we first saw Li Syaoran in Yukito's club just a month ago.

_**July 13th, 2001 - 8:06pm**_

_A cool breeze past me and I glanced over to find one of the three guys sitting down beside me. He was cute—okay cut my tongue off, he was sexy. The man had the body that a man should have. It was like... Sakura's variation of a woman's body. It was perfect to the point where anything I made would look so amazing on him..._

_Damn._

_I glanced over at Sakura and saw that she was entranced. Poor girl kept on sneaking glances at him._

_I wanted to laugh._

_"How ya' doing, babe?"_

_His voice was... different._

_If it was Sakura commenting on his voice, she would've said something like __luscious.__ I still don't understand how a man can have a luscious tone of voice..._

_Sakura's eyes widened before she lowered them again, "Fine..." she mumbled out._

_How cute._

_"How good are you with the drinks?"_

_"Um... pretty decent..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_Wow_… It had _only_ been a month since we were pulled into this whole new world. In a matter of just _one_ month we learned the meaning of life, solved the mystery of creationism, went to heaven, now have gone to hell, and will save the world from imminent destruction. Talk about being productive.

Holy sh—

"I can't keep waiting like this." Chiharu groaned, standing up. "I'm getting anxious," she looked over at Mei Lin, "can we somehow figure out how they're doing?"

Mei Lin shook her head slowly. "We can't… they aren't in a realm where our common human contraptions can locate them."

"What about _non_-human contraptions?" Chiharu's voice began to rise. She was in a zone and, in a haste, I stood up to prevent her from lunging at somebody. I knew she was worried about Xiao Lang, Sakura, and the rest of the guys but she was especially worried about Takashi. I mean I don't _blame_ her, apart from Sakura and Xiao Lang, I'm _hella_ worried about Eriol.

But Chiharu was a more… _expressive_ once in our friend circle. She would be the one most likely to induce bodily harm on somebody if she didn't learn that her loved ones were okay.

Mei Lin watched Chiharu hard before her eyes flickered at me. "You… have magic, don't you?"

My eyes widened and I, involuntarily, took a step back. I _did_ but… I didn't. How was I supposed to explain that one to Mei Lin? My past in this story hardly existed; I was a baby that died at birth. I didn't live long enough to be fully integrated in this history…

I mean, I knew I was reincarnated but did I have magic? Kind of; I could sense things, but I don't think I could _perform _magic like my cousin and Xiao Lang.

"Yes… and no." I finally opted to say. What else are you supposed to say?

Mei Lin looked at Fuutie and back at me. Okay, well… I don't know how I feel about possibly being a guinea pig—I mean, I'd happily volunteer if I knew that I _had _magic, but I wasn't even too sure of _that_. At times like this I wish that this was all just a dream and, at any moment, my alarm clock was going to ring indicating that I had to be at work soon and my mother's limousine would be parked outside of our stately chateau, ready to take me to my place of employment.

But, sadly, this wasn't a dream.

And they were going to guinea pig the living fuck out of me. Well, it was in the name of justice, my cousin, and her sexy guardian.

"I mean, I have a part in the history but I don't know if I can _actually_ do anything." I offered. Fanran stood up from her seat and all eyes turned to her. Well, it was the first time she mad any effort to do anything on her own. She was still in shock over what just happened to her, and now she was thrown into this whole knew predicament where the girl who gave her life _energy_ was journeying through hell to save her supposedly immortal baby brother from the jackass that had her under mind control to begin with.

Actually, considering all of the above, Fanran was holding on pretty damn well. Kudos to her.

"What part of the history?" Her voice was croaky, as if she hadn't drank water in days. My eyes searched hers and I was almost too afraid to look away.

It was as if I was hypnotized.

"Their daughter."

Fanran's eyes slightly hardened. "So you own a bit of both souls?"

Technically, yes.

"I should."

Fanran looked away from me to her cousin and sisters. "Power up mother's doomsday device… you _do_ have it, right?"

Wait a fucking minute, _doomsday device_?!

Sheifa snorted. "As if we could move that damn thing, it weighs about as much as the goddamned Titanic. Yeah we have it," she jerked her thumb in a random general direction, "under a sheet in the basement."

"Good, boot it up."

It was as if we were watching a ping-pong match between the two sisters. Sheifa looked confused and Fanran looked… well… determined about something. Mei Lin placed a gentle hand on Fanran's shoulder and I saw the girl tense up rather quickly. Feimei took the opportunity to wedge herself between her two sisters. Things _could_ get ugly.

Possibly.

"It looks like an olden day fireplace, Fan." Sheifa said, tightly. "Mother said never to even _look_ at the damn thing."

Fanran's jaw tightened and I was almost positive that she was going to throw a right hook at her younger sister. But, thankfully, she opted to cross her arms and rub her hands up and down her arms. It looked as if she was trying to warm herself up.

"That's because she was worried that if _you_ guys knew what it did you'd _use_ it."

"And you know what it does?" Mei Lin's voice was shaking when she spoke. The rest of us just watched the ladies argue in a calm, cool, and collected manner. I knew that this, the conversation that was happening, was a turning point. Whatever Fanran knew was going to change the scope of this battle entirely…

But my question was, if she knew something… how come Akuma didn't find out? Or did he…

"Yes, I know." Fanran's voice was quiet. "I was the one that helped mother… before…"

Well, wasn't that quite the ideal time to voice my question?

"Does Akuma know?"

All heads turned to look at me but my gaze was focused entirely on Fanran. The world practically dissolved around us; it was just the two of us standing in the center of the room staring at each other. I took a step towards Fanran and she didn't budge. A muscle twitched in her eyebrow, though, but she remained still and unmoving.

Like a statue.

"Whatever this device is," I said, my voice just a whisper, "does Akuma know?"

Fanran gulped and I saw her throat move. "No…"

"Why not?"

It was a valid question. If the guy had her under control for who knew _how_ long, how come he didn't know about this potential _doomsday_ device that could help save Xiao Lang, Sakura, and the rest of the guys battling through the treacherous throes of hell?

Fanran finally broke her gaze away from me and slumped. Nobody moved; we all simply watched the eldest of the Li sisters close in on herself. She was probably reliving the nightmarish hell that she had to endure while being under the command of Akuma.

"He… was only able to extract information from me that he knew already existed." Fanran finally revealed. "He asked, I answered. I never told him anything willingly…"

"And he never asked to tell you everything he knew?" Fuutie asked softly, placing a hand on Fanran's shoulder.

Fanran shook her head. "No. He asked yes or no questions. I don't know if it's because there are loopholes in mind control but… he doesn't know."

"Okay, then," I felt renewed. This was giving me hope. "What is this device and how do we use it?"

_.xx._

_**August 14**__**th**__**, 2001 – 3:36am**_

Well, whoever said that the thing looked like a fireplace was sure as hell _not _kidding. It looked like a coal fireplace with a giant chimney that Santa Claus could climb down. Apparently this chimney-esque device could project one's soul into another plane. Xiao Lang's mother had been working for years to create this device only to the knowledge of Fanran, Xiao Lang, and Eriol—from what Fanran said, this device could astral project a soul into the plane of choice.

The one downfall?

The soul would be stuck there, for all eternity.

Well wasn't that a bummer?

It was one soul to save humanity. The choice seemed very simple, even to myself. If Xiao Lang and Sakura could give up so much throughout multiple lifetimes to ensure the safety of the earth—the _universe_ even, then I could sure as hell give up life as I know it to spend the rest of eternity in astral projection _hell_ to give the world a new beginning.

To give Sakura and Xiao Lang a new beginning.

I volunteered.

I volunteered to be the one that projected from this device into hell. According to Fanran nobody—_nothing_ would be able to touch me or harm me. I would be an entity floating around, not living, breathing, eating, or _being_. My body on earth would enter a comatose state and I would be considered dead to the world. Until my body took its last breath, I would remain floating in limbo, probably hell as that is where I'm projecting, doing nothing.

Sounded appealing.

Not.

Sigh.

"Are you sure about this?" Chiharu squeaked and I couldn't respond. No, I wasn't sure, but that was what had to happen. If I could project to hell and inform them about what was happening _without_ being able to be attacked, I would do it. We couldn't very well track them from where we were, but I could track them and help them where I would be going.

It was just a choice that would affect me for the rest of my life.

Choices had to be made, right? I made mine. If Eriol and I waited countless millennia to be together, we can wait a few more lifetimes. Sakura and Xiao Lang were more important.

I finally managed to nod.

"I'm sure. I'll go and I'll help them. This is it, right? This is what has to happen. Our roles in life have a purpose and _my_ role is to fulfil _this_ purpose."

I didn't want to say anything more. I wanted to do what I was meant to do.

I wanted to be a part of this battle.

Without waiting for anybody to say anything, I entered the confined space in the device. How this thing worked, I didn't know. I could only take Fanran's word on it.

The last thing I remembered was Chiharu's face as she shut the trap door in front of me.

_.xx._

_**Dateless – Timeless**_

I was floating about a fiery wasteland. Around me were endless caverns of torture; I could hear the painful screams of individuals that were punished to spend the rest of eternity in hell. Floating in midair, I saw…

I saw exactly what I wanted to see.

Far off in the distance, close to a cavern shaped like the mouth of a dragon, were Xiao Lang and Akuma. Willing my soul - invisible to the inhabitants of this dreadful eternity—to fly closer, I was able to get a better sight of what was happening.

So far, nothing.

Xiao Lang and Akuma were standing face to face, their gazes locked. If I wasn't floating around in hell I would say something cheesy like 'it was as if time stood still.' But time didn't exist down here. Nothing did; no today, yesterday, tomorrow… just forever.

The thought of spending the rest of my known existence here scared me… but I knew that my sacrifice wouldn't be in vain.

My eyes scanned the endless wasteland until I finally saw what I wanted to see—

Sakura.

And Eriol and Takashi. The feeling of my heart jumping to my throat coursed through my entity. I didn't know if they could hear me or not; Fanran did say that I would be invisible. She mentioned that if the right person was present, they'd be able to see and hear me and I knew, instantly, that the right person was Sakura.

I looked over at Xiao Lang and Akuma and saw lashes of their aura fly around them. Getting anxious, I looked back at the trio.

"SAKURA!"

I saw her look up and a flash of confusion crossed her eyes.

Bingo.

She saw me.

"I see Xiao Lang ahead!" I informed. I saw her murmur things to Eriol and Takashi but they looked blatantly confused. They couldn't see me and just the thought of me never being able to see Eriol again saddened me just a bit.

But that feeling was irrelevant to the stakes at hand.

I felt the energy around them change and I felt a sense of ease. They knew where to go.

They knew what was happening.

Now, it was just a matter of time.

_.xx._

**One chapter left!**


	40. Essence of Beginning

**Essence of Blood**

_He had met girls throughout his life but never had he met a woman as unique as her. Not only did she defy him in an erratic way but her blood held an essence that differed from everyone else. Her blood was special... her blood made her, __**his**__._

**Chapter Forty  
Essence of Beginning**

_.xx._

**-Sakura-**

_**Dateless – Timeless**_

I was well aware that Tomoyo's ghost-thing was following us as we sprint towards where I sensed Xiao Lang and Akuma's auras. Tomoyo's voice was able to tell me where the demons were crawling up from and I was able to reiterate the message to Eriol and Takashi. They were both still confused as to how and _why_ I could see Tomoyo.

In fact, so was I.

But I didn't care at all—we were _so_ close.

The auras kept getting stronger and my heart was pounding in my chest. After waiting for _countless_ years… this was it.

This was destiny.

This was the end.

We manoeuvred past ditches of _fire_ and finally came upon a cave shaped like a dragon's open-mouthed face. And, at the front of the cave, were Xiao Lang and Akuma. Xiao Lang had light radiating from him that, as the Essence of Continuation outlined, managed to reach the darkest depths of hell.

"Xia—"

I wasn't able to call his name. He cut me off.

"Stay back, Sakura."

Despite myself I stopped. I wasn't able to take a step forward after a command as strong as his. Akuma's eyes flickered to me, Eriol, and Takashi. I noted that he didn't look at Tomoyo's general direction. Interesting… it seemed as if I was the only one that could see _or_ hear her…

Why?

And _how_?

Akuma released a throaty laugh, a laugh so sinister. It was the kind of laughter that you only saw on television, like the classic scary movies. His voice echoed throughout the cavernous trap that we all stood in. It was eerie, needless to say; my hairs stood on end.

"So the heir of God and her guardian are both in _my_ realm now, hmmm?"

I saw Xiao Lang shift ever so slightly.

"I couldn't have asked for a more perfect scenario. Now I can destroy the _both_ of you _here_… and take what should've been rightfully mine."

My eyes narrowed and I clenched my fist. After being defeated _countless _times, how could this bastard still believe that he could defeat us?! I took a step forward and sensed Xiao Lang's aura flare out to me; he was warning me.

But it was a warning that I refused to heed.

"Do you _really_ think that you can take us down?" I felt Eriol and Takashi draw closer to me. They made sure that their presence was known; they weren't going to let Xiao Lang and I do this on our own. They were true friends…

True warriors.

"After losing to us _numerous _times, do you believe that you can still take us?"

Akuma smirked and, for some reason, the gesture sent a shiver run down my spine. "Can't I?"

I didn't know what he meant but the second I heard Xiao Lang scream my name, I knew I provoked Akuma a bit _too _much. I saw the look of horror in Xiao Lang's eyes and felt myself being tackled down by Eriol. I craned my neck over to see that Akuma had shot a deadly ball of fire in the direction of where I was standing.

Eriol knocked me over in time but Takashi received the full blast of the attack.

There was no way he could've survived that…

He incinerated.

"TAKASHI!" I screamed. Eriol tightened his grip on me and we were still on the ground. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I didn't realize that Xiao Lang began racing towards Akuma, preparing to attack him.

"LET ME GO, ERIOL!" I wrestled with him but my attempts were in vain; he wasn't releasing his hold on me.

"You have to relax," he whispered but I could feel that he was shaking. "Syaoran knows what he's doing. _Don't_ provoke the devil; remember, when you dance with the devil you don't win."

As much as I didn't want to admit it, Eriol was right. There _would_ be no winning. We both looked over and saw that Xiao Lang had grabbed Akuma by the collar of his shirt, yet the latter was still smirking. His aura did not reflect any sort of seriousness.

Akuma was toying with us.

It struck me, then, that we _wouldn't_ be able to _actually_ defeat him. He was Satan; we couldn't destroy an entity that God did not destroy himself. Without evil, the good couldn't be appreciated. Killing Akuma wasn't an option because it probably was impossible, which would explain his nonchalant and cocky attitude… and why he dragged Xiao Lang to hell; he knew that we would follow and he could do the one thing _we_ couldn't do to him: destroy us.

My eyes flickered to where Tomoyo was floating. She was frozen in horror, staring at the spot where Takashi just was. We weren't expecting that…

_Chiharu._

I swallowed the lump in my throat. Enough of this bullshit; if we couldn't kill the creature we might as well end this once and for all. He's been trying to take over Heaven and the divines for as long as Xiao Lang and I existed and he clearly has _not_ succeeded.

He never _will_.

"That was just a show of what I am capable of." Akuma rumbled. I glanced at Eriol.

"Get off of me," I whispered, "I know what has to happen."

"No!"

"I am not sacrificing myself." I said urgently. "We can't kill him, but we can finish all of this."

Eriol took a moment to study my eyes. Maybe he found what he was searching for because he climbed off of me and gave me a nod of approval. I returned the gesture and turned to fully face Akuma. Xiao Lang's aura enveloped Akuma's, indicating that he was powerful enough to unleash a world of hurt… but he couldn't destroy the devil.

All we could do was lock him away.

Or make it so that none of this _ever_ happened…

With my memories back, I've realized a lot of things about myself and this mission. The biggest realization I had was that all of _this_ was temporary. And it could always be changed; moving forward, and going back in time. Now, for the regular soul, going back in time is impossible unless Einstein really did create a time-machine and hid it somewhere in Norway.

But nothing of that sort exists, to our knowledge, so let's go with the next best option: the divine-soul.

How did I know how to save Fanran?

How did I know how to look into one's soul and figure out which plane they were destined for?

That's right. I didn't know.

And just like how I didn't know how to do _anything_ I've done, I'm going to continue doing what I _don't_ know. The only thing I was sure of was that I was given the power and ability to recreate God's power, and that was exactly what I was intending to do.

"Your ass loves toying with us, doesn't it?" I said, my voice louder than I ever believed it could be. There was a circle of ugly creatures closing in on us, possibly waiting for Akuma's signal before they lunge with the hopes of killing the three of us. But I wouldn't let that happen.

Xiao Lang watched me intently and I caught his eyes for a split second. I felt his aura resign; he was aware of what was going to happen. Although I wasn't sure _myself_ as to what power I'd display, I knew by the feeling in my gut that it would be some sort of power that would end this misery once and for all.

Akuma's smile widened; poor sap wasn't aware of what was going to happen. "I've waited many lifetimes for you; a few moments longer won't hurt me. I can finally achieve what I've desired all this time."

Xiao Lang crossed his arms. "Your cockiness isn't working out too well for you, Akuma."

Akuma looked from Xiao Lang and back to me. He finally realized that we weren't taking an offensive position and, like a splash of cold water, I felt his aura change from cocky to slightly worried. Excellent.

"You are in _my_ realm now, you have no other option _but_ to die." Akuma snarled rather viciously. "I'll do to you just like how I did to that fucking Takashi."

I took a step forward and an ethereal power began to tingle in the palms of my hand. "I'll do to you what I should've done the first time around." I bore my teeth and held my hands out in front of me, my palms facing Akuma. At that exact moment Xiao Lang rushed forward and tackled Akuma to the ground, preventing him from moving to deflect my power.

"Keep you locked in this hole for the rest," A white light began emitting from my palms, "of," a heat simmered in my core and began to concentrate where the light was radiating from, "_eternity_!" A concentrated blast of divine energy shot from my palms and directly at Akuma and Xiao Lang. The light from the blast of energy combined with Xiao Lang's and engulfed the entire damnation that we called Hell into a kind warmness. Akuma's eyes widened and his humanoid exterior began to melt away, revealing the grotesque devil that he really was.

"Wha-_what are you doing_?!"

The energy I created danced around me; it created a barrier around Xiao Lang, Eriol, and myself to prevent any stray demons from attacking us.

"Reversing _everything_." My voice echoed. "It will be as if nothing _ever_ happened. You… will never have left hell. And me?" My eyes flickered to Xiao Lang. "I will never have left Eden."

My vision began to blur and an unearthly heat crawled up my skin. The last thing I recalled hearing was Akuma's deafening shriek and I succumbed to unconsciousness.

_.xx._

_**Dateless – Timeless**_

"Goddess?"

Calm.

Peace.

Serenity.

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times to bring my vision back to focus. Xiao Lang was leaning over me with a look of worry in his eyes; he was wearing his eternal uniform. And I?

I was wearing my ever flowing white dress.

Eden.

That's where we were…

"What… happened?" I struggled to sit up but Xiao Lang had his arm wrapped around my waist to support me. I leaned my head against his shoulder and he gently placed a kiss on my temple.

"You reversed history."

I paused and looked over at him, searching his twinkling chocolate eyes. "Reversed…" I remembered powering up to attack Akuma and I remembered praying that it would work. I just didn't anticipate _actually_ rewinding time.

_**Yes, reversed.**_

Xiao Lang and I looked up when we heard God's voice reverberate through the heavens.

_**It was a true test of courage, strength, and friendship. Because of your desire to end the insanity, Ying Fa, the Divines listened to your plea and reversed everything so that nothing happened. Takashi never died, Tomoyo wasn't stuck in purgatory… in fact, they don't even exist yet.**_

"We're back to the beginning?" My whisper sounded like a squeak next to God's rumble.

_**Yes, my child. **_

"Thank heavens," I exclaimed with exasperation. I turned to Xiao Lang. "If I _ever_ want to explore earth, just knock me upside the fu—"

_**Your time on earth has made you very vulgar, Ying Fa.**_

_Oops?_ "Sorry…"

Xiao Lang chuckled at my expense. "You certainly haven't changed." My heart fluttered with joy when he leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. _This_ was what I was waiting for… eternal peace, and knowing that none of my friends were harmed.

Actually, they haven't even been _conceived_ yet.

"How about we take a walk around Eden and just—"

"Just be?" I interrupted Xiao Lang. He studied me, his lips widened into a grin.

"Let's just be… there's no Akuma, no possibility of imminent destruction… nothing. Who gets a second chance in life?"

Xiao Lang helped me stand up and pulled me into his arms. So safe… so strong. I love him so much…

_**When the time comes, Ying Fa, you will return to earth and resume life where you left off. Your friends will all retain their memories… but that isn't for millions of years.**_

My eyes twinkled and I looked at Xiao Lang. "We have millions of years to kill… what shall we do first?"

Wordlessly, he lifted me up bridal style. "I have an idea." And I felt the love he had for me by the words he spoke.

There'll be a time where I see everybody once again, and continue my life on earth. But for now? For now it's just Xiao Lang, me, and Eden.

And of course, God too.

_.xx._

**Done. Finished. After three long dang years it is DONE. And I know the ending is slightly lame but really, I lost interest in the story and knew that if I didn't force myself to finish it, I wouldn't.**

**So there ya have it, Essence of Blood is finished, I can finally work on the other stories that I REALLY want to.**

**My apologies for the pathetic final battle scene… I had no inspiration to guide me.**


End file.
